Gentle, Decayed Hands
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Young Izuku Midoriya meets Tenko Shimura. A young man who has the power to decayed anything with all five of his fingers. She finds herself in a world that can either help her or destroy her and everything that she ever loves. Will she stay with Tenko or run away from him before it's too late? Part 1 of Villainous Love.
1. Tenko Shimura

**Hello, my precious readers! If you have been reading my story "Helpless, Little Quirkless Girl" that this story is follow the former. If you haven't read it, then please read it so you won't get confused. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this one as well. However, I have to warn you this story will sexual scenes in later chapters.**

* * *

Izuku had found herself staring at the red eyes of the young man in front of her. He was tall with blue hair and ashy skin. He had scars on his handsome face. One on his right eye and the other on the left side on his lips. He also a beauty mole on the right under his mouth. She blushed since she was such a mess right now. Her dress was soaked. Her hair looked like a bird nest that got blown by the wind and landed in a puddle. Her makeup made her look like some kind of zombie. She also had some bruises on her elbows and knees after she fell on the steps. And this guy was looking at her with curiosity.

The guy no doubt was wondering why did she looked like this. Izuku didn't want to him think that she was being pathetic because of her problems. Even though she was indeed being pathetic since she was crying in front of a stranger. Why was she so weak? Kacchan had always said that she was helpless without someone to aid her. Izuku couldn't agree with her childhood friend more.

"Why are you crying?" The young man said. His voice was a bit raspy. But Izuku didn't care. She just wanted someone to talk to for now.

"I'm sorry," Izuku said as more tears came down from her beautiful green eyes.

The older guy was confused. Was she apologizing for crying? That was idiotic. The green haired girl looked like that she was washed up on the beach after a storm. Everything on her was wet. The girl looked very vulnerable. He could easily take advantage of her if he wanted to. But he won't do don't; for now.

"Why are you apologizing for?" He asked.

Izuku took a minute to calm down before she could answered his question, "Because I'm pathetic and weak. Because I'm a bad girl," She said. Her tears won't stop coming.

The rain didn't seemed to stopped. First lighting came and thunder was heard. The rain had become harder. Izuku felt that the storm won't stop for awhile. She actually wanted the rain to continued going on because she was scared of facing her family. No doubt that they were beyond angry at her for breaking one of the rules that they made for her.

Never leave the property without an escort. Here she was, without Akira or Yuzu looking after her to make sure that she didn't get into trouble. She was alone. She knew that she needs to go back before things get out of hand.

Akira would no doubt try and march across town to look for her and dragged her back to the house. Her aunts and uncles would scream at her at the top of their lungs. Her cousins would be somewhere else and were scared of their parents when they are angry. Her grandfather would sometimes comforted her and said that they cared about her and were worried that something would had had happen to her.

Izuku become a bit better after calming down. The rain didn't stop, though. It was supposed to be sunny. The weatherman said that was no chance of rain today. So why was it raining now?

"Crazy weather today," The young man said, breaking the silence between.

Izuku looked at him and nodded. She hoped that her family was alright. She didn't want them to got hurt in this kind of weather. She soon felt terrible to make her family go looking for her in this rain. She was such a horrible person. She didn't deserve such a loving family that took her in and cared for her. They didn't have to take her in but they did. That was one of the most kindest thing that anyone could do.

"From the looks of your dress, I say that you were at a fancy party," The guy said. He was eyeing her. The way she dressed was told that the party she was from wasn't far.

The green haired girl nodded again, not saying a word. The little girl didn't want bothered this person who was forced to share gazebo until the rain stop. After all, someone as handsome as him probably had a really nice girlfriend. This man before her would only think that she was crazy for running away from such a caring family. Besides, he's a stranger who will not see her again. Despite being handsome, the way he looked would not be approved by her family. If her family wanted her to be with someone, they would have to be a certain person that will be perfect for her.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that you're crying. Usually, people are always smiling at the park. But here you are, crying and being sad, I actually like it," He said. That actually surprised Izuku.

"You do? But why?" She asked.

"Because people are just too comfortable since there are heroes in the world," He answer.

"They think that the heroes will always come and save them if there is danger. Heroes give them false sense of safety. I hate it!" He said as he scratched his neck.

Izuku didn't know want to say to this person. She thought he saw her as a crybaby. It was also strange to him say that he was glad to see her actually to see her showing negative.

Was that a good thing? Showing sadness once in awhile. She had no idea. She had always try to be positive at everything. Trying to be happy because heroes always have smile on their faces to show people that things were alright.

"I... I don't want to be sad," Izuku said. Even if this guy actually liked seeing her cry, she didn't want be sad all the time. She really love smiling. Smiling was one the few things that she had with her parents and grandparents when she was a little girl.

The young man looked at her for a few minutes before looking back at the rain. The awkward silent was back. Izuku didn't know what to say this guy now. The blue haired older boy was thinking of something else now. It was probably important. Izuku's thoughts went to her family. She left the back gate open. Probably somewhere in her mind, she still wanted her family to come and found her.

But she was not ready to face them yet. But she knows that if she waited long enough, they'll get angry even more. Her poor adoptive grandfather no doubtingly was worrying sick about her. Izuku know that she was now a horrible granddaughter to him since he had always taken good care of her since day one. She has to back and make amends with her family. They were good to her. Izuku has been nothing but trouble to them since she started living with them. She was becoming like her grandmother. Someone who put their own needs before their families. She won't be like that.

The thunder had pulled her out of her thoughts as the wind blew harder. Some of the leaves were being forcefully taken from the trees. Six leaves were coming towards the older boy. He managed to grabbed them before they could hit his face. The beautiful green leaves were turned into ashes within his hand.

Izuku's eyes widen as the young man dusted his hand with his other one carefully. She wondered if his quirk could only work if he had all five of his fingers on the objects in his hands. She wanted to asked the guy about his quirk. How does it effect his skin. Doesn't it hurt his hands if he placed his fingers on his palms? There were so many things that she wanted to asked him. However, she didn't noticed that she was muttering to herself.

"His quirk should be able to damaged to others if he puts all of his fingers on them," Izuku muttered to herself. The guy seemed to have noticed this. But he didn't seemed to mind. He actually founded it adorable.

"So, you like my quirk, then?" He asked. He actually surprised to see a person taking a liking to his dangerous quirk.

"Yes. I think it's great," She said as she nodded. Izuku knows that a quirk like that was dangerous to use. But no quirk was good or bad. It was just the person who uses it.

Izuku realized that he had heard her muttering. Everyone was creeped out by her muttering. It was scared them. Izuku was told time and time again to work on that. Her family said that she won't have a good husband if she keeps going like that.

"I'm sorry for bothering with my muttering," She said.

"I'm not bothered at all. I think it's kind of cute," The older boy said.

A blush appeared on her face after he said that. No one had ever said that her muttering was cute before. He was so kind. How did someone like her who was unworthy of everything had managed to found someone as kind as this handsome, young man.

His quirk may not seemed like the heroic type but it could still be useful on the field. Like he could destroy a fallen building that trapped citizens. She should write his quirk down to see. But she realized that come out creepy. Izuku should at least asked the guy for his permission to write him down in her notebook. Speaking of her notebook, Izuku was ready finished at her 11th one. She'll get started on her 12th one soon.

"So you have a notebook on quirks then?" The older boy said.

Izuku realized that she was muttering again. She feared that scared the poor guy once she muttered about writing him down in her notebook.

"Yes, I like to analyze Pro Heroes and their quirks," Izuku admitted. She hoped that it didn't come of as creepy either. The last thing she wanted was to make a complete stranger think that she was a crazy fangirl.

"You even muttered that you have more, I hope that you're using them wisely. I hate what will happen if someone with bad intentions were to have found them," The young man said. His beautiful red eyes had interest in them. That interest was towards the green haired girl in front of him.

Izuku nodded, 'I will."

"So, since you like my quirk... What's yours?" He asked. That question had brought pain in her heart.

It took minutes for Izuku to tell the blue haired boy the truth about her. Will he reject her like everyone else who wasn't from her family.

"I... I'm quirkless actually," Izuku finally admitted. She was too afraid to look at the boy. His reaction was going be painful, she just knows it.

"Quirkless? Then you must work extra hard than everyone else to see the strength and weakness in the Pros?" He asked.

The rain finally looked like it was going to stop. It was late. The storm lasted for hours now. Izuku had to admit, the rain was beautiful. It made the trees around them very greenly. She actually enjoying talking to the young man next to her.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," She said, telling him her name.

The guy looked at her for a long time before he decided to tell her his name, "Tenko Shimura is my name," He said.

The two looked at each other before looking back the rainy scenery.

* * *

**If you didn't noticed this, I'm planning make five other stories like this one. A reverse harem? Yes. But you don't like those, then don't read them. Also to give a heads up, there will be sexual scenes in this stories in later chapters. In which some of them won't be consent. Sorry for that makes you uncomfortable. **


	2. Sorrowful Bath

**Hey, everyone, I'm back! I hope that you're all enjoying this series. Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

The rain had finally stopped. It was nearly sunset when storm had ended. The rain did caused some damaged to some areas but not enough to harm anyone. The party was mostly had ended early do to the end. No doubt that it was cancelled and Haruto would try and reschedule the party on a better day. Izuku was beginning to worry that her family will ground her from going out on the yard now. That was the only freedom that she had. She feared that they would have her being watch 24 hours of the day now since she had disappeared at the party.

Tenko had kindly walked her home. He didn't have to but he did. He said that a young girl like her walking around in the city this late will be dangerous. Izuku had told him that she could walk by herself. But Tenko had made up his mind. Saying that she looked too vulnerable to walk home by herself. Besides, it wouldn't be so gentlemanlike if he leaves a lady alone at dusk.

Izuku was walking behind Tenko barefooted since her shoes were starting to hurt her feet. She didn't mind walking like this. Her shoes had water in them from the rain anyway. Deep down, Izuku was afraid of facing her family. Perhaps having Tenko walking her home would ease her family. Seeing Izuku with someone would calm them down a little. Hopefully.

"You've been awfully quiet back there. Not well?" Tenko asked.

The little green haired girl was pulled out of thoughts when the older boy asked her that question. Truth be, she wasn't. But she didn't want him to worried about her. Right now, she just wanted her family yell at her and be done with it. She just wanted to rest after a long day today.

"I'm fine," Izuku lied to him.

But Tenko seemed to have believed her. The walk to her house was kind of long. She could have just go back to the same path where she entered the park. But Tenko had said that it was very likely that some of the trees could have fallen because of the rain. Making the trip back home longer and dangerous to take. So she went through the city instead.

Even when she could recognized the areas, Tenko still walk her home. For awhile, Izuku and Tenko didn't say a word to each other. Izuku actually wanted to see him again. Tenko had been friendly with her. He had actually liked seeing her showing her real emotions. She felt glad that Tenko was happy to see her tears.

She didn't have to be like a doll with him. Looking like a toy that needed to be treated with carefulness. Tenko had actually treated her like an actually person instead. Her two suitors had actually treated her with respect and said that she didn't have to marry after high school if she didn't want to.

"I... I was..." Izuku was now saying that she wanted to see him again. Izuku wanted to say that she wanted to become friends with him. However, the girl had felt that he didn't want to become friends with her since she was quirkless and younger than he was. But she still wanted to try at least. Maybe Tenko would agree to her friend request. However, Izuku also knew that her family wouldn't approve of Tenko like they do with Kacchan.

"What is it?" Tenko asked.

They were near her neighborhood. It won't be long until she was with her family. What would she say when she sees them? How can she explain her behavior at the party. Her aunt Hatsu would be so disappointed in her for leaving the grounds without asking an escort with her. Izuku even herself had no idea why she ran away from home. Maybe seeing Yuzu making love with Ken Hisakawa had caused Izuku to feel a little confused. But she was the one that caught them in their act. Either way, Izuku would have to accepted her punishment now without any complaining. She was a good girl. Good girls listen to their families.

"I was wondering if you can meet me at the park at the same place we met?" She finally asked.

The older boy stopped to look at her as if she was crazy. This girl here actually wanted to see him again. Considering the way the neighborhood they were in, she was most likely from a rich family. Her family wouldn't want her to be anywhere near someone like him.

"I could bring my notebooks so maybe you could learn how to use your quirk in different ways," The green haired girl offered.

Tenko wondered why was this girl wanted to see him again. Didn't she had any friends of her own age? Someone who's from a rich family would be very popular at school. But here she was, asking him to meet him at that gazebo at the park. Thinking of this had made him scratching his neck again. Perhaps this will change her mind of wanting to see him again. People are usually disgusted by his neck scratching.

"Are you alright? Is there something around here that is making you itching, Tenko?" Izuku asked with worriedness in her voice.

Tenko couldn't believe that she was indeed worried about him. Shaking his head, Tenko knew that he needed to bring this brat home before she brings trouble with her.

"Are we getting close to your house?" Tenko asked, not answering her question.

Izuku was taken back when he didn't asked her question. But she didn't complained since she knows that he has something better to do then walking her home. Seeing that they were finally in her neighborhood, Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, this is my neighborhood," Izuku said.

Seeing her house was right in front of her, Izuku was frozen at this point. Scared that her family would forever ground her from stepping outside. But she knows that she needs to face them. She was tired anyway to even make an excuse of running away in the first place. She brought this on her own. Izuku had to deal with the consequences of her action. She made her bed, now she had to lay on it.

Turning around to face Tenko, Izuku was glad to have meet someone as kind as him. But there was still one thing that she needed to hear.

"Thank you for walking me home, Tenko. I'm still wondering if you still wanted to see me again at the gazebo?" She said.

But before Tenko could answered her, the front open. Alarming, Izuku turned around to see her aunt Azuki coming her way. The blacked haired woman didn't say anything to Izuku when she looked at her. But her silent was enough to tell Izuku how much trouble she was in.

Azuki bowed to Tenko as if thanking him to bringing her troubled niece home. Tenko didn't anything to the older woman but he nodded his head. Azuki quickly grabbed Izuku's wrist, very hard.

Izuku didn't say anything to her aunt. She was trying not to cry while Tenko was near. She looked back to him to see that he was leaving already. She wanted to say goodbye before he left. But her aunt was pulling her along said with her as they walked back into the house. Izuku knew that her family would no doubt scream at her for doing something so foolish.

* * *

_Living room_

Azuki dragged Izuku inside the living room. Izuku was crying on the inside since she didn't want to make things worst for her already. When Azuki finally let her niece go, Izuku saw that her whole family was there. Everyone but Grandpa Masanori who Izuku believed was sleep.

Izuku could see that Emiyo was crying and holding onto Yuzu. Her two uncles Haruto and Habiki were taking on their phones. Her aunt Hatsu was drinking her wine which she usually only gets when she has a stressful day. Akira was facing the wall where she could hear him angrily gruffer to himself. Yafumi, Shu, and Raki were nowhere to be found. Izuku wondered if they were upstairs in their rooms.

"Look who I found at outside out of our house?" Azuki said, making everyone room aware of their presents.

Akira quickly went up to his cousin and grabbed her wrist like his mother did. He roughly put her on the couch as the rest of the family looked at with great disappointment towards her. Izuku couldn't handle the angry looks that her family were giving her. But she deserves this. She was a horrible person anyway. She disobeyed them when they were just trying to help her. All she did was running away from her beautiful home.

"Izuku, where the hell have you been?!" Akira shouted at her

The green haired girl winced when her cousin was shouting. Emiyo was crying hard as she hugged Yuzu. Yuzu herself had a worried on her face. She looked at Izuku with sadness but she didn't say anything to her. Izuku knew that Yuzu would lose her job if she said anything out of line.

"Izuku wanted that comic book! She begged me to get it for her, Daddy!" Emiyo shouted as she continued to cry. Izuku didn't know what was going. Was she in trouble for running away?

"Izuku, we found this in your room while you were gone," Haruto said as he brought out the All Might comic book that Izuku had just gotten.

"You know that in household, we decide what can or can't you have in your possessions without our asking," Habiki said as he fixed his glasses.

Izuku felt heart sunk. Her beloved cousin Emiyo had left her in order not to get in trouble with their family. But Izuku never felt so betrayed in her life like right now. She couldn't believe that Emiyo would sell her out like that in order not to be in trouble with her parents.

Izuku saw her All Might things on the floor. She had a bad feeling about this. The fire place was one. It was still summer but autumn was near. But the sight of the fire give her a bad feeling.

"Why are my All Might things are out of my room?" Izuku asked. But she felt that the answer was not a good one.

"Izuku, since you have been getting in trouble, we believed that you have been spending too much time having those things in your room. It's time for you to grow up, honey," Hatsu said. Her wine cup was half full.

"We were worried sick about you, Izuku. Did you any idea how long we've been looking for you, young lady?!" Azuki shouted in anger.

"From now on, you're not allowed to leave your room without anyone watching over you," Haruto said.

"This for your own good, Izuku. I'm sorry, but this is for the best," Habiki said. With a snap of his fingers, two butlers came and took her All Might things into the fire place.

Izuku watched in horror as her precious possessions were being tossed into the fire. She tried to ran to the fire but was held back by Akira who looked like he was enjoying this.

"No! No, please! No!" Izuku cried. She tried to break free from her cousin's grip but he was too strong.

Tears came out as she watched helpless as her belongings were burned away. Izuku felt something in her chest. Something bad. The darkness in her heart had grown now. The pain in her heart had become unbearable to handle.

"Izuku! My darling! Are you alright?" Masanori said as he came down stairs.

He quickly went to Izuku's side and gently pushed Akira away from her. Seeing her dress was wet and she felt that she was cold. Masanori turn to Yuzu who was still handing Emiyo.

"Yuzu, go and prepare a bath for Izuku right away. Before that, take Emiyo to her room," Masanori said.

Yuzu bowed and lead the younger girl to her room. Masanori hugged Izuku who seemed to be frozen to where she was sitting at. He looked at his children and in-laws.

"I've told you this will happen. Izuku was overwhelmed at the party and meeting those two boys," Masanori said.

"Father, she has broken the rules of this house. We give Izuku her punishment like..." Haruto was about to say more when his father interrupted him.

"Haruto, please not right now. Let Izuku rest. She had a long day," Masanori said.

Yuzu return downstairs to come and get Izuku, leading her away from the Fukui family to her bedroom. The only place that the green haired girl could have freedom.

"Come along, Izuku-sama. Your bath is nearly ready for you," Yuzu said, holding Izuku's hand as they walked upstairs.

Izuku didn't say anything. She felt her head was spinning around. Her heart was arching. Having her All Might possessions getting destroyed by the very people that she came to love was the most awful thing that she could have gone throughout her entire life. She had always felt her beloved hero All Might was giving strength in her darkest moments. But now that her All Might things were forcefully gone, Izuku felt so hollow.

* * *

_Izuku's room_

Izuku was sitting on her bed while Yuzu was finishing her bath. Never did she felt empty until now. Even worst, her little cousin Emiyo had sell her out in order not to face a punishment from their family. Akira had strongly held her down from going towards the fire. Izuku had felt that Akira did so because he didn't want her to be burned. But Izuku didn't know what to feel at the moment. She actually felt numbed.

"Izuku-sama, the bath is now ready now," Yuzu said as she entered the bedroom.

Izuku walked into the bathroom. With Yuzu's help, Izuku took off her wet dress. Her panties and bra were also wet. After taking everything off, Izuku was completely naked. Yuzu helped her into the bath. The water had roses in it. The water was warm. It was perfect to her.

"Izuku-sama, is the water alright?" Yuzu asked.

Izuku didn't say anything but nodded her head. Feeling a little relax now, The green haired girl wanted to be left alone in the bathroom. But Izuku knew that could never happen now. The fact that she could never leave her room without supervision. Yuzu would have to keep on an eye on her now. Speaking of Yuzu, the maid was washing her body. Yuzu was told by Izuku's aunt Hatsu to wash the younger girl's body.

"Yuzu, can I tell you something?" Izuku asked. She didn't turn to look at her beloved maid.

"What isn't, ma'am," Yuzu asked her.

"I've met someone today," The green haired girl said. Her mind went to Tenko Shimura. The older boy who was kind towards her and praised her for working harder than anyone else on her quirk analyze. She remembered that she tried to hand his hand on the way back home until he reminded her that he could have decayed her arm. Izuku blushed in embarrassment forgetting about what his quirk could do. His eyes were beautiful and red. She found herself becoming lost in them whenever she looked at them.

"Are you alright, Izuku-sama?" Yuzu asked.

Izuku was pulled out of her thoughts when Yuzu had asked her if she was alright. She didn't say anything to her maid but nodded in silent. Yuzu was almost done with washing her body and hair. The young maid would probably let the younger girl put on her own nightgown by herself. Izuku had actually hoped that her family would let her do things in her own bedroom.

"Izuku-sama, you said that you met someone today. Was it at the party?" Yuzu asked.

The little girl shook her head no. Izuku could never lied to Yuzu after all the latter had done for her, "No, it was at the park. The one near the house," Izuku said.

"Izuku-sama, are you sure about this person? He could take advantage of you," Yuzu said with worriedness in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was so kind to me. He had a dangerous quirk but he was sweet to me," Izuku said.

Yuzu didn't say anything. After finishing washing Izuku's body and hair, the young maid helped the little green haired out of the bath. After drying her a little, Yuzu lead Izuku to her bedroom and went to the girl's dresser to pulled a nightgown out of it and laid it down on the bed.

"Good night, Izuku-sama. Things will be better in the morning, ma'am, they always are," Yuzu said, bowing down to Izuku and left her young girl alone in her room.

Izuku put on her pinkish/whitish nightgown and went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. Everything was spinning in her head. It was a miracle that her family hadn't found her notebooks and burned them too. Izuku could feel tears coming down from her tears. Her beloved All Might collection had been destroyed by her own beloved family. Her cousin Emiyo had lied and said that Izuku had begged her to get the comic. Now her family even forbidden her from leaving her room without an escort now. Her heart felt like it was starting to crack.

Turning to her left side, Izuku looked at the picture of her mother Inko. She deeply missed her mother very much. There was nothing more than to be with her mother again. But Izuku knows that would be selfish of her wanting for wanting her dead mother to came back to life. It took an hour but the little girl had finally fell asleep. All the life in her had been taken and the darkness in her heart was starting to play with it.

While Izuku was sleeping, she had no idea of the future that will happen. Whatever she likes or not, Izuku will found herself in a world that can destroy her and her family apart. Her chance of meeting with Tenko Shimura had changed everything in her world and her future.

* * *

**Okay, everyone, that's it! I hope you liked this chapter. If you're still confused, you can go and read my other story "Helpless, Little Quirkless Girl". Anyway, I hope that you all love reading this chapter.**


	3. Tomura Shigaraki

**Hello, everyone! Back to read another chapter? Well get ready to for this one.**

* * *

Tenko had walked from the train station that had just got back to Yokohama City. Today had been raining. It has ruined his day. Not only did Tenko had missed the half off sell at Musutafu's mall for new video games, he somehow got stuck with babysitting some little girl. Although, Tenko did admitted that the day wasn't that bad. That little girl from the park was actually sad. It was rare for him to actually found someone that in sorrow instead of being happy and feeling safe.

He wondered if that girl was going to wait for him to meet up at the gazebo like she wanted to. Tenko was actually surprised to meet a quirkless person. Being quirkless was considered to be a rarity this days. So it was by pure chance that Tenko Shimura had founded a little girl that was quirkless.

However, Tenko didn't have time to think that now. Sensei would be worried about him. Tenko hated to make his teacher worried about when the latter's body wasn't in good condition because of that annoying hero All Might.

The number 1 Pro Hero had managed to defeated Sensei and destroy the empire that Sensei worked so hard on. When Tenko Shimura aka Tomura Shigaraki will succeed his master, Tomura would wiped that annoying smile off of that annoying hero's face.

Tomura Shigaraki stopped for a minute. He had no idea why did he gave that little girl his real name. He could have just used the name that he was now going by, but he had actually told that girl his true name. The name he abandoned all those years ago. However, Tomura had actually believed that since they won't see each again, he might as well tell here his former name now anyway.

When he had finally reached to his apartment building, Tomura got in quickly. He sighed, tired after a long day. Walking to the bar room, Tomura was beginning to think back to the green haired girl. She said that she had notes on the quirks of Pro Heroes. Of course, Tomura didn't believed her at first. He just thought she was just some fangirl that trying to be cool. However, the way she muttered actually had told him otherwise. Perhaps, he'll see those notes himself if he wants to.

That girl really wanted to see him again. Her green eyes almost look like they were draining from life. When they got to her house, the girl almost like she was scared for some reason. Especially when that black haired lady came out of that house.

Tomura wondered if that woman was her mother or aunt. Either way, the girl did look scared of seeing the older woman. The older lady bowed to him as if thanking him for bringing that girl home. That actually surprised Tomura. He had believed that the woman would have slapped him across the face for being near that girl. Most people wouldn't like their children being near strangers, especially when strangers looked weird or creepy.

Turning the doorknob around, Tenko walked into the bar. It was also the hideout for his future organization. The only one there other then him was a mist figure. The figure was wearing a very fancy outfit. The mist that was his body was black/dark purple with yellow eyes.

"Kurogiri, get me something to drank," Tomura said, taking a set on one of the chairs at the bar.

The mist being, Kurogiri, nodded and piled a drank in a glass cup, "How was your day, Tomura?" Kurogiri asked.

Tomura didn't say anything. He just drink his drank.

"Terrible! It wasn't supposed to rain today! I was going the mall when that stupid rain came and ruined everything! When I went to some dumb park to take a shortcut, all I saw were bunched of idiot people! They were so smiling and laughing. It made me sick!" Tomura shouted. He was scratching his neck again in frustration. His neck began to bleed as he scratched very hard.

"Stop that, Tomura! You're making yourself bleed again!" Kurogiri said, checking the young man's scratch marks.

Kurogiri sighed hard. Whenever Tomura scratched himself, Kurogiri had to heal the young man's marks.

"The rain sure did surprised everyone. Even I was taken back by it," Kurogiri said.

After healing the scratched marks on his neck, Tomura turned on the TV that was in the bar. The newsreporter had revealed the caused of the rain. A villain who had a quirk that could control the rain was making the weather changed today. The villain wanted the custody of his three children who all lived with their mother. He even made the rain harder enough to caused blackouts to three city. A flood had happen in a park. The heroes had managed to defeated the rain villain after he was nearly dehydrated. As it turns out that his quirk could use the liquid in his body make it connected to the rain.

"Hmm... Not much of a final boss, was he?" Tomura said.

Just then, the TV suddenly had stopped working. But both Tomura and Kurogiri knew what was happening with it. A voice was heard through the TV.

_"Tomura, how did the trip to Musutafu was?"_ The voice said. It was a male one. It was Tomura's teacher, Sensei.

"Bad, Sensei. I get wet from that damn rain. Not only that, but I somehow got stuck babysitting some girl," Tomura said.

_"Oh, see you meet a girl today?"_ Sensei asked.

Tomura thought back to _the_ green haired girl at the park. Her eyes were also green. There were also freckles on her cheeks. In all honestly, the girl was very cute looking. Tomura clearly remembered that her was Izuku Midoriya. She looked like she was in middle school. Surprisingly, Izuku looked quiet fragile looking. She almost like look that she could break apart if he touch her. He could even felt an innocent aura coming from her.

"Yeah. It was nothing, Sensei," Tomura said.

He got up from his chair and headed towards the door, "I'm heading to bed, Sensei," He said.

_"Of course, Tomura. You had a long day today. Get some rest," _Sensei, otherwise known as All for One, said.

* * *

_Tomura's bedroom_

Tomura landed on his bed. Thinking about today. He had just met a quirkless person. He should have told Sensei more about her. The girl had asked about wanting to met up again. She even often to bring her notes to show him on the heroes' quirks that she had been analyzing. Tomura was a little curious of seeing the notes himself. However, there was something about her that got him be interest in her. Seeing her crying was a beautiful sight to him.

_"Hell, she even blushed when she looked at me," _Tomura thought to himself.

Usually, most people would have found him to be scary and creepy to look at. But she was blushing when she first saw him. Tomura wondered if the girl was friendless. Given that she wanted to see him again, Tomura began to believe that she wanted a friend. She was probably starving for affection. Even with a total stranger that she had just met at the park. Given how she reacted when she that black haired woman coming out, Tomura believed that the girl's family was abusive towards her. And that she just wanted someone to care for her.

Tomura smiled to himself. How funny did things had turned out for Izuku Midoriya. She wanted a friend, and she ended up at the den of a wolf that eat her. Remembering how vulnerable did she looked. It was adorable actually. Even her muttering and tears were cute. When he asked why was she crying, the girl said that she had apologized to him.

The young man had no idea why was she sorry for. However, she was actually apologizing for being pathetic and weak. That she was a bad girl. Tomura had no idea what she meant by that, but he could see that she actually believed that.

Turning on his other side, Tomura wondered if he should go to the gazebo to met the girl again. The girl was also curious about his own quirk as well. The fact that she didn't have one of her own, was most likely the reason that analyzed them. Maybe even wishing that she have one. The dress that she wore was wet. It was caused the curves on her body to be noticeable. Tomura had actually felt something in him that wanted to have the girl to himself.

_"Given that she has notebooks on heroes, she's no doubt a fan," _Tomura thought again.

Tomura had no idea why was he thinking about her. She's just a some quirkless girl that wasn't important. She had no part in his plans of whatsoever. The young girl was probably a fan of All Might as well. Everyone love that Symbol of Peace. She was most likely no different.

_"Maybe I should go and visit my new friend Izuku Midoriya soon," _Tomura thought. Soon, he fell asleep. Thinking of ways to have "fun" with his new friend.

* * *

**That's for this chapter, guys. I hope that you all enjoyed this.**


	4. Beloved Memories

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this chapter. Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have been giving me. I'm really happy because of it.**

* * *

_The snow fell beautifully. It was something out of a story that Grandma would read to her. She giggled as she tried to catch a snowflake in her hand. However, it melted in mere second once it landed in her palm. She twirled around as snow surrounded her. It was almost like that the snow was dancing with her. Izuku couldn't help wished this could a little longer. She loved the snow. It was so pretty. _

_Izuku and her beloved mother Inko were at the countryside of Japan. They were visiting Inko's parents for the break that Izuku was having. Izuku would listened to her mother's stories of growing up in the country. Her mother would play in the forest near her home when she was her daughter's age. The scene before Izuku was like a story coming to live. Her grandfather would have build a snow sled for her to rode on. However, he was missing a few parts for it. But Izuku didn't mind. She was just glad that she was seeing her beloved grandparents again. Both Grandma and Grandpa were very nice. _

_"Izuku, honey, come back inside!" Izuku's mother Inko shouted from the house. She used to be thin from some years ago. But she was starting to gain a bit weight lately. _

_"Coming, Mommy!" Izuku shouted back as she ran back inside the house. _

_It was nice to get away from school for the break. Kacchan was starting to rough with her lately. But Izuku thought that it was because Kacchan was being a boy. Boys like being rough. Izuku was considered by her peers to be too soft to play roughhouse since she was a girl. It didn't help that she cried a lot. But never stop Izuku from wanting to keep playing with her best friend. _

_Closing the door behind her, Izuku took off her hat and jacket. The snow was nice but now it was time for Izuku's favorite thing after playing in the snow, hot chocolate and cooks. _

_"Here, Izuku, I made these for you, sweetie," Izuku's grandmother Chiemi said. She held out a tray of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate for her beloved granddaughter. _

_"Thank you, Grandma," Izuku said. _

_Sitting at the table, Izuku was enjoying the treat that her grandmother made for her. Grandma had always to spoiled her whenever Inko wasn't looking. Grandpa had even try to join in on the fun. Of course Inko wouldn't approved of her parents spoiling her daughter. _

_"Mom, where's Dad at? He should be here by now. It's getting dark out and the snowing is falling now," Inko said worrying. _

_Chiemi chuckled a little, knowing full while that her daughter would worried about them, "Don't worry, Inko. Your father would be here soon. He won't let some snow stop him from being with his family," Chiemi said. _

_While her mother and grandmother were talking, Izuku went to the living room and turned on the TV after finishing her snack. All Might was on it again. The Symbol of Peace was fighting villains again. Izuku watched with adornment in her beautiful green eyes. All Might had always saved the day with a smile on his face. She wanted to be a hero too. She wanted to just like All Might. _

_However, the day from last year had been the worst year of her young life. After the doctor had told her and her mother that Izuku will never have a quirk of her own, the little green haired girl that she could ever become a hero without a quirk. She had asked her mother was it possible for her to be a hero without a quirk. But all Inko could do was apologized as if it was her fault for her daughter's lack of one. _

_When her grandparents had visited them last year, Izuku had even asked them the same question that she asked her mother. But while they didn't cry like their daughter, they did tried to get her interested in becoming a supporting agent. Grandpa had even said that she was smart to become one since she was very skilled . However, Izuku had seen her grandmother crying like her mother did. She kept saying that it was her fault that her precious granddaughter was quirkless. Izuku had no idea what her grandmother meant by that. _

_"I'm home, my darlings," A voice said as they entered the house from the front door. It was Izuku's grandfather Kou. _

_"Grandpa!" Izuku said as she ran towards her beloved grandfather, giving him a hug. _

_"Izuku. How's my big girl doing?" Kou said, hugging his granddaughter back. _

_Inko had exited the kitchen when she heard her father's voice, "Dad, where you've been? Mom and I was starting to worried about you," She said._

_"Oh, I was fine, dear. I was just in town to try and look for the right parts that I was looking for," Kou said. He used his quirk to take off his coat and hat off. _

_"Well, we're just glad that you're safe, honey. The snow is falling hard now," Chiemi said. _

_Izuku was so happy to have such a loving family. Her father may be working in America, but she was happy to hear him on the phone. She felt the luckiest girl in the world to have such a caring family life. Her parents and grandparents would always be there for her no matter what. _

"Hey, watch were you're going," A voice said, pulling Izuku out of her happy thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Izuku said. Embarrassed that she wasn't paying attraction to her surroundings. She accidently bumped into someone in the hallway while she was thinking about the past.

It has been five days since the engagement party. It was also the day that she ran away from home while no one was looking. And since then, she hasn't been allowed to be by herself when she was out of her room. Now her whole family thought that she needed to be more watched over since she couldn't behaved herself.

She was currently at school. The only place other then her room that she could be by herself without anyone looking after her. Although Akira would still watched over her like a hawk at times when he thought that she didn't know. However, it was still better than being in her room all day.

It has also been five days since she last saw Tenko. Izuku wondered if Tenko had forgotten about her since the last time that he saw her. After all, who would want to remember some quirkless girl anyway. Tenko had probably had a really pretty girlfriend anyway. Why would someone as handsome like Tenko would want to see some plain girl like her? She was really pathetic, was she? Worrying over some stranger who most likely won't remembered her if they ever meet again.

Summer break was already over. She might try to forget about Tenko soon. She had two nice suitors that are probably want to see her soon again. Shaking her head, Izuku felt that she was horrible for breaking a promised to Tenko. Even though Tenko had said nothing of wanting to meet up again, Izuku felt that he was indeed waiting for her.

Despite telling herself that it was a wishful thought, Izuku truly felt that Tenko was waiting for her at the gazebo again at the park. But even he did waited for her to come, her family's new rule had made it impossible for her to go out on her own. She could just break that rule and sneak outside of the house when they were all gone for the day. Izuku had slapped herself mentally. Reminding herself that only bad girls disobeyed their precious families to go and run off to meet their boyfriends.

A blush appeared on her face when she thought about that. Tenko wasn't her boyfriend. He was still a complete, total stranger to her. But when she was with him, she felt a bit okay with him than when she was with her family. She had found herself being more open to him then with her own family. Telling that she was pathetic and a bad girl.

_"I wonder if he's thinking of me," _Izuku thought.

Shaking her head again, Izuku had wondered why she was still thinking Tenko. He was so nice. Sure that he wasn't the friendly type but he still walked her home. Something that he didn't have to do but he did.

"Hey, Deku!" Kacchan's voice had called out to her. Her eyes widen in fighting.

Izuku had managed to avoided Kacchan for the last couple weeks. Kacchan had even stop picking on her since her family had threated to sue his if they were ever seen together. Kacchan had even made eye connect with her for almost all that time. Izuku could feel that he was looking at her during class. But when she tried to look at him, he was looking at the other way. But now that Kacchan was calling out to her, Izuku tried to run from him. Afraid that Akira would found them again and start something with Kacchan.

But a hand had stopped her from doing so. It was Kacchan's hand. Izuku looked at her childhood friend and saw that he was mad for some reason.

"Move your ass and get in the closet," He said.

Soon, Izuku was with Kacchan in the closet again. She wondered why Kacchan wanted her this time. But she was a little afraid to asked him.

"A smell, shit bird told me that are you're going to get married to some fuck," Kacchan said.

Izuku's heart was beating fast. Somehow, Kacchan had discovered that her family had planned to marring her off to someone else. It looks like that her childhood friend didn't take the news well. He had always said that once that he'll become the new number 1 Pro Hero of Japan, her family would see that they were wronged about him and let him married their Izuku since he was the best of all the heroes.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. My family thinks that you're not good enough," She said. Izuku covered her mouth once she realized what she has said.

"Not good enough, huh? Well, let's see what happens when I'll become the top hero and that family of yours will be indebt once that happens," Kacchan said, with a evil smile on his face.

Izuku soon become afraid for her family. She didn't want to think what would happen if Kacchan had somehow become the next number 1 hero. Her family were good to her. She didn't want to suffer more than they already had with her grandmother Chiemi leaving them for her grandfather Kou. They had taken her in when no one else would take a quirkless child, "Kacchan, please don't! Please! Can we just be friends? Even if I married someone else?" She asked.

However, her childhood friend didn't like hearing that. In fact, he looked even more angry than before. Izuku tried to moved quietly to the door. But Kacchan had slammed his fist near her head while using his quirk.

"As if I'm letting you marry someone who isn't me, Deku. I already told you're mine. We not even friends. So don't try to think about other guys, Deku," Kacchan said.

But she was thinking about other men. She was still thinking about Tenko. She wondered if he was still waiting for her or not. Maybe if she's good enough, her family would let her go to the park with Yuzu by her side. The whole family trusted Yuzu. Izuku would go outside with Yuzu being with her. However, Izuku wondered if the whole family knew about Yuzu's secret like she did by accident. Just like they knew that Akira had greatly wished to with her emotionally and physically.

As the light that she had in her felt like it was leaving, Izuku thought back to her mother and grandparents. She now understood what Grandma Chiemi meant that it was her fault Izuku was quirkless. Her grandmother felt that it was her fault that Izuku was being punished because of her adultery that she had with her husband. Chiemi had to watch her granddaughter suffered for her sin. For her abandoning her first husband and children to be with her lover.

_"This is not your fault, Grandma," _Izuku thought. As if telling her grandmother that it wasn't her fault or her mother's of that.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll make another one soon enough. Also, if you confused. I'll tell this much. Inko's mother cheated on her husband with Inko's father and left her first husband and children to be with her lover and had Inko after eloping. So Izuku is the grandchild of a runaway couple.**


	5. Meeting Again

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this story. Sorry for the long wait but I hope that everybody had a wonderful holiday. Without further ado, let's get started on this chapter.**

* * *

"Izuku, are you ready, honey?" Hatsu said on the other said of the door.

"Yes, I'm ready, Auntie," Izuku said.

Today was Sunday again. It has been officiating a whole week since last weekend that the engagement party. Although she was nervous when she asked them, Izuku had asked her aunts and uncles if she could go to the park near the house. Of course they were a bit skeptical, but her grandfather had managed to convinced them let her go and enjoy the park. Saying that it was good for her to be out of the estate for awhile.

But her uncle Haruto had said that she could go to the park as long Yuzu is with her at all times. Which Izuku happily agreed to. It was better to have Yuzu than Akira. As much she loves her cousin, Akira was too overprotective of her.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. Izuku wondered who was. She thought that might be her aunt again, so she went to the door to open it. The green haired girl's first thought that Hatsu was going to give some sunblock to protect her skin since it was still the warm season. But to her surprise and shock, it was her cousin Emiyo standing in front of her. The black haired girl looked really guilty and nervous.

"Izuku, I'm so sorry for happened last weekend," Emiyo said, looking down on the floor.

Izuku could see that there were tears coming out of Emiyo's blue eyes. Despite being hurt by her cousin's selfish act that night, Izuku had already forgave Emiyo. Knowing how much the adults of their family could be when they're angry. The young teen couldn't blame her cousin since she was scared of being punished by her parents.

"It's okay, Emiyo. I've already forgave you," Izuku said as she gently stroked her cousin's hair.

However, the tears just kept coming. Emiyo shook her head, as if she was saying that she didn't deserve her cousin's forgiveness so easily. Especially since Emiyo had broken her promise to her half-cousin.

"But I broke my promise to always help you, Izuku. I know that supposed to have your back, but i got too scared when Dad and Uncle Habiiki found the comic book in your room. When they asked me and the others about it, I just started crying. I'm so, so sorry, Izuku. It because of me, you lost the few freedoms you already had!" Emiyo cried. Her tears were running down on her rosy cheeks.

"Izuku-sama, are you ready to... Emiyo-sama! What happen? Are you okay, ma'am?" Yuzu had went to see if Izuku was ready to go to the park when the young woman saw the youngest child of the Fukui household crying in front of her older half-cousin. Rushing over to the girls, Yuzu checked to see if Emiyo was alright.

"Yuzu, I lied. I was the one that brought that hero comic book on my own will. Izuku didn't even knew that I brought it for her," Emiyo said as she hugged the young maid. It was almost like she was confessing a sin that she committed.

Yuzu didn't say anything but smoothing stroking the younger girl's head to comfort her. After a few minuets of crying, Emiyo had managed to calm down. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"We'll talk about this later, Emiyo. But I have to go the park," Izuku said.

Emiyo didn't understand why didn't Izuku wanted to tell the family the truth right now. That Emiyo had got the comic on her own free will. If the truth was revealed, Izuku could have her limited freedom back.

The green haired girl just smiled. Izuku felt that it was better to talk about this later when she gets back. Right now, there was someone at park possibly waiting for at the gazebo. Possibly.

After getting everything ready, Izuku was out of the house with Yuzu. The young girl was wearing a pure white sundress and a matching hat to go with. She was also a pair of wearing wedge heels that went with her outfit. Yuzu was walking behind the little green haired girl, symbolizing the two of being mistress and maid. Much to Izuku's dismay.

* * *

_Aiyoku Park_

Aiyoku Park was beautiful. Today was sunny and warm. This time it wasn't raining. Izuku saw many people at the park. Friends, family and lovers of all kinds were spending the day at the park. The little girl smiled at the sights. It was nice to smile. But Izuku couldn't help longed to be part of that happiness. Seeing everyone else being so happy, Izuku felt strangely sad.

She shouldn't be sad. After all, her family loves her very much. Sure they may not be perfect but what family is. The Fukuis have been nothing but kind and loving towards her. She had always reminded herself that she should be happy that they didn't treated her like a burden. Izuku had always try to become a better person for her family. They deserves a better girl to be their niece.

"Izuku-sama, do you remember where was the gazebo, ma'am?" Yuzu asked.

Izuku had told her everything about Tenko Shimura. What he looks like and how kind he was towards her despite telling him that she was quirkless. She even told her beloved maid that she and Tenko met at a gazebo when it started raining that day.

Yuzu wasn't so sure about this Tenko Shimura person, especially what Izuku describe on what he looked like. However, Yuzu was willingly going to give him the benefit of the doubt for Izuku's sake.

"Yes, we'll close to the gazebo, Yuzu," Izuku said. She remembered the area around her and Yuzu.

Soon enough, they reached the familiar gazebo. It looked just like the way Izuku last saw it. Remembering that tripped on the steps when she was taking shelter from the rain.

The two benches were also still there. Izuku set down on the very same one that she set on the day she met Tenko. Yuzu remain standing up. Like any maid standing next to her mistress. Yuzu was carrying a bag with her that had somethings for Izuku in case she needed something. Like a first aid kit, books , and some smell snacks to eat. However, it also carried Izuku's beloved notebooks that she had on Pro Heroes.

After waiting for a half an hour for the older boy to come, Yuzu wanted to tell Izuku that it was time to go home. However, she didn't want to crushed the young girl's spirit and hope of seeing the young man that she became fond of.

"So you finally came after all," A male voice said.

Izuku knew that voice and saw Tenko Shimura just outside of the gazebo. He was wearing some dark clothes despite being warm today. Quickly getting up from the bench, Izuku went towards him but was stopped by Yuzu who grabbed her hand gently.

"Izuku-sama, are you sure about him?" Yuzu whispered to the younger girl's ear.

Nodding her head, Izuku just wanted to see the kind boy again. And maybe become friends with him, if he wanted to. Once her maid let go of her hand, Izuku walked to Tenko who stood there waiting for her.

"Hello, Tenko-kun. I've brought my notebooks like I said I would," Izuku said.

Hesitant, Yuzu stepped forward and took out Izuku's notebooks from her bag. Izuku took them and give them to Tenko herself. The green haired girl hoped that the blue haired boy liked them. She worked hard on them like he said.

After a few minutes of reading them, Tenko smiled at the young girl who smiled back at him. Yuzu was a bit unsettled on the smile on the young man's face. But kept it to herself to not upset Izuku.

"Yuzu, can you leave us for a moment?" Izuku asked.

The maid was surprised to hear that from her. However, Yuzu didn't want to leave Izuku alone with person. When Izuku told her that his quirk could decay anything as long that he has all five fingers on it. Yuzu didn't anything bad to happen to Izuku, the girl that the young woman that came to care so much. But Yuzu had to follow what her mistress had ask her to. She was still a mere servant of the Fukui household.

"Of course, ma'am," Yuzu said, bowing.

Tenko looked at the maid that left them. He could finally talk to the girl without that woman possibly getting in the way. He looked back to the girl and saw her dress. It matches her innocent personality perfectly. White is said to symbolist pure and innocent. Something that he hates since heroes love those things in a person.

"Izuku-chan, I almost thought that you forgotten all about me. I've waited since Monday, hoping to see you again," Tenko said as he walked a little closer towards her.

"I haven't forgotten you, Tenko-kun. I was waiting for my family to calm down after last week. I got in trouble that day," Izuku said.

"Why did you got in trouble for, Izu-chan?" Tenko asked. He was wearing gloves that was only the thumb and picky won't covered.

With his gloved hand, he grabbed a lock of her hair. Being this close to her, she was so tiny in compare to him. She looked so breakable and easy to torn apart. Tenko wondered if she could scream very loud. Even with her heels, she was still smell. The girl was even blushing in embarrassment since he was so close to her.

"I ran away from home that day," Izuku said in shame. However, that didn't bothered Tenko that much

"Tell me, Izu-chan. Would you like becoming a special friend of mine? You and me don't much friends, don't we?" Tenko said as he leaned towards Izuku a bit more.

Izuku felt her heart being fluttered. Tenko was so close in her personal space but she couldn't pulled away from him for some reason. She felt so little when he leaned to her. When he asked of becoming his special friend, she felt happy. Other then Yuzu and Kacchan, Izuku had never had friends before since she was diagnosed quirkless.

Nodding her head to agreed on his question. However, unknowing sealing her fate into a world of darkness and pain.

"Of course, Tenko-kun. I'll be your friend," Izuku answered.

Tenko Shimura smiled. He now had this girl in his grips. Reading her notes on the Pro Heroes, Tomura Shigaraki had found a way to destroy the heroes and this society with the help of this girl who unknowing will play a big role for his plans in the future.

"Izuku-sama, I believe it's time to go home now," Yuzu said as she reappeared.

Tenko was annoyed that the woman came back for his new plaything. But he decided to let the two leave. After all, he'll be seeing a lot of Izuku from now on. She was his now.

"I'm coming, Yuzu," Izuku said to her beloved maid.

She turned to see her new friend. Since they're friends now, Izuku wanted to look for ways for them to hang out without her family noticing her leaving all the time.

"Tenko-kun, do you want to meet me at the new bookstore at the mall?" She asked him.

Tenko didn't say anything for awhile, "Sure, I'll love to come to the bookstore with you. What day do you want to meet up again?" Tenko asked

"This Saturday is good. I'll meet you after school," Izuku said. She hope that Tenko liked the arrangement. Fortunately, he did.

"Okay, Izu-chan. See you on Saturday then," He said.

After saying goodbye to Tenko, Izuku and Yuzu were on their way back to the manor. It had a wonderful day for the little green haired girl. She finally made a new friend. Tenko was so kind to her. He doesn't care if she had a quirk or not. He had asked her to be his special friend. They were going to see each other again on Saturday. Everyone else in the family was going to do their own thing that day. That meant she could see Tenko without anyone getting worried about her coming late.

Izuku stopped in her tracks when she realized what she just thought. She was starting to act a bad girl. However, she also realized again that she still had been seeing Kacchan behind her family's back. So this wasn't so different. But Izuku just couldn't help but wonder why was she keeping her new friendship a secret from her family. However, she soon knew that her family would now doubt will want to see her new friend.

"Izuku-sama, are you alright?" Yuzu asked worrying. Since seeing Tenko Shimura for the first time, Yuzu couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable around him as well as the idea of Izuku being near him. But the young girl did look happy for once.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine," Izuku said.

The green haired had now been met the heir of the Underworld. Her fate had been changed from a safe future to one where she must learn to adapt to survive.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter everyone. So sorry for the long wait. So what do you think of Emiyo and Yuzu? Also what do you think of Izuku and Tenko's relationship so far. By the way, I've made TV Tropes page on this series. See you all next time for the future chapter. **

**P.S. Aiyoku means "lust, passion, and love" in Japanese.**


	6. Gaming of Remembering

**Hello, everyone! Back to update this story again! Thank you all so much for reading this story. There will be spoilers of the manga here, so please read with cautious. You have been warned.**

**Warning: There is child abuse in this chapter. Please, don't read if this makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

_"No! Daddy, please stop it!" Little Tenko cried out as hot tears spilling down his cheeks._

_The little black-haired boy was getting drag by his father who was angry at him. Today the family was at the mall to enjoy the day together. His father had told him and his sister Hana to not go to the hero store very strongly. However, Tenko became curious about the store when he saw that they had a new All Might figure on display. One of the employees noticed Tenko and kindly showed him the toy up closer._

_His father, Kotaro, saw this and angrily pulled his son away from the toy by grabbing his wrist very hard. Kotaro's strong grip was hurting his son, but the man was too angry to care._

_"Tenko, stop making a scene. We're leaving now," Kotaro said as he continues to drag his son._

_Tenko's mother, grandparents, and sister follow them to the car. They knew how much Kotaro could get when heroism was brought up in his presence, but they all wish that he could be a little calmer._

_The ride on the way home was coldly-quiet. No one dares to speak when Kotaro was mad. Tenko was silently crying since he didn't want to make his father mad at him more than already._

_His sister, Hana, was gently rubbing his back as a way to comfort him before they get home where the real trouble began._

_Tenko felt his skin was beginning to burning hot. It was getting more and more unbearable for him to take. He began to scratch his skin to stop the itching from getting worse. However, the burning itch seems to have to get more worst with each passing minute went by._

_His mother notices his itching and reaches back to caress his check loving. She knew it was his allergy to whatever was causing it. Thank goodness she put the medicine in the cabinet this morning before they left._

_The car stopped once they pulled up in the driveway. Everyone got out of the car, except Tenko who stayed in his set. The little black-haired boy knows it was pointless to run from his father's wrath._

_Without any warning, Kotaro roughly grabs his son's wrist again and took him inside where the rest of the family hopelessly watch as Kotaro took Tenko to where the latter is usually sent to be punished by his father. The backyard, where little Tenko would spend hours there until he apologized for misbehaving._

_"No! I don't wanna go to the yard! Please, Daddy!" Tenko cried as he tries to break free from his father's hold on him._

_"Then you should have listened to me when I told you not to go to the store!" Kotaro shouts at his little son._

_The man opens the slide doors and roughly push Tenko out of the house. The little boy bangs on the glass loudly as his tears were pouring down on his chubby cheeks. But the look on his father's face telling him to apologize if he wants to get back in._

_The family dog Mon came to Tenko's side and lick his tears. The young boy hugs his beloved dog tightly. He didn't understand why his father hates heroes. Heroes are nice people who help everyone in need. Why didn't his father see that? Why did his father have a hatred towards heroes?_

_Inside of the house, no one had said anything since Kotaro had locked Tenko out. Nao looks out of the window and saw how much her son was itching himself badly. Going over to the cabinet to take the medicine out and waking to the sliding door. But her husband stops her from doing so._

_"Nao, you know the rules," Kotaro said to his wife._

_"But his allergy is getting bad. I don't want him to start bleeding, Kotaro," She said worryingly,_

_"He needs to learn he must obey the rules of this house. You know I just want us to be safe from heroism, dear," Kotaro said._

_Nao knows how much her husband hates anything hero-related. She just wishes he could move on from his past with his mother. Everyday, she hopes her family would be happy like he promise they would. _

Tomura woke up from his sleep. He was breathing hard as his skin was itching badly. He was having one of those dreams again, the ones where he doesn't remember everything after waking up.

"Stupid dream," Tomura said to himself.

Getting up from his bed, the young man went over to his computer and play some video games to take his mind off that dream he just had. He hates those dreams since he doesn't remember anything and didn't know what they meant. He always felt like throwing up as soon he woke up. There's something about his dreams he didn't understand much, whenever he had them, he felt safe and calm but he also feels angry and disgusted. It's just like when he wears his hands on his body, he has those emotions.

When he finally reaches the final boss, he wasted no time to fight him. Tomura had sometimes imagined the final boss is All Might and every time he wins, the young man would always imagine he killed All Might. To him, that releases stress.

Thinking back to that girl, Tomura has been thinking a lot of her recently. Tomorrow he's going to meet her at the mall after school. They'll be meeting at the new bookshop that was an addict in the mall a month ago.

Tomura didn't understand why he agreed to her request on some lame shop anyway, but he wanted to have her trust so she could make more notebooks on the heroes. He'll just have to roll with it.

That girl's so too naïve and trusting. That maid of hers was right of not trusting him since he could have killed them both if he wanted to do. But he didn't, letting them go is considered to be a kind thing to do on his part.

Besides, when he crushes the heroes and their beloved society, he'll enjoy her beautiful, sorrowful face when it happens. Tomura will love seeing every second of her tears coming out when she realized that she helped with his plans without ever knowing what was she doing.

"Izuku-chan, what are you doing to me?" Tomura asks himself.

Ever since meeting the little girl that rainy day at the park, Tomura had always been having these strange feelings. But he always brushing those useless emotions aside since he figures that it was because she was the only female he ever talks to. Tomura had seen women and girls a lot of course, but he had never actually talked to any of them. Most likely because he didn't see the use of wanting to talk to the fairer of the sex. That girl's the first that he ever talk to.

"My dear Izu-chan, I hope you enjoy this crappy society while at least? Cause I'm going to destroy it with your hand in it," Tomura said as he finishes the final boss while he laughed madly.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it. And yes, Izuku is the first girl that Tomura has ever talk to. Nao is the name of Tomura's mother. **

**P.S. A beta reader had kindly offered to help me with my story, but I chicken out on the last second. So this chapter was done by them and I'm publishing it as my way of showing gratitude to them for wasting their time on me. **


	7. Books and Family

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I hope you all like this one.**

* * *

Izuku stared up at the sign above the store. She had just got out of school with Yuzu watching her. Her family are busy with their own things to do on their own. After getting back home from the park last week, Izuku had timidly told her family that she wanted to buy new romantic books for herself. Her aunt Hatsu was delighted to see her of becoming uninteresting heroism lately.

Her uncle Haruto had mark a list for her on what she can or can't have. Izuku accepted the list without anyway complain, like a good girl that she is. However, Izuku couldn't help but feel terrible for lying to her family since the real reason she was actually meeting up with her friend Tenko.

"Izuku-sama, are you alight?" Yuzu ask worrying.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, Yuzu. I'm just thinking that's all," Izuku said.

Yuzu didn't know what to think of Tenko Shimura despite his relationship with Izuku seems to make her happy. Unlike her relationships with Katsuki Bakugo and Akira who only treats the poor girl like an object instead like a person, the young man seems to actually treats Izuku with some kindness.

"Yuzu, sorry I'm late!" Someone cried out to the young woman.

Both Izuku and her maid turn to their left and saw the letter's lover Ken Hisakawa had just showed up, confusing Izuku.

"Ken, thank you for coming," Yuzu said to her lover.

"And thank you for waiting up," He said smiling.

Izuku look at the two with conflict feelings in her heart but didn't anything to not upset Yuzu. The green haired girl herself had a secret behind her family's backs.

Yuzu turn to look at Izuku. The young woman gently place her hands on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Izuku-sama, I'm going to spend time with Ken for a little while. It only be an hour, okay? Just stay at the store until I get back," The maid said gently.

Izuku nodded her head. This is the few times that Yuzu is willingly to allow Izuku to be by herself in a public place. The little girl always thanked her beloved maid for doing this since it has been awhile that she had some freedom to herself.

"Thank you, Yuzu. I'll be okay when you get back," Izuku said.

After Yuzu and Ken left, Izuku enter the bookstore. The new store look very nice and pretty. Walking over to the romantic selection of the shop. She took out her list to see if the books that she allowed to get are here. However, she also look for Tenko.

"It's about time you showed up, Izu-chan," A familiar said behind her.

Izuku turn around and saw Tenko standing there. She smile and went up closer to him. She's just so glad to see her new friend after almost a week. She showed him the books she was getting.

"So you're interest in romance, huh?" Tenko ask uninterested.

"Oh, these? I kind of have to lie to my family that these are the reason I came here for," Izuku admitted embarrassing.

This actually impressed Tomura. This girl who's a big fan of heroes had lied to her own family just to meet him here. She seems so desperate for a friend that she's willing to lie to her beloved family just to see him again. She had already give him her notebooks to see himself.

After buying her books, Izuku and Tenko walked out of the store. Since Yuzu hasn't been back yet, the girl and her friend decided to set down near the store so Yuzu could see Izuku. The odd friends soon began to talk on what they like and dislike.

"I actually don't like cinnamon rolls. I've been told I'm like one by everyone I know. I tried to like them once but I just couldn't," Izuku said blushing while she smile.

Tomura tried not to be interest in her story, but he found himself listening to every word she said. Like how she cried when they first met, Izuku looked really cute when she smiled. Her smile's very pretty. The young man couldn't help but feel warm from seeing her smile.

"Tell me about your family," Tenko ask. He was indeed curious about her family. The way the house looked, Tomura knows her family was no doubting rich.

Izuku suddenly became nervous when he ask her about her family. Why did she felt nervous about her family? They're very nice and sweet to her. Taking a deep breath, Izuku told Tenko about her family and what they're like.

"My adoptive grandfather is a former judged, my aunt Hatsu is a fashion designer and her husband is her vice president. My uncle Haruto is a bank owner and his wife is a physician. My older cousin is in college and is a model. My other cousin is in his last year of high school and going to college next year. My other cousins are still school," Izuku said.

"What about your parents?" Tenko ask.

Izuku felt her stomach was turning. She could feel her eyes are getting wetting. She didn't want to cry in front of Tenko or front of so many people. But her tears had managed to escape and fell down on her freckle cheeks. She tried to wipe them off but a hand stopped her from doing so. It was Tenko who wasn't bothered by her sudden crying. However, his pinky was out so he won't accidently decay her.

"I'm sorry," Izuku said.

She hated how weak she was in front of him. Isn't he ashamed to be near someone like her? Someone who's weak and useless. Someone who's quirkless. The little girl had honestly felt she was no good for him. She was just a crybaby.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. Don't be forced yourself to smile all the time. It's a pain in the ass," Tenko said kindly. At least to her it was.

Izuku blush madly. Tenko is such a kind person. Why did he wanted to spend time with her? He could have been a great hero on his own with his amazing quirk. Sure it's scary, but it could be helpful for natural disasters.

"My mom died when I seven and my dad is working overseas," She said with tears running down.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Tenko apologized to her.

After calming down, Izuku wonder about his family. She was curious on what his is like. They're most likely as loving and caring as hers.

"What about yours?" Izuku ask innocently.

However, asking her friend that had caused him to scratch his neck. Tenko looked so angry and uncomfortable when she asked him that. Did he not have a good relationship with his family.

"Sorry, Izu-chan, I don't remember them," He said.

Izuku felt horrible to asked her friend that question. How could she be so cruel? There are so many people without families in the world. She has her family, but Tenko has no one with him. The fact he doesn't even remembered his family or their faces is so sad.

"I'm so sorry, Tenko-kun! I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to you!" She said, bowing a few times to him.

"It's alright, Izu-chan. I really don't care if I remember them or not. Someone else took me in when I was found on the streets. My Sensei," Tenko said proudly.

"Your sensei? Is he kind?" Izuku ask.

"Of course he is. When I was a kid, I wandered the streets for awhile. No one bothered to help a helpless kid. They all said that a hero will come and save me. But no hero came to my recuse. It was only Sensei that came and saw me. He took me in and give me a place to call home," Tenko said.

"Tenko-kun, I'm so sorry you had to go through that as a kid," Izuku said.

"Don't be, Izuku-chan," The young man said. He gently petted her head with only his thumb sticking out.

"Tenko-kun, I'm going to meet someone that my aunts and uncles want me to see tomorrow," The green haired girl said with a sad tone in her voice.

Tenko started at her for awhile. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Was he mad at her for meeting someone else who isn't him?

Her aunts and uncles had arranged a meeting between her and Naoki tomorrow. However, she wasn't sure. Meeting Tenko and spending time with him made her feel so happy. But she could at least be nice and meet Naoki since they haven't see each other since almost two weeks ago.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. I hope you all like this. I also hope it wasn't boring. **


	8. A Kind Suitor

**Hello, everyone! I'm back to update this story. Thank you all so much for liking this fanfiction I've made. It means so much to me. You all have been so kind to me.**

* * *

Izuku nervously rubbed her hands together. She and a few members of her family were at Naoki's house. Naoki and his mother kindly welcome the family into their lovely home. It was just like the Fukui mansion. However, Izuku began to have some doubts about meeting Naoki. He's in his last year of high school and is eighteen years old.

"Izuku, please sit right. We're guests here," Hatsu said, scolding her niece.

"Sorry, Auntie," Izuku said to her aunt as she correct her sitting position.

It was just Izuku, her aunt Hatsu, uncle Habiki, and her two cousins Yafumi and Raki. Everyone else had something to do. Although, Akira wanted to come too, but his father told him he had to spend time with Miwa. Much to Akira's annoyance. Emiyo also had some ballet lessons today as well. Her uncle Haruto and aunt Azuki are currently working right now. Shu was so studying at home for his college entrance exam with their grandfather Masanori.

Currently, Izuku and her family were waiting in the living room for Naoki and his mother to show up. While they were waiting, Izuku couldn't help but think about Tenko. She wonder what he's doing right now.

"Thank you so much for waiting for us, my friends," A soft female voice said.

Izuku turn to her attention to a woman who appears to be in her late forties. Walking behind her was Naoki, one of Izuku's suitors from the party two weeks ago. The little girl hasn't heard anything from neither him or Reiji since she ran away from the party before she could properly get to knew them better. A stupid act on her part.

"Hatsu-san, it's wonderful to see you again. And I must say, your niece is more beautiful than her picture you kindly send us," Naoki's mother said.

"Thank you. Izuku has always been known to be very beautiful since she was a child," Hatsu said proudly.

Izuku blush from how her aunt and Naoki's mother talked about on how pretty she is, even though she didn't feel that pretty.

Naoki's mother rang a bell to get the staff's attentions. Two butlers came and bow to them.

"Please, go and get the snacks for our guests," Naoki's mother said.

The butlers bowed again and left to go get the snacks without saying a word. While they were waiting, Izuku's aunt and Naoki's mother soon began to talk to each other about a possible match between Izuku and Naoki.

"You know, my Naoki could make Izuku-chan a very happy girl if she marries him," Naoki's mother said.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that. But I'm afraid my father haven't change his mind," Hatsu said.

It's true that Masanori didn't want Izuku to marry someone just after high school. However, he had always said that she should found proper husband since he always thought Bakugo was too violent and aggressive for Izuku to be with regardless of her history with him.

"There's also the fact Izuku's dad haven't yet give his permission to us to arranged her marriage," Raki said. He look bored out of his mind.

"Raki, please be respectful," Habiki scolding his teenage son.

"My brother-in-law is currently working in America, so we have yet to had a chance to tell him about Izuku's marriage plans," Hatsu explained.

"Oh, no, it's fine. After all, you're respecting your brother-in-law's wishes by just meeting us," Naoki's mother said with a smile.

The butlers came and placed the snacks on the coffee table. They were small cakes and sweets on the silver tray. They look too good to eat. However, Izuku had to wait for her aunt to let her know it's alright to eat them now. Her family had always told her and her cousins to wait until they were told to eat anything at someone else's home.

"It's okay, Izuku-chan. You may eat," Naoki's mother said kindly.

"Go on, sweetie," Hatsu said to her young niece.

"Thank you, ma'am," Izuku said politely to Naoki's mother.

Grabbing a small cake and taking a small bite out of it. It was delicious.

"She's so well-mannered. Hatsu-san, I'm so envy of you having such a well-behaved niece. My own daughter still throws temper tantrums whenever she doesn't get what she wants. And she's only eleven years old. I fear I might spoiled her too much," Naoki's mother said.

"Please, don't flutter us. Our Izuku has always been a good girl since she's very fragile," Hatsu said, petting Izuku's head.

Both Izuku and Naoki look at each other for awhile now. Izuku wonder what is he thinking. Was he bored? Did he not want to meet her after disappearing at the party? So many questions That Izuku wanted to ask but was too afraid.

"Well now, why don't we give this two love birds some time lone?" Naoki's mother said.

Hatsu and her family wasn't so sure about leaving Izuku with someone that she doesn't know that much. Except Raki, who look at his cousin for awhile until he decided to speak on her behalf.

"I think we should let Izuku some alone time with him. I mean, she should get more comfortable with people outside of the family," Raki said.

His sister, Yafumi, wasn't so convince on letting their half-cousin be alone with someone just yet. Aside Akira, Yafumi is the cousin who full-hearted agree with the strict rules for Izuku. As the eldest of the Fukui grandchildren, Yafumi follows the rules of the household with grace and elegant like her parents taught her to be. So, she expected her brother and cousins to follow her footsteps of being the children of Fukui family should behave.

"Raki, you know how shy Izuku is," Yafumi said.

Raki, however, look at his parents to let them decide. Hatsu and Habiki look at each other for awhile. They both knew their little niece needed to social with other people more if she wanted to have a career of her own someday.

"Mom, Dad, what do you two think?" Raki ask them.

Habiki sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess it's alright for her to be alone with this boy," He said.

"As long as Izuku doesn't mind being left alone," Hatsu said, looking at her half-niece.

And with that, Izuku's family and Naoki's mother were getting ready to leave the living room to give Izuku and Naoki some time alone.

"Izuku, just call us if you feel overwhelmed," Hatsu said.

After their family finally left, Izuku turn to look at Naoki who smile gently at her.

"It's been awhile, hasn't, Izuku?" Naoki said softly to her.

Izuku nodded her head, "Yes. It's been awhile, Naoki-san," She said.

She and Naoki soon began to talk a little more. Naoki told her about his family life. He's a middle child with an older brother and a younger sister. His father is working in France and his mother is a housewife. He also told her that he has been riding horses since he was six years old. His parents soon give riding lessons, which it wasn't long until it became second nature to him. Naoki even reveals he has a few horses back in his family's house in the country.

"Maybe I could introduce you to them sometime," He said.

"That would be nice," Izuku said, blushing.

Izuku, in return, told Naoki about her family life as well. How she used to live with her parents before her father had to go America. How her mother, Inko,, died from a villain attack when she was seven. How she was sent to live with her mother's parents in the countryside. How they died from a car crash. How she lived at an orphanage for two weeks until her grandmother's ex-husband came and adopted her despite knowing she's the granddaughter of his former wife and her second husband. And finally, how her family didn't want her at first but they eventually changed their minds.

"Sounds like you had it rough," Naoki said.

"I know. But I shouldn't complain. Other people have more hard times than I do," Izuku said.

"You know, I've hard from some of my mom's friends how some rich family took in a quirkless girl. I actually really think to much of it at first. It wasn't until I heard one of said that girl was actually related to them. Some years ago, a wife of a rich man had an affair with the groundkeeper and ran away with him when she found out she was pregnant with his kid. Was that your grandmother?" Naoki ask gently.

Izuku nodded. It was true her actual grandfather Kou had worked as a groundskeeper for the Fukui family all those years ago. That's how he met her grandmother Chiemi.

"Izuku, are ready to go?" Habiki ask as he walk in.

"Coming, Uncle Habiki," Izuku said to him.

She look at Naoki who simply smiled at her with kindness. The little green haired girl bushed. It was nice to have talk someone else other then her family, Yuzu, Kacchan, and Tenko. Even if she and Naoki didn't marry each other, they could still be friends.

"Thank you for having us, ma'am," Izuku said as she bow to Naoki's mother who giggled at her.

"Such a good girl you are, Izuku-chan. I truly hope you and my son have taking a liking to each other," the older woman said.

After saying their thanks to Naoki and his mother, the family left house. Getting in their car, they didn't said a word to each other for awhile.

"Izuku, what do you think of Naoki?" Hatsu ask.

"I think he's very nice," Izuku said.

"If Akira hear you say that, he'll might try and fight Naoki for your hand," Yafumi said.

Izuku didn't want t anything else. Yesterday at the mall just before Yuzu came to pick her up, Izuku had asked Tenko where should they meet. He said maybe the park again since this will probably be their last time at the park before the weather change from warm to cold. Tenko had even asked for her phone number to keep in touch. She and him had been talking quietly on the phone ever then. The little girl hoped that her friendship with Tenko Shimura will last enough for her to have some courage to tell her about him one day.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading this. I have more plans for Izuku and Tenko. Until next time, have a good night. **


	9. Last Visite To The Park

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting for me to update this chapter for you. I honestly enjoying making these stories for you all. Let's get started in this story.**

**P.S. There's a small scene of sexual arousing in this chapter. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with this things. **

* * *

_"No! I won't take her in!" An elderly woman yelled at the nice policeman. _

_"Please, ma'am. Reconsider this. She's your niece," The kind police officer said. _

_It was only a few days since Grandma and Grandpa died, and poor Izuku was all alone. Daddy was still America working but he was too far away to come and get her. A police officer had taken her to a very big mansion. He said that her great-great-aunt lived here. Izuku was very surprised to have found that her aunt was very rich. Hoping her new aunt was a nice lady who'll take care of her until her father comes back. _

_However, her aunt wasn't so happy to see her. Saying she wanted nothing to do with Izuku since she's the granddaughter of the woman who shamed of the family. The little girl stood behind the officer since she didn't want to update the old woman even more. Izuku wondered why her aunt didn't want her. _

_"I won't take in **her **__grandchild! Not after she shamed our family by running off with that man!" The woman said as she quickly shut the door. _

_The officer sighed in defeat. He looked at Izuku with sympathy. He riffed her soft hair as he lead away her from the mansion. According to the police officer, that old woman was her grandmother's aunt. Izuku wondered why didn't her grandma told her that they had a rich aunt. The green haired girl wondered if it was because that their aunt was mean and Grandma didn't want her to be hurt by her. _

_"Don't worry, kiddo. There's a nice place where you can stay until your dad comes back," He said. _

_Once they got into his car, Izuku wondered where they were going. She looked at her window as the mansion became smaller and smaller as they drive away from it. Despite her aunt wasn't nice towards her, Izuku couldn't help wondered if her great-great-aunt was lonely since it seems the old woman didn't have anyone living with her. _

_After driving for awhile, Izuku wanted to ask where he was taking her. _

_"Where are we going, sir?" She asked quietly. _

_However, the officer didn't answered her. He simply smiled at her with his reflection in the car mirror. Izuku secretly hoped that he was taking her to Kacchan and his parents. Maybe the officer was taking her to their house until her father comes back to Japan? Izuku couldn't help imagined what's going to be like living with Kacchan. His mother was friends with hers until the latter's death. _

_After what it seemed like forever, the car stopped. Izuku looked out of her window and saw yellow building with some children playing in the front yard. There was a sign above the front door. _

**Sunny's Orphanage**

_Izuku couldn't help but feel her heart dropped to stomach. Why did the nice policeman decided to take her here? She wanted to go live with Kacchan and his parents. They're people she knows. There most likely people she didn't know here. Why was she taken to an orphanage? She wasn't an orphan. Her father was still alive and well. He was just living in another country because of his job. She also had a great-great-aunt that was still alive. She still had living relatives. But those where the only living relatives that she knows. _

_"Kiddo, I know it's scary. But the staff here are nice. They'll take good care of you until your dad comes back," The policeman said gently. _

_"But I want to go and live with my best friend," Izuku said. _

_The officer rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She felt that was being bratty to the kind policeman who was wasting his precious time on her. She knows she shouldn't be whinny since there wasn't a lot of places for someone like to live at. The more she thought of it, the more she began to realized that Kacchan's own parents probably didn't have enough time to look after two kids since Kacchan was already hard to watch over, even with two parents. She didn't want to make things harder for Auntie and Uncle more than they were already. _

_"Hello. Is this the girl we've been told about?" A woman asked outside of the police car right next to the officer. _

_The officer nodded his head and got out of the car. He politely bow to the woman as she did to him. They talk for awhile while Izuku was thinking about everything that happened today. Her aunt didn't want anything to do with her. The last time she talked to Kacchan was two days ago before her grandparents died. She had managed to talk to father last night. She told him how she sad and scared. Izuku had asked if he was coming back. _

_Sadly, Hisashi had told her that he wasn't able to. But he promised to call her every night until he gets back home. _

_"Kiddo, this nice lady here will take of you until your dad gets back," The officer said to her. _

_Izuku shyly hide behind him. Even though she only just met for a day, Izuku felt much safer with this policeman than with her supposedly aunt and this new woman. But knows he has to back to his own life and family. He couldn't take of a useless quirkless child. _

_"Hello, Izuku-chan. It's okay. We know that you're scared. But you don't have to be. We're here for you, sweetie," The lady said with a warm smile on her face. _

_Seeing that smile, Izuku felt a little safer. Maybe this lady was nice after all? All Might smiles all the time so people won't scared. The orphanage itself didn't look bad either. Maybe this place was nice? _

"Seriously? Your aunt actually said that in front of you?" Tenko said after hearing her story.

"Yeah. She was angry what my grandma did," Izuku said sadly.

After being taking in by her family, Yafumi revealed why their aunt didn't want take in Izuku. It was there, she found out about her grandmother Chiemi's past and secrets. At first, Izuku didn't want to believe what she was told. But she eventually came to believe and accept the truth from her cousin. However, that never stop Izuku from loving her grandmother. The green haired girl still saw her as a kind and warm grandmother.

Izuku and Tenko were at the park again. They were sitting under the gazebo again like the last time. The air was a little chilly. Today was their day at the park until spring comes. Until then, they both agree to meet at different places. Tenko was so nice to listen to her stories. Yuzu was somewhere with Ken to who knows where. Those two barely can keep their hands off of each other. She guess that's what couples to.

"What did your grandma did to made her that mad at her?" Tenko asked.

Izuku didn't actually wanted to him about her family's history. After her grandmother run off with her grandfather, almost everyone in the elite class had laughing at the Fukui family for Chiemi's adultery. They all laugh how adoptive grandfather Masanori couldn't properly satisfied his wife Chiemi. So she went to their groundskeeper Kou and had a secret affair with him.

It got worst when Chiemi became pregnant with Kou's baby, which it happened to be her beloved, kind mother Inko. The whole family soon became the laughingstock among the elites when Chiemi left them to be with her new family. Hatsu and Haruto were quit young when it all happened. Akira had told Izuku that his father and aunt hated her mother since they felt she was the reason their mother left them.

"I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Tenko-kun," Izuku said.

Tears were already coming out again. Why did she always had to cry in front of him. It made look so weak in front of Tenko. As usually, Tenko wiped her tears away with her fingers. Always careful to keep four fingers on her. Izuku leaned towards the young man.

Tenko's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him. This felt so weird to him. Honestly, this girl was so emotional fragile. Her family must be so emotionally abusive towards if she does attached to him.

"Tenko-kun," Izuku said.

Tomura Shigakai couldn't help feel something between his legs. He look down and saw her knee was in between his legs. She didn't seemed to noticed this since she was more focused on holding him. Her warm breath was on his neck. Her soft face was pressed in his rough one. His cock was starting to become harder. Despite never having sex before, Tomura knew he was turn on by this this young girl. She was only in her second year of middle school.

The blue haired young man soon began to wonder if the girl had been lying to him about being quirkless. He never felt something like this before. There's something about Izuku Midoriya got him to feel things he never felt before.

"Izu-chan, had you ever felt something strange to you body before? Like in your lower part of your body?" Tenko asked shamelessly.

Izuku quickly look at him with redness in her face. She didn't want to remembered that she walked in on Yuzu and Ken making love in her family's house at the engagement party. It was so embarrassing. She felt her forbidden flower was getting wet. Just thinking of that made her so shamed. Why didn't she turn away from that?

"Huh? Guess you're not that innocent if you had got aroused before," He said, not caring if she was embarrassed by this.

"Tenko-kun!"

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter. It looks like Tomura had figure out Izuku. Please, be mindful that story will get dark later. Anyway, thank you all for reading this. **


	10. Beloved Cousins

**Hello, everyone. Back to make another chapter. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to happen. There will be a time skip a few chapters from now.**

**Warning: Lemon dream and cousin incest are in this chapter. **

* * *

_She moan as he played with her walls. He smirked as he felt her walls becoming tight around his fingers. The young man kiss her shoulder tenderly. They were naked in an unknown room and sitting on a bed. The green haired girl whimpered as the person behind continued to play with her. She grab his hair as if she was hanging for dear life. He was so gentle with her since he tried not to hurt her. _

_His other hand soon went up to her breasts and played with them as well. Her nipples were pink and hard from the pleasure she felt from him. Her heart was racing from all of this. She felt she reaching her climax from what he was doing to her body, but he pulled his fingers away from her little flower before she even could. _

_He was enjoying this by teasing her. Her eyes begged him to let her release. However, he had something else in mind for her. The blue haired young man grab her chin and kiss her softy at first. But he soon placed his tongue in her mouth and dominated hers. _

_Her face was all red and was breathing __heavily. Her lover push her down __on the bed with him being on top. He lean forward and kiss her again. He kissed her to her neck where he licked it. _

_"You're such a good girl," He whisper in her ear. _

_He went back to kissing her. He went lower and lower to her flower was. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide open for him to make some room. She shook like leaf as she felt his hot breath on her. _

_He smile as he licked his lips and..._

Tomura open his eyes. He immediately got up, breathing hard. He couldn't believe he had that kind of dream of him and Izuku fucking each other. The young man could still feel his cock being hard. That wet dream still had an effect on him.

That girl has no idea what she's doing to him. Tomura wanted to ripped her clothes off and sully her since her innocence and naïve nature was pushing some buttons that he even didn't he had.

"Maybe if I make her mine, this feelings will go away," Tomura said to himself.

Tomura went downstairs to the bar and saw Kurogiri was talking to Sensei again. However, the young man didn't announced himself to the mist man. Instead, he listen in on what the two men were talking about.

"He's been leaving the base more lately. Saying that he's meeting that girl again," Kurogiri said to the TV screen.

_"Oh, really? Well, I guess that what __happens to teenagers these days. They tend to spend more time with people their own age instead being with their families," _Sensei said with some amusement in his voice.

_"So, tell me, Kurogiri. Who is this girl Tomura has been seeing these days lately?" _All For One asked curiously.

"Well, he doesn't say much about her, sir. But Tomura Shigaraki did told me her name is Izuku Midoriya," The mist man answered honesty.

All For One took a minute to even say anything else. For what seem like an hour, the most feared and respected villain in the underworld finally spoke in a surprise tone.

_"Izuku Midoriya you say,"_ Sensei said.

"That's correct, sir. Young Tomura seem to have taken a fondness towards the young girl," Kurogiri explain.

Tomura waited to hear what his beloved teacher wanted to say about Izuku. He did sure Sensei her notebooks to him. Sensei was proud to see him had managed to found an ally that is unaware what will happen to their beloved hero society.

"She's too sheltered and naïve on what's going on," Tomura said, finally making himself known to the two men in the room.

Kurogiri turn to see Tomura standing at the doorway while the former and All For One were talking about the girl the young man has been spending time with.

"Good morning, Tomura. You're up early. How did you sleep last night?" Kurogiri ask.

Tomura didn't answered him. He wanted to know why Sensei and Kurogiri were talking about his relationship with Izuku. That girl was easily to have if you showed her kindness. He could make her do whatever he wanted as long he wanted to be her friend.

_"I apologize, Tomura. I was only curious about your new friend Izuku Midoriya. I just wanted to see if you're happy with her,"_ Sensei said.

"Yes, Sensei. I'm happy to have her with me," Tomura said.

_"You know you could always come to me if you're having problems with your relationship with her," _All For One said.

Tomura didn't say anything to his beloved teacher. His mind went back to that dream he had. Remembering every moment of it. How Izuku was moaning in pleasure as he played with her. He never had these urges before. They're so new to him that it was annoying. Tomura needed something to get his mind off that dream. It would be so awkward if Sensei or Kurogiri ever found about his dream.

* * *

_Fukui household_

"I know I can call you if something is wrong, Dad. But I'm okay with the family here," Izuku said to her beloved father, Hisashi, on the phone.

_"I know, honey. I'm just worry that you might be unhappy there while I'm so faraway," _Hisashi said on the other line.

Izuku was in her room while she was talking to her father on her phone. It was nice to hear him again after awhile of not hearing his kind voice. She wanted to tell him that she made a new friend a few weeks ago. But Izuku had no idea on how he'll react to the news. She already knows that the rest of her family won't approve of Tenko if they ever see him. She wonder what will her father will say about Tenko.

_"Izuku, I've send an All Might figure that you wanted when you were three. Its' on it's to the house," _He said kindly.

Izuku felt her heart pounding fast in her chest when her father mention that he send a hero toy to the house. She didn't know what to say to her father. That her uncles had destroy her precious All Might collect when Emiyo had lied to not get in trouble with the All Might comic.

_"Sweetie, are you alright?" _Hisashi asked worriedly.

The little shook her head to snapped herself out her bad memory. She took a deep breath before speaking to her father.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. Thanks for asking," Izuku said as she tried to sound cheerful for her father's sake. She didn't want him to think she was unhappy at the Fukui household.

_"Izuku, I'm sorry, I've got to go now," _Hisashi said sadly. He clearly didn't want to hang up on his daughter. Especially since she sounded sad for these couple calls he shared with her lately.

"No, it's okay, Dad. You have important work to do. Maybe if you work hard enough, you could get a promotion," Izuku said.

_"M__aybe I will. I love you, Izuku," _Hisashi said to her.

"I love you, too, Dad," Izuku said as well.

Hanging up the phone, Izuku could feel her eyes were getting water. Speaking to her dad made her sad. He left when she was only four. They often call each other whenever they can. She was always happy to talk to him. She still ask him if he was coming back to Japan. However, he always said that he wasn't able to. Izuku didn't blame him. She knows how important his job is.

Her tears running down on her cheeks fast. She deeply missed her father a lot. She hated herself for crying over something like this. She needed to remember that her father is a grown man that has a job that could support him and her when he gets from America.

"Would you stop crying already, Izuku," Akira said as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

Izuku was startled to see her cousin in her room. She wonder why he was here.

"I'm sorry, Akira," She said as she wiped her tears away.

Akira sigh as he went over to her. He set down next to her on her bed and pulled her close to him. Blushing, Izuku didn't say anything to Akira. She had no idea what he was doing. But he seems to be a little nicer this time around. He then laid down on the bed, pulling her with him. Akira placed her hand on his chest to where his heart was at. Izuku tried to get up, but Akira was strong and didn't let her.

"Stay where I can see you" He said.

Izuku didn't what to say to him. Akira was always protective of her, but he was never possessive of her. But Yafumi had revealed to her that Akira had always had loved her more that a family member.

"Akira, do you love me?" Izuku asked

Akira's eyes widen when she asked him that. Akira had always wanted to make her his wife. Ever since they met that day, she was shy and nervous when he first lay his eyes on her. After all, they're only a year apart. So, do that meant they'll be closer than everyone else in this family.

"Of course I do, Izuku. Why would you even asked me that question," He said. He brought her face closer to his.

Izuku could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Without any warning, Akira kissed his cousin on her cheek near her lips. The green haired girl was shocked that her cousin was willingly to make such a bold move. She didn't do anything, but stayed still in shock.

Akira look at her with tenderness that he rarely shows to her. However, he was suddenly pulled up from her bed by a strong arm. Akira turn to see who it was and his brother Shu who was holding by the back of his shirt.

"Akira, what were you thinking? You know you can't do that to her," Shu said to his younger brother.

However, the black haired boy didn't like the fact that his older brother had came in and pulled away from Izuku. Akira had always told his brother that he wanted to marry Izuku instead of Miwa.

"And why the hell are you doing here? Can you stopped going into my business, Shu?" Akira asked angrily.

"It is my business if this involves with Izuku. You can't expect her to feel the same way about you," Shu said.

Izuku didn't know what to do. She felt this is all her fault that her cousins were fighting. They're brothers but when it comes to her, they were at each other's throats.

"What's going on in here?" Masanori said as he entered the room.

He saw two of his three grandsons in his adoptive granddaughter's room for some reason. However, he saw that Izuku was upset for some reason. He knew it has something to do with his grandsons fighting in front of her.

"Izuku, are you okay? Did Akira upset you again?" Masanori asked gently.

Izuku merely shook her head. Her grandfather sent a look to her cousins that told them to get out. The two brothers obeyed their grandfather without question. Meanwhile, Izuku didn't feel so good.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter everyone. I hope you all like this. Sorry of there were scenes that you were uncomfortable. **


	11. Noticeable Body and Tea Party

**Hello, everyone. Here's another chapter for you all to read. Thank you all so much for this reading this story, it means the world to me. Also, there will be a time skip after this chapter.**

* * *

Izuku tagged her rosy pink dress for the twentieth time. Today, her aunt Hatsu had invited some girls that were related to of her friends. According to her aunt, Izuku needed friends her own age to spend time with. Saying that it will be good for her. Which is why Hatsu had made a small party inside the house since it was chilly outside. It was a tea party for the girls.

She wish that Yuzu was here with her today. But the young woman was probably enjoying her day off with Ken. Apparently, what Raki said at Naoki's house had gotten thought to their family's ears. They decided to let Izuku to be social with other people without the presents of her family.

The green haired girl was in her room while the guests were coming soon. Although she tried to be happy about this, Izuku couldn't help feel uncomfortable about doing this. She probably never met this girls before. Unlike Izuku, they all were born into their rich families while she was adoptive into hers.

While Izuku was waiting in her room, her aunts were making sure everything was perfect. Hatsu had the cooks severed health lunch for the girls while Azuki made sure the table was ready and set. Everything was shown to be perfect by the Fukui women. Nothing was out of place.

"Make sure these are kept from overheating, they can be crutching if they do," Hatsu said to the cooks.

"Yes, Hatsu-sama!" They said at the same time.

Back in Izuku's room, the little girl was looking at herself in the mirror. Her rosy pink dress was pretty like the others made by her aunt. But she felt it was too fancy for her. It had small red roses on it with a sweetheart on it. Her hair was tied up with a beautiful style. She was wearing her necklace that she was given on Akira's engagement party. She was wearing light makeup that was pink as well. And just like at the engagement party, Izuku didn't truly felt like herself anymore while feeling more than a doll than anything else at the moment.

However, the more she look at her mirror, the more she notice how her body was now so different then when she first came here. Her body was little curvy than she believed it to be. Her waist was a bite small while her breasts and hips were bigger than she remembered. Honestly, Izuku could no longer recognize herself. She felt she was a stranger to her own self.

Izuku knew she was going through the stages of life since her body was maturing into adulthood. But she couldn't help feel her childhood was over now. Her body was even noticeable at school. The other students had tend to make remakes on her body. Male students had often comment how her body was nice and soft looking it is while the female ones had said her body and pretty face were the only good thing she has since she's quirkless.

Both Kacchan and Akira had often threated any boy who looked at her. However, the only one wasn't into her body was Tenko. At least he respect her. It most likely he saw her more as a little girl than a young woman.

However, there were still students didn't care how her body looks. They tend to overlook her body by her lack of a quirk. That hurt her more than the students only looking at her for her looks. Those students treated her like she was a delicate porcelain doll. Some had often open doors for her while others had tend to help her chores at school even though they were the easiest ones that the school had given her. Back when she younger, Izuku didn't mind since some kids mean to her since quirkless. But when she got older, she realized they'll never see her as a capable person who can do things just fine without a quirk.

Izuku ran over her hands on her body. She couldn't help but feel strange every time she look at herself. She couldn't do in the bathroom while taking a bath or shower since Yuzu was with her. And since no one was with her, Izuku felt a little relief she has this time to herself.

She remembered when her entire family was out while she was in her room watching TV by herself in the house, she accidently saw a very mature movie. The movie had a young teenage girl going through puberty with new urges she never felt before. One of them in which she was touching herself even though she was ashamed to do it. Izuku had ended up with being curious on how can a person pleasure themselves. However, she didn't want to do it since it was embarrassing and her family are always with her.

While she wasn't touching her flower like most girls would, she was still caress her own body nevertheless. Her breasts were almost the same size as her hands. Her hips smooth. Her beautiful eyes were close since she didn't want to look at herself while she was standing in front of her mirror.

She did heard that it was much more pleasurable if you imagined someone while you're touching yourself. But Izuku didn't want to do that. She couldn't imagine Kacchan or Akira doing this to her. However, the little girl soon thought to her friend Tenko. Imaging him touching her like this. His hands were either covered by his gloves or his fingers were sticking out since his quirk could hurt her.

Tenko's hands were roaming all over her body while she melted into his embrace. Her face was blushing as she thought more of Tenko doing this to her. Izuku wonder if her friend would always see her as a little girl instead as woman.

"Izuku, are you ready to make friends?" Azuki asked as she walked in her niece's room.

Izuku blushed madly. She felt lucky that her aunt had walked in on time her hands had roamed to her neck. She didn't know how her aunt would react if she walked in early.

"Yes, Auntie Azuki," Izuku said while she tried not to look at her.

* * *

_Tearoom _

There were five new girls in the tearoom. Izuku felt a little out of place in the room. The five girls chattered among themselves while Izuku kept to herself as usual. The green haired thought of ways to make a good impression on them. The others were a lot prettier than Izuku herself.

"Maybe I should try to and ask what are their quirks and how they work?" Izuku muttered to herself. However, her muttering had caused the other girls to be creeped out by her and her muttering.

Hearing Izuku's muttering was creepy and scaring to them. It almost sound like she was saying a curse or something. The girls moved faraway from the quirkless girl they were force to meet.

"I was wondering what kind of quirks do you all have?" Izuku finally asked nervously.

However, unlike most people who would proudly tell a person their quirks, these girls were more creeped out that question.

"Do you mind if I write down your quirks while you tell me how they work?" Izuku asked as pulled out a paper notebook under the table.

Unfortunately, that was the finally straw for the girls. They all ran out of the tearoom and out of the Fukui mansion. Running past Masanori who looked confused but soon realized that Izuku must accidently scared them off, most likely by her cute muttering.

Walking into the tearoom, Masanori saw his step-granddaughter was a little sad the girls had left her. Izuku didn't seem to notice him. Setting down next to her and riffled her hair, Izuku turn and saw her step-grandfather had entered the room. She smiled since he was here with her. He was always so kind to her. Izuku wonder why her grandmother would even have an affair with someone else.

"I think I made them hate me," Izuku said while she look at her notebook.

"Don't be so sad, my dear. Those girls had lost their chance to be friends with you. There'll be plenty of others who will love you," Masanori said gently to her.

Masanori pulled out something. It was an old wedding picture of him and his then wife Chiemi. He give to Izuku to show it. Izuku's eyes widen when she saw her grandmother when she was younger. The photo was beautiful. Masanori and Chiemi looked happy together. Izuku could tell there was love in their eyes. Her grandmother looked so beautiful in her wedding dress.

"The day your grandmother Chiemi and I got married was the happiest day of my life. I felt I was the luckiest man on Earth to have her as my wife. I couldn't wait to start our lives together," Masanori said.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Grandpa," Izuku said.

Masanori merely smiled at her. He petted her head.

"Would you excuse me, Izuku. I'm going to take my nape now," He said as he yawned and got up from his chair.

Izuku look back at the old picture after her grandfather left. She caress the photo gently. She felt sad that her grandmother wasn't here with her. Maybe if Chiemi was still alive, she and Masanori could try and work things out. Maybe her mother Inko could have closer to her half-siblings. They all could have become a happy family.

While she look at the wedding picture, it was snitch from her hands. Izuku look up and saw her aunt Hatsu and uncle Haruto. They were very angry. Behind them were her aunt Azuki and uncle Habiki who scared for her.

"Izuku, where did you get this?!" Haruto asked angrily at her while holding the picture.

"Grandpa gave it to me," Izuku answered quietly.

However, Hastu threw everything on the table onto the floor. She was very angry. Izuku stand back from her aunt and uncle. Afraid she was going to be punished like last time. But she was grabbed by her aunt.

"Tell us the truth, Izuku! Where did you get this picture!?" Hatsu shouted at her niece who was crying at this point.

"Haruto, Hatsu, that's enough," Azuki said.

Izuku didn't want to be in the present off her aunt and uncle right now. But her aunt was holding her tight. She tried to get her notebook before they saw it. But it was too late. Haruto saw it and grabbed.

"Please don't, Uncle! Please!" Izuku begged.

"Enough of this, Izuku! You're not going to be a hero!" Haruto yelled as tore the notebook apart, along with his little niece's heart.

"That woman in the picture wasn't a good person, Izuku. She hurt her own family for her personal happiness. What you want to be that kind of person?!" Hatsu asked as she shook Izuku harshly.

"Why do you always keep doing this?! We try to raise you to be a good girl and all you do is causing trouble!" Haruto shouted as he grabbed Izuku's chin very painfully.

Izuku cried while her aunt and uncle was screaming at her for seeing the picture of her grandmother, their mother. Habiki and Azuki did nothing but watch in horror as their spouses shouted at their niece. The shouting was heard all over the mansion. Izuku's cousins covered their ears. Too scared to even listen. The servants tried to mind their business as much as they can. Masanori was sleeping, unaware that his children were harshly treating Izuku. The green haired girl felt so small as her aunt and uncle won't stop screaming at her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. This one was really dark to write. Poor Izuku. You just want to protect her from her family. Even when she's being honest, they still doubt her. **


	12. Bad First Day Of School

**Hello, everyone. Your girl is back to update this story. Like I said in the last chapter, there will be a time ship in this chapter. Izuku will be in her last middle school year for now.**

**Warning: There will be bullying and sexual harassment in this chapter. **

* * *

Students were heard laughing and chattering away the day until it was time to home. Today was the first day of school. Izuku and her classmates were finally third years. Soon, next year will be her high school years. Another year until she figure it out where she'll be going next year. Akira was finally in his dream school like he always wanted.

Chiba High is a good school. After all, it was named after one its' student who become a politician that supported the first generations of Pro Heroes back when everything was in chaos when quirks first appeared. Chiba High is considered to be the none hero school version of U.A due to have any hero courses like the latter.

Akira had suggested that Izuku should go there as well next year. Saying that Chiba could help her with her future. The adults seemed to like the idea of Izuku going Chiba like Akira since it could keep her from being danger unlike U.A.

Izuku had placed her head on her desk since she was waiting for her ride to get here. Since Akira is now in high school and Emiyo is in still grade school, the whole family had arranged for her to be dropped off and picked up by the family driver for the whole school year. And if Izuku was being honest with herself, it was kind embarrassing for her. No one in school that she knows had a personal driver for take to school. Made her feel like she was being babied by her family. The other kids get to walked themselves everything without their parents.

The green haired girl remembered when she first arrived at school. Almost everyone looked at her with mixed reactions. Some pitied her for being a helpless girl who needed to be watched over 24 hours of the day. Others were jealous of her having her own driver. Izuku felt that her family's help had sometimes caused her to an outcast more already than she already was before she came to lived with them.

The whole day she tried to make new friends. Thinking that making new friends will help her get by this school year. She may already had Yuzu and Tenko, but they're older than her and had other things to do then watching a child like her. However, no one wanted to be friends with her. It was either because she's quirkless or because of her relationship with her cousin Akira and Katsuki Bakugo. None of her peers wanted to be part of their drama.

Her mind went to Kacchan. The exploded blonde's still her best friend from childhood. No matter how he treats her, she still wants him to be part of her life. But she knows her family never approved their relationship. Her aunt and uncle were very scary when they're extremely angry, especially when their mother is mention in their presents.

Izuku sat alone in her classroom. The rest of the other students were just hanging out with each other. Many of the new students were making new friends with each other. Izuku couldn't help but be a little jealous that her classmates are able to be free with their choices. Their families didn't have to worry about them since they have quirks to protect them from harm.

While her ride won't be here for another minute or two, Izuku decided to text Tenko. Wondering how her friend was doing during this time. Since it was the first day of school, the teachers allowed the students to have their phones during the last class of the day.

After sending the text to Tenko, Izuku waited for him to text her back. However, she felt that she was getting her hopes too high. Tenko probably had some more important things to do right now.

"Well, look who's here by herself again?" A voice said a mocking tone.

Izuku look up from her phone and saw that it was two girls that were in another class. Like Izuku, they're third years. However these girls had been very mean to Izuku since she return from the countryside. Just like the three mean girls from last year, the two girls hated Izuku for being close to Bakugo and Akira.

The one who appeared to be the leader of the two had pink hair while the other one had sliver grey hair. These two are quit beautiful. But their personalities can be considered to be ugly.

"I'm not all surprise to see someone like her being alone. She's quit a rare gem. The only quirkless girl in the whole school," The sliver grey hared one said with a smirk her pretty face.

"Such a rare gem she is," The pink haired one, who talked early, said agreeing.

Izuku felt smell when those girls had suddenly appeared in the room with her. She didn't want to think what they wanted with her. From past experiences, Izuku knew that these girls only came to mess with her. They tend to make fun of her hobby of watching heroes. Saying that she must be a tomboy for liking heroes. Izuku tried not to let these two get under her skin.

"Hey, Izuku-chan, were watching heroes fighting bad guys on your phone again," The sliver grey haired girl asked.

"..." Izuku didn't want to say anything to them. She didn't to tell them that she had been texting her friend Tenko Shimura. She didn't know how they will react to hear that she had a friend. A much older one of that who's very handsome.

"Oh, my! Did being quirkless had cause you to become mute, too?" The pink haired girl asked with a fake look of worriedness.

Izuku didn't want to give them the reason why she won't talk to them. Just last year, they broke her precious All Might chain. They convinced the teachers that it was an accident. Izuku didn't want to drag her family into her messy school life. She had already managed to keep this from her parents and grandparents.

"It can't be help, can't it? After all, she's just a quirkless nobody. Heck, even her family seems be gotten tired of taking care of her. That's my mother said," The sliver grey haired girl said who also from a rich family like Izuku's.

Izuku could feel her eyes getting watering. She got from her desk headed for the door. But the girls stop her from leaving. They placed their hands on her and forced her to set back down at her desk. Izuku tried to get them off of her, she suddenly felt like there was something on her whole body. She somehow didn't move. She was stuck. Izuku look at the girls in horror. One of them was using their quirk on her.

"Oh, sweetie. Did you forget that my quirk can caused person's body to suddenly feel like there's something heavily on them?" The pink haired girl asked in cruel tone.

"Please stop," Izuku begged quietly as tears ran down on her cheeks.

But they simply ignored and went over her schoolbag. They pulled school supplies, which to them wasn't important. But as they saw her hero notebooks, they quickly read it. They began to read it. They laugh while kept reading.

"You're such a stalker, Izuku-chan," The sliver grey haired said while she laughed at the green haired girl.

"You actually write everything on the Pros. You're so creepy!" The pink haired one said while held her ribs.

Suddenly, Izuku's phone had gotten a text. Izuku was horrified when the pink haired girl picked up her phone and saw the text. The other girl saw the text as well and had a confused look on her face.

"Who's Tenko?" The sliver grey haired girl asked in confuse.

Izuku didn't know what to say to them. However, she suddenly felt her body getting back to normal. She quickly took her phone from the pink haired girl who was realized that her quirk effect was over.

Quickly grabbing the rest of her stuff, Izuku ran to the door and managed to get out the classroom before the other girls had managed to stop her. She knew it was against the rules to run in the hallway, but she needed to hide until it was officially time to go home. While she ran, she didn't notice that a certain blonde was right in front of her. It was Katsuki Bakugo who also didn't notice that his bullied victim was coming behind him.

It was only when she bumped into him that they finally noticed each other. But that wasn't a good thing. As soon Bakugo realized that it was Izuku, he quickly grabbed by the arm and dragged her into a nearby closet.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry that I bumped into you," Izuku said as she tried to get out of this smoothly. But knowing, Kacchan, it probably wasn't going be smooth.

"Can it, Deku. I've been needing to talk to you," He said.

This was getting a bit scary for her. Last time he wanted to talk to her was when he asked her if Akira was going to U.A. That almost caused the two boys to fight.

"What is it, Kacchan?" She asked nervously.

"Don't think of entering of U.A next year. If you do, I'll fucking kill you," He said serious.

Izuku knew that he was being very serious. No one was going to be in his way of becoming a hero like All Might. Kacchan had always talked about surpassing All Might and becoming the next number 1 hero in Japan. Izuku herself knew that her childhood friend could become am amazing hero one day, while she'll probably still being cared for by her family.

A smirk appeared on his face. Bakugo look at her with hungry in his eyes. He quickly trapped her between the walls of the closet and him. Izuku look at with fear in her beautiful eyes. He caress her face while his other hand rubbed her leg. This acts had caused her to frozen in shock. First Akira, and now Kacchan. Why were the two important boys in her life enjoying doing this to her.

"You know, now that cousin of yours is gone, we could talk to each other without getting caught by anyone in that family of yours," Bakugo said as he grabbed her chin.

However, before he could anything, The school bell ring. It was finally time to go home. Izuku quickly used this as her chance to escape from Bakugo. She slapped his hands off of her and ran outside.

Once she was outside of the school building, Izuku saw her ride waiting for her. The driver open the door for her and shut it once she was in the car. Izuku could still feel her heart was still beating fast in her chest.

_"Why didn't I tell him to stop. Or Akira for that matter? I just stood still while they did those things to me. I'm really a pathetic person,"_ Izuku thought to herself.

Hoping to at least forget everything today, Izuku pulled out her phone and saw the text that Tenko send her. The driver was more focus on the road than on her while was on her phone. She and Tenko texted back to each other. She blushed when he said that she's cute in her school uniform. At least Tenko was more respect towards her than Akira and Kacchan.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like this. Izuku is very emotionally fragile right now, thanks to her. She really wants a friend to understand her, but with everyone in her life and how treat her, it won't happen. **


	13. Gentle Decayed Lovers

**Hello, everyone. I'm back to update this story. Thank you for loving this story, it's means so much to me.**

* * *

_"And so, with the sword in his hand, the brave knight stood before the evil king." _

_Nao read a bedtime story to her two young children who were very enchanted by the story. Hana wanted to read the book that she borrowed from her school library. Since she knows how much her father would never allowed a book about heroes, she could at least get a book about knights. _

_"Then what happen, Mommy?" Tenko ask with excitement in his eyes. _

_His mother smile. Happy to him being cheerful. After a week being sad since what happened at the mall, Nao was glad to see her son being smiled again. They were in Hana's room reading. Her husband was in his office and was doing some papers. Nao's own parents, Chizuo and Mako, were already asleep in their own bedroom. It was just Nao and her beloved children alone together with Mon. Which Tenko didn't mind much. _

_"With the people he loved still in danger, he said "Evil king, you shall not rule this kingdom with injustice and cruelness! This is the day where your region of terror comes to an end!" And with that, the knight and the evil king clashed their swords together and..."_

_"What's going on in here?!" _

_Kotaro had stormed into the room. Entering with a powerful force around him. Tenko and Hana quickly hide behind their mother as their father approach them while Mon stood in guard in front of the mother and children protectively__. The siblings were scared that he was going punished them, especially Tenko who was beginning to scratched himself again. _

_Surely his father wouldn't put them in the backyard for simply reading about a knight. Knights weren't heroes. Sure they act the same when it comes to protect the innocence, but heroes had cool superpowers while knights had weapons. Kotaro wouldn't punished his children for this, would he? _

_"We were just reading a story about a brave knight, Daddy," Hana said nervously. _

_"Hana had just checked out this book from her school library, dear. You did told her that she couldn't have hero books in this house," Nao said tiring from all of this._

_Kotaro sigh. Understanding that Hana felt that the book won't get her in trouble. But knights were just as bad as heroes in Kotaro's eyes. When he heard his wife was reading the story, he actually thought that she was reading a story about a selfish hero stopping a villain. Although he's glad to know that his daughter didn't checked out a book about heroes, she still had a book about heroism nevertheless. But Hana didn't know any better to tell the difference. _

_"Still, knights were just as selfish as heroes for abandoning their families to served others," Kotaro said as he took the book from his wife. _

_"You can have this back tomorrow when you leave for school, Hana. I don't want anything like this in my house. Goodnight you two," Kotaro said, leaving the room. _

_Nao sigh. Upset that her husband wouldn't even allowed a story about knights in this household. The only books that her children were allowed to read were farm animals and non-fiction. Sometimes she wonder if Kotaro's hatred for heroes had gotten too out of hand lately. _

_"Okay, babies, it's time to go to bed," Nao said gently. She didn't want to become angry at Kotaro in front of their children. _

_After tucking Hana in bed kissed her goodnight, Nao took Tenko in her arms and went to his own bedroom while Mon followed them. It had dogs all over. Nao placed her beloved son on his warm bed as Mon climbed on top near little Tenko. _

_However, she give him his medicine before he could sleep. _

_"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams," Nao said as she tucked him in. _

_However, Tenko wanted to talk to his mother more. Especially since he visited his friend yesterday. _

_"Mommy, can I tell you something?" Tenko ask. _

_"Of course, honey. What is it?" She said. _

_"When I went over to Tomo-chan's house, his older brother was playing baseball with his friends and he accidently broke a window. I thought his dad was going to locked him out of the house like Daddy does to me. But Tomo-chan's dad just grounded him for a month. I was confused why did their dad didn't do the same thing as Daddy does. I always thought every dad does that to their kids," Tenko said to his mother. _

_Nao could feel her heart was breaking from hearing her son say that. Little kids will believe every families behaves just like theirs. It's not when they're older, they realized every families is different from each other. Especially when difference parents discipline their children. _

_"Every families is different, Tenko. They all come from different backgrounds," Nao said, placing a kiss on his forehead. _

Tomura woke up immediately. Breathing hard as he tried to calm down from whatever dream he just had. Unlike the dream of him and Izuku, this one is one of those that he doesn't remember after waking up.

After calming himself down, Tomura soon realized that he wasn't in his room. He was at Aiyoku Park again with Izuku. Remembering that they were meeting at their usual place to hang out. That maid of hers was nowhere to be seen. Not that Tomura actually cared about her or anything. He was actually glad that she wasn't near them this time.

He quickly also remembered that he and Izuku were walking for awhile until they decided to relaxed under cherry tree that was blooming. Tomura figure that they must of fallen asleep for awhile reading.

The blue haired young man look down and saw that the green haired girl was asleep on his lap. She kind of look cute while she slept peacefully. He couldn't help but chuckled at her for trusting him so easily. Lately, whenever she called or texted him, she sounded so sad and hurt. Tomura knew that her family has becoming more and more abusive. Of course, sweet Izuku would often say that she was in the wrong or they had a bad day.

"You really love your family that much that you're willing to be their punching bag," Tomura said.

Seeing Izuku like this, so vulnerable looking she is. Tomura soon also notice how her body was a bit curvy. He knew that they met when her body was starting to develop. Here he was, looking at Izuku's body. He watch as her chest went up and down as she breath calmingly. Seeing her sleeping made her look more delicate and innocent more than she already was.

Since he was wearing his special gloves, Tomura caress her pretty face. He couldn't help imagine what will her moans sound like. What she feels like inside. How tight can she get?

"I wonder if you'll agree to become mine, Izu-chan?" Tomura asked the sleeping girl.

His finger trace her soft slender leg, before stopping at her thigh. The older boy merely caress her thigh. She was so warm. Her skin was so soft. Everything about her drive him crazy. He could no longer take it. He was going to tell her. Even if she says no, she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She already sealed her fate when she agree to become his friend. Izuku is Tomura's no matter what

"Tenko-kun?" Izuku said as she woke up from her nap.

Immediately, Tomura withdrew his hand from her. Izuku got up and yawned.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just got up myself," He said.

Worrying that her family will go look for her and Yuzu, Izuku tried to get from the ground but was stop by Tenko. He look at her with seriousness.

"Tenko-kun, I need to go now. My family won't like it if I'm late to dinner," She said to her friend.

"Let them wait. There's something I need to asked," Tenko said.

He pushed her down to the ground on her back with him on top of her. Izuku didn't know what to think. Her friend had never acted like this before. Tenko is usually sweet and kind towards her. He never touch her or raised his hand against her. And yet here they were, in an awkward position. Tenko had place her hands above her head and hold them in his tightly. His scar but handsome face was near hers. They almost look like they were going to kiss.

"Tenko-kun?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Izuku-chan, we know each other for awhile now," He said seriously.

The green haired girl nodded.

"There' there's I need to tell you," Tenko Shimura said.

"What is it?" She asked.

However, she could feel his knee began to rubbed her flower. This made her feel hot. She was beginning to feel warm from what he was doing to her. Izuku could feel Tenko breathing on her ear.

"Be... my lover," Tenko said.

Izuku could feel her heart was pounding fast. No one had ever told her this. Asking her to become their lover. At first, Izuku thought her friend was joking. Surely there's someone else who's prettier than her. Someone who's the same age as him. She's only a fourteen year old child who just entered her third year in middle school while he's nineteen years old. But his warm breath and feeling she was getting from him rubbing her, she could only answered him without thinking the possible consequences of what she'll say next.

"Yes..."

Tenko smile triumphant as he now has the girl in his web of lust and pain.

He kiss her on her rosy pink lips as he let go of her hands. Izuku herself relaxed under the kiss that Tenko was giving her. Her friend was now her lover. However, she had no idea what lovers do. Yamfui had plenty boyfriends in the past to answer her questions. But the green haired girl knew that she could never reveal her new relationship with her new lover. Her family would kill her for this.

It wasn't long before Tenko began to kiss her neck as well. He soon began to unbutton her orange blouse she wore. He left a few hickeys on her chest. Now, everything is different. She'll be with him forever since she's now the lover of a villain. The hero society isn't so kind towards the families and lovers of villains. Lovers of villains are usually disown by their families for being in love with a villain. Her family will disown her if they ever found out about them. His sweet Izuku will run back in his arms when that happens. And he'll protect her better than the heroes could.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Tenko and Izuku are now a couple. Please don't have this kind of relationship with someone like Tomura. Izuku is now entering a world that she'll have to become stronger to survived. **

**P.S. Tomura's grandparents' names were ****Chizuo (the grandfather) and Mako (the grandmother). Their names are canon like Nao's. **


	14. School Days of Akira Fukui

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this story. Thank you for waiting patiently for me to update this chapter. This one will have more Akira in it. **

* * *

Akira had just finished his third class for the day. Lunch time will start soon. Today's the second week of him being a First Year of his new school. He had already impressed many of his teachers with his business skills. He's already popular at school and there're girls swoon all over him, much to his annoyance.

Like the other students of Chiba High, Akira wore a dark blue school jacket over his whit undershirt with a tie around his neck along with dark dress pants and brown shoes. According to Izuku, he looks very handsome in his new school uniform. Akira had kept that memory close to his heart.

Speaking of Izuku, she was now alone at middle school. No one there to keep her safe from Bakugo. There's no way she would talk to that bastard behind his back, right? She knows what will happen if she does.

"Hey, Akira-san, we're going to eat at the cafeteria. Wanna come?" One of his friends from middle school ask as he appeared in front of him.

Apparently, the bell ring while he was thinking about his cousin.

"Sure, I'm coming," Akira said as he left his desk.

Akira and his five friends began to chatted with each other in the hallways on the way to the cafeteria. Akira had asked his friends on their plans for their futures. Some said they haven't figured it out yet while others said they're planning to go the top after graduating Chiba High. Akira smile at his friends. He actually like hanging out with them more than with his own family.

_"At least they don't have issues," _Akira thought to himself.

"Hey, Akira-kun, is that your girlfriend?" One of his friends ask him, pointing to a familiar girl with blond hair and green eyes who stood across the hallway from them.

"What the hell does she want now?" Akira angrily asks himself as he walk over to the blond girl: his fiancée Miwa Shimizu. The girl he's arrange to marry one day by his grandfather.

"Akira-sama, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?" Miwa asks shyly.

However, Akira became quickly annoyed by her. If there's one bad thing that he hated about his school; is that his fiancée was attending here as well. What made even worst, his grandfather had arranged her to be here with him so they could be closer in their high school years. Akira absolutely loath the idea of himself going to the same high school with her.

"I'll pass thank you. I don't want to eat with a pig like you," Akira said as he walk pass Miwa.

Akira's friends had manage to keep with him after his little talk with Miwa who look down on the floor.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Akira-san?" One of them asks.

"Come one, Akira-kun. You never going to bed her with that kind of attitude," Another joke.

"As if I want to have sex with her," Akira said as he and his friends had reach the school cafeteria doors.

While his friends were grabbing lunch from the cafeteria workers, Akira was already set at a table with his bento in hands that his aunt made for him. While waiting for his friends, Akira thought back to his cousin Izuku and how was she doing during this time of day.

_"That girl better not be talking to Bakugo. She knows just much trouble she could get in trouble," _Akira thought as he placed his left check in his left hand.

Akira wonder if he should had ask his grandfather to be the one to pick up Izuku from her school instead of the family driver. At least the driver knows how important it is to keep Izuku safe while taking her to school from the house. However, Akira couldn't help but wonder why Izuku has been going out more lately. Sure Yuzu has been there to keep an eye his little cousin, but the young maid knew there's more to it then that.

Remembering yesterday when Izuku had came home after coming from Aiyoku Park, she acted so different then when she left. She had a blush on her face. Her orange buttoned blouse and brown skirt also looked like somebody was messing with them. She quickly took a bath after dinner and locked the door behind her. But when their aunt Hatsu tried to help her bath, Izuku loudly protest that she wanted Yuzu to do it. Shocking Hatsu to see that Izuku didn't want her help.

"Hey, Akira-san, do you think I might need glasses? I've been having a hard time seeing faraway words for awhile now," One of Akira's friends said coming to him.

The black haired boy was pulled out of his thoughts again by his friends once more. Soon enough, Akira and his friends began to chatter away while eating their lunch. Akira laugh when one of his friends made a joke. This has been a good day. No annoying little sisters to bug them or overbearing parents to tell them how to speak 'properly' while taking to other people.

* * *

_All For One's base_

Tomura arrive to see his Sensei in person. The former Empire of the Underworld wanted to ask about something. The young man wonder if this has something to do with Izuku.

"Tomura, you seem to be more confident lately," All For One said in his chair.

Five years ago, he battle All Might who wanted revenge on his beloved master Nana Shimura, Tomura's paternal grandmother and the seventh holder of One For All. The battle had caused both men to be fatally injured beyond repair. All Might thought he had finally defeated All For One after so many centuries of living of five generations of quirk users. But All Might was wrong. All For One had managed to survived his brutal battle with Symbol of Peace. However, the upper part of his face was heavily scarred. His eyes were missing from the fight as well.

"Let's just say that I've been getting help with someone who analysis the quirks of the heroes, Sensei," Tomura said as he took a out paper notebook.

"Oh, really," The old but youthful villain asks in amusement. This all thanks to Izuku. Since an innocent girl she is.

Tomura nodded. His Izuku had no idea she's helping a villain. His sweet but naïve lover only wanted to help him. While she has help by having a hand in his plans of killing All Might.

"Izuku-chan will be hated by everyone if the truth comes out," Tomura said.

The blue haired boy clearly remembered her soft lips on his. Tasting her skin while he left hickeys on her chest and upper breasts to remember him when she falls asleep. Her cute moans were indescribable to him. The more he heard her, the more he wanted her. He wanted to feel her warmth inside of her. However, he should at least help her get ready to enjoy his small touches before he takes her innocents. There's one criminal who might be able to help him with that.

"Sensei, there's someone I wish to try to recruit," Tomura said.

"There's someone you wish to join the League of Villains, Tomura?" All For One said.

The person Tomura had in mind wasn't so ruthless and dangerous like him. But she knows how to avoid the police and heroes. She's known to only act at night where she enjoys it the most and where it will be easier to avoid some trouble in her way.

"Who is this person you have in mind, Tomura?" Sensei asks curiously.

"I want to meet the Black Swan."

* * *

**Okay, everyone. I hope you all like this chapter. I also hope you guys enjoy reading Akira in this chapter. I wanted to flesh him out a little. Miwa was already introduced in my prologue story 'Helpless, Little Quirkless Girl'. I just hope you guys like her character as well. **


	15. Shameless Maid

**Hello, everyone. Back to update another chapter for this story. Thank you so much for waiting for me to write this. This means the world to me. **

**Warning: There's a lemon dream, bullying, and slut-shaming in this chapter.**

* * *

_He kissed her delicate neck as she moved it to give him more room. She moaned while he gently caress her breasts. Her beautiful green eyes were closed while she relaxed under his gentle and loving touch. A cute blush was on her face while they're in each other's arms. _

_She love it when he's gentle with her. They were in her bedroom. No one knew he was here with her. Her family were downstairs while they're throwing a dinner party in the diner room, chatting with friends while she and her lover were lost in an embrace. _

_They were both wearing clothes but soon got tried of them being in the way. He took off her white dress by using his quirk, decaying it. She took off his dark clothes, taking off his black jacket, shirt, and pants. He gently laid her down on her bed while he kissed her so sweetly. Only her bra and panties were on her now. But he too soon got rid of them as well. However unlike what he did to her dress, he simply removed them from her small and petite body. The young man only had his boxers on him but the green haired girl helped him take them off. Now, they're both completely naked. _

_She placed her hand on his cheek while he nuzzled into it. She smile since it was just them. She could hear her family downstairs laughing while they had no idea what was going on. They were all lost in their world of parties and wealth while they didn't noticed she was with her lover. _

_The blue haired boy kissed her lips while he leaned forward and caress her flower, making her moan louder than before. She enjoyed this. She allowed him to smell her scent as she placed her arms around his back. _

_The green haired girl knew that this was forbidden. Her family would never approve of him. But for once in her life, she didn't care what they think of her actions. He made her feel safe and happy, better than they did. _

_"Let me take you away," He whispered in her quietly. _

_"Yes..." _

_That's all she could say. He look at her with his beautiful red eyes. They had something in them that she couldn't make out, but the pleasure had caused her to stopped thinking of that. _

_He soon took pink bud into his mouth. He began to sucked it like a newborn baby would do to his mother. Her hand went up to his hair, grabbing it tight. _

_The young man open her legs, giving him enough him room. She look at him while he was about to..._

"Izuku, it's time to get up now," Azuki said to her niece on the other side of the latter's door.

Izuku grasp as she place her face onto her hands. That was so embarrassing. She just had a wet dream about Tenko. Granted, they're lovers now. But it still embarrassing to dream about.

She had no idea why she was dreaming that. That dream was so weird. She and Tenko were in her room while the rest of her family were having a dinner party their friends. Was there something in her dream that trying to tell her about something?

"Izuku, please hurry up or you will be late for school," Azuki said again.

"Coming, Auntie Azuki," Izuku said as she quickly got change into her school uniform.

After brushing her teeth and hair, Izuku was about to go downstairs where the rest of the family was, however, she heard a slap sound on the right side in another room. Izuku slowly turn around to see of the door of the guestrooms was half open. Curiously, Izuku walk towards it and peek inside of the room to see what was going in there. Izuku soon saw Yuzu on the floor while the former had her cheek which was bruised. In front of Yuzu, there were four maids with her. Three were young and the oldest maid was with them. She was oldest person to have work here since Hatsu and Haruto were kids. Her name is Haruka

"Stupid girl! Can you do anything right?" Haruka said to Yuzu.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-sama," Yuzu said quietly.

"Looks like she can't help it," One of the three younger maids said with mean smile.

"I wonder why she's even here in the first place? She can't clean by your standards, Haruka-sama," Another said while trying not to laugh upon seeing Yuzu on the floor.

"It because she wants to be near Ken Hisakawa. The grandson and heir of the best friend of Masanori-sama," The third one said.

"Oh, that's right. What a shameless woman you are," The second maid said mockingly.

"I've always distrust you of being near Izuku-sama. A woman like you shouldn't be anywhere near that girl. You're beginning corrupted her. She'll never to allowed to become her aunt's heiress if she keeps being around you. Izuku-sama has blue blood in her veins, she was might to be a girl of wealth and privilege. She shouldn't be in a present of the mistress of a married man who will see that's his duty to give his family a legitimate heir in time," Haruka said coldly.

"That's enough!" Izuku cried out as she ran into the room to rush to Yuzu's side.

"Izuku-sama?" Haruka said, surprise seeing the young girl suddenly burst into the room to get on her knees to place her hands on Yuzu's back.

Izuku look at the maids with anger in her eyes. How dare they mistreat her friend Yuzu! Telling her like she was worthless here when she wasn't. Yuzu had helped her getting though her hard times when she was still new here.

"How dare you treat Yuzu like this! Don't even think about coming back here again when I tell my grandfather about this," Izuku said.

"Izuku-sama, it's okay," Yuzu said calmingly.

Izuku was surprise and shock when Yuzu told her this. Her beloved maid was defending them. However, she realized that she herself had always done this herself with those who hurt her.

"Yuzu-sama?" Izuku started but was stopped by Yuzu who placed her hand on the former's left cheek.

"It's fine. What they do won't harm me," Yuzu said with warmth in her brown eyes.

Izuku wanted to tell her grandfather that the other maids have been bullying Yuzu. Yuzu had always helped her though her difficult times of living here. The green haired girl only wanted to return the favor to the blond young woman. Yuzu didn't deserved any of this treatment she was having from her coworkers. She may be the mistress of a married man, but she's a good person regardless of this.

"Izuku-sama, your family will send Akira-sama to got you if you're not downstairs," Yuzu said, trying to get Izuku out of the room as soon as possible.

"But, Yuzu..."

"Izuku-sama, allow me to take you downstairs. You have just regain the privilege to be yourself outside of your room, I don't want you be late for the family breakfast because of this _harlot _made you do so," Haruka said as she try to lead Izuku away from Yuzu by the former's arm.

Izuku was about to protest to the older maid but the look on Yuzu's face was telling her to do it. The little girl didn't want to leave her beloved maid alone with the other three maids who bullied her for just being a married man's lover.

Izuku felt a little numb for allowing Haruka to lead her to the stairs like she was a fragile child. The old woman's composure was icy cold. A few servants that were nearby stopped and bow to Izuku like she was a proper lady. She hated when they do that when she was with Haruka. Haruka believed the servants should behaved with silence and obedient towards their employers. Something that's very old fashion.

"You're too young to understand of how the world works, Izuku-sama," Haruka said as they reach the stairs.

"And how does the world works, exactly? You bullied my friend just because she's in love," Izuku said quietly.

"She's in love with a man who's already married to another woman. Ken Hisakawa-sama will get bored of her and fathered an heir for his family. Any children he could have with that foolish girl will only be consider illegitimate. There's no such thing as love in among the rich. It's only a feeling you're have temporally. It will fade in time. Those of wealth and power only marry of whom they were choosing for to secure their family's fortunate. Any future you believed that you had with that Katsuki boy is only a dream. Naoki-sama will give you a better future. One that's of wealth and high up in this society," Haruka said.

Izuku didn't want to think about it, but she's right. There's no love among the elite class. They all only marry for more money and power. Her grandmother's first marriage was a marriage built on love, and that didn't last long. But Tenko was a good person. She didn't to think that her first relationship was a bad one and a mistake. Masanori had given her old limited freedom back to her just a few days ago.

_"Izuku, you have been looking so unhappy, my dear. What is it?" Masanori asks her gently. _

_Izuku didn't want to say that she was having conflict emotions on her first ever relationship, because the family didn't even know she was having a relationship with someone that they don't even know. _

_"I just feel a little overwhelmed to be watched all the time when I'm of room, Grandpa," Izuku said. It was technically true. _

_She hated being watch whenever she left her room. Everyone always acts like she could break any minute if she wasn't watch. But she kept her feelings to herself since she felt it was meaningless with whatever her family decided things for her. _

_"Well, if you hate how things are, you could have just tell me. As head of the family, you can leave your room within the house without an escort to watch over you," Masanori said. _

_Izuku felt her heart was being hugged. Her kind step-grandfather had given her old freedom back. Sure it still meant that she couldn't leave the house all by herself, but it still felt better than being watch over outside of her room. _

_"Thank you so much, Grandpa! I really can't thank you enough for this!" Izuku said happily while she hugged her adoptive grandfather. _

_Yuzu smile across the other side of the room. She was happy for Izuku. Seeing Izuku back watch over all the time, Yuzu wanted to help out the young girl but was heavily scolded by Haruka for wanting to stepped out of her line. At least Izuku could finally be able to go out of her room more often now._

* * *

**Thank for reading this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this. More chapters will happen in the future. I also hope you kind of understand the meaning of Izuku's dream. **


	16. Ballerina Criminal

**Hello, everyone. Back to update this story you all love so much. Here is where you meet a new character you been waiting for. This character bas been on my mind on whatever or not I will put her in the series for awhile now. I was inspired a certain movie with the same name. **

* * *

Tomura stood on a rooftop with Kurogiri standing behind him. The young man stared down on a jewelry store across the street with a pair binoculars. That was the sport that the Black Swan is rumored to steal from tonight. However, Tomura was starting to inpatient of waiting for her to show up and began to scratched his neck again in frustration.

"Where the hell is she?! Giran said she was supposed to come here to steal some shitty necklace and we're standing here in the middle of the night!" Tomura shouted as he kept scratching himself.

"Calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki. She will be here soon enough, just have some patience," Kurogiri said. The mist man wonder why did Tomura wanted to recruit this woman. She didn't committed any flashy crimes like other villains.

"Fine. But I want to kill something if we wasted this night on this bitch," Tomura said, looking at Kurogiri.

It seems like two hours had passed and still nothing. Tomura felt Black Swan wasn't coming tonight. He began to stomp his foot onto the ground very angrily. Since she wasn't being a player, Tomura was going to ask Sensei to turn her into a Nomu for wasting his time on her. While the young man was throwing a temper tantrum, Kurogiri noticed a silhouette that looks a woman dancing near the store.

"Tomura, calm down and look below us," The mist man said.

Tomura, begrudging, look down with his binoculars to see the silhouette himself. He smiled since he knew who it was.

The silhouette began to spin around in circles. She lift her arms up and a few black feathers aimed towards the security camera before they even caught her. She stopped and bow like there's an audience before her. She came to the light for the two men to have a better look at her. She was a beautiful young woman with a black hair and green eyes with pale skin. Her villain costume resembles that of a back ballerina outfit with feathers on it. She also had a black mask on. Her body was quite curvy as well. More mature than Izuku's body.

The Black Swan pull out a feather from her right arm, but the look on her strongly suggest it was very painful. The swan-look woman then place the feather into the lock hole, using her own feather as a key.

She managed to open the door. She had also managed to highjack the security before she arrived in front of the store. However, she knows that wasn't the other security the owner had. She use her arms to make herself float from the ground since she saw red security lasers. Once she landed near the necklace she desired, the Black Swan made sure she didn't trip on any lasers.

The black haired woman used another feather to carefully made a circle around the case where the necklace was kept. The necklace itself had a rare black diamond that was shaped like a heart which was held by a sliver chain on it. The necklace was said to be priceless.

"Freeze! You're under arrest, Black Swan!" A strong but female voice shouted behind Black Swan.

Black Swan turn around to see two Pro Heroines around her age who were in fighting positions in case there was one. One had a hero costume that was icy blue with short pants and short sleeved shirt that exposed her belly. She was avenge height with blue eyes had white hair and cold blue skin. The other was blond and purple eyes that was also avenge height with a hero costume that was completely black that covered her entire body with a golden star on her chest and a black domino mask to match her outfit.

"Lady Ice and Shooting Star. What to I have the pleasure to meet you both?' Black Swan asks with sickly sweet tone.

"Cut the crap out, Black Swan. You're going to where villains like you belong," Shooting Star said.

Hearing the blond heroine saying that, Black Swan groaned loudly and annoyed.

"Here we go again. Why do you guys like calling me a villain since there's a difference between a criminal and a villain?" Black Swan said as she rubbed her forehead.

However, Lady Ice didn't want to hear anything from her and used her quirk to stop thee black haired woman from escaping. Placing her hands on the floor, ice soon appeared and went straight to Black Swan and froze her feet, trapping her in the ice. The ice soon up to her legs, waist, and hands to stop her from using her quirk. But that didn't work. Black Swan then puffed her cheeks that pop feathers all over her entire body, causing the ice to break.

_"This is so gross!" _Black Swan thought to herself in disgust.

Black Swan then use her feathers to aim at the Pro Heroines. Lady Ice made an ice shield to protect both herself and Shooting Star. The black haired woman use this to her advantage and quickly ran to the back door to escape with necklace in her hands. She was now running on the streets in the dead of night.

She tried to molted as many of her feathers off her body as she can. She couldn't help but feel disgust with her feathers. She pretty much look like a woman with feathers in her skin. While she managed to run from the store, the two heroes had managed to track her down. Shooting Star was flying while Lady Ice was using her ice quirk to create a path to slide.

Black Swan use her feathers again to shoot the two again. But Shooting Star use her own quirk this time. She send some energy at the feathers, destroying them. They were completely burnt from the blast. Lady Ice again use her quirk again as well. Creating a cold but small blizzard around the black haired woman, freezing her on the sport.

"It's over, Back Swan. Come quietly and hand over the necklace you stole," Lady Ice said calmingly.

However, Black Swan knew that it was far from over. She merely smile as the two women walk towards her.

"It's not over," Black Swan said, confusing the heroes before they quickly realized what she meant.

Looking up to the nightly sky, the two heroines saw the black feathers of the Black Swan coming towards them. She had molting her feathers just so she could lead them to a trap by a seemingly a path of her feathers.

Despite being freezing cold, Black Swan had enough strength to aim her feathers at Lady and Ice and Shooting Star. The two heroines used their quirks to stop the feathers from aiming at them. But they failed to notice that was a black mist hole that pulled the Black Swan into it, much to her confusedness.

* * *

_Rooftop _

Black Swan groaned as she landed onto the ground. She was freezing cold. However, she soon realized that she wasn't alone. Looking up, Black Swan saw two men standing in front of her. One was a mist man that older than her and another that had blue hair and a hand covering his face. The latter also look like around her age. She was actually mad they saved her, since she knew who they are.

"Oh, great. A big, strong boy comes along, and suddenly I'm supposed to go out with to him," Black Swan said.

Tomura himself wasn't interesting in her either. She wasn't his type either, "Don't get the wrong the idea, woman. We're here to talk. Also, you're not even my type and I already have a girlfriend," He said.

The black haired woman was offended from hearing him saying that, but was a little curious to hear what he actually wanted from her. So she was willingly to listen since he did help her out.

"We'll like to have you join us in our request to kill All Might," Tomura said while smiling.

"No deal," Black Swan said with a heartbeat.

Tomura drop his smile when he heard her said that.

"Excuse me, lady, but what did you say?" He asks angrily.

"You heard me, ashy skin. There's the line I won't cross. I'm a criminal, not some villain that's plaining to take over the world. I'm going to be part of your plain to end All Might. Also, I've heard of the rumors that All For One is still alive. There's no way I'm working for that guy. He's crazy!" Black Swan said.

However, Tomura was getting very angry to hear someone was disrespecting his master. This woman had no idea what she was doing. No one insulted Sensei in front of him and gets away with it. Raising his hands towards her, Tomura quickly ran to her to decay her. But Kurogiri had managed to use his quirk to transported him away from her.

"I do apologize for Tomura Shigaraki's behavior. He usually acts like this if he doesn't get his way," Kurogiri said.

"Well, he seems to be a man child to me," Black Swan said as she was about to leave with the necklace at hand.

But Kurogiri stretched his head towards before she could leave.

"Are you sure you do not wish to join our course, young lady. Tomura does need to someone to keep company. His lover can't always be there for him I'm afraid," Kurogiri said.

"I'm sure I'm fine on my own. And thank God for that girl, at least she has a life outside of her man child of a boyfriend," Black Swan said as she tried to leave again.

Watching her leave, Kurogiri sighed in disappointment. He was hoping that someone around Tomura's age would help him with his social skills. Izuku seemed to doing that but Kurogiri still wanted the young man to be socialist with more people.

* * *

_Tomura's room_

"Damn that Kurogiri! I almost had that bitch!" Tomura shouted in his messy room.

He threw a few of his games onto the floor. That woman deserved to be killed for disrespecting Sensei. He was being nice and asked her to be the first to become a member of the League of Villains. But no. She had just to go and said that Sensei was crazy. If that woman think she's going to get away with this, she's dead wrong. He couldn't help laugh at the idea of when she thought he was going to ask her out. As if, Tomura already had a girlfriend in Izuku who was much sweeter and fragile unlike that stupid woman.

However, the blue haired young man had managed to calm down. His thoughts went back Izuku. He couldn't help but wonder if he ask her to join him, what will she say. But Tomura thought it didn't matter if she say yes or no. He'll simply just drag her with him. She ready had give him some power in their relationship. Trusting him to make good decisions for their relationship. She also ready shown to be at least respectful to Sensei.

However, his thoughts went back the Black Swan. There was another reason he wanted to her to join. He wanted her to give him sexual advises. Showing him how to make his sweet Izuku enjoy his touch. His games could help, but he wanted to hear it from a real girl who already was known to be quite a woman.

Tomura went over to his drawer, he pull out a picture of two people. It was a heroine and a young boy who appeared to be around 7 or 8. It was his father and paternal grandmother. He doesn't remember them. Sensei had kindly told him once they were his family, but that was it. His father and grandmother were hugging in the photo, they seemed so happy together.

Yet... just looking at his father as a boy had made Tomura feel like throwing up. He felt angry at the boy in the picture despite the latter was his own father. There was very hatred towards his father in his heart. Tomura couldn't understand why he hated his father very much.

His grandmother was the seventh user of One For All before she give it All Might. Tomura actually has no feelings for her. He doesn't hate her or like her. He just doesn't feel anything for his grandmother. His master had killed her in their battle. Giving All Might the quirk before she passed.

Nana Shimura was her name. Tomura couldn't help but laugh at the meaning of her name. Nana meant seven, and while she was the seventh user of that quirk. It was kind of irony.

_"She was beautiful, though," _Tomura thought as he put the picture back in his drawer.

* * *

**I all hope you guys like this. This was my first chapter of making a fight scene. I just hope it was alright. I was inspired by the movie 'Black Swan'. I also hope you all like the oc heroes I've made. I was a bit unsure if I wanted to put the Black Swan in the story. But I decided to do it I am planning to Izuku and her meet at some point in the story. I just hope you guys will able to get how she feels about her quirk. **


	17. A Shattered Dream

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back here to update another chapter for you all. Thank you all for reading this story I've made. Pretty soon, there will chapters of non-consent of body touching and lemon. Sorry if that makes you guys uncomfortable.**

**Warning: This chapter will have depressing and bullying. **

* * *

Izuku felt she didn't want to go to school today. Everyday was the same thing. The other kids will pick on her and Kacchan will probably bully her as always. Nothing has change since the school year started. The green haired girl honestly want to just stay at home and watch heroes on TV. But Izuku knows that her aunt and uncle won't let her do such a thing. She was a good girl who will never skip school. Good girls go to school everyday and make their families proud of them.

Izuku set at the table as her family were talking to each other. They talk about the same things everyday. Emiyo was going to her ballet lessons as usual. Her aunts and uncles will be busy again with work. Yamfui was going study for her classes. Raki and Akira will hang out with their friends after school hours. Masanori was going to visit some friends. Shu had left for college this winter, moving out of the house. Much to the disapprove of the family.

_"Sorry for leaving you, Izuku. But I need to get out of here before it late for me. This place has been a prison to me my whole life. I need to get away from this place." _

That's what Shu had told her on the night before he left for college. Raki had even said that his school are planning to build dorms for their students this year after summer break. Raki wanted to move to the dorms with his friends, much to his mother Hatsu's dismay. Pretty much her two cousins were already to leave the family. However, Masanori greatly disapprove of his two oldest grandsons are leaving the family. Hatsu and Haruto didn't want their sons to leave the house that they remodeled so their families could live together, only to have the children to leave.

Izuku didn't felt like eating anything. She wanted to go back to her room. She could feel her stomach was rejecting the food she eat for her aunt's sake. The only thing she has been looking forward is seeing her lover Tenko Shimura.

"Izuku, hurry up and get in the car, or you're going to be late for school, sweet," Hatsu said as she got up from the table to get her purse.

The green haired girl was already outside in front of the car. The driver was just getting to start the car when Hatsu stepped outside to give Izuku her lunch for today.

"Here, Izuku, I've made something healthy for you today. This keep you from having weight problems," Hatsu said as she petted her niece's head affectionately.

Izuku smile on the outside since she happy to hear her beloved aunt said that. However, on the inside she was crying since she felt her aunt petting her head made feel so grief-stricken for some reason she didn't why.

Once she was in the car, Izuku simply look out of the window. She didn't want to think about her classmates today, especially Kacchan. She felt her world was losing its' colors. The little girl could feel tears were getting ready to come out of her beautiful green eyes. But she stopped them from running down on her cheeks. Izuku tried to make herself to think of something else since she didn't want to come to school looking all sad. Her classmates will no doubting make fun of her for being a crybaby for no good reason.

Izuku could hear their whispers on how her classmates say she was lucky to have rich relatives to live with. The girls all say they want her life since Izuku could go to fancy parties and meet famous people all the time. Her classmates were very jealous that someone like her gets the "great life", as they say.

The young girl pull out her hero notebook from her schoolbag and began to look over what she wrote. She was lucky that the notebook her uncle Haruto destroy wasn't one of her hero notebooks. All the Pro Heroes had amazing quirks to have. Sure some weren't flashy like All Might and Endeavor, but was still better than to be born without one anyway in this world where a quirk matters.

While Izuku was looking at her notebook, the driver look at her through the view mirror and notice the redness in her eyes. Izuku was in deeply in pain but didn't say nothing to anyone. He felt sorry for her since the Fukui family was too overprotective of her. He had always notice she love looking at the Pro Heroes while they drove by. By some kind of magic, the driver had notice there's a villain attack on the right and saw some heroes trying to stop the villain.

Stopping the car to the side, the driver got out of the car to walk over to Izuku's side, much to her confusedness.

"There's plenty of time before school starts, Izuku-sama. You can watch the scene before we go, ma'am," The driver said to her.

Izuku could feel her heart was singing. It has been awhile since she last saw heroes fighting villains in person. She was happy to finally have the chance to see it yp close again.

"Thank you," Izuku said as she bow to him before she ran up front to see the fight herself.

A giant villain was attacking the train tracks while a few heroes tried to stop him while another few heroes and policemen try to make sure the civilians were not too close to the fight. The villain had a mutant quick while he rampage on the tracks. The villain then made one of the towers near him broke off on its' spot and threw it at the crowd. Fortunately, the Punching Hero, Death Arms, had caught before it cause anyone harm.

"Death Arms is so cool!" Izuku said blushing. It was so nice of the driver willingly to this for her to make her happy.

She then saw a shadow passing her, so she look up and saw the Wood Hero: Kamui Woods swinging through the air. The little girl was awestruck. She hasn't the seen him in action for almost a year now. She really needs to catch up with her quick analyzing for Tenko.

Izuku watch as promising young hero had was able to keep the villain at bay. She and a few fangirls were screaming in excitement as Kamui Woods was about to make his finishing move.

"Your rampage ends today here, villain!" Kamui Woods cried out as he was about finished the giant villain.

However, just as he was about to delivered the finishing blow, a giant woman came out of nowhere and kick the villain off the tracks. Shocking everyone who just saw the villain being defeated by a different hero instead of Kamui Woods.

The giant heroine turn around to face the crowd and smile at them. She was blond with a hero costume that was a purple and pale-tan bodysuit. She also wore a purple mask. The heroine was very beautiful as well.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Mt. Lady. Please to meet you. Today's my debut, and I'll take care of this ass," The giant heroine, now known as Mt. Lady, said as she wink at the crowd.

Izuku was amazed to see that a new heroine had just made her debut today. She felt so lucky to be able to get see her in action in person.

She wanted to go and ask for Mt. Lady's autograph but she realized that she'll be late for school if she stays out here too long. The school will no doubt call her family who will no doubt fire the driver for letting her see a villain attack. So, she went back to the car. Izuku saw the heroes getting praised as the car drove away from them. She wanted to be like them. Saving people with a smile on her face. But she knows her family never support her dreams.

* * *

_School_

Izuku sat at her desk, and as usual, she kept to herself. She listen as the other kids whispered about her again. They didn't bothered with the fact that she could still them. She wonder if they were doing this on purpose just to got under her skin. The green haired try her best to ignored as class began.

"Alright, class. Since you're all now third years, it's time for you all seriously think of your future," The teacher said as he held out papers before he threw them into the air.

"But I know that you all want to be in the Hero Course," He said as he turn away from his students.

All the students happily cheered as they show of their quirks. They all want to become heroes one day in the future.

"Yes, yes. You all have nice quirks, but you all also know you can't use your quirks outdoors," The teacher said.

Izuku was the only one didn't look excited since she didn't have a quirk like them She's the only student in the whole school that's quirkless. When the other studnets showed their amazing powers, she merely held out her hand.

"Haha! Sensei, don't put me in the same category with these extras," Katsuki Bakugo said arrogantly while he had his feet on his desk.

However, the other students didn't like the fact that Bakugo had held himself up so high, and shouted at him for being so arrogant. However, the blond boy didn't really care about them.

"Oh, yes. Bakugo, you're planning to apply to U.A., correct?" The teacher asks the star student of the school.

Hearing the teacher said, the other students grasps while Izuku lower her head. She knows she won't stand a change at the entrance exam if Kacchan's there, or not stand a chance at all even without him.

"That's right! I arced all the mock tests! I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the next top hero!" Bakugo said as he stand up on his desk.

Izuku couldn't help but admire her childhood friend's strong desire to surpass All Might to become the next number 1 hero of Japan.

"Oh, Midoriya, didn't you plan on going to U.A. as well?" The teacher asks, selling her out to be at Kacchan's mercy.

When the teacher said that, the other students soon laughed at her for wanting to go to the Hero Course despite not having a quirk like them. She felt she was getting smaller with each second of their cruel laughter.

"There's no way she could be a hero."

"Not even her family's money could get her in the course."

"Poor little rich girl. She just wants to join in on the fun."

The little green haired girl could feel tears were again getting ready to come out. However, noting could had prepare her when Bakugo use his quirk on her desk, causing her to fall onto the ground. The teacher didn't bothered to tell the young boy stop, instead he let Bakugo did what he wanted with Izuku.

"Listen, Deku! You're worthless more than these extras. You're nothing! Don't even think about applying to U.A. If you do, I'll fucking kill you if you ever think you could ever surpass me!" Bakugo yelled.

Knowing that no one will help her, Izuku try to defend herself.

"I never plan to surpass you, Kacchan. I just want to be like All Might. It's been that way since I was a kid," Izuku said as she try to smooth things out between her and her childhood friend.

Within hours, school was finally over. Izuku knew her ride won't be here for a little while, so she decided to write down on what she saw on Mt. Lady. She was exicted that a new heroine had shown up today. To makes better, Izuku was there when it happened. She couldn't wait to Tenko and Yuzu.

However, before she could even write anything down, her notebook was taken from her by non other then Kacchan. He still look angry for what happened early this morning. His two followers were behind him as well.

"We'll not done here, Deku," He said while he kept the notebook from her grasp.

"Please give it back, Kacchan!" Izuku cried as she tried to get her beloved notebook back from her bully. Wondering why she was getting this treatment from him.

But Katsuki Bakugo did the unthinkable. He use his quirk on the notebook that the green haired deeply treasured. Her heart exploded along with her notebook. How could Kacchan did such a cruel thing? The cruel blond then threw the notebook out the window.

"That's so cruel of you, Kacchan," Izuku said as tears are now coming down on her cheeks.

"Let's face it, Deku. You're too weak to be even consider to be a sidekick for a minor hero. There was never a quirkless hero in history. Don't even think about becoming the first one. Because the quirkless are dying out, you're probably the one of the few last on this planet. So, best to just stand by and let the actual Pros handle the danger. Plus, we both know your family would never be supportive of you becoming a hero. And for once, I agree with them. You're just a fragile little thing that needs 24 hours of protection of the day. A big, bad villain would take that as an advantage of that. We don't want that, do we?" He said as he and his followers were getting ready to leave the classroom together.

Izuku stood there as she felt her world around her was beginning to fall apart. The beautiful tears had been dropping onto the floor since Bakugo made that speech to her. She honestly felt she was now on the moment of breaking.

The green haired girl soon realized she was alone now in her classroom. She just wanted to just go home and locked herself in her room. She hated everything about herself. She wanted run and go look for Tenko. Tenko will understand her and her dream.

* * *

_Outside_

Izuku stood outside of the school and waited for her ride to get here. Her face was all red from the crying. She was alone in front of the school. No one was with her. No teacher or student. Just little Izuku Midoriya who waited for the car to came and take her home. Everyone had just finished cleaning the school.

While she waited for the driver, Izuku walk over to the school's fish pond and saw her notebook. The fish tried to eat it but Izuku had give them her lunch that she didn't eat. It was better than for it go to waste.

_"That idiot. Don't you think I already know that?" _Izuku thought to herself as she try to fix herself before the driver gets here.

She remember the day she and her beloved mother Inko had came to the doctor to see if Izuku would ever get a quirk like the rest of her classmates. Izuku remembered how she wondered if she was going to get her father's fire quirk or she'll might get her mother's instead. But when the doctor revealed to her and her mother that Izuku had the two joints in her pinky toe. She felt her whole was forever changed since that day.

_"It's best to just give up now."_

Those were the words of the doctor. Izuku didn't want to think they were cruel. They're were the honest words of a doctor to a patient.

It was also the day that Inko would reprising apologizing to her beloved only daughter like it was all her fault. When her beloved grandparents heard the news, they came to visit Izuku and her parents. Both Kou and Chiemi would spend as much time with Izuku to make sure she was loved by her family. However, Izuku had saw her beloved grandmother crying when the latter thought she was alone. Hearing her kind grandmother saying she was sorry. Saying it was all her fault that her granddaughter was being unfairly punished for her sins.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little schoolgirl all by herself at this time of day. Don't you know there's a villain on the loss, little?" A voice said behind her.

Izuku turn around to see a green slug monster was behind her. But she could even do anything, the villain had caught her in his grasp. Izuku felt her breath was leaving her lungs as the monster began to shoved himself down inside if her.

Izuku felt more tears were coming from her again. She was going to die! She didn't have the power to stop this monster from killing her. Her family was right! Kacchan was right! She was really a fragile and delicate girl. She was truly a helpless girl without anyone protecting her.

"Thank you much, little girl. You're my hero!" The slug villain said happily. However, calling her his hero was clearly a sign he was mocking her.

Izuku felt she was going to be knocked out soon. It will be over soon. This monster that was holding her will something to her dead body that she didn't want to think about. Tenko would most likely never knew what happened to her since her relationship was kept a secret from her family. Her whole would be so heartbroken when they heard the news that their worst nightmare came true.

"Fear not, for I am here!" An all too familiar voice said.

Izuku didn't want to believe it. _Him _at her school of all places. It was too good to be true.

"ALL MIGHT!" The slug villain cried out in fear.

"TEXAS SMASH!" All Might shouted as he completely defeated the monster that was holding her hostage, setting her free.

Izuku suddenly felt there was light surrounded her. Like there has been darkness with her for a long time now. Seeing All Might up this close, she felt so happy in a long time now. However, before she landed on her ground, the Symbol of Peace had caught her and landed her gently.

"That was a close one, young lady. Sure glad to caught up with this villain before he hurt you," All Might said kindly.

Izuku froze since she didn't know what to say to her hero. But she decided to ask for his autograph before he left. Her beloved notebook landed near her. But before she could reach it, All Might had already pick it up and sign it for her. Izuku was so happy to see she got All Might's autograph without asking him.

"You're very skillful at quirk analyzing. Keep up the good work, young lady. And don't worry about the villain, I already put him away. He won't hurt anyone anymore," All Might said as he show her the villain in two soda bottles.

"All Might, can I ask you something?" Izuku asks shyly. This was her chance. Her only chance.

"Sorry, kiddo. But I need to put this guy away," The Symbol of Peace said gently as he could to the schoolgirl.

"But it's important! Can someone like me without a quirk could be a hero like you?" Izuku asks. Finally asking the question she wanted to ask him.

Hearing the girl asking him that, All Might stop and look at her with seriousness. She waited for the answer.

"Heroes are put their lives at risk so innocent people like you could live in peace. It's a dangerous job. But there are other jobs for you could try," All Might said gently as he could.

Izuku felt her world was now wilting away from the words her hero said. Not even All Might, her long-time hero, believes in her and her dream. It was foolish for her to even think that she could even dream of becoming something she wasn't might to be.

"It's alright to dream. But the world of heroes and villains is no place for someone like you, young lady. Live a peaceful and happy life with your family," All Might said before he finally took off, leaving the poor girl alone.

Izuku merely stood there. Unable to move from her spot. Her dream of becoming a hero would never come true. No matter what she does, she'll always be just a quirkless girl who needed saving. Today had just proved that.

* * *

**I hope you guys like what I did with this chapter. Izuku is now broken. Her dream is now completely crush. Tomura Shigaraki now has a better grasp on her. Now Izuku has Tomura for emotional support. **


	18. A Beaten Bird

**Hello, everybody. Back to update another chapter for this story you all love so much! Thank you all so much for reading this story. It really means a lot to me to know there's people out there that love reading my stories.**

* * *

Tomura play his game that he got three months ago. He watch the screen as his avatar killed many of his opponents. He was on the final level and was on his way to face the final boss. His avatar was trying to save his love interest, the princess, from her wicked step-grandfather who married her grandmother many years ago when her mother was just a girl. But when both of her mother and grandmother died from an illness that killed so many of the kingdom, the greedy, old king planned to marry the princess himself since he didn't want to give up the throne and handed it over his step-granddaughter despite she's the next line.

The blue haired young man's avatar now battled his most hatred enemy. Tomura wondered if the princess was worth it for the bloodshed his avatar committed just so he could saved her.

After the hero had defeated the villain, the hero and the princess shared a kiss and soon got married. The newlyweds then became the new king and queen of the kingdom and lived happily after. Just another cherish ass happy ending. But that was one of the endings. There's three different endings in the game for how many life points did Tomura actually had. That was the good ending of the game.

The other two endings were more interesting than the happy one. The bad ending was one where the hero was killed by the greedy king. The princess was then forced to marry the old man who she once called her grandfather. Months had passed since her beloved was killed and the innocent that the she had was now gone like her family and lover. One night, the king had mysteriously died from his sleep. But within a week, his wife/step-granddaughter was now crowned region queen.

The sad ending is when the hero doesn't have enough live points and he and the king both killed each other. The princess ran to the hero's side and cried as he died in her warm and gentle arms. With both her lover and step-grandfather dead, the princess soon became region queen of her kingdom. However, the lose of her loved ones had caused her to be incapable to rule the kingdom, leaving her to be the royal figure-head of her cruel step-grandfather's supportive council to rule over the entire kingdom through her.

Once he finished the game, Tomura went towards the bar. He needed something to drink after having another of his wet dreams of Izuku. He really needs to work on that. Tomura didn't want to continued to have those dreams of him fucking her. There's now way in hell he'll ever talk to Kurogiri or Sensei about his dream problems. If Black Swan didn't denied and disrespected Sensei, then he would been able to stop having those dreams again.

Tomura then scratched himself as he thought of Izuku more. His dreams of her were so vivid that was so hard to forget them.

"Good morning, Tomura Shigaraki. How did you sleep?" Kurogiri asks as the young man sat at the bar. However, he did notice the young man look very livid for some reason.

"Bad. I need something to drink, Kurogiri," Tomura said irritated.

Kurogiri sigh heavily. He sometimes wonder how did this Izuku girl had managed to handle the blue haired young man. She must have very high patience if she could handle Tomura without getting him angry and kill her. She must be very a mature young woman. The mist man then poured a drink into a cup. Completely unaware of what was Tomura was feeling right now. Especially in his most private area.

"Kurogiri, I'm going out for a walk. If Sensei calls, just tell him I just went out," Tomura said as he finished his drink and left the room.

The blue haired young man didn't let his caretaker have a word when he left the building. He desperately tried to think of something else when he was out. But the image of his young lover was impossible to get ride of.

* * *

_Outside_

Remembering in his dreams of how she cried and moan while he was at top of her. Her blushing face was cute to look at. She hold onto him like her life was dependent on it. Sometimes after they had sex, Tomura would comforted her. Whispering sweet nothings into her ears as she merely nuzzled up to him. Making sure he didn't hurt after he had taken her.

Tomura was already somewhere else when he finally realized that he pay attention to his surroundings and saw he was outside of the jewelry store that he and Kurogiri had been near when they first met the Black Swan. Apparently, the store owner had gotten better security cameras after Black Swan had stolen that priceless necklace from the store.

_"All of this just for some stupid necklace nobody could afford unless they're some rich asshole," _Tomura thought to himself as he scratched himself again.

After the Black Swan had gotten away from Lady Ice and Shooting Star, the store owner thanked the two heroines for at least trying to stop the criminal who broke into his store. Saying the store had been in his family for many generations. And that angered Tomura greatly. Angry that the owner was more thankful that the two heroes for trying to protect his store instead of being angry that one of the jewelry was stolen. One that was extremely priceless. He hated the fact those bitches were getting praised for doing a great job for fighting a criminal that was known to be able get away from male Pro Heroes by seduce them.

Tomura continued to walk to his favorite game store. He could at least play some new games to get his mind of everything that was going. However, just before he could even step into the building, Tomura saw three women cornering something, or someone in an alleyway on his left.

Quietly walking towards, Tomura wondered if they're an all female gang.

"Listen here, Black Swan. You mess with the wrong gang. You think you could just keep that necklace all yourself," One woman said, seemingly to be the leader of the group.

Looking closely, Tomura could see that it was indeed the Black Swan. She look all beat up. There was bleeding cut on her left side on her stomach. She also had some cuts and bruises on her legs as well. Some of her feathers were on the ground, covered by her blood. Her arms were now wings.

"Tell us, bitch. Did you honesty think you could get away with this?" Another asks while she held a knife in her hand.

Black Swan merely chuckled. Despite the state she was in, the black haired young woman didn't seem like she wasn't afraid of them.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Black Swan said with a smile.

Before the three women could even do anything, Black Swan then kick the leader in the stomach and try to flew off. However, one of the women had fired some acid at the black haired lady's wings, causing her to hissed in pain as she fell back onto the ground.

The three women circled around the unconscious bird criminal. They were about to kill her for taking something they were about to steal themselves. But before they even do anything with her, the seemingly leader cried out in pain as she suddenly turn into dust. Just before the other two women could even understand what just happen, Tomura had appeared and touch them both with all five of his fingers on both of his hands, decaying both women.

After killing the three women, Tomura look at the unconscious Black Swan. She clearly needed mechanical treatment from the beating she had with those women. However, he seriously doubt that any normal hospital would treat a wanted criminal like her. Guess he was taking her the Underworld Hospital for people like them go. She'll probably say she'll never go out with him like last time they saw each other.

Pulling out his phone, Tomura called Kurogiri to tell him to teleport them to the Underworld Hospital. Looking down on the Black Swan, Tomura saw her arms were badly bunt. He heard that the Black Swan was known to steal from other groups and gangs. However, she never went after big ones since she seemingly was aware there's danger for stealing from them. The group he just killed seemed have been only a small one of that.

"Oh, well. It was their own fault for not having someone like Sensei to teach them to become threats," Tomura said to himself as Kurogiri appeared right next to him and check on Black Swan.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Black Swan seemed to be getting your attention, hasn't she? Plus, it look likes she and Tomura might have that talk pretty soon enough. **


	19. A Broken Doll

**Hello, everyone. This girl is back create another chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for loving this chapter. All canon characters rightfully belong to their actual owners. Only oc characters belong to me.**

**Warning: This chapter will depression, metaphor of rape/sexual assault, and mental breakdowns. **

* * *

Tomura was in the waiting room while the Black Swan was in the ICU room. The doctors said that her injures wasn't anything too serious, but she still needed some rest. They even said that she was lucky that she didn't hit her head or broke her neck. Kurogiri said that he'll talk to Sensei when the latter called him to know where the former and Tomura were at. It has been five hours since they arrived at the Underworld Hospital.

While Kurogiri was gone to talk to his teacher on the phone, Tomura decided to checked on the Black Swan himself. He did after all brought her here in the first place. The doctors did told him that she might not woke up for a few hours from now.

"She has a hug bounty on her," One of the nurses said in another room while Tomura walked passed her and some other nurses.

"Yeah. She ended having more enemies after her than allies with her," Another nurse said.

"That crazy woman might had brains to mess with the big timers, but the smaller groups are now going after her now," Another said.

Hearing Black Swan was now in quite a pickle, Tomura couldn't help but smile at the situation she was now in since he already knows about it. Almost everyone she crossed now wanted her head on a stake. Maybe now, she'll have to reconsidering his offer. She may had managed to get away from the police and heroes, but almost everyone in the Underworld has it for her. She can't go back on her own since that will make her an easily target. She might as well become a member of a big name group now. Better that way than getting killed by everyone you had ever messed with if you want to live.

_"She just lucky that Sensei said I should be giving her a second chance to join us," _Tomura thought as he was getting near the ICU room.

Opening the door to see a group of men on the floor with the Black Swan now up despite her nearly healing injures. The black haired woman was dizzy from the fight Tomura had missed. Black Swan had a hospital gown on her instead of her black costume on her person. She was also barefooted instead of her black ballerina shoes that almost resembled high heels. She was panting hard while she was having a hard time standing up. Black Swan was still in pain while she cling on the left side of her stomach to where was the cut was.

"It was only been five hours, you're already caused a ruckus in here, woman," Tomura said, making his present known to the black haired young woman.

Hearing that familiar voice behind her, Black Swan turn around to see it was Tomura Shigaraki who was in the same room as her while she had only had hospital grown on her. Thinking he was here to do something to her, Black Swan quickly grabbed a needle and ran towards Tomura. But the young man had caught her wrist on his hand with only his picky sticking out so he won't decay her.

"And that's not a good way to show gratitude towards someone who kindly brought you here to heal after killing those bitches that wanted you dead?" Tomura asks with an annoyed look on his scarred face.

Hearing he was the one that brought her here after killing those three women, Black Swan was shocked to know that Tomura Shigaraki had saved her life. The blue haired man was known in the Underworld to be a selfish, spoiled brat who would throw a temper tantrum whenever he didn't get what he wanted or if he didn't like the outcome of something.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell do you want from me, Shigaraki? This is the second time you recused me. First time, you saved from getting arrested from Lady Ice and Shooting Star. Second time, you killed three bitches who tried to killed me. And let's not forget, I called All For One crazy. Just what the hell do you want from me?!" Black Swan asks angrily. She didn't want to think this man child wanted to go on a date with her despite already having an actually girlfriend.

"What I want?" Tomura repeated. There's two things he wanted from her.

"I want you to join the League of Villains. If you join us, you have protection from those who are after you, Black Swan. There's a bounty on your head. Ne one will be willing to help you if they valued their lives. Sensei will make sure nothing bad will happen to you, as long you do as I say," Tomura said with a smile on his face while he held out his hand to her sticking his picky in.

Hearing him remind her of the bounty on her head, Black Swan knew he was right when he said that no one will be willing to help her. She might be able to be independent on her own, but with every gang after her skin, she was pretty much dead. As much she loved a good challenge, she loves living. She had woken up just in time when these men came in her room. Black Swan heard of them saying that they were going to carried her out of to go their boss to teach her a lesson she won't ever forget when she messes with their group.

"There's another reason I want you to join," Tomura said as he let her wrist go.

Dropping the needle, Black Swan look at the man with tenseness. So he had actually has two reasons for seeking her out. She felt she wasn't going to like hearing what he was going to tell her, but Black Swan wanted to him out.

"I want you... to tell me how to pleasure my girlfriend," Tomura said.

Black Swan had honestly felt the whole world around her stopping when this guy in front of her had asked her on how to pleasure his girlfriend.

"Sa... say what?" The Black Swan asks confusedly.

"You heard me. I want her to enjoy my small touches before we actually fuck," Tomura said without any shame.

_"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! He actually wants me to tell all this shit," _The black haired young woman thought as a blush appeared on her beautiful face.

"Don't you have that butler to tell all that stuff to you? Are what about All For One?" Black Swan said while she look away from Tomura in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I already know all that shit. I only am interesting on how to make my Izuku to be addictive to my touches. You know how to get any men to become addictive to your touches. Hell, just them seeing you dance is enough to get them aroused at the sight of you," Tomura said.

Seeing one of the men was starting to regain consciousness, Black Swan hit him on the head again. Making him passed out again. Knowing she'll never be safe on her beloved streets, she carefully took his hand in hers and shook it. Agreeing to work for him.

"Welcome to the League of Villains, Black Swan," Tomura said to her.

Black Swan didn't say anything to him. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she needed to survived in this cruel world.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I believe we should head back home now. I already got clearness from the doctors saying Black Swan could go now. The master would please to know you have a new ally now," Kurogiri said as he suddenly appeared right next to the two from his black portal.

Hearing she was now good to go, Black Swan soon took her clothes and went into the portal with Tomura and Kurogiri.

_"This is going to suck." _She thought.

* * *

_Fukui household_

Izuku stare up onto the ceiling emotionless as the warm water comforted her soft and delicate body. She was in the bathroom to take a bath after a long day in school with the same things. Yesterday, her greatest hero ever had told her the same things everyone had told her her whole life: that she could never be a hero. She was too fragile to have a dangerous career life. He had told her to there're much better jobs for her to try.

But the warm bath couldn't take her mind off on what All Might had said. Even he saw a helpless, little quirkless girl who needed to be saved from villains. A little girl who didn't belong in the word of the Pros. Someone who had to be locked away from the ugliness of this unkind world they all live in.

The more she thought about yesterday, the more she dragged her nails harder into her delicate skin, causing her to bruise easily. Seeing the bruises on her arms, Izuku laughed a little and quiet since she now knows how her family was right about her. She was easily to break from anything that touches her.

Just this dinner, Izuku didn't eat anything. Saying she wasn't hungry today. Her aunt seemed to have believed her, allowing Izuku to be excused from the table for the night. Hatsu had told her could have something if she was hungry later.

However, Izuku had felt like throwing up since she met All Might. Her dream was now shattered from beyond repair. Her hero had denied her. Her family had never believed in her anyway. She never told anyone happened yesterday out of fear of hearing them of saying how right they were about her. Not even Yuzu knew about her meeting All Might. When Izuku had tried to call her beloved father yesterday night for emotional support, Hisashi didn't answered any of her calls or texts. No matter how much time she tried to get to him, Hisashi never answered.

Izuku tried not to think something that something bad must happened to her kind and loving father. She reminded herself that he was just really busy at the moment, and he'll call her back in no time like he always has. This was not the first time this happened. She had mentally slapped herself for being selfish for thinking her father would pick up her call every time she calls him. Hisashi is a very busy man after all. It has only been a day, and he hasn't called her back yet.

The green haired girl placed her entire body into the bathwater and remembered every details of the slug villain when he grabbed her body into his slimy hands. She felt so duty and filthy when he tried to controlled her body for a very unpleasant reason. No matter how much she clean herself, Izuku could never washed away that awful feeling of that monster on her.

She felt like screaming on the inside. She hated that villain with ever inch of her body. He reminded how fragile and delicate she is. Hated him for allowing her to meet All Might, only for the her hero to tell that she could never be a hero. But the person she hated the most was herself.

When she got off the bathtub, Izuku dried herself off and put on her nightgown on her person. She headed tp her bedroom. However, Izuku could have sworn she saw someone on the corner of her eye of seeing a silhouette of someone running down in the hallway after she got out of the bathroom. Izuku then look at the lock hole on the door. She couldn't help but felt someone was looking at her while she had bathed.

She quickly went to her room and locked the door behind her, despite knowing it was against the rules to locked the bedroom doors, only the bathrooms are allowed to be locked, she just wanted to be alone right now.

She look at her phone to see her father hasn't call her yet. She tried to not cry. Trying to think happy. if Hisashi was busy, that meant he was working hard in his job like Izuku always imagined he would. He's a good person.

"Izuku, you know the rules. No locking your bedroom door," Haruto said on the other side while knocked loudly on the door.

"Oh, my God. Izuku, please open this door at once, young lady," Hatsu said.

Upon hearing her aunt and uncle telling her to unlock her door and open it. Izuku felt her legs were moving on their own, like a little doll. She could hear the rest of the family on the other side. Yamfui and Akira telling her to just do it since she'll get in trouble if she doesn't do as she was told. Just hearing her family telling do as what she was told by them, Izuku felt her heart was now being hugged by the darkness that it was surrounded by.

When her uncles yelled at her to open the door right this second, Izuku finally snapped. She let a loud scream and began to destroyed everything in her room. She threw her stuffed toys to the floor and began to ribbed them apart. She also broke her mirror with one of the books she got from the book store she gotten with Tomura on their third meeting.

She tore her curtains off of her window and let out another scream. This time loud enough for the neighborhood to hear from the Fukui mansion.

Izuku could hear her family telling her to open the door and asking what's wrong. But she didn't do it. She felt so broken now. She didn't want t see them right now. They never understand her despite telling her how much they love her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izuku shouted at the door.

She kept destroying her room until she heard her aunt Azuki yelling at Haruto for something.

"Haruto, stop! You're going make it worst!" Azuki said.

"Where's Akira with Yuzu? They should be here by now," Habiki said.

Emiyo could be heard crying on the other side of the door.

While Izuku kept tearing her toys apart, the door finally open. The green haired girl felt arms wrapped around her body and hugged her tightly. Izuku had suddenly felt herself becoming calmer. Her face was all red from the cry and her throat was very dry from all the screaming. She panted as she melted into the warm body that was holding.

"Izuku-sama, please calm down. It's alright now. Take breaths, ma'am," It was Yuzu. The blonde woman look at her with tenderness.

Izuku hiccupped as Yuzu continued to hold her. The young woman cooed at the younger girl as the latter's breathing became normal. Yuzu stroked Izuku's soft while she smiled. Yuzu had finished her work for the day and was on her way home when Akira had run to her and said that Izuku was having a broke down. Yuzu had run back to the manor to comfort Izuku before things could become ugly.

* * *

**Please, Izuku. After being told she could never, that was enough for her to have a mental breakdown. She's pretty much deeper into Tomura's web now. This girl really needs a break. Sorry if this chapter became too dark and uncomfortable for some of you guys. **


	20. The Talk

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter to happen. Knowing you guys enjoy reading this story, I always make sure the chapters are enjoyable for you all and leaving warnings for some of my more sensitive readers. I don't own any of the canon characters while the oc characters only belong to me.**

**Warning: This chapter will have child abuse in it **

* * *

_"Izuku, where are you?" Inko asks as she search for her daughter in her childhood home. _

_Izuku giggle while her mother was looking for her. The five year old and her mother were in the countryside of Inko's hometown. It was summertime and her mother took her to visit her grandparents like they always do. The summer breeze was perfect to go the meadow where Inko would often take her beloved daughter. The meadow was the place Inko love going ever since she was a child. Her mother and father had taken her there all the time, no matter the season._

_"Izuku, sweet, come out and let me change you. We need to get to the festival before sunset," Inko said while she kept looking for her daughter with no luck of whatsoever._

_Both mother and daughter were inside the house. Chiemi and Kou and already left to go help some friends on the festival on the last minute, leaving their daughter and granddaughter alone in the house. _

_Izuku was hiding in her closet while Inko had entered her bedroom. Inko knew her daughter was playing hide and seek, but they were going to be let if the five year old didn't let her mother know she was. _

_"Boo!" Izuku said as she exited the closet to give her mother a scared. _

_Inko was startled but was soon calm down when she realize that Izuku was trying to scare her. She soon scoop Izuku into her arms and hug her daughter. Despite wanting to leave right now, Inko couldn't help but play along with Izuku's little game. Since last year of her daughter was diagnose of being quirkless, Inko and her parents did everything they could to make sure Izuku had a normal and happy childhood like any other child. _

_"Mommy, I'm supposed to be a villain. You're not suppose to hug me," Izuku said, but soon quickly give in to her mother's warm embrace. _

_After awhile of hugging each other, Inko soon dressed Izuku and herself for the town's summer festival. Early in the day, Inko had called her husband Hisashi on when will he be back home. Hisashi had told her that his boss had told him that he was going to stay in America for a few years. Hisashi had even told her that he thought of resigning his job and look for something else to work if this meant that Izuku needed him. However, Inko told him that everything was fine and her parents had managed to make sure everything alright for Izuku and her if they needed anything from them._

_"Come on now, Izuku. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us at the festival," Inko said as she pick up Izuku into her arms. _

_"Mommy, are there going to be fireworks?" Izuku asks excitingly._

_"Of course, baby. They always have them every year," Inko said as she close and lock the door. _

_Inko and Izuku had reach the festival before the sun was setting. Seeing the sun in the country was very beautiful. According to Inko, she loved seeing the sunset at the meadow. Inko had put down her daughter when the latter wanted to walk throughout the festival despite her mother being worried that she could get easily get lost because how tiny she is. But Inko had agreed to let Izuku walk as long she was close to her family. _

_"Darlings, there you are! I was worried you might had been late," Chiemi said as she walk over towards her daughter and granddaughter. _

_"Grandma, look at my new kimono! Is it pretty? But Mommy's kimono is a lot prettier than mine," Izuku said as she show her new kimono to her beloved grandmother who smile. _

_"Yes, Izuku. Your kimono is very beautiful like your mother's," Chiemi said as she bent down to hugged her beloved granddaughter. _

_"Where's Grandpa, Grandma?" Izuku asks when she notice her beloved grandfather wasn't with her grandmother like he always is. _

_Grandma and Grandpa love each other very much that they're rarely seen apart by their friends and family. Izuku had often said that her grandparents were the only soulmates they had. Inko herself said that she wanted to be like her parents when she gets married since she saw how much they are in love with each other. However, neither Izuku or Inko knew nothing about Chiemi and Kou's past or relationship. _

_"Your grandfather went to help with the fireworks, Izuku. He'll join us soon, sweetie," Chiemi said smiling. _

_"Soon isn't enough, my love," Kou said as he suddenly appear in front of his beloved family. _

_"Grandpa, when will the fireworks start?" Izuku asks as she run to her grandfather's arms. _

_"At the end of the festival, my love," Kou said. _

_"Dear, I thought you were with Jimi-kun and his grandson with the fireworks display," Chiemi said confusedly. _

_"I manage to finished the work quickly as I can since I couldn't stand of being away from my three girls," Kou said as he cuddle his precious granddaughter. _

_Izuku, her mother, and her grandparents soon enjoy the festival. Everything was so pretty and fun. She wanted to teste the food and play the games that they had. After her grandfather had won a few games for her, Izuku wish her father was here with them all. Hisashi love going to festivals since her mother had her that how is she and Hisashi met. _

_Inko was at the town's festival with her friends when she accidentally bumped into her future husband. It was love of first sight when their eyes met for the first time. Inko knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. _

Izuku groan as she woke up from her peaceful dream. After her mental breakdown from last night, Izuku was taken to the Police Department since all her screaming was heard all over the neighborhood. Apparently the police were called by three neighbors who heard her screams and felt there was something wrong in the Fukui house.

The police had came and saw everything was normal until they saw her room was completely destroy. The way Izuku was behaving around the police, they felt she was being abuse by her family. They took her away from the house, much to the protest by the Fukuis. Izuku didn't know what to feel at the moment. But deep down, she was glad she was being taken away from the mansion.

"Good morning, Midoriya-san. How did you slept last night?" One of the policeman who took away asks. He had the appearance of a bear.

"Good. Thank you, sir," Izuku said quietly.

The police officer had given her a nice breakfast and a cup of milk. She didn't really eat that much from her breakfast. The green haired girl felt not that hungry lately. The bear man look at with an uncertain look on his face. Izuku had no idea what he was thinking.

When the bear officer and his partner brought her here, they give her a small room to sleep in for the night. Izuku felt so strange when the police officers were being kind to her. It felt so strange to have people other then Yuzu to treat her so different from her family treats her. She actually cried that night for some reason. The kindness and warmth they showed and given her felt so nice to her.

"Midoriya-san, what kind of treatment did your aunts, uncles, and cousins has been given you?" The policeman asks her gently.

"They're very strict, sir. They never hurt me or anything like that," Izuku said.

The bear officer hummed. Izuku wonder what he's going to do now. She felt so scared that she wanted to go to her family. They may not be perfect but they all love her. Izuku had no idea why she had a breakdown last night. She try to think about what made her act in such an ugly manner. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she yelled at her family to leave her alone. They must be angry at her for doing that.

"You're not in trouble, Midoriya-san. We're just trying to help you," He said in a very kind and gentle tone she has ever heard.

Izuku couldn't help but cry. She felt she had emotions that were buried deep inside herself. The officer merely look at her. He didn't say anything to her but he was actually happy to see she was being honest with her emotions. The way he had sees her, he knew she had been hurt emotionally by the people who were supposed to take of care her.

Suddenly, the door had open widely. A man and woman had step in the room and place some papers on the table that both Izuku and the officer were sitting at.

"What the hell is this?" The officer asks angrily.

"The Fukuis has the legal right to have the girl back in their custody," The man said.

"We're the lawyers for Hatsu and Haruto Fukui. They demand to have their niece to return to them immediately," The woman said as she took Izuku by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Izuku felt her emotions were starting to be hard to control now. The officer had followed them and said that she was suppose to be under police's protection until further notice. But the female lawyer ignored him and kept walking until she and Izuku were outside.

Izuku felt her heart had stopped when she saw her aunt Azuki standing in front of the car. She look at Izuku and had an uncertain on her beautiful face. The lawyer had stop and let go of Izuku before bow to Azuki who thanked her for bringing Izuku to her. The female lawyer said it was nothing and walk away from them to return to the building.

Azuki then open the car and look at Izuku. Izuku merely stood there, afraid what will her aunt do to her.

"Izuku, get into the car, right now," Azuki said with a very stern tone on her voice. Enough for Izuku to listen and did what she was told.

Izuku quickly got into the car while her aunt got in the other side. The drive was quiet. Izuku didn't know what to say to Azuki. Was she mad at her for last night? Izuku didn't want to asks her aunt that since she was scare that Azuki was going to yell at her for almost causing everyone to be scared last night.

"Auntie Azuki, I'm really so..."

"DON'T! Don't speak to me right now, Izuku. I'm really upset right now," Azuki said as she continued to drive the car back home.

Hearing her aunt shouting at her, Izuku cried endlessly and uncontrolled. She wanted Yuzu to be here with her.

Azuki stopped the car and look at her niece with a tired look on her face.

"Izuku, what happened last night was extremely embarrassing to the whole family. Do you know how embarrassing it was for us to tell those officers that our fourteen year old niece was throwing a temper tantrum in her age? Did you know how much we were afraid when they decided to take you away from us. Your grandfather was worried that he might not see you again after you were taken. Or could you imagine me feeling so afraid that they were going to take my little Emiyo as well? We were so worried that you were going to be taken to a stranger's home for the night," Azuki said as her own tears were coming out as well.

"Izuku, the whole family was afraid you were going to be taken from us, your loving family, we had to asked help from some friends. Please don't destroy things to make yourself feel better. Your cousin Raki had told us to send you some help. Your grandfather had denied his request. Izuku, please tell me what's wrong with you lately. You become more and more off. Did something happened at school? Was it that Katsuki boy again?" Azuki asks her young niece so many questions. However, Izuku didn't answer any of her questions.

"Izuku, your aunt Hatsu and uncle Haruto are very angry at you for last night. They are even considering of not letting you go to U.A. next year. Even Masanori-sama is rethinking of not letting you go if you're continued to behave this way," Azuki said while she wiped her tears away before starting the car to go home.

Izuku felt her tears didn't want to stop. She was so conflicted on what to do. Her family had been to her since they took her. Maybe she was actually like a spoiled child instead of a mature teenager. Her tears dropped onto the floor of the car.

"I know. I'm sorry, Auntie Azuki."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. It made sad that I'm making Izuku suffering in this series. Izuku was starting to come with terms that her family might not been treating her right, only to force to go back to them by the law. I also hope you guys enjoy the little dream/flashback Izuku had.**


	21. Touch Of Impure

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to create another chapter for this story. Thank you for waiting for me to make this chapter happen. This one will have Izuku and Tomura together after not having them been seen together in a long time now.**

**Warning: This chapter will have non-consent touch in it. Please don't read if you're not comfortable of this kind of reading. Sorry if you were a victim of this. **

* * *

Izuku walk slowly as she and Tenko passed by a few people. They were at the mall again and were having the day to themselves. Yuzu had let Izuku be alone with Tenko since that night had Izuku being carefully watch by her family.

After getting back home from the Police Station, Izuku was met by Masanori who hugged her and told her that he was extremely worried about his precious granddaughter. Izuku didn't say anything to her family. She had no idea what to say to them. Akira had forcefully dragged her to his bedroom and began to shout at her for nearly getting the family on the morning news. They're lucky that a few friends had managed to kept the night a secret from the public.

Tomura could see that his little lover was off somehow. She walked a little slower and she barely look at him since they started to hang out today. Thinking that things were starting to go bad in her family, Tomura knew this was a perfect chance for him to start having fun with Izuku. Besides, she'll might learn to like it eventually.

"Izu-chan, is something the matter?" Tenko asks her in a gentle tone.

Hearing her lover asking her that question, Izuku tried to come up with a good lie to tell him. She didn't want Tenko to worry about her despite being his lover.

"No, I'm fine, Tenko-kun," Izuku lied.

She didn't want to lie since heroes are supposed to be honest so people will trust them. However, since meeting All Might, Izuku ended acting not very heroic since her hero said she could never be a hero. Since she didn't know what to do now with her life, Izuku decided to throw herself into her relationship with her boyfriend and her studies for high school next year.

Tomura decided to take Izuku to that café that opened up a week ago. At least it wasn't a hero theme one. He extremely hated those, especially the ones with All Might in them. The café was a bunny theme one with hearts around the inside. Most of the most costumers were couples who come here to spend time here together.

"Welcome, young lovers," Two café maids said as they bowed to the young couple.

"T... thank you," Izuku said shyly while she cling onto Tenko.

Following one of the maids, Izuku look around and saw many young couples smiling and laughing together. Despite being a couple with Tenko Shimura for almost a month now, she had no idea how to work the relationship what it should. She never has had a boyfriend before and Tenko is her first one. But Izuku trusted him on their relationship. Letting him make the important decisions in the relationship. However, she won't always go by his ideas and will tell him what she doesn't. Tenko had shown to be understanding at least. She was happy he wasn't one of the controlling type.

The young couple order their food. They both got chocolate cake with strawberries on top. The cake looked very delicious. Each piece of their cake looked too good to be eaten by someone like her.

"Aren't you going to eat your piece or not, Izu-chan?" Tenko asks while he had already started eating his piece.

"Sorry, Tenko-kun. I'm not that hungry," Izuku said as she look away from her older boyfriend.

The little girl give him her piece since she didn't want to waste his money on her anymore as he has already has. Izuku watch as Tenko began to eat her piece. She didn't like having sweets for awhile now. Since her family had been reminding her how much they give her, Izuku felt like throwing up since she felt guilty of becoming an immature child instead of a well-mannered young lady that her family had hoped for from her.

"Izuku-chan, you've been quiet since we been hanging out today. Is something the matter?" Tenko asks her while he play with the strawberry from her piece of cake. He had his special gloves on.

Izuku didn't say anything to him. She felt he wouldn't stand against her family since they have all the money in the world. Tenko was probably better off with a girl around his age instead dating a teenage girl like her to begin with.

"Tenko-kun, can we leave this place, please?" Izuku asks him, not answering his question.

Tomura did what she asked and took her out of the café. She really like she was going to cry. The young man always love that about her. Izuku would cry no matter where she was. She look more beautiful when she cried.

Izuku held onto Tenko's right arm while they walk. She felt safe with him despite his appearance. He has always been glad to see her tears since he told her that it was a sign she was being honest with herself then other people since they always rely on heroes to save them.

However, Izuku then heard a very familiar voice near her. She turn around to and saw her cousin Akira with his friends. She quickly turn and ran with Tenko who was confused by her running.

"Izu-chan, why're we running?" He asks.

"It's my cousin Akira! He doesn't even know I'm here with Yuzu. He and the rest of the family thinks I'm at the park with her. If Akira finds me here with you instead of Yuzu, my whole family would kill me!" Izuku cried out while she dragged Tenko with her.

Tomura couldn't help but smiled upon hearing that from her. Until now, Izuku at least was honest with her family on where she was going when she met him. Now the little girl had lied to her family, who had hurt her, where she truly was.

Quickly taking her soft hand into his gloved one, Tenko took her to somewhere no one where found them.

"If you want to hid from your cousin, then I know a place," He said while leading her away from her cousin.

Akira turn to his right. He could sworn that he heard Izuku's voice. He try to not think that his half-cousin would be here instead of that park near the house. Izuku knows how much trouble she'll get into if she lies to where she was truly. However, Akira almost caught a glimpse of Izuku running from him where he was standing. Angrily, Akira then ran after her to see if it was really her. Much to his friends' confusedness.

_"That damn girl better not be here! If Bakugo's here with here, I'm sure he'll love the beating I'll give him," _Akira thought as he run after the girl who was possibly be his cute cousin.

* * *

_C__ustodian closet_

Tenko had lead his young lover into the old custodian closet. According to Black Swan, this closet isn't being use by any of the staff members anyway and many people use it for their own 'business'. The young man knew this place was perfect for what will happen next. Izuku won't come out the same anymore after what he'll do to her.

After putting her inside the closet, Tenko quickly close the door behind them. He could hear Izuku's cousin running towards where they were. But te young boy stopped when he realized that he lost them.

"Where the hell is she? I know she went this way," Akira said to himself. His friends had managed to caught up to him, which it cause them to be out of breath.

"Akira-kun, what's with the running, man?" One said tiring.

"I think I saw my cousin Izuku here," Akira said to them.

"You probably saw someone with the same green hair like she has," Another said.

"Why don't we go back and enjoy our trip here, Akira-san? If you do see her, we'll help you out," Another of Akira's friend said.

Akira was reluctant to go back, but he was happy to hear that his friends were willing to help caught Izuku if he sees her.

"Fine. Just be sure to keep an ear out for either Izuku or Yuzu if you see any of them," Akira said.

Hearing her cousin and his friends leaving, Izuku sigh in relief. That was a close one. She didn't want to think what will happen if Akira had caught up to her. But she could imagine it won't be pretty if he did. She didn't Akira and Tenko to fight in the middle in the mall if her cousin had found out about her relationship with Tenko. Her family would no doubt tell her to end the relationship since they wanted her to be with someone they approve of.

"I think we're safe, Tenko-kun. Thanks for helping me out," Izuku said while she went over to the doorknob to open the door.

However, before she could even touch the doorknob, Tenko had took her hand in his again and held it to his cheek. Confusing Izuku since she wanted to make sure Yuzu wasn't found by Akira and his friends.

"Tenko-kun, we need to warn Yuzu that Akira is here with his friends. I don't want her to get fired because of me," Izuku said.

But Tomura didn't care what happen to that annoying maid that keeps sending those looks when Izuku wasn't looking. That woman clearly didn't approved their relationship and made sure Tomura understand that.

"Just call her if you'll afraid that might happen to her, Izu-chan," Tenko said to her.

Izuku took out her phone and called her beloved maid. Izuku told Yuzu everything that just happened. The green haired girl told her maid that she needed to leave before Akira or his friends found either of them. Yuzu agreed to do so and told Izuku to meet her at the park.

"I'm sorry to have to end our date, Tenko-kun, but I need to leave before my cousin finds me," Izuku said as she placed her phone back.

But Tenko didn't move aside. Now was the perfect time for her enjoy his touches.

Without any warning, the young man kissed his lover deeply. The girl melted into his embrace. She was shocked that her boyfriend was becoming bolder all of sudden. Despite wanting to leave before Akira finds her, Izuku couldn't help but let Tenko kiss her with his all.

He began to kiss her neck as well and left hickeys on her chest again. He place a soft kiss on her upper right breast. He held her in his arms when she began to feel wobbly. He then took her chin in his fingers and open her mouth. He push his tongue inside her mouth and forced hers to dance his. He pulled back and breath hard after making out with her. Izuku look like she was getting ready to pass out from this.

But Tomura wasn't done with her yet. He place her on a chair that was in the closet with them. The blue haired young man went back to kissing her. But he soon blow his hot breath on her soft skin, causing her flower to feel funny to get wet.

"Tenko-kun..." Izuku stated. But she was soon silence by Tenko who put his finger in her mouth.

Tenko became aroused at the warmness of her mouth. He could feel his cock getting hard from all of this. He blew his hot breath in ear. Izuku moan when he did to her. She wonder why her lover doing, but it felt so good.

But Tomura wasn't done yet. The young villain then touch her breasts. He caress them while she moan from pleasure. Tomura than put his hands under her pink shirt and bra. He circled her hard nipples while Izuku was lost in the pleasure Tenko was giving her. Her flower was now very wet.

Tomura then licked her neck while his right hand was still caressing her breast and his other one went to her flower under her white skirt. Without any warning or saying, Tomura then caressed Izuku's folds gently. He felt the wetness of her flower. He smiled while he kept at it. Thanks to Black Swan's teachings, Tomura now knew how to get Izuku aroused by his touches.

"Tenko-kun..."

Tomura knew it was now time for them to leave. Helping her up, Tomura kissed her on her forehead while she was breathing hard from the pleasure.

"Let's go. That maid of yours will be angry at me for keeping you this long, Izu-chan," Tenko said as he lead her outside.

Izuku didn't say anything but she followed her lover outside of the building. She was lucky that Akira didn't found her. Tomura didn't care if that kid had found them, he'll could easily kill the brat with Izuku never knowing that her lover had murder her cousin. However, as they left the closet, Tomura look back and saw some of Izuku's love nectar on the chair. He smiled at the beautiful sight, knowing she was turn on by him.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter. Sorry if I made some of you guys uncomfortable in this chapter. Poor Izuku. She has been sexual assault by her boyfriend. I'm sorry for beginning bad memories if you are a victim of sexual assault. Guys, please don't go look for this kind of relationships. They're dangerous and unhealthy. **


	22. A Daughter's Nightmare

**Hello, everyone. Thank you all for reading this and waiting for me to write this chapter. Last chapter was dark and depression with very inappropriate touches. I don't own the canon characters since they belong to their rightful owners while I own my oc characters. **

* * *

_"Mom, can I have an All Might corn from the ice cream stand?" A seven year old Izuku asks her mother, pointing to the ice cream stand in the park. _

_"Of course, honey. Just be sure not to be a mess," Inko said as she and her daughter walk towards the stand. _

_"Got it," Izuku said as she and her mother approach the ice cream stand. _

_"One All Might corn please sir?" Inko asks the ice cream man. _

_"Of course, ma'am," The man behind the stand said happily. _

_Izuku happily lick the ice cream. The ice cream was vanilla with two bananas on the side to make it like All Might's hair style with a two blue blueberries for All Might's eyes and chocolate syrup that was use for his smile, which wasn't that good but Izuku wasn't complaining. The ice cream was good nevertheless. _

_It was summer break and Izuku was enjoying it with her beloved mother. They're happily visiting the park near their apartment building. Izuku play in the playground while her mother watch her. Inko smile to see her little girl being happy. She was glad that Izuku was enjoying herself since she was having a hard time at school with the other kids being mean to her daughter. When Izuku spotted the ice cream stand, Inko knew her daughter would want the All Might corn. After buying the All Might corn, both mother and daughter relax under a tree. _

_"Mom, are you okay?" Izuku asks her. _

_Inko has been lost in her thoughts when Izuku notice her mother wasn't looking at her. Izuku had notice her mother looked very sad for some reason. The little girl didn't like it when her mother was sad or upset. Izuku wonder if sharing her ice cream would make her mother better. _

_"You can have some of my ice cream if you want some, Mommy," Izuku said to her mother, hoping that'll cheer her up. _

_"No thank you, baby. Mommy's fine. But that's nice of you to offer me some," Inko said smiling. _

_The ice cream wasn't yet finished but Izuku had stay in the shade along with Inko. Her tummy was getting full but the young girl wanted to eat it all so her mom's money won't go to waste. _

_"Izuku, if your tummy's full, you don't to eat it all," Inko said kindly to her daughter. _

_"But won't you'll be mad if I don't finished it all?" Izuku asks._

_"No, of course, baby. I won't get mad at if you're done now. I'll be more upset that you'll get a tummy ach instead," Inko said as she hugged her beloved daughter. _

_After Izuku threw her ice cream away, she went back to the playground. She went over to the merry go round and spine it with herself in it. Inko watch closely while her daughter was having fun. The green haired woman thought of making her daughter's favorite dinner tonight after calling her own parents around the same time she always has. _

_After a few hours of being in the park, Inko knew it was time to back home now. Her parents would call her and asks her how are both her and Izuku were doing. _

_"Izuku, it's time to go home now, dear," Inko call out to her daughter. _

_Izuku, though sad that it was time to go, ran up to her mother and hugged her. She took her mother's hand in hers and walk the way back home with one of her favorite person in the world. All Might actually comes second to her parents and grandparents. _

_"Mom, what's for dinner?" Izuku asks curiously. _

_"It's a surprise, sweetie. But we have to talk to your grandparents on the phone," Inko said while they walk away from the playground. _

_"Yeah! We're going to talk to Grandma and Grandpa again today!" Izuku said cheerfully. _

_Inko chucked at her daughter's excitement on her grandparents despite not was only yesterday she talk to them. _

_Today has been a great day for Izuku. She spend the first day of summer with her mother at the park and got to play at the playground without Kacchan and his lackeys bulling her and telling her to get lost. She got an All Might corn that actually cheap. Today was a good day. _

_"Stop right there, villain!" A male voice said. _

_Izuku and Inko stopped and turn to see there was a villain attack with two Pro Heroes trying to the villain. The villain was a tall man with giant balls sticking out of his skin. The two heroes were Death Arms and the new hero __Kamui Woods. __Izuku let go of her mother's hand and run over to the scene with her mother chasing after her. The little girl wanted to get a closer look at the fight, and maybe asking the two heroes if it was impossible for someone like to become a Pro Hero like them despite having a quirk like them. _

_"Izuku, stop! Don't get too close to them!" Inko cried as she managed to grab her daughter before the latter could get close to them. _

_Izuku look at the villain attack while her mother hugged her tightly and cried. The little girl wonder what was the villain's quirk and can it do since the balls on his skin was definitely it. But when Kamui Woods try to use his quirk on the villain one of the balls on his right shoulder had exploded. Izuku flinched as she saw the explosion from the villain. It reminded her of Kacchan's. She whimpered and went deeply to her mother's warm embrace. Those won't balls, they're bombs. _

_"Your time of disturbing the peace is over, you villain scum," Death Arms said before he try to punch the villain by knocking him out. _

_But like Kamui Woods, the villain used one of his bombs to keep the heroes away from him. _

_Inko felt this was going to become an ugly sight and she didn't want Izuku to see such a horrible sight of heroes of being so hurt. She quickly grabbed Izuku's hand and ran as fast as she could while she picked up Izuku from the ground and into her arms. She at least was sure that the villain didn't care about her and her daughter since they were getting away from the scene as fast they could. _

_However, the bomb villain had actually had a idea that might work in his favor. After all, heroes always have to protect and save innocents with their lives no matter. Even if their were at risk. That mother and daughter were just unfortunate to be here. _

_"If you heroes actually believe you can stop me, then try to stop me before my bombs destroy this park along with the lives that are here," The villain said with taunted smile. _

_And with that, many of the bombs on his skin came off and fired at the two Pro Heroes. The two heroes try to dodged as they could. The villain wasn't even aiming at them, but rather at the mother and daughter that were trying to get away from them. _

_"It looks like your aim is as bad as you trying to destroy everything here," Kamui Woods said despite having some blood coming out from his mouth behind his mask. _

_The bomb villain laugh at the Wood Hero's comment since he and Death Arms didn't even notice the bomb that gotten away. _

_"Who said I was aiming at you two?" The villain said taunting as he watch his bomb was heading towards the mother and daughter instead. _

_Both Death Arms and Kamui Woods soon realize what the bomb villain meant and turn to see a mother and a young daughter running from them with one of the bombs coming towards them. _

_"Kamui Woods!" Death Arms cried out as he ran towards the villain. _

_"On it!" Kamui Woods shouted back as he quickly use the trees to swing to get the mother and her daughter out of harm's way. _

_Izuku buried herself into her mother's embrace. Her mother had took off and picked her up as she ran off from the villain attack. She knew that both Death Arms and Kamui Woods would stop the villain and save the day like All Might. Heroes always save the day with a smile on their faces. Inko hold onto Izuku as tightly as she could. However, the green haired woman felt something hot behind her. Terrify, Inko turn to see a bomb was now coming towards her and her daughter. Fearing for her precious daughter's life, Inko throw Izuku to the ground just mere seconds before the bomb hit her at her spine. _

_Izuku cried out loud in pain when she fell onto the ground. However, an explosion was then heard near and saw smoke around her, but her kind and loving mother was nowhere to be seen. _

_"Mom? Mom, where are you?" Izuku cried out as she got up from her sport to look for her mother in the smoke like mist. _

_In the meanwhile, Kamui Woods stopped as he saw the smoke. Horrified that he was too late, Kamui Woods quickly went to the smoke. Praying that the mother and daughter were still alive and well. _

_Coughing, Kamui Woods try to look for the two civilians. Despite being a Pro Hero, he was still new and couldn't imagine what horrifying scene will await for him to see. The young Wood Hero had manage to found the body of the now dead mother, but the not the daughter. Kamui hoped that the young girl was still alive. He could stomached to see dead bodies of adults but not the bodies of kids. _

_"Mom, are you okay? Tell me where are you," A young female voice cried out. It was the girl. _

_Kamui Woods quickly followed the voice. He didn't want the little girl to see the body of her mother and the horrifying sight of it. Sparing the poor girl from becoming traumatized from seeing her mother's corpse. _

_Izuku slowly walk deeper into the mist as it cleared. She hope that her mother was okay. She stopped hearing fighting sounds, that meant that Death Arms and Kamui Woods had managed to stopped the villain from attacking the park. _

_As she walk, Izuku notice a tall silhouette coming towards her. It was Kamui Woods who bent down to her level. Izuku was amazed to have an actual Pro being this close to her. But the thought of her mother had overshadowed this. She was now getting scared of the worst has come. _

_"Where's my mom?" Izuku asks Kamui Woods who look sad. _

_Gently, Kamui Woods pick her up as he got up from the ground. He didn't know how to tell this young child that her mother was gone forever. The best he could at least do was to take her to the Police Station where she would be safe. _

_Once the smoke cleared, Kamui Woods turn the young girl's head away from seeing her mother's body. _

Izuku gasp as she woke up. Tears were coming out of her. She was having her most terrify nightmare: the one where her mother Inko died. The little girl cried as she couldn't help but blame herself for Inko's death. Izuku shouldn't have ran up to have a closer look on that villain attack. Her grandparents were horrified when Inko didn't answered their missed calls.

Izuku had stayed at the Police Station until her grandparents came and picked her up. She couldn't sleep for a week after her mother's death. Her grandparents were grief-stricken open hearing the death of their only daughter.

After her mother's funeral, Izuku packed all her stuff since she was now going to life with her grandparents in the countryside until her father gets back. When she first came to live with her grandparents, they became overprotective of her since they already lost Inko. Izuku didn't mind since she was scared the same thing could happened to them as well.

Rolling over to her bed, Izuku look at her room. It had been fixed after she threw her temper tantrum. It look like she never threw one in the first place. Almost like her family was trying to covering it. Everything had been replaced. Izuku look over and saw her mother's picture was still there. That summer was the worst she had ever had in her entire life. Losing her mother was too much for her grandmother to even bare.

At least today was Sunday. Izuku didn't have anything to worry about school today. But her aunts would still want her to come out and spend time with the family today since it was the weekend.

Despite her mother died when the heroes failed to save her, Izuku didn't blamed Death Arms or Kamui Woods since they did everything they could to stopped that bomb villain. Besides, that villain who killed her mother mysteriously dead in his cell years ago on the same week her mother was killed.

"I need to get ready before my aunts comes in," Izuku said as she wiped her tears quickly.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading this. Poor Inko. I honestly feel so horrible that I killed her in my series since I know she won't standby and let her half-siblings treat her daughter like this. **


	23. Beautiful, Tragic Flowers

**Hello, everyone. This is your girl who's ready to update another chapter of your story. Thank you all for liking this story. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I own my ocs only.**

**Warning: This chapter will have mention of child abuse and manga spoilers. **

* * *

_Tenko sob and hiccup as he wipe his tears from his eyes again. His father scolded again, only this time when the little black haired boy had innocently watch the news that popped up on All Might fighting two scary-looking villains on live TV. Kotaro turned off the television and rebuked his young son for watching All Might. But his mother had managed to talked his father out on sending him to the backyard again. _

_After the long earful from his father, Tenko cry while he went outside. Despite hating it when his father send him to the backyard, Tenko seem to actually go there anyway despite it wasn't his father telling him to do sure. _

_Tenko felt that no matter what he did, Kotaro would shout at him for seemingly the smallest things whenever it involved around heroes, especially All Might. The black haired boy has been alone for almost an hour and a half. He heard his mother talking to his father earlier, wondering what they were talking about._

_While Tenko cry, his beloved big sister, Hana, came back after visiting a friend. When she came home, she saw both of her parents talking angrily at each other. Her grandmother, Mako, had kindly told her to go and play outside in the backyard with Tenko. The older woman had even said that Kotaro and Nao were having a grown up talk that neither Hana or Tenko shouldn't listen. _

_Hana listened to her grandmother and went outside to the backyard that's both her and her brother's prison and escape route. Upon seeing her brother had crying for awhile now, Hana went to him and made herself known. Tenko had stop crying when he realize that his big sister had came back home from her friend's house. He rub his eyes so he won't look like a baby. _

_"You got scolded again, didn't you?" Hana asks concerning, but she already knew the answer. _

_Tenko nod his head, "A news channel popped up and... and Daddy got mad at me again, Nee-chan," Tenko said as he hiccup again. _

_Hana look down onto the ground. She too, had her fair share of their father's scolding and harsh punishments whenever she "misbehaved" in front of the man. But her little brother has been getting more earfuls from Kotaro recently. Though, Hana guess that it's likely because Tenko is only five years old who would often do things that despite knowing their father wouldn't approve of it. _

_"I think you should keep it quiet like me, Tenko. I told Daddy I want to be a bride when I grow up," Hana said, admitting that she had lied to her father on her true dream of becoming a Pro Hero like all her friends. _

_Kotaro expected his 8 year old daughter to be a good example to her little brother. But like Tenko, Hana love heroes and dream to become one some day. But the black haired girl knew that it's possible with a father like Kotaro Shimura who'll disown any of his children when they reach their teenage years. _

_The little black haired girl took her brother's hand into hers like she always does. Whenever Tenko became sad, Hana would often take his hand to cheer him up. This again work as Tenko stop crying a little. He look at his sister and hold onto her warm hand tightly._

_"Come on, Ten... let's go," Hana said kindly, leading her brother to the front yard. _

_Little Tenko felt safe now that Hana's here with him. Despite what their father says, the siblings are just happy to have each other. _

"Hey, Shigaraki, pay attention, would you?" Black Swan said to the blue haired man while she show him a book of body changes.

Tomura Shigaraki was pulled out his thoughts when the Black Swan had been calling him. For some reason, he thought of something that he couldn't remember. It bug him that he didn't remember what it was. The two of them are setting in the bar while the swan criminal was teaching him the pleasure of the flesh and body hormones. The first days were awkward for Black Swan since she's teaching these things to crazy man child who only learn them through his video games.

"I'm paying attention. Jeeze!" Tomura said annoyed.

"Then ask me this. What's the most sensitive part of your body?" Black Swan asks with her arms crossed.

"Easily, the skin," He answer a bit bored.

"That's correct," She said before sighing.

Kurogiri was gone to who knows where. He told them to be on their best behavior while he's gone. Black Swan felt she had been stuck on babysitting her new boss. This was embarrassing to say the least. The fact that he's 19 years old was something but still needed someone to watch him said something on some levels.

"Okay, Shigaraki, that's it for the day. I'll be in my room," The black haired woman said, getting up and leaving her man child of a boss alone in the bar.

Once she was gone, Tomura stretch his arms and walk out outside. After being stuck in the bar with his new teammate, Tomura felt he was going to throw up after thinking something that he had long forgotten in a long time now.

* * *

_Park_

The young ward of All For One walk into the public park of the Yokohama City. Tomura felt sicken upon seeing the disgusting smiles and happy faces of everyone around him. They all believe that they're safe and the Pro Heroes will save them from danger. But that's a lie! Heroes don't always come and save someone!" They give people false hope when they truly need them! Tomura Shigaraki himself is an example of that.

He came to a nearby bench and sat on it. Around it, there're some beautiful wide flowers. Tomura felt strangely angrily and sad just being them for some reason. His body felt hot and shaking just being near them.

This has always happen to him whenever he was near flowers. He hates flowers since they're always make feel angry and sad while at the same time they make him feel safe and calm: like his dismembered hands back in his room.

Feeling extremely discomfort, the young man began to scratch his neck again. Everything around him was starting to trigger him.

_"Everything here is bullshit! I can't take it! I hate it! I hate it! Everyone are idiots for thinking the heroes will save them! I don't what been through! What I seen!" _Tomura angrily thought. His neck already began to bleed.

If he wanted to, Tomura could easily kill anyone he likes to prove a point. A hero would be too late to stop him since he'll be ready gone before they come. And maybe he'll start by decaying this flowers surrounding him.

"Hana-chan, what flowers are you going to use?" A voice of a little girls asks someone.

This cause Tomura to snap and look to his right to see two little girls coming towards his way; while more like coming towards the flowers than him actually. One of them had blonde hair and pink eyes while the other one had black hair and matching black eyes with her hair being in two pigtails.

Seeing the black haired girl made Tomura feel strange all of suddenly. Like she reminded him of someone.

"I don't know yet, Ai-chan. I'm happy to make one for my mommy," The black haired girl, Hana, said happily.

Hana. That name felt weirdly familiar. Hana is a common name for girls. But Tomura felt that name had a different meaning to him. He wonder if there was someone in his past with the name Hana.

Either way, the blue haired guy felt today isn't his time to make his debut as a villain yet. He wanted All Might to be there it happen. He quickly left before seeing that Hana girl for the last time. Seeing her had made him feel so calm despite they never met before. But she also didn't look that familiar to as well.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. I hope you all enjoy this. For those who read the manga, you get to feel sorry for Hana in future chapters later in the stories. **


	24. Dark Room

**Hello, everyone. Thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter to happen. I've been thinking of ways to at least show some signs of Izuku's cousins of being abuse by their parents, too. They're not shown much, but I'm going to show how much the Fukui family is mess up. **

**Warning: There will be child abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

_Seven year old Akira played his Gameboy while his father was driving. The black haired boy has just been pick up from soccer practice by his father who was running late for a meeting in five minutes. Haruto didn't have enough to drop off Akira home. Normally, Akira would just walk by himself but his father had promised him. _

_"Hey, Dad, are you coming to my soccer game tomorrow?" Akira asks as he paused his game to look at his father. However, Haruto was talking on his phone, which it was held by a holder. _

_"Yes, I know. This is what the bank needs. Trust me on this, and don't forget who's the boss here," Haruto said on the phone to someone else on the other line. _

_Akira wonder what was going with the bank that his father owns. Grownups are very weird. They always make sure that everything have to go in a certain time and place. The black haired boy believe his dad is a cool guy. His dad is a boss and owns a bank. Akira wanted to be like his father. Haruto Fukui wanted to make his bank to be all over Japan. _

_"Sure, Akira. You can get a new game tomorrow," Haruto said, not actual listening to what Akira had just said. _

_"No, that's not what I sa..." Akira stated but his father again went back to the calls. _

_"Sorry about that. My son was just talking. No, nothing important," Haruto said, not looking at his young son. _

_Akira look at his Gameboy and saw that it's low at battery. He sigh as he then look at the window. He saw cars and people going by. Akira hope his dad would come to his game tomorrow. It will mean the world to him. His dad never been to his game as long he could remember. Maybe Haruto would come to this one. _

_"Akira, did you broke my laptop?" Haruto asks in a stern voice. _

_Akira felt his entire body was shaking. He should had known that his father would find out eventually. Yesterday, Akira was practicing his kicks in the house despite his older brother said that he'll get in trouble if anything breaks in the house. However, Akira didn't listen to Shu and did it anyway. _

_The little back haired practice his kicks until he kick his ball into his father's office. The door was opened and the ball had broken something. Afraid, Akira went inside and saw his father's laptop on the floor. Quickly grabbing his ball and putting the laptop back on the desk, Akira went outside and did his kicking practice there. He was too afraid to tell his father the truth what he did. Knowing full-well that Haruto will punish him if he ever finds out about this. _

_Unfortunately, Haruto seem to have figure it out. Akira knew he couldn't get out of this. The best he could do is apologize to his father and promise that he'll never practice inside the house again. That was better than going to the room in the basement as his punishment. _

_"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't ever do it again, I promise!" Akira said as tears began to fall down on his cheeks. _

_However, Haruto merely look at his son with disappointment and anger. A shadow appear on Haruto's face while his son kept crying, scared what will happen now. Akira breath heavily as the shadow soon cover his father's entire body, making the man less human and more like a monster that was going to harm Akira. Suddenly, everyone and everything seem to have disappoint when Akira look at the window and saw nothing. Even the buildings were gone. _

_Akira felt his heart was beating out of his chest. There was silence with his beating heart being noise he could hear. Afraid, Akira turn to his father, hoping the latter will tell him what was going on. _

_But Akira didn't saw his father..._

_Instead, Akira saw a giant, shadowy monster in his father's place in the driver set. Its' arm went over to Akira._

_Terrifying, Akira quickly got out of the car and run down the streets. He ran and ran to his street. Hoping that he manage to outrun the monster. However, the black haired boy look back and saw the monster had burst out of the car, It soon chased him down the street. Akira ran as fast as his little legs could. Scared what will happen if this monster will get him. _

_The street itself look like it was starting to decay. Each time Akira ran, pieces of the road will fall apart... Which it did. Akira stepped on a week spot and the ground beneath him open and he fell into the hole. _

_Akira scream as he fell. Not knowing what was going tp happen. Soon, everything around him turn pitch black. _

_When he finally hit the ground, Akira roll over and only stop when he crash into something. He groan as he got up. He felt his breath became heavily and his eyes became more wetter as he realize where he was..._

_The room in the basement... _

_The one place he scared and hated more than anything else in the world. There's a bed, nightstand, and a chair. But this place still had more bad memories. _

_Akira quickly ran to the door, wanting to get out of here before his family finds him here. _

_But the monster was at the doorway already. It slowly close the door while Akira tried to run to it. The little black haired boy soon leaped at the monster and punch it serval time. He contained to hit the monster and cried while he kept hitting the monster. _

_"I hate you! I hate you!" Akira shouted as the monster beneath him became smaller and smaller. _

_The shadowy monster soon turn Haruto Fukui. He lay there lifeless. _

_Akira gasp as he realize the monster was his father along. Everything around him soon turn back to normal. Akira's breath soon became normal as well as he got off of his father. He merely stare at his father's body. Akira then quietly walk away from his father and walk up the stairs before looking at his father for the last time and closing the door behind him. _

Akira gasp as he woke from his nap. He was sleeping in the room the whole time. He just had that nightmare again. The one will his father turned into a monster that chased him. He at his bedroom window and saw the sun was sitting now. Dinner would start soon.

Back as a kid, Akira and his siblings and cousins would often were sent into the room in the basement as punishment if they ever misbehave. The Fukui children will try to behave as good as possible. But Akira would the one who will get to be the one will in more trouble than the others.

As much he try to listen to his older brother, Akira would always ignored Shu and the aftermaths will always have him spending the many nights in that room that he came to fear and hate.

The room in the basement was the one thing that Akira and others would often considered to be the worst punishment they ever could get from their parents. Being sent to their rooms and having their stuff getting destroy was better than spending a night in that room.

His mom, Azuki, would often tell his father of not sending their children there. Akira was glad that his mom would tell Haruto to stop as a kid. However, now as a teenager, Akira remember that Azuki would never asks his aunt, Hatsu, the same thing. That was usually his uncle, Habiki, would tell his wife the same thing for their own children. Neither of them had asks their in-laws for the same thing. They only asks for mercy for their children, not the other ones. Those two were only protect their own children while letting the other kids suffer.

But neither of them have ever did the same thing for his beloved cousin, Izuku, either. Sure they were times when they shown worriedness if either Hatsu or Haruto would physically grab her if she accidently push their buttons. Both his mother and uncle would just stood there and watch in horror will Izuku could have been possible hurt by his father or aunt. But when it comes to that room, they never showed the same concern as they showed to their own children.

Akira grow more and more tired of all of this mess. His brother, Shu, was already in college, away from their family. Raki would be moving into his school's dorms soon. Akira felt jealous that his brother and cousin were free from their family. Something he wish he has now.

He counted the days until he could finally move out, taking Izuku with him. Saving her from all of this. It's her fault that Grandma chose to be with someone else instead of Grandpa.

Akira quickly got of his room and headed downstairs.

However, Akira head crying from Izuku's bedroom. He quickly went inside and saw Yuzu holding a crying Izuku while setting on the bed. What else is new. He wonder what cause her to cry again. However, he was more careful now since her mental breakdown had him on the edge.

"Izuku, what happened?" Akira asks, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Izuku look up and saw it was just her cousin, Akira, in her room.

"Akira, Emiyo's in the basement," Izuku said while her tears fell onto her floor.

Hearing his little sister was in the basement, Akira froze and couldn't believe that she had acted badly enough to be send there.

"What did she do?" Akira asks in a quiet tone.

Izuku told Akira that earlier in the living room, Emiyo had come and told her parents the truth with the All Might comic. Emiyo bright that comic book by her own free-will and give it to Izuku as a surprise. However, Haruto was beyond anger that his own daughter had lied to him. Azuki tried to stop her husband from taking their little girl to the basement. Izuku herself held Emiyo in her arms and shield the girl from her father. But Haruto wouldn't have any of it. When Izuku begged her uncle to stop and calm down, Haruto had pushed Izuku who fell onto the floor and took Emiyo by the wrist painfully while ordering Yuzu to take Izuku to her room and the other maids to take Azuki into their own room.

"Emiyo-sama will be spending the night there, Akira-sama," Yuzu said to the black haired boy.

Akira's eyes widen upon hearing that from the blonde woman. Taking Yuzu's hand to lead her out of the room, Akira lead Yuzu to another room that empty.

"Akira-sama, I really need to go back to Izuku-sama," Yuzu said worriedly.

"I know. But tell my dad I'm bringing Emiyo her dinner," Akira said.

Yuzu look for a mere second, but smile nevertheless. Happy to hear that Akira wasn't being so mean to his little sister now.

* * *

_Basement_

Akira stood there in front of the basement door. He still have that fear in his heart. He hated the basement. Even as a teen, Akira would try to avoided this area of the house. He had a tray of Emiyo's dinner.

Breathing hard, Akira turn the doorknob around and open the door. It was dark but Akira turn on the lights.

And there it was...

The door of that room. The door was in front of the stairs. Akira soon walk downstairs. He told his father and grandfather that he was going to bring Emiyo dinner instead of one of the maids or butlers. His grandfather was happy to see that Akira starting to care about his younger sister like a good older brother should be. Masanori said that Shu and Raki should be like him. Always thinking about the family instead ever wanting to leave the house.

Placing the food tray down onto the ground slowly, Akira open the tray hole and peak inside.

"Emiyo, it's me, your brother. The one that's still here," Akira said through the hole.

Hearing that it was her brother, Emiyo quickly ran to the door and bent down to the ground to see through the tray and saw that it was indeed Akira. Despite how treats her, Emiyo was happy to see that her older brother still came here to give her dinner.

"Akira, thank you for brining me dinner," She said as she pick up the tray and walk to the nightstand and want back to the door.

The door was locked on the outside. The family would lock the door so the children wouldn't get out.

"Izuku told me what happened. Stupid. What the hell what were you thinking?" Akira asks angrily.

"I only wanted to help Izuku. Mom and Dad really don't help much. Auntie and Uncle aren't much better either," Emiyo said on the other said.

"I get it. Our family isn't the happiest. But I told you need to be careful, Emiyo. The more you do as you're told, the less everything will be less painful," Akira said.

"You're not even that innocent, Akira. You were there that night when Izuku's stuff got burnt," She said.

"Neither are you," He said right back.

Both siblings realize that neither are innocent. Remember their cousin's breakdown, they both feared for her sanity. She had been acting strange lately. Always in her room and looking at her phone. She even smiled at whatever she was looking and blush in embarrassment sometimes as well. It was like Izuku was texting someone. Someone outside of the family.

"Here, I managed to sneak a pudding with me when no one was looking. It's chocolate," Akira said, putting his hand through the hole.

"Thanks, Akira," Emiyo said, taking the pudding.

Despite their relationship in the past, the two siblings knew that since Shu is gone and Raki be leaving soon, they only have each other. Izuku now needed her two cousins now to keep her safe from their abusive family.

"Akira, can I asks you something?" Emiyo asks her brother.

"What is it?" Akira said, rolling his eyes as his sister was trying to keep him here a little longer.

"Did you think any family is better than ours?" She asks.

"Yeah," Akira said to her without any hesitant.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading this. I hope what did here with Akira and Emiyo. Those two needed to work things out between them. Akira seems to be a fan favorite, and that's actually surprise since I never expected Akira to be loved by you guys. Also, I know what Akira did as a kid was bad, but he was a kid and they don't always listen. Plus, his dad could handle it better than locking his seven year old kid in a dark basement all night. **


	25. You Belong To Me

**Hello, everyone. This girl is back to update an another chapter for you, my lovely readers. Thank you all much for reading this and loving this. I don't own the canon characters as they belong to their rightful owners while I only own my oc characters.**

**Warning: There will be relationship abuse in this chapter here. Please, don't read if this makes you uncomfortable. **

* * *

Izuku and Tenko were just walking in the park, and like always, he's wearing his gloves again. Yuzu had left them alone, but Tenko knew she was actually watching them from a distance. She always made sure Izuku was okay while the latter was with her older lover. Tomura wasn't surprise since he knew that the maid believed he was up too no good. Tomura wondered if Yuzu had ever voice her disapproval of him to Izuku.

But Tomura didn't sure as hell care if Yuzu actually like him or not. He's the one that's in charge of the relationship between him and Izuku, regardless if Izuku wanted to going into the relationship or not. Izuku had no say of wanting to end their relationship.

"Tenko-kun, summer is also here, what are your plans?" Izuku asks her lover as they walk around the park while she held his left arm.

Tomura had his special plans for her. He might as well take her to his room right now. There're many people visiting the park, Yuzu could easily loose them if Tomura make a break for it with Izuku in his arms.

However, as much Tomura would like that, he also knows how smart Izuku can be despite her innocence and naïve nature. She'll probable asks what's wrong and will notice that many of the other visitors are still calm. This will make her asks him why he was running and taking her somewhere else. Izuku had always told him how she couldn't just leave the city without telling her family first, or she'll be in trouble.

Tomura became a little annoyed whenever she talk about how her family wanted to be behave by their expectations. Her love for her family had made her blind to see they actually abusive towards her. Although, Tomura had surprised himself becoming angry at Izuku's family, like there's something about them that's familiar.

The Fukui family, if he remember correctly, is a very famous family. Just the holidays, Tomura saw Izuku and her family in a magazine. Izuku was in there with ten other people. There was an old man, four adults in two pairs and five kids, although the oldest girl in that magazine look like in her 20s.

The whole family all look happy together. But he could tell that is all fake. Those smiles were forced and Izuku look like she was getting ready to crake any moment. The little girl next to Izuku almost look like she was getting ready to cry. The boy, who Tomura now knows that Izuku's cousin from the mall, also look like he was getting ready to explode while the camera took pictures of him and the family. Everyone in that magazine look fake. Their happiness were just for show. They all wanted to keep with appearances. He also hated the way the old man was having his wrapped around Izuku's shoulders. Only Tomura Shigaraki can touch Izuku Midoriya like that.

Just to make the blue haired young man sick to stomach, everyone else loved the family in the magazine. They all talk about how perfect the Fukuis are. Wanting to be like them. Little did they know, that "perfect" little family was just a façade to the public.

"Tenko-kun, are you okay? Do you want to set down?" Izuku asks him. He haven't answer her question. But the green haired girl felt he was probable thinking of something else.

"Huh? Sorry, Izu-chan. I was just remembering that magazine I saw during the holidays," Tenko said, scratching behind his head.

"What magazine?" She asks, curious what he saw.

"Just the one of you and your whole family," He said, smirking. He wanted to see her reaction, and hopefully she'll get to cry.

Izuku look down after he said. During the holidays, Hatsu had managed to get a famous magazine photographer to get the whole family for the holiday magazine that year. Akira didn't want to do it since he thought the whole thing was going to be boring. But Masanori actually like the idea of having the family posting for a picture together. However, the whole time during the photo shooting, everyone were having a hard time to stay still as possible.

Of course, this lead to some scolding from Hatsu and Haruto. Izuku and Emiyo nearly cried when they did that. Akira nearly exploded during the whole shooting. It was a miracle that photographer had managed to take any pictures of them. Hatsu and Habiki thanked the photographer for his hard work. Almost everyone at school talked about how beautiful and perfect her family was. Deep down, Izuku knew it was far from the truth.

"I already told you about my family. But I never told how rich they are, Tenko-kun," She said, holding his arm tightly.

"Hey, who cares if you're that rich- Izu-chan?" He said.

"They're rich, I'm not," Izuku said, tired of always hearing people say she is this spoiled rich girl who can anything she wanted from her family. However, Izuku knew that it's her aunts and uncles' money, not hers. Her cousins are the rich ones. She's just the working-class relative that they took in.

"So, you admit you're just a normal girl who was adopted by a rich family," Tenko said, taking her chin in his glove covered hand. They had managed to walk away from the other park visitors so no one will bothered them.

Izuku blush when her boyfriend brought her face closer to his. He then kiss her without any warning. He grab her waist to bring her closer to his body. Hugging his little lover and holding her tightly so she won't escape him. Tomura push his tongue into her mouth and played with hers. Izuku felt the air were leaving her lungs as Tenko was making out with her. She try to push him away to breath, but he didn't move.

Tenko finally let her breath while he place kisses all over her neck and face. This is embarrassing. They're in a public place. Someone would find and things would be awkward if does happen.

Izuku breath hard. She felt she was getting ready to pass out, Tenko kept his grip on her tightly. It was almost like he didn't want to let her go. It was kind cute of seeing him acting this. Izuku was glad he's her lover. At first, she had no idea why she agreed to be Tenko's lover, but the young man showed to be very kind and gentle towards her. So, the little girl was happy to be Tenko's lover. However, what happened at the mall was new and strange. Her entire body enjoyed it despite she felt a little guilty for doing so.

Tomura kissed her behind her ear. He whisper in her ear quietly.

"Let me take away," He whisper to her.

Izuku's eyes widen when he said. It happened in her dream once, only they were about to make love when she woke up. However, this time was real. Tenko Shimura had asks her to let him take her away. But away where? Izuku didn't know what she can say to Tenko. Somehow, hearing him say that felt nice. She wanted to say and let him take her to somewhere else. But...

"I can't, Tenko-kun," She said, looking away from her lover.

Hearing her saying that, Tomura felt his entire was shaking with rage and jealousy. Izuku Midoriya belongs to him. No one else can have her. Everything about her is his. Her eyes, tears, body, heart, and soul all belongs to him. Tomura soon began to kiss her again, but this he was kissing her hard and holding her too tight.

"Tenko-kun, you're holding me too tight," Izuku said as she try to get him to let her go.

"You belong to me. You're mine forever," Tomura said seriously.

The green haired girl felt her heart began to beat loudly when he said. It's similar what Kacchan and Akira always said to her. Like she's theirs and how she belongs only to them. She hated that. Izuku didn't want to believe that Tenko's a lot like her childhood friend and cousin. He never acted that way towards her before. But hearing him say that, she felt she needed to run away from him before it's too late for her.

"Let me go, Tenko-kun. I need to get back to my family," Izuku said, trying not to sound like she was going to cry.

But Tenko wouldn't let her go. The blue haired guy felt that his lover was better off with him instead of her family. They treated her horribly and she was willingly to go back to them.

"That family of yours don't understand you, don't they, Izu-chan?" Tomura asks her while holding her close to him.

"They may not understand me, but they care about me," Izuku said, trying to act brave. Having her boyfriend acting this way, scared her.

"If they care about you so much, Izu-chan, then why don't they ever let you go out on your own? Why you do need to behave the way they want you yo behave? Or why haven't you told them about me, Izu-chan. Are you embarrassed by me? Or isn't because you know they will never accept our relationship?" Tenko ask, eyeing her the whole time. Waiting for her to answer him, but knows she won't.

Just hearing her lover asking all of those things, made Izuku felt her stomach's turning knocked. She like throwing up. She wanted to go home. Tenko has never act this way towards her before. She honestly thought he was different.

"Izuku-sama, it's time to go home," Yuzu said, appearing out of nowhere.

But Tomura knew she was watching everything and came forward to stop him before things could get ugly. Tomura hated her more right now. That woman kept him from making sure Izuku knows who she belongs to.

"Yuzu!" Izuku said as she finally managed to get of Tenko's grip and ran to her beloved maid's arms who hug her.

The blonde woman hug the little green haired girl and rub her back. Yuzu look at Tenko with disgust. She saw how the whole thing and quickly ran to Izuku's side to protect her from this man. Despite her quirk isn't strong and can be considered to be weak, Yuzu was willingly to use it to protect Izuku from her lover. Yuzu was glad that the law said you can only use your quirk in self-defense.

"Come along, Izuku-sama," Yuzu said as she pull Izuku away from Tenko who was extremely piss to see that blonde maid taking his lover away.

Izuku felt her heart was calming down now. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her kind lover Tenko Shimura told her that she's his. Like she didn't have a say in any of this. But she felt that maybe that she give Tenko too much decision making in their relationships. Perhaps he felt that he going to loos her to her family since he knows how much she loves them.

"Izuku-sama, are you going to break up with that boy?" Yuzu asks, hoping that her mistress will do it for her sake. Today, prove that Tenko was no good to Izuku.

"No," Izuku said, watching the other couples as she and her maid walk pass them.

Yuzu was shock to hear that from her mistress. Surely Izuku would know that Tenko Shimura wasn't a good person. The only reason she didn't told Hatsu, Haruto, or Masanori was because she knows how upset that Izuku would be to loos someone else besides Yuzu herself that treated her kindly. But Yuzu felt that Tenko Shimura didn't kindly out of actual kindness, she felt that he was up to know good.

"I'll call him later tonight," Izuku said calming.

Yuzu wanted to say to Izuku that Tenko wasn't a good person and will hurt her more in the future. But she felt that Izuku would tell her to be quiet and that it's not her place to tell who she can or can't be with. Yuzu didn't who could she trust to help her with Izuku. Surely there's a way to find out about Tenko Shimura without causing Izuku or the Fukui family to be put on the spotlight. Whatever it takes, Yuzu will help and protect Izuku.

* * *

**Thanks, everyone, for reading this chapter. And sorry for making you guys uncomfortable in this chapter. I hope what I did with Yuzu here. She'll definitely go into just who is Tenko Shimura and what does he want from sweet Izuku Midoriya. And if you're wondering about Yuzu's quirk, you're find out in later chapters. **


	26. Soft and Innocent

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for all. Thank you all for patiently waiting for me to write this. This story has been getting a lot of love, which makes me happy to know that you guys love this story. I don't own the canon as they're rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my ocs. **

**Warning: This chapter will have sexual assault in this. Please don't read if you don't like this type of reading.**

* * *

Yuzu lead Izuku inside of the mansion. After a long day, the little green haired girl was very tried after being with her lover at the park. However, it was more than that. Tenko Shimura had just treated like she's his property instead of his girlfriend. Izuku hated that. She already gets from her childhood friend and cousin: she didn't need to have her boyfriend to behave or treat her like that either.

"Grandpa, I'm home. Auntie Hatsu, are you going to cook tonight?" Izuku said, walking into the living room. Hoping to see her beloved family.

But no one was there. Izuku look around the manor to see if anyone was in the house. Maybe they were all in their rooms right now. Right now, it was just Izuku and Yuzu. But when she went inside each bedrooms, no one were in them. Izuku then went inside the other rooms to see if her aunts and uncles were in their offices instead. But again, the offices were also empty.

"Yuzu, have you seen the other staff?" Izuku asks as she walk back downstairs to her beloved maid.

"I'm afraid not, Izuku-sama. The other staff are also gone," Yuzu said to her.

It was right after Yuzu said that, Izuku's cellphone rang. The green haired girl took it and saw the caller is her aunt Hatsu. Happy to hear her aunt is calling her, Izuku answer it while hoping that Hatsu would tell her where is everyone else.

"Hello, Auntie Hatsu. How's your day been doing?" Izuku asks.

_"It's fine, dear. How are you doing right now? Where are you?"_ Hatsu asks her cute niece.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm at the house with Yuzu. We just got back from the park. I'm just wondering where are you and everyone else at," Izuku said.

_"I'm out of town with your uncle Habiki for our romantic weekend. Your uncle Haruto and aunt Azuki are also having their own romantic weekend. Your grandfather is with a friend of his. Saying something about wanting to feel young again. All your of cousins are also staying with their friends for the weekend. Yamfui is using this as an opportunity to try to loose her virginity so she could have a kid of her own. Sorry for not telling this earlier, sweetie, but we really needed this weekend,"_ Hatsu said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, no. It's Auntie. I have Yuzu with me," Izuku said, looking at her maid who look disapprove of the adults suddenly leaving.

_"Izuku, the other staff members are given the weekend off. Yuzu is the only one that's staying with for the time being,"_ Hatsu said.

"Of course, Auntie Hatsu. I don't mind that you're all gone. I promise to behave the whole time," Izuku said to her aunt on the phone. However, deep down, she was actually very happy to have the house to herself for the whole weekend.

_"That's my girl. Could you please place Yuzu on the phone for me, sweetie. Auntie needs to talk to her for awhile," _Hatsu said.

"Yes, Auntie," Izuku said, handing her phone to Yuzu who took it.

"Could give me a minute alone, Izuku-sama?" Yuzu asks the girl.

Izuku nodded and headed towards her room back upstairs. She felt she was being lifted up from the ground. She has the whole house all to herself for the whole weekend. She's glad that she finally had some space for awhile. Her whole family is gone for the weekend. Yamfui is an adult, but she decided to have her own weekend to herself as well. Her cousins are with their friends. The other staff are taking the weekend off. Yuzu is the only one here with her.

Once Izuku entered her room, she landed on her bed. This is nice. She look the photo of her beloved mother and smile. It's just her and Yuzu in the house alone. Maybe she could have Yuzu spend the night with her. Izuku had never spend a night alone in a house before.

However, Izuku thought back to Tenko. She wonder how was he doing. Despite how he treated her earlier today, Izuku can't help but feel wonder about him. He's still her boyfriend since she didn't break up with him. She also didn't anything about wanting to take a break from their relationship. Izuku needed to fix this before he'll get the wrong the idea.

"Izuku-sama, your aunt told me there's some food for you to have," Yuzu said as she enter Izuku's room.

"Thanks, Yuzu. Did Tenko-kun called?" Izuku asks the blonde woman.

Hearing Izuku asking for her boyfriend, Yuzu was glad that the blue haired boy didn't care Izuku.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. You need to enjoy your alone time," Yuzu said kindly.

Izuku was sad to hear Tenko didn't call her, but she is glad to have Yuzu making sure she's alright. She'll just to have to call Tenko later tonight like she told Yuzu. Besides, Tenko probably has something else important to do than waiting for his little teenage girlfriend to call right now.

* * *

_"Did you hear? That girl over there is quirkless," A little boy around Izuku's age said. _

_"Really? I didn't know quirkless people still existed. And she's really cute," Another boy said. _

_Izuku had just gotten an hour ago, and already the other children began to talk about her like she's some kind of strange and foreign object. Like she's this flower that bloom everyone 20 years. All the boys began to look at her like she's a cute bunny rabbit that needed to be protected and all the other girls look at her with jealousy that she manage to get all the attention from all the boys and the grownups. To them, it wasn't fair. Everyone talked about how cute she is while they're being ignored. _

_"She's not that cute to me," One girl said. _

_"Her freckles makes her too ugly," Another girl said. _

_"Maybe her mom was prostitute that dead from a disease from someone she slept with. I won't be so surprise if that quirkless girl ended up as that in the..." A third girl was about to say something else, but Izuku punch her in the face for calling her beloved mother a prostitute. _

_Of course, this got Izuku to go see the lady that run the orphanage. But the head __lady had kindly told Izuku to that she understand why she got into a fight with one of the girls. _

_"Izuku-chan, I know this all too hard to accepted this, but we're here for you. I know this will take sometime to get use to this. Just remember, your father will come back for you after he finish with his work in America. As for now, you can eat alone in your new room if you like," The kind lady said, smiling at her._

_Izuku wanted her parents and grandparents with her. She's so scared and alone. She hated this. She wanted to go back to the way they were. _

Izuku gasp as she woke up from her sleep. She had fallen asleep after eating. Yuzu had always say that she shouldn't lay down after eating. She felt tears coming from her eyes. She remember the first night she spend at the orphanage. She cried all night long, wishing for her father, Hisashi, to come and get her. She was so lonely back then, and yet, she still felt lonely.

Tenko had made feel her that she wasn't alone anymore. Every time she was with him, Izuku felt the darkness around her heart began to go away. But now, she felt she was so alone more than ever. She needed to talk Tenko and work things out.

Izuku still had her clothes on. She look at her clock and saw it was late. It was very dark in her room. Yuzu probably went to bed in the servants' quarters. Yuzu had a room in there just in case if she was needed for the night. Izuku had a button that will alert Yuzu if she needed anything.

The little girl look grab her phone and wanted to call Tenko, but knew it was pointless since it was so late in the night. He was probably asleep already. Izuku could just talk to tomoworro instead. Izuku mere look Tenko's number. She didn't have a picture of him, afraid that her family might find and asks her

"Your house looks nice inside, Izu-chan," A very familiar voice said behind her.

Izuku gasp and slowly turn around to see her lover, Tenko Shimura, was in her room, and in her house in the middle of the night.

"Tenko-kun...? What are doing in here? How did you get in my home?" Izuku said as she slowly got up from her bed.

But Tenko had quickly stop her and pinned down on her bed. He wasn't wearing his gloves as he held her wrists in his hands with only his pinkies sticking out. Izuku could feel her heart panting loudly. Tenko was now starting to scare her.

"Tenko-kun what are you doing?" Izuku said as tears began to come out of her beautiful eyes.

"I just wanted to see my cute lover after we had that fight," Tenko said.

He then began to kiss her neck, causing Izuku feel her back was staring to feel strange from his action. Her flower also began to feel wet from this. Her lover knew how to turn her on. Tenko began to kiss down to her cleavage, kissing her in between her breasts. The young man began to take off her white shirt and kiss a trace of kisses down to her stomach to bellybutton, near her most privet part. The kisses trickled her a little. Tenko still had held her wrists in his hands.

Izuku let a moan while her boyfriend let go of her left wrist and began to trace her inner thighs. She grab his hair and hold onto it for dear life. This was so new and scary to her. She had no idea what to or what to say. Her aunts or uncles had never told her much about sex. Other than it was about to make babies and between couples who love each other very much that are willingly to give their entire bodies to each other.

"Tenko-kun, I'm scared," Izuku said as tears were ready to fall down on her cheeks.

"Shh. Don't worry, Izu-chan. I'm not going to take your virginity yet. Just relax and enjoy yourself, trust me," He said.

Izuku didn't if she should since this was making her uncomfortable, but she trusted Tenko. So, she did. She try to as much as she can to relax under Tenko and enjoy herself.

Tomura smile at himself. Today at the park, he almost lost her. But he won't. Thanks to Sensei, Tomura had gotten word that Izuku's entire family weren't in the house with her for the whole weekend, only her beloved maid to keep her company. This was great. Tomura had manage to sneak inside the mansion without any problem of what so ever.

After doubling checking to see that blonde maid was asleep, Tomura walk his way upstairs to find Izuku. After checking each room, he finally find hers. She looked so cute and innocent while she's sleeping, and that made him wanted her more. He could just eat her up here and now. He's the wolf and she's the rabbit who founded her way into his den without any chance to ever escape him.

Tomura took of his black shirt and jeans as while he also took of Izuku's blue skirt. He's wearing his black boxers and she's wearing her white bra and white panties. He chuckle as she whimper after he took off their clothes.

"Don't worry, my cute bunny, I still have my boxers on," Tomura said, licking her tears away.

Tomura gently stroke outside of her panties. He could feel the wetness behind the clothing. Pushing aside the white panties, Tomura placed two of fingers inside of her. She's so wet. It made him hard. His cock was now hard. He wanted to have her here and now. But he need her to get used to all of this. Tomura didn't want to scare her off so easily. Today at the park proof that.

Stopping, Tomura landed right next to Izuku and hold her close to him. Kissing her soft lips against his dry ones. She's so warm and soft. He wonder if all girls are this. But Tomura actually like Izuku's body better than other girls.

"Goodnight, Izu-chan," Tomura said before falling asleep.

Izuku was a blushing and moaning mess. She look at Tenko and saw he had fallen asleep. She place her hand on his cheek and nuzzle up to him. She could still feel her heart was panting in her chest from all of this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable. Izuku doesn't know much sex since her aunts and uncles had never give the proper talk about all of those stuff. Also for those who wondering if this story will be following the other arcs in the series, I'm afraid I won't be following all of them. I felt so bad for Mama Inko and her little baby. Guys, don't go look for these kind of relationships. They're unhealthy and dangerous for you and the people you love. **


	27. Bathing Together

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting on me to make this chapter. Last chapter was probably a rollercoaster for some of you, so sorry about that. I don't own any of the canon characters as they belong to their rightful owners while I only own my oc characters.**

**Warning: There will be sexual assault in this chapter. Sorry about this for those are victims. **

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight brighten the room. Izuku groan as she open her beautiful green eyes. While her vision was a little blurry, Izuku could see blue hair and also felt something solid against her. Once she could see better, Izuku saw her lover, Tenko Shimura, sleeping right next to her in her bedroom. The young man held her in his arms throughout the entire night. He wasn't even wearing his gloves.

Izuku blush once she remember that they're both almost naked with nothing but their undergarments on. She remember what happened last late. Tenko came and broke into her house and sneak into her room. Tenko then came to her and kissed her whole body after he told her that he just wanted to see her after that they had that fight back at the park.

The green haired girl could still feel his gently but deadly touch on her skin. Rough lips leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to bellybutton. How his fingers touch and caress her little flower. Just remembering all of it, Izuku starting feel the wetness coming back again in her flower.

Tenko soon open his beautiful red eyes as he set up on the bed. He yawn as he scratch the back of his head. He look down on Izuku who's still blushing from seeing him in his boxer and being her panties and bra. She still look cute and innocent.

"Good morning, Bunny. Did you sleep well?" Tenko asks as he lay back down on his right side with his face resting in his hand.

Izuku nodded slowly. Last night was still new to her. It scared her a lot. However, the feelings she felt from the things Tenko did felt surprisingly good and remarkable. It felt funny at first but she had founded herself enjoying them. But she was still uncomfortable what they did. She almost felt like she didn't actually wanted to do what Tenko was doing to her.

"It was nice, I guess. Tenko-kun, do you what anything while you're here?" Izuku asks her lover.

However, while she said, Yuzu had prepared breakfast for Izuku. After a long day with that older boy, Yuzu wanted her young mistress to have an enjoyable weekend while the rest of the family was gone from the house. It's just her and Izuku alone in the house.

Hatsu had ordered Yuzu to make sure that Izuku is safe and sound while everyone is gone for the weekend.

_"Make sure she's happy while we're gone, Yuzu," _Hatsu said when she and Yuzu were talking on the phone.

The young couple began to enjoy each other's company. Izuku began to trace circles on Tenko's chest while he watch. The blue haired guy soon had a strange feeling in his stomach. Having her touching him like was weird but oddly nice. The two of them are still in their undergarments, not bothering to put their clothes back on. Tenko then lean down and kiss his young lover. She always tasted so sweet, like chocolate. Her scent is like strawberries.

"Izuku-sama, I've made breakfast..." Yuzu stated as she open the door to see both the girl and Tenko Shimura laying in bed with nothing but their undergarments on. Seeing this had cause the poor woman to drop the tray of food as she look with horror upon the sight before her.

Izuku blush madly as Yuzu had caught both her and Tenko in such a bad time. Tomura, however, was annoyed that the blonde woman had interrupted their moment. At this point, Tomura actually wanted to kill her for trying to get in between him and his Izuku. But the blue haired young man knew how much this woman means to Izuku, so he'll let her live for now.

Yuzu cover her mouth as she stand back in shock. Sweet Izuku had been alone in bed with this man. This man had probably try to deflower the poor girl. How can she explain this to the Fukuis if they find out about this? That Yuzu falied to keep Izuku safe? Or that the blonde maid had kept this a secret form all of them just to keep Izuku happy? How can Yuzu even tell Ken about this when they met again? That the adoptive granddaughter of his grandfather's bets friend had a secret lover and Yuzu let it happen despite her better judgment?

"Yuzu, I'm so sorry! Please, don't be mad at Tenko-kun!" Izuku said as she got from her bed and run towards her beloved maid.

The blonde maid couldn't believe what she had seen. Izuku is too innocent for something like this. This no doubting this boy's doing. She should had known that this man will try to harm Izuku in anyway. Yuzu took a deep breath and place her hands together. Trying to act calm in this situation for both Izuku's sake and hers.

"Izuku-sama, I'll prepare a bath for you, ma'am, while I'll clean this mess up," Yuzu said calmingly to the young girl.

Yuzu took Izuku by the arm and lead the latter away from Tenko. The young man become angry to see the maid was trying his lover away from him. Tenko began to scratch his neck as the woman back with a hateful look on her face. But it didn't really bothered him at all. He was more annoyed than anything else at the moment.

"What?! Is there anything you want to say to me?! Just say it already, you damn woman!" Tomura yelled at her. This is the first time ever he had spoken to her.

It took only a few minutes, Yuzu took another breath and look at Tenko Shimura with a disgusted look on her face. Although Yuzu knows about Tenko's dangerous quirk, "Decay", she still wanted to keep Izuku safe from him.

"Stay away, Izuku-sama. She's too good for you," Yuzu said without any hesitation.

Hearing Yuzu say that to him, Tenko could feel his entire body shaking from rage and hatred towards this woman. She dared told him to stay away from his lover. Izuku's his! She'll never leave him. And she won't do it, even if someone tells her to so.

"No. Izu-chan is mine. You have no power over her. You're no better than those bastards that she calls family. You act like you actually care about her, but you never had actually try to help Izuku, did you? Izu-chan always look so sad whenever she sees me. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out that the Fukuis are just abusive assholes. If you really cared about her, you would had alerted social services by now. Izu-chan always look for you for comfort, but you never fully give it to her. In the end, you're just as bad as the rest of her family," Tomura said as he got up from the bed and walk pass the maid who stand there in perplexity.

But Tomura knew he had spoken the truth about her. Izuku seem like she had actually believe that her beloved maid is her solely comfort in this house. The poor girl is just blind to see the truth about that maid. The blonde is just as bad as her abusive family. Yuzu never call the police or social services to help Izuku with her family problems. Instead, that woman let the abuse continue on while Izuku would run to her for comfort.

Yuzu had turn a blind eye on the abuse the family give to Izuku. And to be honest, Tomura had founded himself hating that woman more. Not only because she kept interrupting his special moments with Izuku, but also because she's just like all of those people who saw him wondering in the streets as a child. All those people turning a blind eye on a lost, scared, and confused child.

All of them said that a hero will come and help him. But no. It was Sensei who had found and saved him back then. Heroes only give people false sense of hope and safeness. It's because of heroes that Tenko Shimura died all those years ago, with Tomura Shigaraki was reborn.

As Tomura walk down the hallway, he notice a door was open. Hearing water being splash, Tomura knew that this is the bathroom that Izuku's in.

The young man was still in his boxer, so he went into to see the bathroom. Once he was inside, Tomura saw Izuku laying in a giant tub. It was big enough for two people to be in it. He darkly chuckle as he walk closer to the bathtub and saw his tiny lover in the water, all naked. Her beautiful body is now expose for him to see. Despite only being fourteen, Izuku did had a well-develop body. Just looking at her, made Tomura hungry for her innocents. Her eyes were close while she look like she was enjoying the bath that was made for her.

Taking of his boxers and place them right next to Izuku's bra and panties, Tomura went to the showers.

Izuku open eyes to see Tenko in the shower. She gasp as she look away from him. Here they are, both alone again. But this time, the two of them are completely naked. No clothes of coving their bodies. The green haired girl wonder what did her lover wanted.

Tomura chuckle since he notice that his lover was now embarrassed of seeing him naked. She should get used to it. It won't be long until they both fuck each other. Once he was done with the showers, Tomura went over to the tub and got in.

Izuku squeak when her lover got in with her. Here they are, setting in a tub together while naked. Her heart felt like it's trying to come out of her chest. This is too much for her. She squeak again when Tenko pulled her closer to him. Izuku try not to at the clear water. She try to look at the wall instead.

Tomura knew Izuku was trying to avoid looking at his cock. This girl's just so innocent that he can't take it. Carefully to make sure that he didn't accidently decay her, Tomura began to caress her breasts. Folding them gently while he kiss her cheeks. Izuku moan while Tenko play with her breasts. Her face became red again. However, this cause her to drop her right hand to where his cock is. Izuku blush more madly as she try to take her hand, but Tomura grab it and made her touch him again.

"Tenko-kun! Please, this is kind of embarrassing!" Izuku said as she covered her face with her left hand.

"Shh... It's okay that you're scared of this, Izu-chan. It's normal to be scared of this for the first time. But I'll help you get use to this, Bunny," Tomura said.

He began to circle her pink nipples while they're starting to harden from all of this. With his thumb sticking out, Tomura soon lead Izuku's hand of how to pleasure him. He smile as she began too look down to finally see his cock. She turn away in embarrassment once she saw it. He kiss her while he play with her hand and breasts. He then kiss her shoulder blades as his other hand went down to her little pussy.

"Tenko-kun..." Izuku moan quietly.

"Izu-chan..." Tomura also moan as he caress her folds.

It wasn't long until the young couple both cum. Izuku gasp as she let out her love nectar while Tenko let out his semen into the water. Izuku always wonder if this was normal during this moments. Her aunts and uncles never really give her the proper informants about sex and stuff like that. Sure her aunts say that her love nectar is when she done with sex, they never give her that much informants.

"Come on, Izu-chan. Let's get something to eat," Tenko said as he help get out of the tub.

Izuku didn't say anything, but nodded. Tenko wrapped her with a towel. The two soon got out of the bathroom and headed to Izuku's room to see the mess is clean up.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this. Sorry for this chapter made any of uncomfortable. Tomura has called Yuzu out on her unwillingness to help Izuku with her abusive family. Well, let's face it. Yuzu can be selfish since this means losing her job. I just hope you like this chapter. And guys, please don't go look for this relationships. They're unhealthy. **


	28. Neck Kissing

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update this story again. Thank you for reading this. This chapters have been getting dark lately, huh? Izuku and Tomura are getting closer in each chapter they're in. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

After taking their special bath, Izuku and Tenko ate breakfast in her room while on her bed after Yuzu made another tray of breakfast after she dropped the first one. The young couple began talking about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A. next year for the Third Years.

"It would make senses for him to become a teacher for the Third Year class. They'll be more experience than the First or Second Years," Izuku said after she finish her breakfast.

Tomura thought about the next school year of U.A. High. Almost every teenagers will try to enroll there to become heroes like All Might. This greatly irritated him. Hearing All Might on the news and U.A. made him feel like vomiting the breakfast he just had. All those brats think they could actually save people and believe they could make the world the a better place. THEY'RE WRONG!

Look what happened to him when people rely on the Pros to help. Heroes give everyone like him false hope. He actually believe those words and waited for a hero to come and help him to take him home. But now he knows that this society is full of shit. That's why Sensei came instead and saved him from the streets. Sensei give him a nice room and a warm bed to sleep in. The man even give Tomura the dismembering hands of his entire family that he accidently killed when his quirk manifested. While he doesn't remember the faces of his dead family, he could feel the calmness of their hands whenever he put them on. But he could still feel like he's sick when he did put them on his person.

"Tenko-kun, are you're alright? You're scratching your neck again," Izuku said worryingly. She didn't like it when her lover scratch himself since he scratch so hard that it get to the point that he bleeds from it.

Tomura realize he has been scratching his neck without even noticing it. His neck was beginning to bleed again. Izuku quickly got up from her bed and headed to the first aid kit in the bathroom. The young man watch as his tiny lover left him in her room.

He couldn't help but feel a little strange that someone else other than Sensei or Kurogiri would shows concernedness for him whenever he did this. Let alone a girl would actually cared about his well-being. Tomura had always thought that no girl in her right mind would actually for someone like him since he's a villain. The heroes would usually get the girls. But here he is...

In the bedroom of a beautiful girl who also happens to be his lover. It also helps that she's kind of emotional vulnerable right now thanks to her family.

"Tenko-kun, I'm back. Here, let me help you," Izuku said as she reentered her bedroom with the first aid kit in her delicate hands.

The little green haired girl carefully put some alcohol on a cotton ball and place it on Tenko's neck, it sting a bit. Tomura hiss as the stinging soon died down. After she clean his neck, Izuku then put some bandages around his neck. However, the tiny girl couldn't help but kiss her lover's neck since her parents and grandparents would often would do that for her whenever she accidently hurt herself or when Kacchan and the other kids did it themselves.

The blue haired young man could feel his heart began to beat fast after Izuku kiss him on his neck. Usually, he's the one that do the kisses first. But she actually did it without any warning or telling him. Tomura actually likes it. He didn't know Izuku had it in her.

"Izu-chan, how about we see more of your notebooks on Pro Heroes?" Tomura asks as he laid back down on the bed.

Hearing her older lover asking to see her silly notebooks on the heroes, Izuku couldn't but blush since it's been awhile since he saw them. But she didn't want to show him her burnt one. The same one that Kacchan ruined on the worst day she ever she had in her entire life. She didn't her lover to find out about her bullied life at school since it might caused a problem between him and Kacchan.

"Sure, Tenko-kun. They're under my bed," Izuku said as she and Tenko got up from the bed to lift the mattress to reveal notebooks underneath it. The burnt one was under all other ones that aren't burnt.

Izuku quickly pick one and drop her mattress. She show it to Tenko who look over it. It was kind of hard what he was thinking at the moment, she hope that he actually likes what she wrote.

"You're very amazing, Izu-chan. You're have a very rare talent of finding the strength and weakness of heroes' quirks," Tenko said as he set back down and pull her towards him. Placing his arm around her shoulders to have her look at her notes.

Izuku blush when he commented her on her writing. No one has ever told her that her notes were amazing or she has a rare talent for writing the quirks of Pro Heroes down. Not even her own family had commented on her work.

Her aunt, Hatsu, would usually tell her to choose a different hobby that's more suitable for a girl like her. Something that was safe so she won't be interest in the dangers of the Pro Heroes. But Izuku would never pick a different hobby that didn't involved heroes. The little girl knows that her hobbies are look down by her own beloved family, and they would never approve of them. Not even her grandfather or Yuzu had said they're impress by her work.

But Izuku couldn't help but believe if she tried to get to U.A., her family would stop believing that she's just a fragile little girl that needs all kinds of protection from the world. But she knows that's just being naïve. All Might himself said that it's impossible for someone like to become a Pro Hero without a quirk to help them in the dangers of the heroism.

Speaking of U.A., Izuku should probably tell Tenko that she's planning to go next year for her high school days. The same year that All Might will be teaching. Izuku doubt that she'll see him that much since she'll be in another course in the First Years while he'll be teaching the Thirds.

"Hey, we should go out since your family is not here. How about a movie? Just you and me, Izu-chan," Tomura said, closing the notebook and placing it on her nightstand.

Izuku was a bit hesitate despite she's alone in the house and could go outside as she please. Yuzu had told her that Hatsu say she could go outside as long Yuzu is with her.

"Sure, Tenko-kun. Just let me tell Yuzu that to get ready and..." Izuku stated but Tenko grab her chin with two of his fingers.

"Don't tell your nanny to come with us on our date. Who brings their nanny on your dates? You're a big girl anyway. You can go and do as you please. Plus, your family isn't here to cosset you. You can leave without your nanny's supervision," Tenko said, offering his hand to her while his thumb stuck in.

Izuku wasn't so. But she knows that Tenko is right. Her family isn't here to sheltered her from the world. Her entire family is gone until tomoworro and she's free to do whatever she wants. But she couldn't help feel like she's breaking their hearts by not following their rules that they made for her.

"Let's go, Bunny. You can any movie you like when we get there," Tenko said as he took her hand after knowingly that she'll be overthinking it.

Tomura couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Izuku still following her family's rules like a little sheep. But he knows that she'll need more time to get use to the idea that she isn't the prefect little girl that her whole family wants her to be. If anything, they're forcing her to be something she's not. A girl who reckless things for her love ones, even destroying herself while doing it.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. That's it for the chapter. I hope you guys all like this. Izuku and Tomura are becoming closer and closer. But their relationship isn't healthy. I'm actually going to skip their date and have them come back to the house after their movie night. **

**P.S. Someone in the Fukui family already knows about Izuku's relationship, but hasn't told anyone or Izuku for that matter. I'll give you a hint, they're one of the two members that that dislike how Izuku is being treated but never say anything about it. Can you guess who it is? **


	29. The Return of the Kind Suitor

**Hello, everyone. This girl is back to create another chapter for all. Thanks for waiting for this. I'm planning to write three different endings for the story. I hope you guys like the idea. I don't own any of the canon characters since they belong to their rightful owners while I only own my ocs.**

**Warning: There will be dark themes in this chapter. **

* * *

After they come back from the movie theater, both Izuku and her lover, Tenko, went back to her bedroom while Yuzu was preparing dinner for the young couple. Although Yuzu didn't actually feed the man who broke into the manor and practically forced himself on her poor mistress, but she knows that Izuku would probably take that as a way of Yuzu of not feeling like cooking and will take her older boyfriend out to eat.

Both Tenko and Izuku were just laying on the bed while they face each other on different ends of the bed. Izuku couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach. Tenko had had been making her feel like this for awhile already. This whole weekend has been nice. Her whole family are now until tomorrow in the evening. The little green haired girl would be probably already asleep when they get back. Never knowing that their innocent niece had spend the whole time alone in the house with her secret lover.

Tomura wonder what will happen now after this. Tomorrow, his tiny lover's family will back. She told him that won't be back until than. So, the young man couldn't help wanting to make this last night wonderful. This weekend had been strange yet nice. He never have been away from Sensei and Kurogiri this long. But Sensei had kindly give Tomura permission to be with his lover for the weekend. Tomura thanked his master for allowing for this weekend alone with Izuku...

While, alone with his lover and her nosy maid.

It wasn't long until Tenko began to kiss Izuku all over her cute face again. The movie they watched was boring. It was just another movie about some hero who was trying to save the world. Nothing new. The villain was more fun to watch. The plot was even cliché anyway. Even Izuku nearly feel asleep during the movie. The female character who was the hero's love interest was even boring. Tomura really hated how the hero always gets the girl at the end. Why can't she just fall for the villain instead for once?

"Tenko-kun, are you going to sleep here again tonight?" Izuku asks her lover.

"Of course. I don't want to miss this another night to alone with you, Izu-chan," Tenko said smiling.

Izuku smile upon hearing her lover saying that. It's nice to have him here with her instead of taking or texting on the phone. The young girl then kiss her lover, surprising him. When Izuku pulled back, Tenko gently grabbed her head with his pinky out and kiss her again. But this time, he push his tongue inside of her mouth. Tomura hummed as his long tongue began to dance with Izuku's.

The two tongues dance as the Tomura's took the lead. While this was happening, Izuku felt the breath in her lungs were beginning to leave her body as her boyfriend climb on top of her. Izuku's heart soon began to beat fast as Tenko caress her sides.

"Izu-chan, I want to kiss you more. I want to leave marks on your body so everyone will know that you're mine," Tomura said, leaning to Izuku's neck as he kiss it a little before biting and sucking her skin.

Izuku moan as her lover continued to bit and suck her neck. Worried that he'll leave hickeys on her neck like last time, Izuku try to push him off a little so he'll listen. Izuku had manage to hide her other hickeys from her family before any of them would even notice the strange marks on her neck and collarbone.

Tomura was surprise to see that Izuku was trying to push him off of her. He stop what he was doing and look at her in confusedness.

"Tenko-kun, can we just kiss instead? I don't want my family to see the hickeys on me," Izuku said blushing.

Hearing his lover saying that she didn't to have hickeys on her right now, Tomura decided to wait to listen and just kiss her instead. While he actually wanted to do more than just kissing. However, that didn't mean that the blue haired man couldn't do anything else that he like.

Tomura then went lower to where her flower was. He caress her inner thighs gently. He smirk as he watch his tiny lover whimper from his touch. Tomura crave more of her moans and whimpers. They sounded so cute when he does this to her.

Since she's just wearing a simple skirt, Tomura decided to leave it on her instead of taking it off.

Izuku put her hands on her mouth. She felt so confuse right now. She felt pleasure what Tenko was doing, but she also felt discomfort from this as well. She honestly didn't know if she should ask Tenko to stop or not. On one hand, Izuku didn't like this discomfort in her chest while they were doing this. On the other hand, Tenko actually look like he was enjoying this a lot.

But just before anything else could happen, Yuzu came into the bedroom. She look at Tomura with hatred again. The blonde knows that Izuku is too young for any sexual activities. She hated how Izuku trusted this man without any question. But this person will surely make Izuku fell in love with instead of her current lover. They just got here a few minutes ago and Yuzu wanted her mistress to meet right now.

"Yuzu, what are you doing here? Did something what in the kitchen?" Izuku asks her beloved maid who shook her head.

"No, Izuku-sama. Dinner is still getting ready ma'am. There's someone waiting for you in the living room," Yuzu said to her young mistress.

Hearing that there's someone in the living room waiting for her, the young couple got up from the bed immediately. Izuku couldn't help but feel dreadful of just who this person is. It couldn't be Akira. He's still with his friends and Yuzu would had had called him by his name instead. Tomura felt that this person that wanting to see Izuku is going to be someone he hate a lot.

"Who's it, Yuzu?" Izuku asks her.

"It's Naoki, ma'am," Yuzu said, hoping that having Izuku meeting her suitor will change her mind about her relationship with Tenko Shimura.

Hearing that's one of her suitors, Izuku felt a little relief to know that it's just him instead of someone in her family.

"Who the hell is Naoki?" Tenko asks as he spin Izuku around to make her face him.

Izuku didn't how to explain to her boyfriend that her family are actually planning to marry her one day after she finish high school. But wasn't going to be like right after high school. Naoki and Reiji said that she could wait until she's ready to choose for herself.

"Naoki-san is one of my suitors, Tenko-kun. We're not actually engaged or anything like that. We're just trying to be friends," Izuku explain this as clearly as possible.

Tenko remain calm on the outside to Izuku and Yuzu. It was hard for them to understand what he was thinking or feeling at the moment. However, he was shaking with pure rage. His little lover is his and his alone. No one else can have her. Izuku had agreed to be with him. Tomura will kill this Naoki guy if the latter actually thinks about taking Izuku from him.

"Please, stay here while I go and talk to Naoki-san for a little while," Izuku said as she gently took his hands in hers while making sure that his fingers didn't touch her.

Tomura watch as Izuku and the blonde maid left the room with him it all alone. The young man began to scratch his neck despite the bandages had the stop the bleeding. So, Izuku's little family thinks they could marry her off to someone else. But they have no idea that Tomura himself is planning to make Izuku to be with him forever soon. That family of hers doesn't even know about him or that the fact that he's going to steal their niece's innocent soon enough.

* * *

_Living room_

Izuku was surprise to know that Naoki is here. Although it was nice to see him again, Izuku couldn't help worried that her family would be angry at her for letting a strange into their house. Tenko doesn't count since Izuku have known for almost a year now. Izuku had only seen Naoki a few times since they were at his house lats year. The green haired girl wonder what her suitor wanted from her.

Once she enter the living room, Naoki was sitting down on the couch while waiting for her to come. He's now in his first year in college now. Izuku's glad that Naoki got into his dream school.

"Izuku, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you doing this days?" Naoki asks as he got up to greet her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, too, Naoki-san," Izuku said while she blush.

They began to talk. Naoki explained his reason of coming here was because his mother was asked by Izuku's aunt, Hatsu, to have him to check on her today to see if both her and Yuzu are doing okay since they're alone in the mansion.

"Sorry that I showed up without calling you first, Izuku. I would had called the house but I don't have your number and my mom pretty much send me off before I could actually do it," Naoki said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine, Naoki-san. I'm just glad to see you again," Izuku said as she look away from him in her own embarrassment.

Yuzu smile as she watch her mistress talking to a man who'll treat her with kindness and respect instead of what Tenko Shimura had had been treating her of God knows what.

"You know, if you like can visit my house tomoworro until your family gets back. But you don't have to if you don't want to, Izuku," Naoki said kindly.

Izuku blush at what he said to her. Telling her that she could come to his house if she'll like to. Telling her the choice is up to her. Naoki is so nice and kind to her. The little green haired wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend. It's a likely case since he would have told her this already when they first met at that party almost a year ago.

"Izuku, what's that on your neck?" Naoki asks concerning, pointing the tiny hickey on her neck on her right side.

Touching the right side of her neck, Izuku realize that she completely forgot to cover it when she went downstairs to meet him. Izuku's extremely embarrass to forget as something as simple like this. She knows that Naoki will realize that that it's hickey. Having a hickey on your body meant that you have a lover.

"Oh, this? It's just a little bruise I had when I tripped into the wall on my right side this morning. I'm such a clumsy girl. Sorry for making you scared, Naoki-san. Goodness that I didn't break my neck or anything too serious, right?" Izuku said, lying to hide her relationship about her lover from her suitor.

"You should have that look at least. I think. I don't know much about medical," Naoki said.

Izuku felt horrible for lying to Naoki. But she doesn't know if she should trust him with her secret or not. Maybe she should tell him that there's someone else she likes. But she won't tell Naoki that she's already in a relationship with another guy. Matter of fact, Izuku even wonder about her own feelings about Tenko since she did enter their new relationship of him kissing that caused her of being unable to think straight.

But while Izuku and her kind suitor were talking to each other, in her bedroom, Tomura has been scratching himself all over his entire body. Tomura had rarely scratch like this. But when he does, it's usually because something or someone really made him mad. But he wasn't angry at Izuku. His rage was actually at her family, her maid, and that suitor of hers. No one will take her away from him.

He's going to the next King of The Underworld after Sensei. Izuku will be his queen after he takes her away from all of this. Not even All Might will stop him from taking what rightfully belongs to him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. It means a lot to me. I hope that all like that I brought back Naoki after not seeing him since chapter 8. Again, I'm planning to make three endings for this story. I hope you guys like that idea. **


	30. A Kiss On The Ring Finger

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for all. Thanks for reading this. Naoki unknowing have become a rival to Tomura since the Fukui family wants Izuku to end with him. I don't own the canon characters as they belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

**Warning: There will be masturbating in this chapter. **

* * *

Tomura stay in Izuku's bedroom for an hour already with Izuku haven't return from chatting with that guy that came into the house of sudden. He hated how long this was taking. Tomura wonder if this Naoki was counting Izuku since her family seems like they want her to marry this guy one day. He had no idea what this guy even look likes, but Tomura already hated him for taking Izuku's time from him.

The young man didn't care about having dinner. All he cared about is Izuku coming back to him now. Tomura felt lonely with Izuku sitting next to him. Her soft skin pressed against his as he kisses her on her cute face. Her sweet moans coming out of her mouth because he made her doing it. Remembering everything about had caused his cock to harden. Tomura groan felt it getting harder by the minute.

He couldn't take it anymore. Although Tomura has always manage to just shake it off when he felt this way, it became harder and harder to get rid of this feeling in his cock. Black Swan did say if he wanted to get rid of it quickly, than he should just masturbate like everyone else. Saying that it's normal and everyone does it. Even Pro Heroes do it in the private of their homes.

The blue haired man unzip his pants and pull down his boxers. He took his cock in his right hand and began to masturbate for the first time. Tomura soon groan that soon turn into a moan. His stomach began to feel like a knot as he continue to touch himself.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Tomura said as he kept at it.

Remembering Izuku's naked body in the bathtub. So soft and beautiful. He couldn't help wanted to have their first time in there. But he wanted her to be used to his touches first. What kind of lover would he be if rushes things for his girlfriend that will make her uncomfortable?

Groaning as he also remember the first time she touched him in the bathroom. She was so cute when she squeak in embarrassment when she saw him naked in the shower and did it again when he joined her in the tub.

_"I want to be inside of her! I want to come in her! I need to hear her moans again! I'm the only one who's allow to hear them while she makes them!" _Tomura thought as he continue to rub himself.

His breath began to hitch when he became near his climax. His enter body is covered with sweat. The pleasure in his whole being is all over in him. He felt his semen getting ready to come out. Tomura hiss as he finally come. His cume landed on the floor of his lover's bedroom. Tomura look at his hand that's now cover by his semen. He took deep breaths as body return to normal.

Landing on the bed on his back, Tomura stare at the celling above him and wonder what will happen when Izuku comes back. Maybe he should ask her the big question now that her suitor is here to see her? Her family sends that Naoki guy here to check on her. Which that meant that they really want her to marry him. But it didn't matter what Izuku's answer will be. Tomura already has a plan just cause she says no to him.

Tomura sigh as took one of Izuku's notebooks and began to read it just to pass sometime when she comes back.

* * *

_Living room_

Izuku giggle as Naoki told about the time when he first met a real life horse ever while the two of them set on the couch. It was kind of embarrassing to remember but Naoki told her anyway. Back when he was six years old, Naoki got so excited that wetted himself on the mere sight. His parents quickly told the servants to change him in another set clothes before he could ride it.

"I didn't even realize I accidently peed on myself until my butler told me what happened. I was so embarrassed that I rarely talk about by first meeting an actual horse. My mom even has the photo of it before she and my dad told them to change me," Naoki said, rubbing his neck while trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Well, the first time I saw a villain attack was when I was two. My mother told me I got so excited just by seeing it, I almost run into it to have a closer look. She nearly had a heart attack when she realize I was so close to the fight. One of the Pros managed to catch me before I could even get any closer. My mom literally cried after I was given back to her. She thanked them after catching me before the he told her I would probably make a good hero one day since I wasn't afraid of the fight I saw. Talking it about now, I'm just as embarrassed as you, Naoki-san," Izuku said smiling to her suitor.

The two of them laugh uncontrollable since they never talk about this parts of their lives to no one before. They both felt nice to finally talk about parts in their lives they don't usually talk about to other people.

Both of Izuku and Naoki talk about their favorite parts of their childhood.

"I guess mine would happen to be the time when my family took that trip to America when I was nine. My dad decided to take all of us to New York City where he was opening a new office there. During that time, we went to see the Statue of Liberty during sunset. I was so amazed by it. How the sun set in the horizon while we stood at the top. It was beautiful," Naoki said.

"I guess my favorite part was on my fourth birthday. My parents took me to visit my grandparents in the county for my special day. I vivid remember my mom baking a cake with All Might on it. My dad and grandpa were setting up the decorations while I was spying on my mom. My grandma saw me and took me outside so I won't see what they were doing. She took me to a candy store and told I could pick anything I like in there. Of course, I pick the All Might theme candy. My grandma kind of warned that the All Might candy tasted horrible since a grandson of her friend said that it tasted like soap. I didn't really listen and chose it anyway. I ended up hating it. Since then, I preferred to eat only All Might ice cream. When we got home, my parents and grandpa showed me everything they did my birthday. I felt so happy back then since they did everything to make it a wonderful birthday for me. I was just happy to be with them," Izuku said fondly.

Yuzu smile from where she stood. Happy to see that Izuku was beginning to open up to someone. Maybe the green haired girl will realize that Naoki is more suitable for her than Tenko could ever be. The blue haired boy could never make Izuku happy like the way Naoki was doing right now.

The blonde maid hope that Naoki will win over Izuku's heart with the two might even fall in love with each other. They already shown to like each other very much. The match between is a healthy one anyway.

"I should go now, Izuku. I hope to see you later soon," Naoki said, getting up.

"I hope so, too, Naoki-san. It was good to see you again," Izuku said, watching her suitor leave.

Yuzu lead Naoki to the door. Happy to see her mistress laughing after a long time. The blonde began to see Naoki as a good match for Izuku.

"Thank you for stopping by and checking on my mistress, Naoki-sama," Yuzu said to him.

"It wasn't a problem. Izuku-san is a really nice girl. I really don't have any intention of marring her after she graduate from high school. But my mother does want me to settle down soon, so I'll think about it. But Izuku has a choice if she actually wants to or not," Naoki said to the blonde woman.

* * *

_Izuku's room_

Tomura watch as the young man left the estate. He has grey hair and sliver eyes since he turn around and talk to that maid. This is no doubt that Naoki guy that Izuku talked about. Tomura felt his hatred for the grey haired boy grew even more. This pretty boy doesn't understand Izuku as much as Tomura does. The blue haired young man knew that Izuku's family is abusive towards her. Tomura knows how smart Izuku is by analyzing the quirks of the Pros. That Naoki guy won't ever have the same understanding like Tomura.

_"Maybe I should just kill him when Izu-chan falls asleep,"_ Tomura thought to himself as he watch Naoki finally leaving.

Tomura made sure that Naoki didn't see him and hid behind Izuku's curtains. He set back down on Izuku's bed and read more of her notebooks. Well she was talking to that suitor of hers, Tomura lifted her mattress and read them. There're thirteen of these. But the thirteen one was burnt. So out of curiosity, Tomura began to the burnt notebook. It's quite the little informant book. It even has that new Pro Heroine Mt. Lady in it. Izuku even wrote how the blonde heroine will be if the latter can't overgrow in areas since she'll cause public damage and might end up harming civilians. The blue haired man even read that despite Mt Lady being tall, she could be easily defeated if her own size will be use against her.

Smiling at the informant he read, Tomura felt glad that he choose Izuku as his lover. The tiny green haired girl has such a rare gift. Being able to analyze quirks. From Heroes to villains, to even civilians. He wonder why would her family be abusive to a member of their family who's extremely smart and gifted.

"Tenko-kun, I'm sorry for being a little late. I brought dinner for us," Izuku said as she enter her room with a tray of food.

Izuku saw her boyfriend reading her burnt notebook. She felt he was going to ask about it, Izuku didn't know what to say to him. Izuku didn't want to tell Tenko about her childhood friend/bully, Kacchan.

Setting down the tray on her nightstand, Izuku set next to her lover. Wrapping his arm around her, Tenko pull her closer to his body and kiss her forehead.

"Izu-chan, are you getting married to him?" Tenko ask.

"No. It's not like that, Tenko-kun. It's... complicated," Izuku said, looking away from him.

Although Izuku couldn't be legally engaged to either to Naoki or Reiji without her father's legal consent, she knew that her family will get their way eventually. The little nuzzle deeper to her lover as she brought their dinner to them. Tenko feed her while he kiss her cheeks. Blushing from this, Izuku felt her entire face will be permanent red from all this blushing.

"Izu-chan, do you like being here?" Tenko asks his little lover.

That question caught her off guard. Izuku wonder what her lover meant by that. Does she like being here? Well, she does. Her family is here with her. Why wouldn't she be? Her family is nice and caring if not a little too strict on her and her cousins. Why would Tenko even asked her that? Of course she's happy here. Where was this coming from?

"Of course, Tenko-kun. I like being here. It's where my family lives. They've been kind to me," Izuku said, but felt her stomach was getting sick when she said.

"If you like, we can get married without their permission. You can leave with me on the day of your middle school graduation after the ceremony. No one will notice that you're gone. I'll be waiting for you at the gates," Tenko said while he place a kiss on her ring finger.

Izuku couldn't believe what Tenko was offering her, Asking her to marry him without her family knowing. Basically abandoning her entire family to be with her lover. Just like her grandmother. Leaving the family for someone else to have a new life. Izuku didn't if she could even to this.

"Tenko-kun... are you asking me to elope with you on my graduation day?" Izuku asks.

"Of course, Izu-chan. We can start a life together. I have a place where your family won't find us. And if you like, we can make our own family together," He said smiling at her.

The little green girl didn't know if she could elope with her lover. Runaway from home and live with Tenko almost sounds to her. He even said that they could even have a family of their own. But Izuku couldn't just leave Emiyo and Yuzu. The latter would surely be fired if the Fukuis find out that she knew about Izuku's secret relationship with an older boy.

Izuku wonder if her grandmother, Chiemi felt this way about leaving behind Auntie Hatsu and Uncle Haruto for her grandfather, Kou. Surely Chiemi must had some doubts of wanting to be with Kou. That she actually wanted to stay to be with her children that she had with her husband, Masanori. Grandma always did say that loving someone isn't always easy. There will always be choices of where you must make. Some will make you happy. While others will make you regret the decisions in your life. Chiemi would always tell her to be careful with her choices in her life.

_"Izuku, there have been choices I've made that I'm not proud of. Loving someone at times will be costly. There will be times where you regret the life you choose and you might end up hurting the people you care about. Grandma had made huge mistakes in her life. Not you or your mother. I don't want to you two to repeat what I did in the past. You'll end up an old woman like me: who's lives she destroy just for a simpler, happier life with the man and child she loved."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter you guys. I hope like what I did here. Tomura just ask Izuku the big question. Wonder how will they do it without the Fukuis even noticing Izuku is gone since they barely let her out of their sights. I also hope you all like what Izuku's grandma said to her. Since we all know she's kind of the reason that the Fukui family is messed up in the first place. Another thing that I hope you like is the conversation between Izuku and Naoki. I tired to make it feel like it's ****genuine. **


	31. Beloved Maid

**Hello, everyone. This girl's back to update another chapter for you. Thank you all for reading this and loving this story! Izuku and Tomura are now enjoying their last day together before the Fukui family will return to the house. I don't own any of the canon characters since they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Izuku and Tenko enjoy watching the sun rise from the horizon. The young couple set on the roof since Tenko wanted a better view to look at. Izuku lean onto Tenko and sigh as she close her eyes and relax. This day is the last day that she and her boyfriend will be together alone since her family will be back this evening. Deep down, the little girl wishes that her family would never return home.

"Tenko-kun, can we go to the mall today?" Izuku asks him.

"Of course, Izu-chan. We can spend all day there," Tenko said.

Tomura really didn't want to leave this evening. He was beginning to enjoy this place. If he wanted to, Tomura could easily kill the entire Fukui family and finally have Izuku all to himself without her family getting in the way between them. Hell, he could also murder that maid Yuzu for telling to break up with Izuku since she told him that he's not good enough for her. But he won't do that. No matter he wanted to, Tomura knew that Izuku's family is famous. People will be suspicious of the sudden deaths of a rich family and one of the servants with the only member is a quirkless girl who was adoptive into that family is missing.

Of course no one will believe that a quirkless person would be capable of murdering their entire family who had quirks of their own. Many will see them as a kidnapped victim who watched helpless as their whole family was slaughtered by some killer. Even if Izuku say that she and Tomura are lovers, the Pro Heroes will only her as an innocent and pure girl who fell developed Stockholm Syndrome after being in the hands of a deadly villain like Tomura.

"Tenko-kun, can we go back inside before someone see us here. I don't any of my neighbors to find out about my relationship with you. Mu aunt and uncle will kill if they every find out about us," Izuku said worryingly.

She didn't want her family to discover that she already have a relationship with Tenko since that meant she'll be in big trouble. Her aunt and uncle would surely tell her to break up Tenko since he clearly didn't came from a wealthy background like them. Saying that Tenko's not good enough for her, just like Kacchan. Her beloved friend from childhood had always been look down by her family since they always told her that he has hurt her while they scream at her for talking to him. Izuku couldn't help but through how hypocritical her family sounded. But she realize how they had always been that way since she came to live with them.

_"Ever since I came to live with them, my family have tried to stop me from seeing Kacchan. They always say how much he bullies me and hurt me. But they always hurt more me than Kacchan since they're my family. They always say that they love me and they just trying tp protect me from any harm... But all I ever felt since coming is just pain and sadness from them," _Izuku thought as Tenko lead her back inside.

Once they were inside, Yuzu walk up to them with a breakfast tray for them. She wore a smile but Tomura could easily that she's actually annoyed by this. Serving Tomura like he's the master of the house while she's merely the maid who simply served him and Izuku. If Tomura ever did kill the Fukuis, he might spare Izuku's maid since she would be sad and upset at him for killing her only friend. Plus, it would be good for Izuku to at least have someone that she knows with her in the Underworld. Besides, Black Swan could also be Izuku's new friend once they met each other since Tomura knew that Black Swan won't do anything to his lover.

"Izuku-sama, are you ready for the day, ma'am?" Yuzu asks her politely.

"Yeah. Yuzu, Tenko-kun and I are going to the mall today. You can spend the day with Ken if he's not busy that is," Izuku said to beloved maid.

Yuzu blush when Izuku mention her lover, Ken Hisakawa. She remember how she met both Ken and Izuku. It was in college, and she was study to become a nurse. Wanting to help people since she was a child. As a little girl who was from a small town, she originally wanted to become hero like other kids. But her quirk wasn't one of those awesome quirks like All Might Or Eraser Head. All she could do is make yuzu out of her body. Her name even being that of the name of her quirk. She was disappointed to even learn that her family had making fruits from their bodies since the beginning of quirks.

But Yuzu's grandmother had told that are other ways of her helping her. Reminding the blonde girl of doctors, firefighters, and police officers. They were the original heroes before Pro Heroes came to be. Her grandmother telling her the limits of what Pros can do. Doctors and nurses healing the sick and injured. Pro Heroes only physically save people, but the hearts and souls must also be save.

It was there, Yuzu decided to be a nurse one day when she's an adult. After entering college, Yuzu got lost on the first day. She had no idea where to look and tried to ask for directions. However when she tried to asked for help, she accidently bumped into someone, causing her to dropped her things onto the ground.

Yuzu was embarrassed since it was her first day in college. But someone had had helped picking up her things. It was also the person who bumped into her. He introduced himself as Ken Hisakawa. Ken was so kind towards her after he showed her the right direction to her class was. Son enough, they began to date. Yuzu thought that her life was beginning to be perfect. She was in college for her dream career and she had founded the perfect boy to love and marry one day.

Unfortunately, Yuzu had discovered that Ken had keeping secrets from her. Ken's father had came to their school to reminded him in person about his grandfather's birthday party. However, the man was disappointed to had found out that his son had a girlfriend from the working-class. Ken had told Yuzu the truth about his life. Ken's the sole heir to his family's fortunate. Coming from old money from the 21st century. Yuzu, understandably, was angry at Ken for keeping this a secret from her. But her lover had told her that he doesn't care if she's rich or poor. He'll only love her forever. Yuzu didn't want to hear any of it and broke up with him.

But things turn from bad to worst when Yuzu was somehow kicked out of school for some unknown reason. Not even the headmaster could figured why. He tried to find out the reason why the school would expel a student who had never gotten in trouble. But he never got the answer. To make matter worst for Yuzu, she wasn't able to try other colleges. Making her unable to live her dream of becoming a nurse like she wanted as a child. Later when she tried to get a job, she found out that the only jobs she could get were of a housemaid or a custodian.

In the end, Yuzu choose to be maid to a wealthy family: the Fukuis. Yuzu had found out that Ken married someone else. Another girl from England who's half Japanese and half British. She tried to moved on from Ken and forced on her job.

Sometime later, Masanori took in a little girl from an orphanage and introduced her to his children and grandchildren. He told his family that her name is Izuku Midoriya and she'll be living with them from until her father returns from America. Yuzu was given the task of looking after Izuku as the latter's personal maid. The other servants gossiped among themselves about how Yuzu was now stuck being a nanny to the new girl.

Yuzu was told by Haruka that Izuku is the granddaughter of Masanori's ex-wife who left him and their children for her lover. Haruka even told her that Izuku is now a member of the Fukui family and she'll won't be allowed to be friends like Yuzu since she's simply the help.

When the blonde woman was properly met Izuku, the little girl was shy around her. Yuzu tried to make Izuku comfortable in the house. Izuku quickly took a liking to her new maid and even asked to just called her Izuku, but Yuzu knew that the Fukuis would fired her if any of the servants talk to them like friends. The Fukui family still believe in the line between masters and servants.

Izuku really didn't felt comfortable of being called "Izuku-sama" since it felt strange to her.

It wasn't long until Ken had found her where she worked and begged her to take him back. Yuzu didn't want to be the other woman, but Ken explained to her that his wife, Diana also didn't wanted to married him either and that she had a lover. Ken told his wife that it was alright and they both agreed to have lovers since their families forced their marriage anyway.

Yuzu tried to ignored her heart but it win. Although she never imagine that she'll be a mistress to married rich man, Yuzu actually did felt happy to be with Ken again. While the other servants bullied her because of this, Yuzu didn't care what they thought of her.

"Yuzu, do you want anything while we're gone?" Izuku asks her beloved maid.

Yuzu merely smile at her. The blonde maid had found herself loving this young girl before her. Whenever Izuku came to her crying, Yuzu would often comfort her as best she could. But what Tenko said got to her. Yuzu had never truly stopped the horrible treatment the Fukuis give her. Emiyo and Izuku are both the youngest members in the family and they're rely on her to help them.

"Thank you for asking, Izuku-sama. But I'm fine," Yuzu said, patting the young girl's head.

But Yuzu wasn't prepared what Izuku did next. The little girl hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being my friend, Yuzu," Izuku said smiling.

* * *

**Name: Yuzu **

**Quirk: Yuzu: This quirk can make actual yuzu out of this user's body. The fruit that lady makes are very delicious, especially when they newly came out of her. The downsides? Yuzu can only make 20 yuzu at a time. If she ends up making more, the yuzu will end up having her skin on them or worst, being stick in between her skin for a few days until they're already to come out of her. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, everyone. I hope you guys like this one since I flesh out Yuzu's character a little more. I also hope you all like her quirk and how it works. **


	32. The End of a Romantic Weekend

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you. Thank you all for reading and loving this. The Fukuis will be back in this chapter. Izuku and Tomura had a wonderful time together alone. I don't own the canon characters since they belong to their real owners while I only own my oc characters.**

**Warning: There will be mention of masturbating and cousin incest in this chapter. **

* * *

Checking on her phone to see the time, Izuku knew that her family will be here at any minute now. Usually she would be asleep by now, but she couldn't since what all she could think about what Tenko said to last night.

Eloping with him on her graduation day of middle school was something she never thought that would happen. Izuku didn't want to leave her family like her grandmother did...

But the green haired girl also didn't want to lose Tenko either. Maybe Izuku can find a way to introduced Tenko to her family before the winter break? But she should probably someone in the family first before any of them meet Tenko. That way, someone would at least be supportive of her relationship if her aunts and uncles disapprove of her relationship.

Izuku was in the living room after Tenko left. She lay down on the couch while Yuzu was cleaning the kitchen for her aunt Hatsu. Izuku wonder if her family would be mad at her for staying up this late at a school night. But she actually didn't care if they yell at her again or not.

"Tenko-kun, I do want to go with you, but I just can't leave my family behind," Izuku said to herself aloud.

She thought about what Tenko said to her when they got back from the mall. Telling her if she ever wanted to feel good, then she should masturbate. Izuku nearly chocked on nothingness from just hearing that from her lover. She only done that once in her entire life! Well, she didn't actually touch her flower but she still touch her body to just feel pleasure. Izuku felt ashamed to feel good in such a manner.

Just then, the door open and the Fukui family were now at home.

"Dear, if you were going to bringing work on their weekend getaway, then we would have still be at home instead," Hatsu said to her husband, Habiki.

"Sorry, dear. I was only trying to make sure that the business would be fine while we're gone," Habiki said.

"I can't believe that my boyfriend said that he's not ready to be a parent yet. I'm more than ready to have a baby on my own!" Yafumi said angrily.

"Well, with you, he might had a good point, Yafumi," Akira said to his older cousin.

"Akira, be nice to your cousin, please. She had a hard weekend," Azuki said to her son.

"I wish that the bank would be a little more independent without me," Haruto said.

"Mom, are you going to drop me off tomorrow for my dance lessons this time?" Emiyo asks her mother.

"I believe that it's time for us all to enjoy a goodnight rest for the day tomorrow," Masanori said to his beloved family.

Hearing her entire are now home, Izuku didn't if she should just lay down and wait until everyone's upstairs to try and sneak into her bedroom or get up and asks how were their weekend. However, Emiyo had spotted her before Izuku could even decided which one was better for her. The little black haired girl walk over to the couch to where her older half-cousin was at.

"Izuku, are you okay? You look like you've been laying there for awhile now," Emiyo said to her cousin.

Izuku didn't anything to young half-cousin since Akira came over and pull up from the couch. Izuku had a tight shirt and a short skirt on her person. Tenko told her to wear them when they go out. Saying that she'll look sexy with them. Izuku blushed at his words but still wear them. They felt weird to wear. When they got to the mall, Tenko dragged her into a store where they sell leather clothes. The little green haired girl felt out of place of being in there. The other customers all look comfortable with those clothes on.

Tenko had taken her to try out some of the clothes to see if she look nice in them. Izuku was scared of wearing since she was worried that someone she knows will found here there and see in such clothes. But Izuku gave in and try the leather clothes on for her lover.

First she tried on a black dress with the hemline only going up to above her knees and was sleeveless with the dress itself almost look more like corset than an actual dress. Next she put on a jacket and short skirt. In the end, Tenko brought them both. Izuku was unsure about how she'll explain to Yuzu about her new clothes or to her aunt for that matter. Izuku wonder how did any of the store employees asked why was there a underage girl in their store and trying on their clothes.

"Honey, are you alright? You look so pale. Have you been eating well?" Hatsu ask her niece, placing her hand the girl's forehead.

Izuku nodded.

"Children, it's time for you all to be bed right now," Masanori said.

"Yes, Grandpa," Akira, Izuku, and Emiyo said to their grandfather.

Izuku and her cousins went upstairs to their bedroom.

"Emiyo, how was your weekend?" Izuku ask.

"It was nice," Emiyo answer back.

However, Akira couldn't but look at Izuku in her outfit. He could feel getting hard from just looking at her. Damn, why was she so cute?! Akira wanted to have his cousin close to him for the night. Izuku was now aware of his feelings for her, so she should be more thoughtful of how she was treating him. Despite their family telling both to be like a brother and a sister to each other, Akira couldn't keep his romantic feelings for his cousin all to himself. Somehow, his sister and eventually his whole family had discovered his romantic feelings, but no one had ever said a word about this.

* * *

_Bar _

The Black Swan simply enjoyed her drink that Kurogiri had given her a few minutes ago. Since Shigaraki was with her lover for the weekend, the black haired woman thought it was nice to have her boss away from the place. But she couldn't but wonder what was going with him and his girlfriend. Black Swan had no idea what this girl even look like or what's her name. All she does know that Tomura Shigaraki is very possessive of her and wanted to go the next level of their relationship.

"Do you think that Shigaraki's relationship with this girl will even last that long?" Black Swan asks Kurogiri.

The mist man look at the woman before speaking, "Well, Tomura Shigaraki has known this girl for almost a year already. So, I do believe that it will last long for awhile. Besides, he does look happy whenever he comes back after seeing her," He said.

"So almost a year since they known each other, huh?" Black Swan said, circling her straw in her drink.

"I always thought that was only two months since he started dating that her," She said.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that Tomura is in a real relationship, but I believe that this girl will help him grow into a fine adult," Kurogiri said.

Black Swan took a sip of her drink before thinking how can any girl would even think about dating Tomura Shigaraki, who's the heir to the Symbol of Evil: All For One. Surely, this girl must be as crazy as him to even be in love with him. No girl in her right mind would even think about someone that's creepy as hell and has a quirk that can decay anything. Well, maybe she was being unfair on those two parts? But still, given how Tomura Shigaraki acts around people, this might have a quirk that can cancel out the young man's decay one.

"If you say so, Kurogiri," Black Swan said before taking more sips of her drink.

While the Black Swan and Kurogiri talk, the door of the bar open to reveal the broker and affiliate of the group: Giran. Black Swan eyed him since she heard that he would his quirk can people forget everyone from the next five minutes and five minutes ago by just touching them. This guy recruits new people into joining their group. Maybe that's why he's here? Guess Shigaraki will be happy to hear that Giran that might brought new faces to join in his little club.

"The infamous criminal Black Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Giran said to the black haired woman.

"Thanks, I guess," Black Swan said to him.

"What can we do for you, old friend?" Kurogiri ask the other man.

"Heard that Shigaraki has a new member in the League of Villains. I came to them myself," Giran said with a smirk on his face.

Black Swan turn to look Kurogiri with an unbelievable look on her face.

"League of Villains, really? Out of all the names of calling this group, he went and named it in the most cliché way as possible. He meant as well as call it the "Peace Stoppers"," Black Swan said to the mist man.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it," Kurogiri said.

The door open again to reveal Tomura Shigaraki had return after having a wonderful weekend with his tiny lover. The blue haired man only wish that it last longer. But he knows that he has to let her go to school until she graduated from middle school.

"Shigaraki, it has been awhile since we see each other, hasn't it?" Giran asks the young man who enter the bar.

"Giran, are there any new recruits to join us?" Tomura asks, wanting to know if anyone will join him to kill All Might and this hero society for once.

The middle aged man smoke before answering his question, "A few thugs and a serial killer all want to get in. But I should double check on the killer one since he's rumored to have killed women more than men," Giran said, looking at Black Swan.

But Black Swan merely shrugged this off, not bothered by this fact of whatsoever since this happens a lot to her anyway, "Yeah, and what else is new?" She asks, placing her cheek on her hand.

"Just send them here and I'll look at them. And if I don't like them, then I'll just simply kill them," Tomura said.

"They agreed to see you in two days. I'll be happy to tell them that you greed to their arrangements," Giran said.

"Fine. Tell them to be here in two days, or else," The young man said.

After Giran left the bar and Black Swan went to her room to rest for the night, Kurogiri quickly notice the way Tomura acted. Normally, the young man would go to his room and play his games by now. But here he is, just sitting there while thinking of something. Most likely related to his lover. One could that love can change people, Kurogiri wonder if it was actual love that Tomura felt, or it was simply lust that the young man felt towards his lover. Either way, Tomura Shigaraki was changing ever since he met that girl at that park almost a year ago.

All For One seemed to actually like this. Telling the young man to make sure that the girl to become emotional depend on him. Kurogiri even told Tomura to be careful since he'll might bring harm to her since the young man will have enemies that wanted to take over as the King of the Underworld and might Izuku to get to him. Tomura even seem that he took this to heart a little. Even saying that he's preparing his room that will enough for two people to sleep in. Although Kurogiri wasn't certain on Tomura's relationship with this girl, the former decided to help prepare his room when he brings her here with him.

"How was your romantic getaway, Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asks.

The young man didn't say anything to him for a few minutes to finally answer him, "It was good," He said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. I hope you like the interacts between Tomura, Black Swan, Kurogiri, and Giran? Looks like All For One and Kurogiri ships them a little. To tell the truth, I'm starting to get a little worried about Izuku's mental health since she had already had mental breakdown a few chapters ago. **


	33. Can't Tell The Truth To You

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back again to update another chapter for you all. Thank you for reading and loving this story of mine. Izuku and Tenko will have challenges in their relationships since relationships are hard. I've never been in one, but I've seen them in my family, and things aren't always perfect. I don't own the canon while I only own my ocs. **

**Warning: There will be bullying in this chapter. **

* * *

Today is the last day of school before the summer break. Everyone at school was excited that the semester is finally over now and they can have a break from school. Izuku herself felt relief that the break was finally here and she could be free from the bully from the other kids until the new semester. The little green haired girl thought about how she would only spent her break with her family again like every year since she was placed in their care.

"Alright, everyone. Please, take your sets and pay attention for what I'm about to say," The teacher said, earning the attention of his students.

"As you all know, this summer will be the last one of your middle school years. So, please think of where you'll be for high school next year," He said.

Katsuki Bakugo already knows where he'll be going next year. There's no way that U.A. will reject him since he's the best that this crappy school has to offer. Besides, this summer break he'll train to be able to pass the entrance exam. The blonde look over to his childhood friend/victim and saw she look down at her schoolwork. She look better that way. There's no way a quirkless nobody like her would be able pass the entrance exam without getting hurt or at worst, killed. As much as he hates her family, Katsuki did agree with their statement of Deku being weak and helpless without the use of a quirk.

_"By the time I graduation from U.A., they'll begged me to marry her since I'll already surpassed All Might,"_ Katsuki thought as he turn back to look at his teacher and half-lesson to what the man said.

"And if you thinking about trying to enroll in U.A., I suggest to have a backup plan for another hero school since it is the top school for promising, young heroes. Not everybody has what it takes to become a student of Japan's number 1 hero school," The teacher said.

Both Izuku and Katsuki took this to heart. Despite always bagging that he has a stronger quirk than any of the other kids, Katsuki knew that there will be other kids with stronger quirks than his own. His mom maybe always nagging him to cut his crappy attitude, but she's right when she always warm that there'll be someone else who'll be better than him in U.A. High if he doesn't stop and think how he'll be completely destroy by said person.

Unfortunately for Mitsuki Bakugo, her son only became worse after telling him that. He began to train hard to make sure that no one will ever surpassed him at school. He didn't have to worry about Deku since there's no way that her entire family will let her be near U.A. since many parents fear that villains will try to attack the school since All Might announced that he will be teaching at U.A. next year for the Third Years.

After the bell finally rang, all the students quickly got up and ran outside to began their summer break. Well, everyone except Izuku who got up slowly and walk quiet as to not get notice by the kids that pick on her.

As she walk from her classroom, Izuku could still feel like everyone was staring at her again. She wonder what did she do to have everyone look at her this way. It's always like this at school. No one would pay attention unless the only quirkless kid at school did something worth noticing . Like being rumored to be in a love triangle with her childhood friend and her half-cousin.

Ever since All Might told her that can't never be an actual Pro Hero, Izuku just wanted her school days to be over already. But she couldn't stop wanting to be at U.A. High for her high school days. Besides, even if she couldn't be in the Hero Course like Kacchan, Izuku could just try the other courses that her cousin Shu had always talk about with her.

"Think that girl will try for U.A.?"

"As if. There's no way someone like her could even pass the entrance exam without getting killed."

"She's kind of cute. She almost reminds me of a bunny."

"She looks like she went through a mental breakdown."

"That girl mutters a lot. It's kind of creepy."

"She's spends all of her time in that notebook of hers. I heard she writes down people's quirks in it. Really scary if you asks me."

"I heard she's dating an older guy. At least, that's what I heard from my cousin."

"Really? I never thought that Midoriya would date someone other then Bakugo or Fukui-senpai."

"I doubt that. Have you seen the way those two treated her? I don't blame her wanting for going out with someone else."

"There's no way she has a boyfriend. Her family never lets her out of their sights. They have their butlers and maids watching over her all day."

"She's too naïve and innocent for that stuff. My parents always praises her for being what a girl should be. They always tell me to be more like that."

"A meek, sensitive, sweet, pure, little angel. That's what my mom always told be told me to be like her."

"That ideal of that kind girl is so old fashion if you ask me."

Izuku couldn't believe that somehow her peers had heard that she's dating someone. She wonder how did they know. But she should have known that someone in this school would had spotted her and Tenko together. But didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed. But she knows that they would never believe in the rumors of her dating an older boy despite that she's in fact. But Izuku was glad since that give her the relief that no one will try to blackmail her by using that fact.

But Izuku also hated how they often see her as a innocent and pure girl. Just because she's quirkless, doesn't mean that she understand how the world works. Not all men are equal. That has always stuck in her mind since she was four. How cruel and unjust the world is towards who are less gifted since they don't fit in society. And what made eve worse, is that they said is true.

However, Izuku had suddenly felt a firm grab on her right wrist that stopped her from walking outside to catch her ride. Turning around to see Kacchan had grabbed her and he look angry. Then again, when is he not angry? She wonder what did her old childhood friend wanted now. But she could feel his grab on her wrist becoming painfully tighter as he continued to look at her. The other students around froze in fear upon seeing Katsuki Bakugo holding Izuku Midoriya's wrist. Immediately, many of them quickly left the sight as to not get trouble with those two.

"Kacchan, please let me go. You're..." Izuku state but Bakugo didn't let her finish .

"SHUT UP, DEKUU!" He shouted at her, making her flinch in fear. Katsuki Bakugo is angry at her.

The blonde boy then turn around with the green haired girl forcibly following him as he still held her wrist. Izuku didn't even ask where they were going. She knows that her bully is going to take them both to that closet. She wanted to pull away from Kacchan and walk away to go to her ride and go home. But she knows that she couldn't if even she wanted since Kacchan could just use his quirk to scare her into submitting to him. That's how it is for her. If she simply follow what people tell her, then things will be less painful for her to endure.

Like she excepted, Bakugo lead them both to that school closet that she deeply hated. Izuku tried to prepared herself for whatever Kacchan wanted to talk to her about. Izuku tried to remain strong for herself as she didn't want to look weak and sensitive in front of her main bully.

"Is there something you need, Kacchan?" Izuku ask him in a calm voice.

But the way Bakugo look, Izuku knew that he was beyond angry. She could feel her heart rising as he came closer to her. The blonde boy slammed his fist onto the wall near Izuku's head on her right. Despite her best efforts to try to be brave and strong in front of him, Izuku soon began to shack from fear as Bakugo brought his face near hers. She could feel his hot breath on her soft lips.

"Listen up, you shitty nerd. A couple of extras were talking about how you have some secret boyfriend or some shit. I had to get them to talk to tell what that," Katsuki said to her in a scary manner. He didn't need to raise his voice at her, but that enough more poor Izuku to be more scared of him than usual.

After getting of that class, Bakugo had overheard a couple of boys talking about some rumor about Izuku having a boyfriend. Of course, Katsuki didn't believe them since Izuku wouldn't go and do something like behind her family's backs. Knowing full well how much trouble she'll get for something that dumb. Hell, even Akira would have murder the guy for daring to date his cousin. But the more he thought about it, the more there's the possibility of her seeing another man who's not him. And that made him pissed.

"Tell me, Deku... Are you actually dating someone who isn't me? You know how much I care about you, right?" Katsuki said as he caress her soft hair in his hand.

Izuku felt her eyes were starting to become watery again. She hated how weak is she. Izuku thought about how things were between them when they were kids. Before Kacchan had gotten his quirk, he was so kind towards her. Their mothers were childhood friends like them and let their kids play together. But as her friend had his quirk, everything changed.

Izuku then thought about her family. How they tried to protect her from harm since anything could hurt. Treating her like she's a little fragile doll that needed to be kept in a glass case despite she did fine without their protection throughout most of her young life.

_"This is for your own good, Izuku. I'm sorry, but this for the best." _

The words of her uncle Habiki still haunted her, even after Emiyo revealed the truth. She never got over the fact that her family had burnt her beloved All Might collection as her punishment for running away at the party almost a year ago. She never will. Her family destroy her belongings as a way to punished her disobeying them.

_"No! No, please! No!" _

She still remember of being weak and helpless as her collection were burnt away in that fire. She felt her heart was being stabbed that night as her family destroyed the things that made her happy. After the All Might figure had arrived ta the house by her beloved father, Her aunt Hatsu had took away and locked it away from her since the family didn't want Izuku to have any hero-relating toys. Instead, they brought more stuff animals to play with. Izuku was at least happy that her toy wasn't burnt like the others.

"Deku, if there's a guy you've been seeing, then I'll make sure that he knows who you actually belong to," Katsuki said, grabbing by her face tightly while it cause her pain.

Izuku knew if she told Kacchan about Tenko, then maybe he'll go easy on her. But if she does, then Kacchan will probably tell Akira despite their hatred towards each other. Akira would even tell the whole family about her relationship. She already picture how everything will go down for her. Her aunts and uncles will scream at her for dating a stranger and asks where did they go wrong with her. Her cousins that still lived with them, would only just stand there as their parents scream at her while helping her. Emiyo would no doubt cry while hugging Yuzu, but will get dragged away from the woman since the latter was fired for keeping this a secret from them.

"Well... I'm waiting, nerd. Tell me if this's true or not," Bakugo said, knowing that he could tell she would be lying if she ever tried to.

The scared, submissive side of her told her to tell him the truth. Things will be easy on her if she told the truth to him Her bully had already showed her some explodes on his palm, reminding her of her place as a quirkless person in a society of where people have superpowers.

_"Things will be less painful if we just tell him. You know he loves us. We know him all our lives. If he does, then that means he cares," _Her scared self said to her.

However, Izuku also remember the times she shared with her lover, Tenko Shimura. How he's more kind and gentle towards her than Kacchan and Akira could ever be. Giving her sweet kisses and being careful not to hurt with his quirk.

And with that, Izuku push her childhood friend/bully off of her and ran towards the door. However, Bakugo wasn't done with her yet since she didn't tell if the rumors are true or not. She never acted like this before. She usually only act like this when he tried to make the moves on her.

"DEKUUU! GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran after her with explosion in his hands.

Izuku ran and ran as fast as she could to get away from her main bully. She push people away to get to the exit door while she apologize for her rude behavior. Once she got out of the building, Izuku saw that her ride was right there waiting for her.

"DEKUUUUUUUUU!"

The little girl felt a great deal of doom was coming for her. The other students stood in fear when they heard the deadly scream of Katsuki Bakugo that many know so well. They all knew that he's extremely piss.

Izuku quickly went to her ride. She got in as the driver look at her and saw the state she was in. He then saw the other students ran in fear as he look around saw a male student with blonde hair coming towards their way, feeling a great deal of fear in his chest. He push the breaks and drove away from the school.

Izuku breath deeply as the car kept driving, feeling safe that she managed to get away from Kacchan. But she knows that he'll won't give up until she tells him the truth. She didn't told the truth or lie to him. So now, Kacchan will definitely try to force her to admit the truth. However, another part of her felt that she doesn't Kacchan anything.

_"He made our life a living hell all the time at school. We kept our true feelings locked up for a long time, and that had kept us from telling people how we really feel," _The more rebellion side said to her.

"So, that's the Bakugo boy that you're forbidden from talking, correct, Izuku-sama?" The driver said to her as he drove.

"Yes. Kacchan's an old... well, he was an old friend from my childhood, Juji," Izuku said to him.

Juji had never felt that great of fear his entire life. He wonder if Izuku and that boy were really friends since she did run away from him with the boy coming after her in a monstrous manner. The other students themselves all ran away just to get away from that boy. He starting to see why the Fukuis forbidden Izuku from speaking to that scary kid.

"Juji, can you please don't tell what happened today to my aunts and uncles. I don't want Kacchan to get in trouble because of me," Izuku said.

Juji understand why did the little girl didn't want to tell her family about happen at school today. Whenever the man drive Izuku and the family, Izuku just set there as her family talk to her like if she was a doll. She even look like she was afraid of getting in trouble if she said something wrong. The adults had often scolded at her for doing something wrong, but that scolding had driven Izuku to tears with Juji himself feeling uncomfortable.

"Please, Juji," Izuku begged him.

"I just want to forget the whole day," The green haired said.

Juji sigh.

"Alright, Izuku-sama. I'll won't tell Hatsu-sama and Haruto-sama about today," He said to her.

Izuku smile a little. She wanted to take a nice, warm bath and enjoy her summer break. Maybe she should call Tenko and ask if he wanted to go out with her tomorrow? She would rather spend all day with her boyfriend everyday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Izuku sure is depress thanks to everyone she cares about. I really awful for making my poor baby suffer this way. No one is helping this poor girl in her situation. Not her family, her childhood friend, or her teachers. They all are making her suffering. I hope that you all how I handle her emotions and her mental state in this chapter. **


	34. Want To Have You Here With Me

**Hello, everyone. Thank you all for reading this fanfic of mine. Izuku's now beginning to wonder where she belongs in the Fukui family. Just to remind the readers of the family tree, Izuku's half related to her aunts, uncles, and cousins while her grandfather is actually her step-grandfather. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my ocs. **

**Warning: There will be child abuse and masturbating in this chapter.**

* * *

_Dinner was served in the Shimura household. Today was an okay day for Tenko. Sure he was picked on again school for his father's rules on heroes, but at least Kotaro didn't scolded at him or Hana today. The little black haired felt glad that there was no scolding from his father and no punishment of going to the backyard. _

_The whole family set quietly as they eat dinner. Tenko was given a school assignment from his teacher on his favorite hero. He wanted to pick All Might for his assignment. But he knows that Kotaro won't have it. There's no way that the man will ever let his son write a paper on a Pro Hero, even if it was the Symbol of Peace. Maybe Tenko should just only tell his mom when his father's not looking? _

_"So? How was school, you two?" Kotaro asks his children. _

_Hearing their father asking them on how was their day at school, Hana and Tenko knew that they couldn't tell him on everything that happened. Hana had friends who showed her their own collections of cool heroines and Tenko couldn't tell his father about his assignment out of fear he'll punished them for breaking his rules again. But they were at school and the rules did say no hero talking at home. Still, nether Hana or Tenko wanted to risk it with their father. _

_"It was good, Daddy. Nothing new happened today," Hana said to her father, hoping that he won't ask her more. _

_"I see... Tenko, what about you? Did something happened at school for you?" Kotaro asks his five year old son. _

_Tenko didn't want to say he has an assignment by his teacher to write down about his favorite hero. Knowing his dad, Tenko would no doubt spend hours in the backyard until he apologize despite it's a school assignment by his teacher. But the little boy couldn't lie to his father. Maybe his dad won't be mad at him this time if he told him that it's an assignment from school. _

_"The teacher give us assignments today," Tenko said, feeling the familiar itch in his skin again. _

_"An assignment? What kind of assignments did she give you all this time, son?" Kotaro asks. _

_The black haired boy knows if he tells his father the truth about his assignment, he'll be send to the backyard, or at least being scolded by the man. Either way, Tenko just only hope that he won't be in trouble. _

_"She told us that we have to write about our favorite heroes and tell everyone why we..." Tenko stated but was stopped by the sound of his father's fist slamming on the table, causing everyone to be alarm with Mon began to glow at Kotaro in case the man might hurt the kids. _

_Both Hana and Tenko covered their ears as their father stood up from his chair. Kotaro was now angry and will no doubt put his own son outside like a dog again to make understand to follow his rules. _

_"Tenko, I've told many times of no mentioning of heroes in this house!" Kotaro shouted at his little son. _

_"Dear, please don't rise your voice at him. It's just an assignment for school. It won't harm Tenko or anything," Nao said to her husband, trying to keep him from sending their son to the backyard again. _

_Tenko soon began to scratch himself again from the burning itch while his father rise his voice at him while the rest of the family watch and did nothing. Why was no one helping poor Tenko? Why were they letting Kotaro scolding him this harshly? Can his mother and grandparents tell his father to stop and let him be? _

_"Tenko, I'm going to call your school and asks them to excuse you from that assignment," Kotaro said. _

_"But... but... everyone's doing it. Why can't I..." Tenko state but was again was silence by his father's fist slamming the table. _

_"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the day!" Kotaro shouted at his son again while his wife stood from the table. _

_"Kotaro, stop it! You're scaring the children!" Nao said, trying defend her children. _

_Tenko and Hana ended up crying as they watch their parents arguing on Tenko's assignment. Chizuo and Mako quickly got up from the table while taking their grandchildren with them while Mon follow them. Not wanting the kids to see their parents fight in front of them. _

_Both Chizuo and Mako took the kids and dog to their bedrooms to calm them down. As much as they care about their son-in-law, they didn't like how he treated the kids, especially Tenko. _

_Tenko cried as he hug Mon while the latter lick the boy's tears away. The little black haired boy scratch himself again from all the stress his father had brought on him on his assignment. The other kids always made fun of him since he's the only kid that has a father who hates heroes. They all that Tenko might end up becoming a villain one day since his family hates heroes. _

_"Here, Tenko. Have some ohagi, your favorite," Chizuo said to his young grandson, handing a tray of ohagi. _

_Tenko hiccupped as he took one from his grandfather. He eat while the tears kept running from his red eyes. Why does Daddy always say no to him? Why can Tenko write a paper on a hero like All Might? And why does Daddy hate heroes? _

_"There! Once you eat something, all your sadness goes away," Chizuo said cheerfully. _

_However, Tenko's sadness didn't go away. He still felt sad and hurt from his father's harsh scolding. The black haired boy felt if he listen to his father more, then maybe Kotaro will stopped being so hard on him. _

"Shigaraki, can you pay attention and listen what I'm telling?" Black Swan said to her boss.

Tomura was snapped out of his thoughts and look at the black haired woman who was annoyed by him. The blue haired young man was again having some weird thoughts. He had no idea why but he felt a bit sad of thinking of something. Why did bothered him greatly? He had no room for his missing past. He has a cute girlfriend that fill in that avoid that has been in his chest for years now.

"What? I'm listening," He said to her while resting his cheek on his hand.

Black Swan sigh, wondering why she choose to be here and basically babysitting this man child who's her boss. Oh, that's right. Everyone that she ever crossed is now out to get her and want to have her head on a platter. So if it wasn't for Tomura Shigaraki, she'll be probably dead by now.

"Now them, back to what I was saying. If you nibbled on her ear, she'll might be turn on by this. And if you lick the tip of her fingers while you make eye connect, she might even like it," Black Swan said to her boss.

Apparently, her lessons with him are working since he seems more happier when he returns to the bar after visiting his girlfriend. It kind of makes Black Swan wonder if Tomura had ever had sex before or anything related to sex.

Tomura has been courting the days until Izuku's middle school graduation so he'll take her away from her family. He'll treat her a lot better than them and make her his queen. He'll give his tiny lover everything, including a new family that loves her. Tomura thought on how she'll be able to help him and the League of Villains on destroying this society with her beautiful notebooks. They have so much information on the Pros, and yet her own family simply dismissed her talents.

After finishing his lesson with Black Swan, Tomura went to his room. Once he was inside, he put on one of his game and play it.

The game had a lot of mature themes in it. Such as blood, sex, violence, and strong language. Things that he likes seeing. Tomura couldn't wait until he met with Izuku again and hear her answer. Of course if she said no, then he'll wonder if she'll still say no after her family's mysterious deaths. Either way, Tomura will have Izuku by his said where she belongs regardless since she has no say in the matter. Even Sensei had given him his blessing on his relationship with Izuku. Saying that she'll be wonderful to have since she makes Tomura happy.

Sensei had even given Tomura some advise, saying to make sure to watch all of her moves so he knows where's she at at all times. But Tomura also has to treat his young lover like a queen as a man must treat his woman as the most precious thing in the world that he has. Tomura wonder if Sensei was speaking from personal experience since the man did talk about making that Izuku is happy in the relationship with him.

"Izu-chan, I can't wait to have with me here forever and ever."

* * *

_Fukui household_

Izuku moan as she relax in the bath. Today was hard. Kacchan's now really pissed at her. He'll no doubt to try to get the answer out of her now. But Izuku could care less about what her childhood friend/bully wanted. Summer has always been complicated to her since it's the season that she lost her and grandparents. Izuku wanted to visited their graves and pay her respect, but her aunt and uncle refuse her to do so. Auntie Hatsu had said that she or anyone else in the family won't be visiting their graves despite Izuku's pleas.

_"We have things to do, Izuku. Their grvaes are just to far away to go, and don't think about going there either with Yuzu. You need to start thinking abut high school next year, sweetie. I don't want you to spend your summer by visiting graves. It's not healthy for a girl like you." _

The words of her aunt had stuck with her since this morning. Izuku couldn't visit her or grandparents like last year. Kacchan and his parents have always her mom and parents. So why can't she?

_"I guess Auntie and Uncle must really hate Mom and Grandma for everything,"_ Izuku thought as she lower herself into the water.

Her thoughts soon went to Tenko. Izuku blush as she thought about he said to her in their romantic weekend, saying that she should masturbate if she wanted to feel good. And since she's alone in the bathroom with the door locked and a towel covering the lock hole, Izuku slowly lower her hand to her most private part of her entire body: her flower.

The green haired girl began to rub the outlines of it. She gasp when she touch herself in that way for the first time. She felt her heart racing with every second that her hand is on her. This is so new and scary. Tenko has always makes it so easy for her.

Breathing deeply, Izuku rubbed herself again. She moan a little as she put two of her fingers inside. Izuku had heard from her classmates about their shared stories of doing this. She felt so embarrassed to hear such things, but now she was doing this as well. She heard one of her female classmates saying that it'll be easier if they think about someone while doing it.

So, Izuku thought about Tenko and how he touch her flower. She close her eyes and imagine her lover fingering her like he always does. Kissing her neck and circling her nibbles as she moan in his arms.

Izuku even began to imagine of things that Tenko hasn't done to her yet. Kissing _every_ part of her, cumming inside of her while he was atop of her, and licking her sweet, soft, naked skin as she simply lay down while he enjoys her untouched body. Making love while Izuku's family was nowhere to bothered her and her boyfriend.

Caressing her folds while she moan felt so amazing to her. Izuku actually never felt good before. She began to rub harder as her breath became hitch and her heart was beating fast.

"Tenko-kun... Tenko-kun..." Izuku said, thinking of her lover's gentle touch.

"Izuku, are you alright in there? I heard some noise in there," Azuki said, knocking on the door.

Izuku blush madly when she heard her aunt. She immediately stopped masturbating and cum in the tub. This so embarrassing! Her aunt had just knocked on the bathroom door while she was touching herself in here.

Shaking her head, Izuku knew it was time for her to get out and sleep for the night. She could probably just to it again in her room when everyone else is asleep and she could enjoy herself in peace.

"Yes, Auntie Azuki. I'm just getting ready to come out."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. Izuku is becoming more a little bit of a naughty girl thanks to Tomura. I'm planning to have Izuku's family discovering the relationship soon (and to read Akira's reaction). Tell me what do you all think each of Izuku's family members. **


	35. There's No Such Thing As Love

**Hello, everyone. This girl's back to update another chapter for all of you, my precious readers. I've been very happy to know that you guys love my story. I don't own any of the canon characters since they belong to their real owners while I own my oc characters.**

**Warning: Child abuse will be in this chapter. **

* * *

Izuku stare at her phone for ten minutes. She wasn't so sure if she should start calling her dad now since it was probably the middle of the night. The green haired wanted to tell her father about her new relationship with her new boyfriend, but was nervous on how he'll react to the news of his only daughter is now dating while he's still in America, working abroad. But mostly, Izuku just wanted to hear his voice again after not hearing him in a long time now.

Going to her connects, Izuku press her father's name and wanted patiently for Hisashi to answer. However, he didn't pick up his phone as it went to voicemail. Hot tears were starting to formed in her beautiful eyes. Izuku had hoped that Hisashi would pick up her call this time. But she reminded herself that her father is just probably busy to answer her on the phone right now. He's an adult after all.

"Hey, Dad, it's me again. It's Izuku. I know that you're probably busy and everything, but I was hoping to hear from you again since it's been awhile. I was wondering that you might give me some advise," Izuku said on her phone while she's on voicemail.

"You see... I've met this boy at Aiyoku Park, and we've been seeing each other a lot. It's been getting serious for a couple of months now," She said as she lay down on her bed.

"The rest of the family won't approve of him and I know that you've never met him, but Tenko-kun's a nice person and he treats me so kind. I was just hoping that maybe you can tell me what do to if the family hates Tenko-kun. I know that you and Mom's siblings don't see eye to eye much... But can you help me with this? I don't want them to hate for keeping this a secret from them for almost a year already. But I was just so nervous about telling about Tenko-kun," Izuku said, tears running down on her cute face.

"Could you at least tell me how to tell the whole family about my relationship without causing some show for the neighbors to call the police," She said.

"Anyway, i should hang up now since this might cost too much for you, Dad. Call me when you get a chance, Daddy" Izuku said, wiping her tears away.

Hanging up on her phone, Izuku breath deeply. She couldn't help wonder why her father isn't calling her back. She knows that he's a busy man who works hard to make money so he and his daughter could live together again like they used to.

Izuku understand why Hisashi didn't trust Grandpa Masanori, Auntie Hatsu, and Uncle Haruto very much since they strangers that he never met. If anything, her family are still strangers to each other despite being they're all connected by Chiemi Midoriya: the woman who had two husbands, three children, and six grandchildren.

However, Izuku couldn't help want all of them to be together as a family. But she knows that she's being selfish since all the pain that her grandmother had left in this house is still here. She just wanted everyone to be happy.

"Izuku-sama, are you alright? I've heard you crying, ma'am," Yuzu said on the other side of the door.

The little girl wiped her tears away since she didn't want her beloved maid to see her in such a state despite the blonde woman seeing her like this many times. Izuku's a big girl now, she needs to stop crying all the time. She's going to be at U.A. next year!

"Yuzu, please excuse me. I need to talk to my niece for a moment," Hatsu said to the blonde maid.

Izuku wonder why her aunt wanted to talk to her. Did the black haired woman had discovered about her relationship with Tenko?! Izuku deeply that her aunt is going to tell her that she's no longer allowed to see her lover anymore. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Tenko like her mother and grandparents.

"Of course, Hatsu-sama," Yuzu said before Izuku heard footsteps walking away from her door.

The door open with Hatsu entering the room of her half-niece.

"Izuku, we need to talk," Hatsu said.

"What do you want to talk about, Auntie?" Izuku asks nervously.

"This is about you going to high school next year. We all know that you want to go to U.A. High next spring, but please reconsidered that it might be dangerous for someone like to go there," Hatsu said seriously to Izuku.

She couldn't believe that her aunt didn't want her to go to her dream school next year. Izuku knows that she wasn't good this school year, but her family surely thought that U.A. might be able to help her with her analogizing skills. She knows that they weren't supportive of her dream of becoming a Pro Hero since they thought it was a dangerous job for her and an impossible one since she's quirkless.

"But, Auntie Hatsu, U.A. is the most amazing school to go. And All Might is even teaching there next year!" Izuku said, hoping that her aunt will understand that the Symbol of Peace will there if anything happens.

"That's my point, Izuku. All Might teaching there will bring nothing but trouble. Honestly, you worship that man as if he's a god, Izuku," Hatsu said to her.

Izuku couldn't help thought back when she actually met her beloved hero. Sure, he did crushed her dream and told her that the world of heroes and villains is no place for a quirkless person like her to be in it, but she couldn't help but still want to help, even if she couldn't become an actual Pro Hero to do so.

"But All Might..." Izuku state but her aunt didn't allow her to finish.

"That's enough, Izuku!" Hatsu shouted at Izuku, who flinch at her aunt's shouting.

"I know what's best for you, young lady. You're too fragile and weak out there. The moment that you step outside, people will take advantage of you since you're quirkless, honey. You're my special flower, Izuku. And so, the family needs to keep you safe. You're a very special person, dear. Do I need to you remind that if it wasn't for your grandfather, you would likely be at that orphanage, or be at a foster family who treats you horribly. Remember we have given you everything you could every want. No one can love you as much as us, your family that hasn't abandoned you," Hatsu said to Izuku, placing her hands on her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

Izuku open her mouth to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Lowing her head in defeat. Hatsu always wins in this talks. She's an adult and Izuku's a child. There was no way for her to even win this talk.

An image appear in Izuku's head. One that shown her as a little flower in a garden while admiring the shinny sun in the blue sky while giggling as some butterflies flew towards her and kiss her. However, large hands appear in the sky and grabbed her, pulling from the ground and carrying her away to who knows where. She cried as the hands caress her petals gently. She was then placed inside of a glass dom. She saw ten eyes of the colors of green and blue, all looking at her. More eyes soon appeared in front of her, admiring her beauty and calling her a rare treasure to be kept.

"This hair of yours is very soft, Izuku. The color reminds me of a meadow in summer. I have such wonderful ideas of doing your hair, dear. And maybe Naoki would see how beautiful you are," Hatsu said, not noticing the sad look of her little niece.

The black haired woman lead the young girl to the latter's mirror and place in her set. Izuku look at herself and saw a weak, helpless little girl who needs her family to support her in her needs. Izuku couldn't help imagine of a life of still not allowed to go out without an escort.

"Honey, I'm really proud to see how beautiful you've become. Any men would desire to have as a wife. We Fukuis had always have beautiful girls to show off for others to get jealous. Although you/re not a Fukui by blood, you're still family," Hatsu said as she brush Izuku's hair.

"I'm sure that you'll be happier with Naoki someday like I'm happy with your uncle Habiki," Hatsu said.

"But what if I don't want to marry Naoki-san, Auntie. I don't actually love him," Izuku said to her aunt.

Hatsu look at her half-niece with a disapprove look on her face. Izuku had said that word that she and Haruto don't believe: love. There's no such thing as love.

"Izuku, love just an emotion. It comes and goes. You don't understand how love works, you're just a child. It only hurts the people you care so much. There's no such thing as love. If you marry someone for love, it'll only end in disaster. Trust me, I've see the failures of a love marriage. Arranged marriages are much better than love ones. If marry someone for love, you'll get bored and have a lover who's works for the family and ends up getting pregnant with your lover's child. Next think you know, you leave your real family behind and start a new one with your lover and a new daughter. Meanwhile, your first children now feel like that you didn't love them enough to stay and work things with their instead of eloping with your groundskeeper of a lover. Is that what you become, Izuku? Why? WHY?! Mother, didn't love me enough to stay?!" Hatsu said as she brush Izuku's hair too hard.

"Auntie! Auntie, you're hurting me!" Izuku said as she try to run from her aunt, who had a strong grip on her.

Hatsu realize that she was having one of her moments. She stopped and gently caress Izuku's cheeks.

"Sorry about that, dear. Auntie was just having one of her moments. You know how much I love you and your cousins," Hatsu said sweetly.

"It's okay, Auntie Hatsu. I know you didn't mean it," Izuku said in a scared tone, afraid that her aunt will go back to one of her moments again.

"I'm going to get something, sweetie. Be right back," Hatsu said, leaving her scared alone in the room.

Izuku felt tears dropping from her eyes as she merely sit there. When her aunts is like that, Izuku is scared to be in Hatsu's present. She didn't to be scared of her family. What kind of family is that? She can't take it here any longer. She already went through a breakdown, she doesn't want to go through another one.

"Tenko-kun, I've made my choice... I'm leaving with you."

* * *

**Looks like Izuku made her choice now. How will it go down? Well, you find out soon enough. But I'm afraid that the Fukui family still have a tight grip on her, even if she actually wants to runaway from them. Izuku knows what she'll do is selfish since she's also leaving behind her cousin, Emiyo, behind but she does hopes that Akira will try to be nicer to her. Also, tell what to you thought of Hatsu's moment, please. **


	36. Meeting The Ballerina Criminal

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. Now Izuku is planning to runaway from her awful family before she has another breakdown again. How will it go down? I don't own any of the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

It had only been a few days since the hair incident, and Izuku honestly felt that was the final straw of making excuses for her family. They could make destroy her beloved All Might collations, they could send her to the basement room as punishment, and made her not visit her mother and grandparents' graves. But when they actually physically hurt her, that's when she draws the line.

While the Fukuis were out and doing their own things, Izuku was in her bedroom and picking of whatever she can. Her notebooks, her photos of her parents and grandparents, and some clothes. She did had money, but only for some snacks. Izuku didn't want to leave Emiyo behind, but she couldn't make her little cousin be in trouble with her when the family finds out she's gone. Izuku had also make sure that Yuzu won't be fired when she leaves. She didn't want her beloved maid to be in trouble as a failure of not keeping her safe.

After putting all of her stuff in a suitcase, Izuku began to write down a note to her family. She didn't want to sound like she hated them, she wanted them to at understand that her continuing wasn't good for her, both emotionally and mentally. Telling them not to blame Yuzu since she didn't know that this was happening and that she'll still love them, even they had hurt her.

Placing the note on her nightstand, Izuku open her door and check to see if any of the other house staff were nearby. Izuku quietly walk while making sure that she didn't heard anyone coming her way.

Once she reach downstairs, Izuku took a deep breath. The last time she went outside by herself was when she ran away from Akira's engagement party almost a year ago. Now, she's actually running away. The little girl felt scared of the thought of her family becoming angry at her for leaving them.

But her memory of what her aunt did to her hair reminded her that she could never feel safe if they're like this. Once she was at the front door, Izuku knew that it was time to decide of what will happen. Knowingly she'll leave and likely to be back by being dragged by her family against her will, or she'll continued to stay here and be unhappy with her family.

Turning the doorknob around, Izuku open the door and quickly took a step outside. She felt the warm breeze of summer against her pale skin. Her hair being kiss by the wind. Quickly shut the door before anyone came and saw her outside all by herself.

_"This is it. I'm on my own now," _Izuku thought as she walk towards the gates.

Looking back at the manor that she grew up in, she almost felt like it was trying to her pull her. But Izuku open the front gate and walk out, feeling her heart going thump at the moment she step foot outside.

_"Goodbye, Grandpa, Emiyo, Akira, Shu, Raki, Yuzu... I'll miss you all. Akira, I hope you and Miwa will be happy together," _Izuku thought again as she walk further away from the manor.

With nothing but her suitcase in her hand, Izuku felt as if she could breath better than before. She skip a few times before she ran towards to who knows where. She giggle and smile as she saw a few heroes flying by.

* * *

_Downtown _

Walking in town by herself was wonderful. It was such a long time that she went out like this. Before leaving the house, she did thought about going to Masaru and Mitsuki, Kacchan's parents who are more like an aunt and uncle to Izuku than her real ones. She knows that the Bakugo family would gladly take her in and give her a place to stay until Tenko comes and take, but Izuku knew that her family would surely come and take her back before her lover could even get there. Plus, her family would surely sue Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru for allowing their son to talk to her despite their agreement.

Izuku wanted to see Kacchan's parents since it has been years since she last saw them. They were kind to her, unlike her family. Auntie Mitsuki had always asked Hatsu and Azuki about letting her and Masaru see Izuku since Inko was their friend. However, the Fukuis refused to let the Bakugos see Izuku despite the green haired girl begging her family to let her see them.

"I should call Tenko-kun now. Telling him that I'm leaving my family for him," Izuku said to herself.

Reaching her phone, Izuku felt a little excited to tell her lover that she's agreeing with his wish of her being with him. She couldn't wait to be able to go out on her own after today.

However while she was walking, she didn't notice that someone was in front of her and talking to someone on their phone as well. It was a young beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes with pale skin and a curvy body. Unknown to everyone else around her; she's actually the infamous criminal Black Swan.

Black Swan wasn't in her villain costume today since she decided to take the day off from Shigaraki. She's just wearing normal civilian clothing since it won't drew too much attention to herself. Many won't even believe that she's the Black Swan since her outfit wasn't sexy or revealing like her costume. A perfect way to fit among the crowd.

When Izuku bumped into her, Black Swan turn around to see a young teenage girl with green hair and matching green eyes. Her cheeks had cute little freckles and smooth skin along with a tiny and curvy body. All and all, the young girl look very beautiful. The kind of beauty that was of purity and innocent. Something that Shigaraki said that the Pro Heroes love seeing in civilians. Izuku herself blush when she saw the black haired lady. The latter was so beautiful. When the little girl bumped into the older woman, the former dropped her suitcase on the ground.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't look where I was going," Izuku said, bowing to the older woman.

"It's alright, little girl. Just be more careful where you're going and pay more attention instead of looking at your phone," Black Swan said to the little girl.

"I will, ma'am," Izuku said, picking up her suitcase.

When Black Swan saw the suitcase that the little green haired picked up, the former knew no doubt that this young girl is running away from home. Black Swan could recognized the signs. Unless the kid is going waiting for a rid, the train station is mile away from her if she's leaving the city.

"Say, kid. You're running away or something?" Black Swan said to Izuku.

Izuku didn't anything to woman, but that was enough for the latter to confirm this. Black Swan isn't going to judge this girl or anything. There's no different types of kids who run away from home.

There's the ones who does it just want some attention from their parents and families. Then there's some who have problems at home that they want to get away from.

From the way this girl acted towards her, Black Swan could tell that she's the latter. She's seems to be polite to do the former. If this girl's running away from her problems at home, then Black Swan doesn't blame her for wanting to runaway.

"I'm not judging you or anything, kid. Just want to know if you are. I'm not cope if that's your next guess, kiddo," Black Swan said.

Izuku was kind of glad that this woman isn't thinking that she was being selfish for running away from her family. She's kind of glad that someone could at least understand her a little.

"I feel like a bad person for doing so. But I couldn't stay there any longer," Izuku said.

"I really do love my family, even when they hurt me," She said, more to herself than to the black haired woman.

Black Swan look at the girl before deciding to talk to her despite wanting to have a day to herself. It would be nice to talk to another girl after spending time with a couple males.

* * *

_Train station _

Izuku and Black Swan talk for awhile on the way to the train station. Izuku told everything about why she wanted to runaway from home. Saying how her family said that they loved but kept hurting her if she breaks any of their rules. She even revealed to be quirkless, and was glad that the woman didn't think of her any less. How she feels terrible for wanting to do this, but knows she can no longer be with her family for her own health.

The sun looks like it'll go down soon. Izuku felt it was nice to finally to talk someone about her problems. She could feel her tears coming out. But she didn't care since there's another person that listen to her on how she actually feels.

"Well if you ask, I've would tell them to go fuck themselves and cut them off from my life," Black Swan said to Izuku.

Although neither of them had revealed their names to each other, it was still nice to talk to someone else about her home life.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, ma'am," Izuku introduced herself.

Black Swan look at the young girl with a great deal of surprise. This girl actually told her name despite being strangers who are more likely to never see each other again. She smile a little and let a small laugh.

"The name's Hackucho Danshingu," Black Swan, aka Hackucho Danshingu, said to the green haired.

Izuku smile at the black haired woman. She was nice enough to her to listen why she's running away. Izuku hope that she and Hackucho will meet again someday. She'll like that very much.

"Izuku!" A very familiar voice shouted out at her.

Izuku felt her heart stop when she heard that voice calling out to her, Slowly, she turn around and saw Akira running towards her. He was pissed beyond anything else. Behind him, were his father Haruto and Hatsu. They too were running towards Izuku's way. They didn't look happy as well.

Izuki could feel her body froze in fear at the sight of her angry family coming for her. She saw her cousin coming closer and closer. But a hand had grabbed hers and made her run from her family, dropping her suitcase.

"Come one, kid. If you want to runaway from your problems, then do it now," Hackucho said, running with the girl.

Izuku blush while her legs ran on their own. She nodded, not looking back at her family.

"Hold on tight, kid," Hackucho said to Izuku, pulling her to closer.

Izuku grabbed onto Hackucho and felt her feet were being lifted off of the ground. Izuku look down and saw that they were flying. Hackucho's arms are now wings. They're covered by beautiful black feathers. The people around them look at the scene while wondering what was going on.

"Izuku, get back here!" Hatsu cried out to her niece.

Izuku didn't know if her aunt was worried about her safely or still mad at her for running away. Probably both. Either way, Izuku knew that now she couldn't go back home since she just took off with a someone that her family didn't know.

Akira stop running and watch as his cousin was flying with some woman with wings for arms. Izuku was leaving him without a second thought. Doesn't she even remember that he loves her the most out of the whole family? Why would she runaway from him? No! He won't let her go! Izuku Midoriya belongs to Akira Fukui. It's his right by their blood.

Izuku try not to look at them in fear that she would have second thoughts on running away from home and go back to them. She close her eyes tighter as an effort to not look back at her family.

Hackucho thought of letting the kid stay at one the places that she knows for awhile until the latter learns a way to survive on her own. There's no way the black haired woman would tell Shigaraki that she has another recruit for him. The kid's too young to be in the criminal life. Izuku was also too innocent to even be a villain to began with. Hackucho even hope that Shigaraki won't recruit kids in his fight against the heroes.

However, just before the two girls could even get away from the station, some light orbs had suddenly appear around them as they combine into one and turn into some kind of barrier, trapping the girls inside. Izuku open her eyes and saw two of the flying heroes from earlier before surrendering them both. One man and one woman.

_"It's Daylight and Fairy Princess," _Izuku thought.

Daylight was a tell and musical man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin with a white costume that had a picture of the sun on the front and a white mask with a silver cape. Fairy Princess was a small and slim woman with green hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Her costume was a royal blue dress with only one sleeve with black slippers while she wore a flower crown with the flowers being red. She also had wings that are a mixer of wings of a fairy and a butterfly.

Many of the civilians stop what they were doing and watch the scene before them. They were excited to see two heroes fighting a villain while trying to save that girl on the villain's back without causing the poor girl to fall to her death. Unaware about the true reason why the woman illegally flying with her quirk with a young girl from both the civilians and the heroes.

Izuku held onto her new friend tighter. She didn't want the kind woman to be in trouble with the Pro Heroes just because the black haired woman had used her quirk illegally to help Izuku escape from her family. She had heard stories of people accidently using their quirks in public since they often had a heard time to control their powers and the heroes would often mistaken them as villains for that reason.

"Stop right there, Black Swan, and drop the girl," Daylight said to Hackucho, now known as the criminal Black Swan to everyone.

Izuku gasp when he said that. Hackucho Danshingu, the kind and helpful woman, is really the infamous criminal and thief Black Swan. She couldn't believe it. Hackucho was really nice to her and listen to her problems.

"No way. Like you can actually save her from this mess," Black Swan said, firing few of her feathers at the barrier, only for them to be broken once they hit it.

"My barrier is strong, Black Swan. It has the same strength like the sun, and you can't escape it until I allow it. So, hand over the girl," Daylight said.

Izuku couldn't help feel as thought that Hackucho would actually do it and hand her over to the Pros who would also return her to her family. Maybe she can tell the heroes that she came here with Hackucho on her own free will? Surely they would let Hackucho go if they hear the actual story. But the green haired couldn't help feel like they won't believe since her friend is already a wanted criminal anyway.

"Okay, fine. You heroes, win," Hackucho said with any hesitation. However, she was using one part of her quirk in which it could can only work on some men and women if they're attract to her. Making the Day Hero believe in her words and lower his guard.

Izuku feel her heart being broken as they landed back onto the ground. She could feel her cousin, aunt, and uncle getting closer to them. Izuku couldn't even imagine what will they do to her once they have her back at home. They'll first yell at her for running away and might destroy something that she holds dear already. They might ban her from having anything that was hero-related. They could even make her sleep in that room in the basement. Either way, Izuku is in big trouble regardless of her punishment.

But the moment their feet touch the ground, Black Swan fire her feathers at Daylight again. But this time, she actually manage to get a hit on him. The feathers injured Daylight enough to fall onto the ground, but not enough to kill him. Fairy Princess went next and used her quirk, Nature, to stop Black Swan from escaping. Using the trees nearby, Fairy Princess use the roots and wrapped Black Swan's arms with them.

Black Swan struggle as the roots wrapped tightly on her arms. The Fairy Hero then used the roots to removed Izuku from the criminal and towards, holding the girl in her arms and smile gently at her. The crowd cheered at seeing the Fairy Hero rescuing the little girl, unaware that she was actually taking the girl back to her abusive family.

"There, there, little one. You're safe now. That criminal won't hurt you anymore," Fairy Princess said to the tiny girl in her arms, flying towards the latter's family.

"Is this your family, child?" The green haired woman asked.

Izuku wanted to say no and tell the heroine that she was trying to get away from them. But she once look at them, Izuku had find herself back to being submissive to her family. She was now back into being a scared and weak little girl who obeyed her family.

Nodding her head, Izuku held onto Fairy Princess tightly as if she didn't want to let go of the woman. Something that which the Fairy Hero could sense as the girl was shaking uncontrollable and look at her family. But before the heroine could even say anything, Hatsu went up and pull Izuku away.

"Thank you for rescuing our niece, Hero. We're sorry for the trouble she might had caused," Haruto said, smiling at the heroine.

"It was nothing, sir. It's my sworn duty to protect the innocent," Fairy Princess said.

"We'll keep a better eye on her, ma'am. My cousin often has a way of finding trouble wherever she goes," Akira said as he ruffled Izuku's hair.

Fairy Princess couldn't help feel like something wasn't right. The girl, Izuku, shook like a leaf and even look like she was the edge of crying. As the green haired woman remember from early from her fight with the ballerina criminal, Izuku didn't cried out for help or didn't panic when she held onto Black Swan. If anything, Izuku even look like she was holding onto the woman on her own will.

"We should get going now, ma'am. Although it's summer, we don't allow our kids to stay out too late," Hatsu said kindly.

But Izuku could tell the kindness in her aunt's voice had some irritate in it. Looking at her aunt over her shoulder, Izuku saw the dreadful look in Hatsu's eyes that's telling her how much trouble she's in and will have the worst punishment ever for doing this.

Seeing her friend Hackucho struggling greatly with her arms/wings being held by the roots that Fairy Princess created, Izuku wanted to go to her new friend and tell her that even if the latter's a criminal, the former will still considered her to be her friend.

But Hatsu's strong grip on Izuku made it difficult for the latter to even move.

After checking everything with the heroine, the Fukui family quickly left the train station with Izuku back with them. Hatsu held a tight grip on both of Izuku's wrists so the girl wouldn't try to runaway again. Haruto had taken Izuku's suitcase in his hand and Akira walk ahead of his family. No one said anything. But the aura around them could easily be describe as dark and cold by other people around the Fukuis.

After seeing the family leave her sight, Fairy Princess still couldn't stop having the feeling of something's wrong with that family. Seeing the girl's uncle took a single suitcase with him, the Nature Hero couldn't felt but feel like the girl ran away home since there weren't any other suitcases with the family.

Groaning was heard behind her, Fairy Princess saw Daylight coming towards her as a few fans soon surrounded the two Pros for their amazing job on capturing the criminal Black Swan. Despite the fact that Fairy Princess did most of the work than Daylight. Daylight's injures weren't too serious but still needed to be look at.

"Fairy Princess, you were amazing!"

"Your wings are so beautiful, Fairy Princess."

"Daylight, your quick is really awesome! The way it works during this time."

"I want to be just like you when I'm older, Fairy Princess."

However, since both Daylight and Fairy Princess were busy with their fans, Black Swan had managed to get one of her feathers out of the trap and send it the Nature Hero who gasp in pain as she held onto her right arm. This causes the Black Swan to be free and quickly made a run for it.

Hackucho had managed to barely escape from the two Pro Heroes while they were talking to their fans. A big mistake on their part. Hackucho had managed to run to an alleyway where she lean on a wall while she took a deep breath.

It felt weird of actually trying to help someone else who clearly needed to help. Izuku Midoriya really look like she was fragile. But not because she's quirkless, but cause she kind of look like she was going to have a mental breakdown. The black haired woman felt bad for the young girl who's now in trouble with her family who's just bunch of assholes who has serious problems in their lives.

Hackucho look up to the sky and saw it's becoming the color orange. Looks like the sun is down now. She hope that Izuku will be alright tonight. Hoping that the girl's family won't be so hard on her and will realize that they might have issues to work out.

But Hackucho knows that might never happen since not everyone will realize their problems and always make things worst for the people they love. Unaware that she'll meet Izuku again in the near future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Izuku's now really in trouble with her family now. Next chapter is the one where the Fukuis will learn about her relationship with Tenko. Knowing them, it won't be so pretty. Sorry that I've made Izuku back to her family, but there's a reason for that. Yo all now know Black Swan's real name: Hackucho Danshingu. Hackucho means 'swan' and Danshingu means 'dancing'. Those aren't exactly actual names but I decided to use them anyway. Also, at least a Pro Hero could see there's something in the Fukui family. **


	37. I'm sorry, Tenko-kun

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for all of you to enjoy. Izuku's extremely in trouble with her family now. This is the chapter where they find out about Tenko/Tomura. It won't end good for Izuku and her relationship with him. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I own my oc characters. **

**Warning: Child abuse is in this chapter.**

* * *

Izuku's hear beat faster while her uncle drive back to the house while no one said a single word in the car during the entire time. The green haired girl knows how much trouble she's in with her family, but she couldn't help wonder about Hackucho and how's she doing. Despite the black haired woman was revealed to be a criminal, Izuku didn't think that her new friend is that bad.

_"She didn't even acted like a bad person to me," _Izuku thought to herself.

Her new friend is the infamous Black Swan. The criminal who is said to managed to seduced many male Pros in ordered not to get caught. Hackucho just appeared to be too nice of a person to be a bad person.

While she was thinking, Akira was beyond pissed at his cousin. Izuku dared try to runaway and leave him. When they get home, Akira will have to get into her thick skull that she can't ever leave him as she belongs to him. No one else will ever have her but him. Grandpa might have at her once he sees her. Masanori may be kind and caring towards his grandchildren, but even he can put his foot down for them to be obedient.

Earlier that day around four in the afternoon, Akira came home early to tell Izuku how he feels after his friends advised him since Naoki, Reiji, or Katsuki Bakugo might beat him to it. After practicing, Akira went over to Izuku's bedroom and knocked to see if she's in there. At first, Akira doubted that she wasn't anywhere but her room. But when she didn't answered him, Akira opened the door and saw the room was completely empty. There was a note on Izuku's nightstand and read it to see if there's anything important in that note.

However, the black haired boy wasn't expected to read a goodbye letter from Izuku. The letter told that him she ran away and that she can't longer stand living with the family. Asking them not to blame Yuzu for not keeping her safe. She even said that she'll still love them despite how much they hurt her.

Akira's entire body shook in rage. Izuku ran away from home again! She was so much in trouble. However, Akira didn't want to believed that his beloved cousin had actually did it, so he searched the entire house to look for her and to tell her to knocked off her joke. But he didn't found her anywhere in the mansion.

The black haired boy soon called out the entire house staff and told them what happened. Many of the staff members were disbelieved that sweet Izuku would runaway from such a lovely mansion, a few knew why she left but kept quiet. Akira ordered the staff to look for Izuku over the house of both inside and outside. Many of the staff search for the tiny girl and even called out her name for her to answered them.

But they couldn't found her anywhere. Yuzu, especially, was the most worried about Izuku and began to panic when she couldn't found her.

Akira soon called his parents and told what that happened. Haruto and Azuki weren't happy to hear the news. It wasn't long until Hatsu and Habiki were also told as well. Yafumi was the last to know what was happening. Masanori was so heartbroken that is beloved adoptive daughter has runaway from home, that he fell asleep after hearing the news. The Fukuis had to keep this a secret from the media since many people will question on how the Fukui family couldn't managed to keep a quirkless in their family to be under control.

Akira went out to try to look for her himself and try to dragged her back himself if he has to. He had asked people if they had seen his cousin before their response was 'no' or 'they haven't'.

However, it wasn't long until Akira was meet up with his father and aunt. All three had decided to try to look for her in the train station to see if she's there to take a train ride out of the city.

And thanked God did they found her there, and became angry at for trying to leave them.

After thanking Fairy Princess for rescuing Izuku from the clenches of the criminal Black Swan, the family was the way back home where they all belong.

Akira grab Izuku by the wrist and painfully dragged her back to the manor. Izuku could feel hot tears coming from her eyes as she was being lead by Akira into the house. The very same house that the little girl tried to get away from. Here she is, back to that house where she could only feel sadness and helplessness.

Once all four are inside of the house, Akira pushed Izuku onto the floor and look down at her. The black haired boy set down and watch as his father and aunt began to shouting at her as they circle around her. Their shouting was all over the house as everyone heard what was happening. Emiyo covered her ears in an attempted to not listen to her family's harsh words at her cousin.

"I can't believe you, Izuku. Running away like that?!" Haruto said strongly.

"After all we done for you, this how you repay us?!" Hatsu angrily said.

"I know it when we shouldn't have allowed you to walk around freely in the manor. You keeping acting like a child!" Haruto said.

"You're no longer allowed to have any hero things in your room until you apologize for running away from this house!" He demanded.

Izuku open to at least say something to her aunt and uncle, but no words didn't came out of her mouth.

"Oh, don't give us that look, Izuku. Are you trying to act cute and innocent so we'll cave to that and be easily on you?! Well, it won't work?!" Hatsu said to her niece.

However, the more they shouted at her, the more Izuku could feel her heart couldn't take it anymore. Even if she loves them, Izuku could barely stand to be in their present any longer.

"Well? Are you going to say something, Izuku?" Haruto asked, waiting for her to apologize to them and causing so much trouble.

"I can't it anymore!" Izuku cried out with tears in her eyes, startling her family with her shouting.

"I'm leaving!" Izuku cried out as she got up and run towards the door.

However, Haruto strongly grabbed her and pulled away from the door. The rest of the remaining family had heard Izuku's shouting and came downstairs to see what was happening. Izuku struggle as she try to get out of her uncle's tight grip on her. She knows how much stronger her uncle is than her, but she still needed to try.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Izuku shouted.

"Until you tell us what's wrong with her. You've been acting strange lately. You need to tell what's the matter with you, Izuku," Hatsu said.

It was then, Izuku's phone ring. She could somehow feel that it was Tenko since he's the only one that calls her these days since she hasn't heard anything from her father lately.

Hatsu took Izuku's phone while the latter's heart speed up in fear once her aunt sees the collar ID. The black haired woman's eyes widen but they quickly turn to back to her niece in anger.

"Izuku, who's Tenko?" Hatsu ask in quiet voice.

Hearing another's name in Izuku's phone, Akira quickly got up and towards his aunt to see what she said was true. To his shock and anger, there's someone by the name Tenko in Izuku's contacts. The black haired boy couldn't believe that the girl he loves has another man's member in her phone. How did this happen? Why was his cousin seeing another man behind his back? Heck, even Bakugo would reacted the same way if he hears about this.

"Izuku, you better tell the truth or else?" Akira demanded to her.

Izuku decided to tell her family about her relationship with Tenko. At least, they should know before she leaves again.

"My... my boyfriend," Izuku confessed.

At first, there was nothing but silence. But soon yelling could be heard in the house. Asking her why would she entered a relationship without their content or their approval. Even demanding to tell them if she and Tenko had sex, and if so, they better had used protection.

"God only knows that a teenage father won't take any responsibility if anything happens," Hatsu said.

Izuku was finally let out of her uncle's grip and walk back towards the door again. But Azuki grabbed her wrist and pull her away from the door again. The woman gently took her niece in her arms.

"Izuku, are you trying to leave us for that boy? Why would you do that, honey?" Azuki asked.

"Tenko-kun treats me nice. He's so kind and gentle towards me," Izuku said.

"Izuku, you're too young to understand love. What can you possible know about it?" Azuki said.

"More than enough. I want to be with Tenko-kun," Izuku said, trying to leave again.

"Is this boy really worth it of abandoning your own family for a meaningless relationship, Izuku?" Azuki asks.

"You don't know Tenko-kun like I do, Auntie," Izuku said, defending her lover from her family.

"But you didn't even bothered try to introduced us to him. And just because you knew we wouldn't approve of the relationship," Azuki said.

Izuku remain silent but that was enough of telling her family that whoever Izuku's boyfriend is, he'll never be accepted by them.

"Someday you and Naoki-san will be happy together. He'll bring many happiness than you could ever find with that boy. Naoki-san will give endless treasure and wealth if you marry him. A lover can come and go, most of them can cause nothing about trouble to a family. But your family will always love you no matter what. A lover might nice to have, but your family is nicer to need," Azuki said.

"What will it be, Izuku? Your lover, or your family?" She asked, turning Izuku around to face the front door, giving the choice to choose.

Izuku close her eyes. She hated this. She didn't want to choose between the people she loved. But she needed to make a decision. Her lover or her family.

* * *

_Bar _

Tomura waited to hear Izuku's voice on the phone. He called her, but she didn't pick up. She would never not pick up unless her was with her at the moment. He hated when that happens. It makes him wait just to hear his little lover's voice. Hearing her sweet voice makes feel all his being defrost. He wanted to hear more of it everyday. Which is why he asked her to eloped with him on her graduation from middle school.

He couldn't wait until he hears her answer. She doesn't have much of a choice since she'll always be his forever. And be may or may not been planning some murdering in the spring just case.

Suddenly, Tomura's phone finally rang to reveal it's Izuku. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her cute face on the collar ID. She's so cute.

"Izu-chan, you didn't answer my first call," He said teasingly.

_"Tenko-kun, there's something I need to tell you," _Izuku said on the phone. However, her voice sounded like she's on the edge of crying.

"What is it, Bunny? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Tomura said, imagining their future together.

_"I... I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry," _Izuku said to him, her voice breaking down.

The young man felt his world began to crumble around him. His tiny lover is breaking up with him! She's not suppress to do that! She belong to him! Why was she trying leaving him? He makes her feel happier than the rest of her family!

"Why are you breaking up with me, Izu-chan? Don't I make you happy?" He asked, but there's also anger in him.

_"That's because she made the wise decision of choosing her family over some lover," _A male voice said, taking over Izuku's phone.

_"Apologize, I am Izuku's uncle, Haruto Fukui. She let me borrowed her phone after she was finished talking to you forever. I'm here to tell that Izuku's forbidden to ever speak see you again, Shimura-san. She's a very young and naïve little girl who doesn't understand how the world works. Izuku was actually looking forward towards a relationship with someone else with a high social status. Please, don't take this as a wrong way, Shimura-san, but things are better this way for both you and her. Goodbye," _Izuku's uncle said, hanging up the call.

Tomura began to breath hard after that call. His Izuku had just broke up with him. No! This was her family's doing. She would never break up with him. He's the one he decides when and where their relationship will end. Izuku will never escape from him. And it looks like he needs to remind her of that. Next time Tomura sees Izuku, he'll take her to the world where Black Swan has been teaching him. Showing the ins and outs. She'll go with him whatever she likes to or not.

"Izu-chan... Izu-chan... IZU-CHAN! You make me crazy. I'm coming back for you..." Tomura said, putting all five of his fingers on his phone, turning it into dust.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I've made Izuku and Tomura broke up in this chapter. But things couldn't stay the same for now. Tomura's now on his move to get Izuku back. No matter what he does, he'll have her back even if she doesn't want to. In meantime, tell what will happen now that Izuku is back with her family again, but still is unhappy. It kind of takes awhile for someone to be free from any kind of abusive relationships. **


	38. Quirkless and Silence

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku and Tomura are broken up thanks to her family. Just wait until this came to them in an unpleasant way. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

**Warning: Heavy and dark themes in this chapter. Please, don't read if this kind of things makes you uncomfortable. **

* * *

Staring at her window for who knows how long, Izuku watch the raindrops fell from the grey sky. She set there in her chair while she did nothing but watch the rain in her room. Ever since her family had learned about Tenko, Izuku wasn't allowed to be left alone for an hour. The person who would watch her would usually be a family or staff member.

Izuku did nothing but stare at her window or read a book. Her phone was completely destroyed after that night. Lucky, she was told to write down the numbers by her uncle Haruto. It has been five days since that night. The little girl had even barely got out of her room since.

Izuku could even remembered the next day after that night was when her aunts took her to the doctor to see if anything wrong inside of her. While they were waiting for their turn, Izuku saw a girl around her age crying while her mother look away from her. Izuku could even tell that the mother was angry at her daughter for something. Maybe because the daughter had made them late for their doctor appointment?

However, Izuku couldn't help but feel like there was something else. When the mother and daughter took their turn, the daughter look hesitation and scared about entering the office. But her mother had grabbed her hand and pulled her along side. After they went in, Izuku look around and saw it was all women and girls in the waiting room, including her and her aunts.

The young girl was confused at first. She saw many of the women and girls look like they were at the edge of breaking down or having second thoughts. One girl turn to her mother and tearfully said that she couldn't do it. Her mother nodded and went to the desk lady and asked the latter to cancelled their appointment. That mother and daughter left. Izuku could feel like her aunts were going do to something if they didn't like what the doctor told them they found inside of her.

When the first mother and daughter came out, the latter look completely broken. Her face was something that Izuku would never forget. Her eyes look like they were drain out of life. Her entire face almost told Izuku that she did something wrong. The mother then dragged her daughter again while telling her that she needed to get ready for her dancing and violin lessons in an hour.

When it was finally their turn, Izuku felt her heart was beating loudly in her chest like it was going to explode. A voice in the back of her head was telling her to be cautious when she entered room.

After Izuku changed into a hospital gown, the doctor came in and introduced herself as Dr. Ichika Abe. Izuku quickly remembered that the doctor is one her grandfather's oldest friend. Dr. Abe gently told Izuku that she had helped her aunt Hatsu with a similar problem when the latter was the same age. This earn Hatsu to cough as to tell the doctor of not going into details.

Dr. Abe had asked the green haired girl with strange questions. Asking the young girl if she was eating eat alright, vomiting in the morning and smelling certain food, having mood swings, craving strange food, having her period late, or her breasts being swollen. Izuku had honestly told her no, but her aunts didn't seem to believed her. Soon, Dr. Abe had given her a cup and told to pee in it. Of course Izuku was confused and embarrassed, but her aunts had sternly told that to do this so they could know if she was okay.

So the end, Izuku had put her urine in the cup. After that, Dr. Abe had told them that they can leave now and wait until she called them. Hatsu and Azuki thanked the older woman for helping their family with this. Telling her that they trusted her for keeping this a secret from the public.

The day after that, Dr. Abe called. Whatever she told them, the Fukuis were happy to hear the news.

However, Izuku didn't understand why her aunts took her to see Dr. Abe. She wasn't sick or anything. She was in good health. When she asked Hatsu why did went to see Dr. Abe in the first place, the latter hushed and said that the former is just a child who doesn't understand what she nearly got herself into. But what Hatsu said next was what really made Izuku to become more cautious around her family from now on.

_"Trust me, Izuku. When I was your age, I made the most terrible mistake in my whole life. But your grandfather helped me get through it. He called in Dr. Abe and she took care of it. It was thanks to her, I've managed to get a wonderful career because of what she did for me. And soon after I had my career, I've met your uncle Habiki after his family and my father agreed to paired us up. It was a perfect match, Izuku. I'm still glad that Dr. Abe helped with my mistake all those years ago." _

"Izuku-sama, your tea is ready, ma'am," Haruka said as she enter the bedroom with a tray of tea.

Izuku didn't anything to the old woman as the latter place the tray on the nightstand. The little green haired girl hasn't spoken a word all the day. It was now Haruka's turn to watch over her. But Izuku wanted Yuzu to do it instead.

"Your grandfather is greatly worry about, Izuku-sama. You haven't said a single word all day today, ma'am," Haruka said worriedly.

The green haired girl still won't a word to the old maid. She kept her gaze at the window. However, Izuku then felt her hair was suddenly brush by some winkle hands. But Izuku could tell that Haruka was doing her hair while the former was still looking at the window.

Haruka carefully brush the soft hair of the quirkless girl that came to live with the Fukui family. She's such a tiny, fragile thing. She almost look like she could easily break with just a single touch of a finger tip. Despite her early life, Izuku has every qualification of being a good wife to a rich man, such as Naoki and Reiji.

While Haruka was brushing Izuku's hair, the young girl herself close her eyes and imagine that she was with Tenko right now. The blue haired man gently but carefully caress her cheek while she learn on him. Kissing her as he play with her hair. Unbutton her blouse as he sweetly suck her smooth, milky skin while she lay on bed and let him mark her.

"You'll make a wonderful bride someday, Izuku-sama. Just be happy that you have a family that will love and take good care of you no matter what," Haruka said kindly.

However, Izuku has been crying on the inside the whole time. She wanted to say to Haruka that she didn't needed her help to brush her hair. But the little girl knows how usless it was since Haruka would say that Hatsu or Masanori had told her to brush Izuku's hair.

"Drink some tea, ma'am. It's good for your health and beauty," Haruka said before she left the room after being the little girl for an hour.

After the old woman finally was gone, Izuku could feel the hot tears raining down from her eyes. But she didn't make a sound as the tears fall down like the raindrops from outside. Izuku's face remain emotionless as she continued stare at her window.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Sorry for making anyone uncomfortable with the themes in this chapter. Tell what did thought of Hatsu in this chapter and her "mistake". Also, I hope you like how I handle Izuku and her break up Tomura in this. **


	39. Someone Wants To Meet You

**Hello, everyone. Thanks for reading this story of fanfic of mine. Izuku and Tomura will get back together sometime in a few chapters. Until, they're both have to be separate from each other. This chapter is a flashback chapter. I don't own any of the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

_Izuku hugged her beloved All Might plushy tightly to her chest. One of the mean kids had stolen it when she helping with garden. When Izuku had discovered what they did, she tried to politely asked them to give it back. But they didn't listen to her and tossed it over to the other as they cruelly laugh at her while she try to get her precious toy back from them. _

_Fortunately for Izuku, an adult staff member came and saw the whole thing. She scolded the kids and reminded them that Izuku is very fragile and that she just lost her family not that long ago. The staff member then Izuku her plushy back. The little girl thank the nice lady and ran off to an empty room in the ophanage to hide for the rest of the afternoone until dinner. _

_Hot tears came down from her beautiful green eyes as she brought her knees closer to her body and buried her head on them. Sobbing as she remember her beloved mother and grandparents when they were alive. She misses them and wish they were alive again to take her away from here. Despite the orphanage has adults treated her nicely, Izuku couldn't help it and selfishly wanted her family and old life back to the way it was. _

_It has only been two weeks since she came here to stay here until her beloved father comes back to her. But two weeks honesty felt years to the little girl than anything else. She counted the days until Hisashi comes back to Japan and they could be a happy family again. _

_Izuku has often tried to remind herself how she should feel grateful what she has. A roof over her head, food to eat, a warm bed to sleep in, and adults that care and treat her kindly. Her grandmother would always tell her how much there are other children in the world who don't have the same luxuries as Izuku does. _

_The little girl knew how much her grandmother was right. Despite quirks appearing, there are still problems in the world that have been there before quirks had shown up. _

_"Izuku-chan! Izuku-chan! Izuku-chan, where are you?! Izuku-chan!" The nice lady, who helped earlier before, cried out for the green haired girl. _

_Izuku quietly got up from where she was setting and open the door a little to see the nice adult looking for her. She wonder what was going on. The lady had a smile on her face while she look for the little girl she had been searching for. Something good has happen. Another lady who works had run up to her. _

_"Did you find her?" She asked. _

_"No. I'm sure she's here. The other children told me she ran this way," The nice lady said to her co-worker. _

_"I'm still not too sure about this. She has just lost her grandparents not too long ago. But this person has suddenly came here and ask us to meet her right away. I'm not sure if we could trust him," The other lady said with cautiousness in her voice. _

_"Well regardless of what we feel about this, this is about Izuku, not us. It's up to her," The nice lady said. _

_Izuku wonder what they meant. Someone was here to see her? But who could that be? Her first thought were Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru had came to pick her up. But she quickly remember that the ladies said '"a person", not people. She began to wonder just who this person be. She really doesn't any other grownup other then her parents, grandparents, aunt, uncle, teachers, and the adults working here. It also couldn't be her father since he would had told her that he was coming back. Just who is this person that the adults were talking about. _

_Shyly, Izuku came out the room and walk towards the two adults. _

_"Um..." All Izuku could say to them. _

_The two ladies look down and saw her nervously standing there. Happy to see that she came to them when they were looking for her. The little girl would be happy to hear that someone wanted to see her. _

_"There you are, Izuku-chan. Someone in the main office wants to meet you," The nice lady said to her as the former took her hand in hers. _

_The nice lady lead Izuku to the main office where the main lady is at. Izuku kept imagining that this person who wanted to meet was a nice person. Maybe a Pro Hero who wanted to help her feel better. But Izuku knew it was too good to be true. After all, her own actual aunt didn't want her around. _

_Upon reaching the door, the lady open it for Izuku and lead her inside. Once they were inside, an old man waited for them to arrive. Upon seeing Izuku for the first time, the old man kindly smile at her. She looks so much like her grandmother. He had winkles, grey hair, and blue eyes. _

_Seeing the old man who smile at her, Izuku shyly hide behind the nice lady while still handing onto her hand. She wanted why this man wanted to meet her. Maybe adopt her as his own? But Izuku wasn't an orphan since her father is still alive. _

_"Hello, Izuku," The old man greet kindly to her. _

_"Hello," Izuku greet back shyly. _

_"She's just shy about meeting you, sir," The head lady explain to the old man._

_"Yes... I should have figure. She looks just like her grandmother, but she also inherited her grandfather's hair color," The man said, though more to himself than to the head lady. _

_"I can tell that Izuku has been having doing well here for the two weeks she has been here. She's well-mannered, sweet, and is very helpful with the chores. We're very lucky to have her here with us," The lead lady said to the man. _

_Unaware that she accidently made Izuku feel upset with herself since she honestly felt that she has been just complaining about having her family back while the kind adults did everything they could to help her feel at home at the orphanage. She's just a spoiled brat! _

_"Thank you for taking care of her. I'm sure that's what Chiemi would have wanted for her granddaughter," He said. _

_Hearing her grandmother's name coming from his mouth, Izuku wonder if this man knew her grandmother. Neither of her grandparents had ever mention this man before. Could he be a relative of sorts to Izuku or an old friend of her family? Just who is this man. _

_"Now... I believe it's time for me to properly introduced myself to you, Izuku," He said to her. _

_"My name is Masanori Fukui, and I am your grandmother's ex-husband."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. The chapter where Izuku met her step-grandfather for the first time. I just hope you like this chapter and well I did on it. To tell the truth, I'm thinking about bringing Uraraka here early since I am thinking about having Izuku a friend other than Yuzu. **


	40. King of the Underworld

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Tomura Shigaraki will be in this chapter along with All For One, Kurogiri, and Black Swan. I don't own the characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my oc characters. **

**Warning: Lemon dream in this chapter.**

* * *

_"Hmmm!" Tomura moan as he bite onto her right shoulder and began to suck on it while holding her close to his body._

_Izuku's breath became hitch as her heart race up to a great deal of speed. Her smooth, soft flesh press against his rough shin. The two young lovers were naked in Tomura's bedroom while they set on his bed. Well, Tomura was setting on his bed, Izuku was setting on his lap. Her arms held onto her lover's shoulders as he continued to suck on her skin. _

_The young man has his tiny lover facing him with her beautiful, innocent eyes. Having her straddled him, Tomura then began to start nibbling from her neck to her breasts where he place light kisses on them. _

_Izuku giggle as his kisses kind of tickled her a little. Her left hand went up to touch his blue hair and kiss his left cheek. The girl even press her chest against his so they could even be closer. She wanted this, but at the same time she was scared. _

_Tomura shush her to clam her down since he sense her nervousness from this. He greatly enjoy this moments since this shows that she relies on him to comfort her for the rest of their lives together. _

_"You're becoming a little naughty, Izu-chan. Should I punish you, Bunny?" Tomura ask teasingly in a sweet, gentle tone. _

_Izuku look at him with shyness but nodded at him while shaking like a leaf. _

_He grin as he lay her down on his bed, with him on top of her. Tomura place four of his fingers of his right hand on her cheeks with his picky sticking out. He made her open her mouth for him and French kiss her while his other hand play with her flower that's not getting wet from all of this. Izuku moan while her lover's long tongue dance with hers. _

_Her hips even began to dance with his fingers as they're starting to coated by her sweet love juice leaking out of her pretty little flower. She's so beautiful when she's like this when they're all alone without anyone bothering them. _

_"I love you," Izuku said to Tomura as he pull away, stopping him from playing with her body. _

_Tomura look at her for a five minutes after she said that to him. Her saying that she loves him was out of nowhere to him. But hearing her say that had made his heart thumping with an unknown feeling in his chest. _

_"And you're mine forever and ever," He said to his lover. _

_The blue haired young man then place trace of kisses stomach as he got lower and lower to where her flower is at. He blew his hot at her most private part of her entire body. She gasp as she held onto the pillow behind her. He gently place his tongue inside of her flower and lick her sweet juices out of her. Izuku moan loudly as the pleasure went all over her body while Tomura continued to eat her out. She made the most adorable sounds he had ever head his entire life and adored every second of it. Only he could be allow to hear them while no one else can. _

_"Tenko-kun! Tenko-kun!" Izuku cried out as the pleasure began to take over her body. _

_Tomura chuckle since he knows that she wanted to cum, but he won't let her just yet. _

_Going back up to kiss his lover again, Tomura then spread Izuku's legs open. She whimper since she knows that she'll forever lose her innocence to him, but didn't mind since he's her lover and would rather have him do it instead of someone else. _

_Izuku felt his big, hard cock brushing against her, but soon felt his entire being inside of her. She gasp in pain and hiss when he started to thrust inside of her. It hurt a lot! It string her painfully! _

_"Tenko-kun...?!" Izuku cried out to him. _

_Tomura stop and saw her teary eyes. He sigh and went down to kiss her tears away. The young man waited for her to get use to the size of his cock. Guess he overdone it, didn't he? But she'll learn to love having him inside of her every time they fuck. _

_"Are you ready to do again, Izu-chan?" Tomura ask her, feeling his cock becoming harder. _

_She nodded, and that, Tomura began to thrust inside again. This time, it felt a bit better than last time. She even began to moan and her walls soon starting to become tight around his cock. _

_Tomura thrust into Izuku as hard and fast as he could. Her walls felt so good around his cock. This was more amazing than what his games had shown him and Black Swan told him. _

_If Tomura had his way, he would lock her in his room forever and never let her leave his side. The bed even move a bit when as he fuck her hard. However, he felt himself coming already, much to his disappointment as he wanted to continued until neither of them could even walk for a week. _

_Feeling his wet and sticky semen coming out, Tomura groan loudly as he fell onto Izuku. The two of them were breathing hard and sweating from their love making. Izuku try to get up, but felt extreme pain between her legs. Tomura chuckle once he head her hissing. That was the most wonderful thing he ever felt in his entire life. He wanted more and couldn't wait until they did it again. _

_Leaning towards Izuku, Tomura kiss her on her cheek and whisper sweet things inside of her ear. _

Tomura woke up from his favorite dream, and groan as he got up from bed. Honestly, the young wanted to sleep more since his dreams are now the only thing that keeps Izuku close to him since her family forced her to break up with him.

But he'll have her back soon. He just needed to be patience for the right time to reclaim her again. The Fukui family are likely aren't letting Izuku out of their sights anytime soon after they found out about him.

That's also the thing. How did they found out about him? Surely, Izuku didn't revealed about their relationship to her abusive family. But there's a possibility that someone must had took a peak in her phone and found his member on there. Izuku wouldn't just dump him without a good explanation, not that she didn't have a say anyway of getting out of it.

He could still feel his cock was hard and his boxers were extremely wet from his dream again.

"Looks like Kurogiri's going to clean up this mess again," Tomura said to himself.

* * *

_Bar_

Hackucho drink her wine after Kurogiri poured it for her. Despite being morning, the black haired woman would rather have this for her breakfast instead of the juices she used had as a kid. She's living her life the way she wanted instead of being forced to live somebody else's dream.

"You should try to drink something else that's healthy for you, young lady. It's not good for your body to always have this much alcohol," The mist man said to the criminal.

"I'll pass thank you," Hackucho said, taking another sip of her wine again.

Hackucho look like a hot mess. Her hair was barely kempt, her clothes are more loss and revealing than usual, and she has dark circles around under eyes. It almost look like she woke up from the wrong side of the bed today. She has been that way for a few days already and she hasn't revealed why. But Kurogiri figures that this just that "once of month thing" that every women have.

The black haired woman couldn't get her mind of that green haired girl from the other day. The girl look so scared when her family came for her. The fact that Izuku was willingly hold onto her said something about her relationship with her family, especially after Izuku was told that Hackucho is the Black Swan.

"Master will call us and to ask on how Tomura Shigaraki is doing. You should stay and introduced yourself to him. I'm sure he'll love to know your quirk," Kurogiri said to her.

"No thanks. There's no way that I'm making a deal with the devil," She said.

_"Oh? But I really wanted to meet Tomura's new friend," _A voice said through the TV.

Hackucho Danshingu always heard that if you speak of the devil, then he'll appear before you. Or this case, his voice will appear but his body is not seen. Hearing the voice of the infamous All For One, the young woman could almost all the muscles in her body has stopped moving. They say that the mere present of the Empire of Darkness himself can make people believe that death had came for them. Well, they're not wrong since All For One can easily kill her if he ever felt like it.

_"Don't be shy, my dear. I'll won't hurt you. After all, you're my young Tomura's friend. So I wouldn't harm any friend of my children," T_he King of the Underworld said politely towards her.

The infamous criminal knew better than to trust any word of his. But that didn't stop her body from shaking like a leaf just by hearing his voice through the TV. Is he this powerful enough that hearing his voice can make anyone froze in fear?

_"So, my dear, how is your stay with Tomura and Kurogiri going? I know that Tomura can often feel like too much for some people, but I can tell that you're doing a wonderful job of handling him better than most people who isn't Kurogiri," _All For One said.

"..." Hackucho tried to speak, but her words didn't came out. It was like her voice was stuck inside her throat.

_"Do forgive me, Hackucho-san. I'm afraid have that effect on people when they first meet me," _The evil overlord said as chuckle to himself.

Hackucho's eyes widen in terror when she heard her real name from All For One. She felt like vomiting where she was standing, not caring about the mess she'll cause. How did he find out her name? She never told Shigaraki or Kurogiri for that matter.

_"If you're wondering how did I learn about your true name, I have my ways all over Japan. And I must say, you lived such a miserable life before becoming the infamous Black Swan. It's not uncommon for children like you ended up in this type of life," _All For One said.

_"Thank you for joining Tomura's side. I know this must feel like too much for you, but I believe that you'll grown to love your new love. But if you're not happy with the arrangement, I'm sure we can think of something more... **suitable** for you, Hackucho-san," _He said.

Hearing the word suitable from All For One, made Hackucho realize how deep she is in.

_"By the way, Kurogiri, I've heard that Tomura is having girl trouble lately. Care to explain," _All For One said to the mist man.

"Well, from what Tomura told me, it would seem like that Izuku Midoriya had broken up with him on the order of her family, sir," Kurogiri explain to his master.

The mist man was deeply concern what will the King of the Underworld will do now since Izuku broke up Tomura. However, he wasn't expecting to hear what his boss said next.

_"Oh, no, no. That simply won't do. She already belong to Tomura after all. She's a big girl now. I'm sure she's older enough to have a relationship like Tomura. Why, children should be allowed to have relationship with anyone they like," _The Empire of Darkness said.

Hackucho couldn't believe what she just heard. Izuku Midoriya. The girl she met the other day is the lover of her boss. The young woman wonder if Shigaraki put some kind brainwashing worm inside of that little girl because Izuku's just too sweet and innocent to be the girlfriend of someone like Shigaraki. But more importantly, Izuku's like still in middle school while Shigaraki is going to be in his twenties next year. That kind of relationship is is just wrong and gross due to the age difference. If she had known that Shigaraki had a girlfriend that young, she would had never agreed to teach him what she knows.

_"Thank you for telling me this, Kurogiri. I should be going. Tell Tomura that I said hello to him and to call me back later," _All For One said to the mist man.

"Understood, sir," Kurogiri said to his master.

After All For One ended the call, Kurogiri went back to the bar and clean it like an actual bartender would. However, Hackucho still couldn't believe what she had just heard from those two. The sweet girl she only met once is the lover of her boss who's the hair to the King of the Underworld himself. Was Shigaraki planning to make that poor little girl his wife and queen? There's no way that Shigaraki's that crazy? Izuku's still basically a baby.

* * *

**Hey, guys, I hope you like this chapter. All For One is a big Tomudeku shipper. I'm pretty sure would agree with Hackucho on the relationship Tomura has with Izuku. I really hope that I did great on All For One in this chapter. You better hope that All For One doesn't give Tomura really mess up relationship advise. But who are we kidding? Of course he'll do that. **


	41. Their Masks

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. This chapter will have Izuku and her family be at a masquerade ball for some event that happens every year at friend's house. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my oc characters. **

**Warning: Cousin incest is mention here. **

* * *

The Fukui family had arrive at the mansion of Hisakawa family for the latter's yearly masquerade party. Since the head of Hisakawa is best friend with Masanori Fukui since childhood, the two families have been said to be close. However, while Masanori and his childhood friend are in fact close, their children and grandchildren won't really close despite the patriarchs being good friends. Masanori was already at the ball while he waited for his family to arrive.

The families had often invited the other for parties like this as the two heads still want to see each other. The masquerade of the Hisakawas is one of the best parties of the year since it's known for the beautiful music and the stunning clothes that everyone wears. It almost looks like something out of a romantic novel.

Of course, many people would often use this events for their social gain. Some would try to find possible good spouse for their children in the future. Some would often try to find good business partnerships with other guests. And others would only use this parties to simply cheat on their spouses with either with the help or another guest at these events. Of course, there are guests who simply wanted to have a good time at the masquerade ball. They would usually drink, dance, laugh, and even gossip with each other.

"Remember, kids, be on your best behavior while we're here," Hatsu said as she give her daughter, nieces, and nephew each a mask to wear for the ball.

"Tch. Why are we even here? Grandpa and Hisakawa-sama maybe best friends, but that doesn't mean we have to be friends with his family," Akira said while he didn't put on his mask.

"While we may not be close to the Hisakawas like your grandfather is with Hisakawa-sama, but we still have to be here since the rest of our friends are here and we might get good business partnerships with new people," Azuki explain to her second son.

Izuku look at her mask. It was purely white like her dress. Her dress was long with a sweetheart neckline and sleeveless. Her mask had a white rose that was real on the right side with pearls on it. Her shoes were also white with flowers with pink pearls on them. Hatsu told Izuku that her dress, shoes, and mask will symbolists her pureness and innocence.

"I just love this masquerade ball every year! It's so romantic. Maybe I might find a new boyfriend here," Yafumi said dreamy.

"What happened to Shin? I thought you said he's the love of your life, Yafumi," Akira said to his eldest cousin.

"Shin-kun wasn't ready to get married, so I broke up with him," Yafumi explain to her young cousin about the petty reason she currently didn't have a boyfriend.

Izuku put on her beautiful mask while her family enter the ballroom after giving the invitation to one of the servants. The doors open to reveal the beautiful sight before them. The ballroom almost look like something out of a painting. The room was filled with roses and laughter.

The guests wore the finest clothes to show off their wealth and social status to others. Women wore dresses that were said to be made of the finest sulk with the rare pearls around their necks with other rare jewels on their body. Men wore suits that made them look dark and mysterious.

Izuku look in aw as the other guests began to dance with their chosen partners. She wanted to go and join them. But she knows that she had to wait for her aunts and uncles to remind her and her cousins on their behaviors.

"Children, please don't go to the east hallway," Habiki said to them.

"We know, Uncle Habiki. But why can't we go there?" Emiyo ask curiously.

"Because that's where people go there and fu..." Akira began to explain to his little sister but his father had covered his mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

"Akira, please watch your language around your sister and cousin when they're around you," Haruto said to his son.

Akira really get why his parents wanted him to careful what he says in front of Emiyo and Izuku. Emiyo is old enough to understand these words while Izuku is only a year younger than him.

"Izuku, please stay close to us while we're here. We don't want you to get lost," Azuki said to the green haired girl.

"Yes, Auntie," Izuku said to her aunt.

The Fukuis soon founded Masanori who was happy to see his children and grandchildren had finally arrive at the ball. He was worried that they might not come. He gasp when he saw Izuku in her dress. He then took his granddaughter's hand to the dance floor and waltzed with her while the rest of the family watch.

"Izuku, you look so much like your grandmother when we first met. She wore a dress almost like this. We were at a ball like this back our youths. She danced like an angel while I only watch in amazement. Everyday when I look at you, all I could see is her in your eyes. Oh, how I wish to kiss her one last time," Masanori whisper to her as they dance.

Akira watch as his grandfather and cousin dance while he sit on a chair. He waited for his turn to happen so he could dance with Izuku next. He imagine of her soft and smooth skin press against him and her warm breath brushing his flash as he dance with her while he took her to the east hallways where they would make love like everyone else at the party while the rest of their family would doing their own things at the ball.

Izuku went over to the food table to eat something while her aunts were nearby. The food look delicious. She smile a little while she took a small plate to put her food at. The food tasted wonderful. The Hisakawas sure love showing off at parties.

"Izuku..." Akira said to his half-cousin who look at him confusedly.

"Hmm?" Izuku said before Akira took her hand in his while she drop her plate.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Izuku ask while she blush.

"Just be quiet and dance with me, will you?" Akira said, leading them both to the dance floor.

The music soon play while the two cousins began to dance to it. Akira place his right arm would Izuku's waist while her left hand was on his right shoulder. The black haired boy dance with his favorite cousin while the family watches them on. Akira hope that this will finally change their minds on his engagement to Miwa and let him be engaged to Izuku instead like he always wanted.

Izuku honestly felt a bit better to be here at the ball instead of locking herself up in her room all day. But nothing could ever escape her mind off of Tenko while she was here. Tenko has already probably founded a new girlfriend by now. Izuku imagine the new girl would very beautiful and more mature than she is. Tenko's new girlfriend was also probably the same age as him since he maybe got tired of Izuku already before they even broke up since she's still a child by everyone.

However, Izuku didn't know that Tenko had arrive at the ball with All For One's help. Black Swan had managed to distract the guards and servants while he'll go in and see Izuku himself.

Tomura wore black suit with a dark cape behind his back with a black mask covered the toper part of his scar face. His hair was surprisingly kempt with his hands are covered by white gloves on. In all, Tomura Shigaraki look very handsome. He was getting a few stares from the other guests, but he pay them no mind since he was only here for Izuku.

The young man look around for his lover while he was getting a few girls all flusher and blushing at the mere sight of him. Tomura had no idea that he had such impact on them since his mind is only on Izuku.

His red eyes finally landed on her when he heard her unmistakable voice. She look so beautiful in that white dress. She was dancing with another man black hair who look around the same age as her. Tomura's hand began to shake of seeing what his being in the arms of another man. But Izuku will go back to him after tonight before the party even ends.

Izuku went to get water after her dance with Akira. Her aunts and uncles were taking on her left when she drank her water. A few girls were talking to each other on her right side. They're a little older than her and look like around Yafumi's age. The little green haired girl kind of wanted Yuzu here with her. She haven't seen Ken at the ball despite his family are the ones hosting it.

The girls stop talking and giggle which Izuku look at them and saw a man with a familiar blue hair coming towards them Izuku blush when the man come to them. He look at the girls who were all flustered. He look at them while about to his hand to one of the girls until he handed over to Izuku instead. The green haired girl was confused on why would someone like him would to dance a quirkless nobody like her. Her aunts and uncles were surprise to see that someone actually wanted to dance with their Izuku since no one has ever ask before.

"Would you come with me?" He asked while his voice sounded familiar.

His voice seem to have hypnotized her as she took his hand and let him lead them to the dance floor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. I hope you all like this chapter. Izuku and Tomura are reunited again. Wonder how things will turn out for them? Will Izuku change her mind and go back to Tomura or will she tell him that their relationship can't work out anymore? **


	42. I've Missed You

**Hello, everyone. Thank you all for reading this story of mine. How will Izuku go down by the end of the chapter? You will all see. Tomura isn't going to let her go so easily since she's so warm and soft to him. They will talk when they're alone and faraway from her controlling family. **

**Warning: Lemon scene in this chapter. **

* * *

Izuku dance with the mysterious man that came to the ball. She wonder who he is. There's something about him that made him feel familiar to Izuku somehow. Perhaps she meet him somewhere once? Like one of her family's parties. She probably did with only without the mask. His red eyes look at her with an unknown look.

"Have we meet?" Izuku asks quietly to him.

"Maybe. You dance beautiful by the way," He said to the little girl.

Izuku blush from his words. His voice almost sounded like Tenko's. But she didn't want to believe that it was him dancing with her while her family is here with her.

"Thank you," The tiny girl said shyly.

Tomura couldn't believe that his plan appeared to be working. Izuku had simply allowed herself to be danced away from her family while they watched as surprised to see her leaving with a complete stranger that no one had ever met before. However, he was a bit annoyed that Izuku didn't recognized him as soon they saw each other, even when he spoke to her.

But that won't matter once he takes her to the east hallway of this place. She'll be happier with him after they leave this and her family forever. Tomura knows that the Fukui family would endlessly try to find Izuku, but they will never find her where he would hide her from them and the Pro Heroes.

The blue haired man look at where the Fukuis are at. The four adults look very wary of him with good reasons since they never seen him before. But didn't matter who is he at the moment since everyone's wearing a mask to hide their identities.

Akira was forced to danced with Emiyo since their mother asked him to do so. Saying that a good big brother like him should be dancing with his little sister. However, Akira wanted to end this dance right now since Izuku was probably still standing where he left her. Emiyo appeared to enjoy herself as she dance with Akira. Even when her brother can really mean to her, she was just glad to have moments like to keep her distracted from remembering that she has a terrible family.

The black haired boy turn his head to see his half-cousin is now dancing with another man that's undoubting a total stranger! He look older than him, Izuku, and Emiyo as well. Just to who the hell is this guy?! And why is Izuku dancing with him?!

_"What the hell she thinks she's doing?! _Akira thought angrily as the emotion of jealousy took over his entire being.

Izuku felt herself becoming more lured in by the man's beautiful red eyes. Despite his mask covering the upper part of his face, Izuku could see a beauty mark on his left side lip and a scar on his right. On his left eye, Izuku also saw another scar on it. Just like Tenko.

The little girl felt like she was chocking on her own breath. She didn't want to believe that it was really her former lover. Izuku had called Tenko herself to end their relationship on her family's orders, something that she deeply regrets. Hot tears threaten to come out of her green eyes as the music soon began to reach its' final note.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again after all this weeks, Izu-chan?" Tomura whisper in her ear in a lustful tone.

Izuku's eyes widen with the realization that it's in fact her ex-lover Tenko Shimura; here with her!

"Tenko-kun...?" All Izuku could even say to him.

* * *

_East hallway _

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God, Ken!" Yuzu cried out as her lover eat her out.

Yuzu and Ken used this as an opportunity for them to make a little love while rest of his family are enjoying themselves at the ball. Ken send an invention to her and a dress and mask for her to wear for the party. Yuzu was happy to share a dance with her lover again after last year.

After arriving at the ball, Yuzu had almost run into the Fukui family but she managed to get away before they could even see her. However, she waited for Ken, Yuzu could see Izuku with her adoptive grandfather and half-cousin dancing with the other guests. Izuku look a bit better than this last couple of weeks of she being in her room all summer. So, Yuzu was happy to see that for her young mistress.

Yuzu spend her night with the man she love by dancing with him. She adore the balls that his family always throws, even when they forbidden their relationship and arranged him to marry another woman in the first place.

"Ken... Ken, I love you so much," Yuzu said as she grab onto the pillow behind her.

They were using one of the rooms in the east hall and were naked in bed. They're also not the only ones in it. A few guests were also using the hallway as to have intercourse away from the everyone else.

The blonde woman gasp as she cum. Her sweet juices coated Ken's tongue. He drink it as he placed himself on top of her and starting to thrust in her. Yuzu place her arms on Ken's back while he moved inside of her. Her moans and groans are only music that Ken enjoys these days since his family have been pressuring him of impregnating Diana for the last three years already. The only child that he wanted is the one that he will have with Yuzu.

"Oh! Oh, Ken!" Yuzu cried out as she felt his semen pooled inside of her pussy.

Once they were done, Ken lean down and kiss his lover like he hasn't seen her for months.

"I love you," He said to her.

"I love you," She said to him.

* * *

_Ballroom _

Izuku shockingly look at her former blue haired lover after weeks of not seeing him. One of her was happy and overjoy to see him again after being forced to end their relationship by her family. Another part was scared since her family could match up to them and take her back home before she could even have a conversation with him.

"Hello, Izu-chan. I've missed you greatly," Tomura whisper to in a sickly sweet tone in his voice.

He blew his hot breath on her ear, causing the poor girl to blush madly from this. His right gloved hand went lower on her back, making her feel chills as he lead her further away from her family and the other guests.

Tomura turn to see Izuku's aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandfather were all busy taking to each other, not attention that Izuku won't see them again after this night. The east hall wasn't that far anyway. Once he gets into one of the rooms with his lover, Tomura would take her first before leaving this place with Izuku in his arms.

"Yes, I've missed you, too, Tenko-kun," Izuku said, not realizing that they were gone too faraway from her family.

Once they finally reach the edge of the east hallway, Tomura quickly took Izuku's hand and made her run with him through it. Izuku felt her heart beating fast as they ran through the hallway that her aunts and uncles warned her and her cousin about entering.

The east hallway was a little dark for a few candles on, making the hallway look like something from the 19th century, especially with both of their costumes on. There were also doors in the hallway, which Izuku could see some lights inside of the rooms behind them.

As well some noises that she could only recognized as moans from physically pleasure. The little girl wonder if any of the Hisakawa members were with their lovers and spouses while having some alone time instead being at the party.

After looking for an empty room just for them, Tomura find one with no lights on, remembering from what Kurogiri told that the lights on meant that lovers were using the room while turn off lights meant that no one is in there.

Opening the door, Tomura quickly push Izuku inside and close the door behind him and locked it.

Izuku could feel her entire body shaking as she look around the room. There's a bed and a few drawers here with some candles. She had a dark and sickly feeling in her stomach while she didn't look at her ex-lover.

"Tenko-kun... Why are we here? I need to go back to my family, please," Izuku said with tears began to come out of her eyes.

Tomura look at her with a hungry look in his eyes that one could only discuss as lust.

"Don't worry about them, Izu-chan. We can make our own family..." He said as he took a step closer to her.

Izuku slowly backed away from him as he got closer to her. But the more she backed away from him, the more she was closer to the bed. Without any warning, Tomura quickly push Izuku onto the bed while holding her wrists in his hands.

"And that's because we're going to fuck now!"

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I won't say much about the next chapter. But if they're going to have intercourse, it won't be fully consent on Izuku's part. Hope you guys like this chapter. **


	43. I Love You, My Little Bunny

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku will now has to make a decision of staying with her abusive family or her villain boyfriend, who she has no idea that he's a villain at all. Poor girl is in a depressing state. Sometimes, I wonder why we hurt our favorite characters a lot. **

**Warning: This chapter will have an attempted rape scene. Please do not read if any of you are uncomfortable with this type of subject.**

* * *

Tomura look at the green haired girl beneath him. She shook like a leaf while she struggle to get him off of her. Izuku had tears in her beautiful eyes with her cheeks became redder as he press his left knee between her legs and rubbed her pussy. The hem of her dress made it difficult for him to place his knee in place, so he simply lifted it up.

"Please, stop it, Tenko-kun! You're hurting me?" Izuku cried out to her former lover.

The poor green haired girl had try to wiggle out of the strong grip of her ex-lover, but he was way too strong. Tomura couldn't help smile at her attempt to try and escape him, despite her knowing full well that she has no chance of doing so.

"Izu-chan, why do you want to leave me again when we just find each other?" Tomura ask in a fake hurt tone. Deep down, he actually enjoy seeing her like this since her life is literally in his hands if he wanted to remove his gloves to decay her. But he would never hurt, not intentionally that is.

The young man lean forward and whisper to her ear with a dark voice that caused her to be aroused by it.

Izuku tearfully and fearfully look at Tenko while he talk to her.

"Let me take you a world of pleasure."

"You're so beautiful when you're like, Bunny."

"So soft when I touch you."

"When we fuck, it's sure as hell it's gonna hurt a lot."

The poor girl felt her heart beating so fast that it could burst out of her chest. Tenko's heavy weight had pressed her entire body against the softness of the bed. His hot breath blew against her neck with his hands soon began to explore her tiny form. Her body react when his hands touch with it being familiar with them. The countless times of Tenko touching her like has never lost his effects on her. Her blushing face clearly told that she's in his grasp no matter how hard she tried to escape from him.

Tomura decided to play a little game with her have a chance to escape from him. If she manage to run out of the door, then he'll leave her alone. But if he wins by stopping her before she could even open the door, then they're spend the rest of their night alone together in this room and fucking.

"I want to have fun with you before we can fuck, my little bunny. How about if you can manage to get out of the door, then you can go back to your family and we'll never see each other again. But if I stop you before you even turn the doorknob, then I'll win and we'll can go fuck for the whole night," Tomura said to her.

He then got off of the bed and "kindly" show Izuku the door for her to run.

Izuku merely stayed still for only second, but she quickly took it and run towards the door to escape Tenko. She didn't turn her head to look at her former lover. Afraid that she'll change her mind and stay with him.

Once she her hand had touch the doorknob, Izuku quickly began to turn it around and try open the door to leave this room.

However, before she could even open it wide, a familiar glove covered hand had slammed the door above her head and shut it quickly. Izuku froze in place Tenko's hand slowly caress her arm before he took off his gloves and went wrap her neck with his right hand.

Izuku almost choke on her air and her tears were already came out of her eyes.

"Hold still, Izu-chan. I'll accidently kill with my quirk of we're not careful now," Tenko said as he place kisses on her shoulders.

The young girl never felt so scared right now. Tenko was usually so sweet and kind, he never acted like this before. The only time she could even remembered was when he kisses forcefully back at Aiyoku Park and later that night he sneak into her house and remove her clothes without her saying so and the next day he join her in the bath without even asking her if he could.

The tiny girl gasp as Tenko's hand then went under her front. He began to caress her breasts with his picky out. She try to open the door again, but Tenko's other hand grabbed the both of them with his thumb sticking out.

Izuku squeak when Tenko firmly grab her breast. Her moans even came out of her mouth as he continued to touch her. Tenko then lead Izuku back to the bed and land her on her stomach. Izuku felt his lips on her back as unzip her dress from behind.

Tomura kissed Izuku's back as he follow the zipper down. He could tell that Izuku was getting hot with each second they were getting ready.

While Tomura was enjoying this, Izuku herself wasn't despite the wetness she felt from her flower. This was scary and weird. This was the most that she wanted her mother here with her.

"If you're screaming or crying for help, then that means you're enjoying this, Izu-chan," Tomura said teasingly to her.

She didn't say anything to him. Her moans seem to have block her voice from speaking.

Her dress fell off halfway lifted her bra up and lick her pink nipples. Izuku did try to stop him by trying to turn his head away, but it was use. Her mask had fell onto the ground and right next to her shoes.

Tomura wanted to just to be inside of her and thrust in her. However, he also knows that he needed her to be ready for the best part when it comes. If he just straight and take her innocent already, then she'll only feel pain.

"Izuku? Izuku, where are you?" Emiyo's voice said on the other side of the door. Unaware of her cousin was in the room behind the door next to her.

"Emiyo...?" All Izuku could say at the moment.

Tomura look at the door of where that little girl was heard from. Last time he checked, this hallway was forbidden for little kids since this is where the adults go and fuck.

"Izuku, where are you? Akira is gonna freak when he realize that you're at the party," Emiyo said loudly, hoping that her cousin could hear her and that she's indeed in one of the rooms. Thank God that her parents are busy talking to some business partners right now to even notice that their only daughter is gone.

Hearing her cousin is right here, Izuku saw Tenko was distracted by Emiyo with an annoyed look on his face. She took as her chance to get him off of her. She turn to see that there's a smile holder on the nightstand next to them. Reaching it carefully, Izuku had managed grabbed it. It didn't had a candle in it, so it won't Tenko too much. Giving all of her strength in this, Izuku hit Tenko as hard as she could.

The sudden hit had caught Tomura by the surprise and this caused him to loose his grape grip on her.

Quickly off the bed, Izuku held onto her loose dress and grab both her mask and shoes. This time, Izuku managed open to door and ran out before Tenko could stoop her. Izuku saw Emiyo was just at the end of the hall and quickly run towards her little cousin.

"EMIYO!" Izuku cried as she hugged the younger girl.

Emiyo was shocked to see her half-cousin in a really bad state. Her makeup was ruined, her dress was almost fell off, her bra was above her breasts, and both her shoes and mask were in her hands. But most importantly, Izuku was crying her eyes out.

"Izuku, what happened. Why are you crying?" Emiyo ask her.

But Izuku wasn't unable to say anything at all. She quickly took Emiyo's hand to walk back to the party. But she'll have to get herself back together before she could.

However, back in the room, Tomura scratch himself uncontrollably. She actually hit him! Izuku had actually hit him and escape from him! His Izuku had runaway again from him! Who can love her as much he does?! Yes, he was in love with her. These feelings Tomura had always had are that of love. He knows that Izuku feels the same way. He just needs to help her figure it out.

_"Come back to me!" _

_"Don't go!" _

_"I need you!" _

_"I love you"_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this. I really hate myself for making Izuku so miserable in this fanfic. Sorry for those who're uncomfortable with this subjects or have been victims of any kind of sexual assaults. Emiyo did show up at a good time. Who knows what will happen to Izuku if she didn't? **


	44. Meeting a new Friend

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. I've decided to put a certain brunette character in this chapter for Izuku's health. I've felt so terrible of making Izuku so miserable, so I've finally decided to let my baby girl have an actual friend for once. One that actually cares about her for one.**

* * *

Izuku walk slowly behind Akira. The black haired boy wanted to make sure that his cousin didn't try to escape again, so he always made sure that Izuku was always near him whenever they went out like today. Akira took her to the mall since his father had asked him to make Izuku happy since she has been gloomy all summer since her break up with Tenko Shimura.

Akira turn to look Izuku who still look miserable. The green haired girl continued to walk slowly with her head down.

"Come one, Izuku, hurry up," Akira said, taking her wrist in his hand and made her walk faster.

"Sorry, Akira," Izuku said as she walk faster for her cousin.

"Whatever," He said as he turn his head around.

Izuku haven't spoken about what happened at the ball to her. She didn't know what to say to her whole that Tenko came and did things to her that she has yet to completely understand.

She felt that they wouldn't understand, and it'll just be another thing to prove to them that she's just a fragile little girl that needs all the protection in the world.

Suddenly, Akira stop and look at Izuku before saying.

"I'm going to the restroom. Set right there while I'm gone. And don't do anything stupid, Izuku," He said seriously while pointing to the setting area.

Izuku nodded and went over the area where Akira pointed at for her. Once again, she felt like a little doll who does what she was told to without any disobedience from her. A doll who was made out of porcelain that needed to be kept safe in a box.

Izuku look around and saw many people in different groups. Some were couples who were happy to be together while the others were friends who enjoyed hanging out with each other. Everyone look happy, but her. She was the only one who didn't have anyone special in her life anymore. Yuzu is her only friend while her relationship with Katsuki has became rocky throughout the years. But Izuku's beloved maid couldn't do certain things since Yuzu is still just a maid of the Fukui household. And with Tenko no longer in her life, and with Hachucho hasn't been seen by the Pros or the police, Izuku finally realize just how alone she really is.

_"Since Dad hasn't call me in awhile, I guess I'm truly alone again... Just like when Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa died. The only family I left now is the Fukuis. I don't mind, I guess. People have always treated me so different ever since the day it was discovered that I'm doomed to be quirkless forever," _Izuku thought as she watch the people around having more of a great time at the mall better than her.

Hearing the their laughter, Izuku covered her ears with her hands as if the sound was painful to hear. To her, it was.

Even though Akira told her not to do anything stupid, Izuku (with tears now getting ready to come out) ended up doing the exact thing. Getting up where she was setting, Izuku ran before her cousin could come out of the restroom.

While the poor girl ran, she accidently bumped into a few people before apologizing to them and running again. The little girl wanted to leave and go home despite said home is the very place where she feels so scared and helpless. But where else can she go? The only place she can think of is the Bakugo household, but Izuku knows that it was useless for her to even go there since it would be the first place her family go and dangerous since the Bakugo family would be in trouble if they take her in.

However, Izuku didn't even notice that there was a brunette in front of her. The brunette girl look about the same age as Izuku with rosy cheeks on her face and brown eyes. She also look so beautiful as well.

The brunette girl was putting up posters for her father's company. Hoping that before she can become a Pro Hero, someone will take interest in the company before things become too bad for her family.

Izuku had no idea that she was going to run into someone or the other girl didn't notice that someone was running towards her by mistake. It was only when Izuku had bumped into the other girl that they both fall onto the floor. The fall had caused the brunette girl have her posters all over around them. Izuku also ended up on top of the brunette girl by accident. Causing the green haired girl to be very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Izuku said to the brunette girl as she got up and helping the other girl as well with a blush on her face.

"No, It's fine, actually. I should have been the one to pay more attention since I was lost in my thoughts," The brunette girl said.

The brunette girl try to laugh it off like it was a joke, but when she saw the tears coming from the other girl's eyes, she new it was the best time for jokes.

Picking her posters, the brunette girl had to get these posters up since there's a possibility that someone important will walk by and not see any of the posters that could help her parents out.

Izuku herself help the brunette girl with the posters that she caused to be on the floor. Even with her emotional and mental state, Izuku still wanted to help people. Even when couldn't become a hero like All Might said.

After helping and giving the brunette girl her posters back, Izuku didn't know what else to do. She was kind of scared of facing Akira since she disobeyed him on staying where she was supposed to be setting at.

"Hey, are you okay?" The brunette girl asks Izuku with concernedness.

The little green haired girl wanted to nod her head and say yes, but she didn't the ability to lie and say that. Instead, she shook her head without saying much. Izuku could already tell that the other girl was embarrassed by standing next to her since she was crying in a public place. She didn't blame the other girl if she wanted to get away from Izuku as faraway as possible.

However, the brunette girl simply took Izuku's hand in hers and smile at her. The brunette girl then led them to a nearby bench and set down. Her hands were so much warmer than Izuku's

"My dad told me that I could hang out at the mall after I finish with these posters," The brunette girl said to the green haired girl.

"But he also said that I don't have to put them all up since it might take all day," She said with a smile on her face.

Izuku felt some warmth in her that she hasn't felt in a long time. It was different when she was with Tenko. The brunette girl talk to her in a more friendly way than anyone at school did, even Tenko.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka," The brunette girl, Ochaco, said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said as well.

The two girls soon began to talk to each other. Ochaco told Izuku that she was putting up posters to help her parents with their construction business since it hasn't been doing so well in the last few years that she could remember.

"That's very sweet of you, Uraraka-san," Izuku said.

"Thanks, Midoriya-san. I always want to help out my parents since I was little. They're always doing nice for me even when we don't have enough money, but they always makes sure I'm happy," Ochaco said.

With her tears drying up, Izuku smile a little. It was such a long time since she actually smile.

"I'm actually planning to go to U.A. High next year. I've been working on my quirk for the entrance exam," Ochaco said to the green haired girl.

Hearing Ochaco was planning on going to her dream school, Izuku didn't know what to feel. But she knows that she should be happy for Ochaco since the latter has a better chance at entering in U.A. than she did.

"IZUKU, WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN?!" Akira's voice shouted as he match right up to Izuku and Ochaco.

Izuku froze in fear at the sight of her cousin. Talking to Ochaco had caused Izuku to completely forget about Akira. She had managed to enjoy herself with the brunette girl.

When Akira was close to Izuku, the little girl went closer to Ochaco despite not knowing her. This is like when she was with Kacchan when he's angry.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Izuku said to her half-cousin.

Hearing her apologize, Akira calm down a little. Although his parents told him to tell them if Izuku was misbehaving, there's no way he'll tell them what happened today.

"It's fine. Just don't go anywhere where I can't see you," He said.

Ochaco look at Izuku who was now the edge of breaking down in tears again. Looking at the black haired boy, Ochaco wonder if they were dating since this guy was looking at Izuku almost in a romantic way like a boyfriend would.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. I was just trying to put up some posters, when I accidently Midoriya-san here. Sorry for making her late," Ochaco said to Akira.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if my cousin was bothering you. She often does sometimes. She likes to wonder off to who knows where, and cause trouble for other people," Akira said, bowing to Ochaco.

"Well, she wasn't a bother to me. I just enjoy talking to her," The brunette girl said with a smile.

Izuku couldn't believe what she just heard, someone like Ochaco had actually enjoyed talking to her.

"Come on, Izuku. We need to head back home. Mom and Dad will have my head if we're not home," Akira said as he took Izuku's hand in his.

As Akira dragged her with him, Izuku turn to look at Ochaco who smile a little and waved goodbye at her. However, Izuku didn't want this to be the only time that she saw Ochaco. Although she knows that this was a selfish thing to do, Izuku wanted to get to know more about the brunette girl like today.

Taking her hand out Akira's, Izuku quickly went back to Ochaco who was about to put up more posters.

"Uraraka-san, I was wondering if we could exchange phone numbers to keep in touch. That is, if you don't mind," Izuku said to the other girl.

Izuku hope that this didn't come out as creepy since she didn't have much people to talk to. and her social skills being limited

"Sure, Midoriya-san. I don't mind. I'm actually glad that we're now going to see each other more," Ochaco said happily.

Once the two girls exchange their numbers to each other, Izuku went back to her cousin. Akira was kind of confuse to see Izuku being a little happy for once. Looking back at the brunette girl who just left, the black haired boy wonder if Izuku was trying something again or not.

Izuku, on the other hand, was happy to see that she actually managed to make a friend possibility. Ochaco seem like a nice girl. She only hope that her family would like Ochaco as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. Ochaco is now here. She and Izuku will be best friends in story. What will the rest of the Fukuis will think of Izuku's friendship with Ochaco when they meet her? Hisashi sure has been busy for not answering his daughter's calls for MONTHS already. Hopefully, he and Izuku can talk to each other soon. **


	45. No New Recruits

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Ochaco is now here to be Izuku's best friend and her main support until Tenko comes back. We're now getting closer to where Izuku goes to U.A. soon. But she won't stay there that long. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners.**

**Warning: Sexual assault and minor slut-shame will be here. **

* * *

Kurogiri sigh as he listen to Tomura screaming in the latter's room. It has been a few days since the ball of the Hisakawa family. The young man was throwing his things around with resulting them being broken. He has been that way since the ball, leaving Kurogiri to deal with him while All For One was busy with something.

Meanwhile, Hackucho was counting the minutes of her boss' screams. She wonder if risking getting killed by angry gangs was probably better than listen to one of Tomura's temper tantrums.

"How long are we going to let him be like this?" She ask Kurogiri.

"Until he calms down," The mist man said.

The ballet criminal groan of the thought of hearing him acting like a toddler all the day made her want to her hair out. At this point, getting killed by someone you once wronged was better than dealing with your man child of a boss.

"Honestly, I wonder how Izuku could managed to handle him. That poor girl must had had lots of patient if she deals someone like Shigaraki," The black haired woman said as another scream was heard from the other side of the door.

In Tomura's room, the young blue haired man had stopped throwing stuff. He panted as he look at the mess he just made. However, Tomura didn't even care if Sensei will be mad at him messing up his bedroom. All the young man cares about is his lover and having her back at his side where she belongs.

Izuku became like poison to him every time that they were apart. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms again as he fuck her hard in their bed.

Feeling that burning itch coming back again, Tomura began to scratch himself to ease it.

On Tomura's floor, his beloved video games were all over with almost all of them had destroyed by him. Some were decayed while others shattered after being thrown on the ground.

The young man took a deep breath as he thought of Izuku's soft and delicate skin pressed against his. Her sweet moaning while he played with her body. Pretty much everything about her seemed to calms him down whenever he throws his temper tantrums.

That family of hers had really done it! They're the ones who made Izuku break up with him! She would never thought of actually doing it on her own since Tomura is the only one in this whole damn world who understands her better than anyone else! Not even the heroes could ever know the pain his Izuku endures from the Fukuis. He did some history on that family, which he actually find somethings very interesting. The public didn't even know much about the perfect Fukui family in their private of their home.

Sensei had always told him to use this knowledge to his advantage to use against Izuku's family so they'll know who're they're dealing with. Tomura couldn't wait until he uses all the duty secrets on Izuku's family since they've been a pain in his ass since day one with his relationship with Izuku.

"Hey, Shigaraki, are you done with your temper tantrum? We're having a meeting with new recruits like you wanted," Black Swan said.

Tomura almost wanted to cancel the meeting since he couldn't get Izuku out of his mind, but he also needed to get new members for the League of Villains since large numbers will actually help with end All Might and destroy the hero society.

"Alright, I'm coming! And stop acting like my babysitter already! It's annoying as hell!" Tomura said as he exited his room.

* * *

_Bar_

Both Tomura Shigaraki and the Black Swan waited in the bar as Kurogiri brought the group who could possibly be new members of their group. Though, Hackucho could already tell that things are going to end badly if Shigaraki didn't control his temper.

The familiar black hole appeared in front of the two young people. A group of three guys who look around their age came out of the black hole. One look like a giant fly with green t-shirt and white pants. Another had black hair with grey eyes and smooth skin who wear a long black, leather jacket with a hoodie. The last one had dark blue hair with yellow eyes with fangs coming out of his mouth while wearing a red shirt and balck pants with collar around his neck.

"Tomura Shigaraki, Black Swan, these three wishes to join us," Kurogiri said to the two before leaving them with Black Swan in charge.

Tomura look at the black haired guy in the eyes who did the same. The young black haired man appeared to be the leader of the group of three. So, it'll be hard for Tomura to convinced this guy to step down and let lead them all.

"So, you're Tomura Shigaraki, right? You kind of what I excepted from a guy who's said don't socials with people," The black haired guy said, unimpressed by Tomura's appearance.

"Hey, boss, you were right when you said that the Black Swan will be here," The fly guy said to his leader.

Black Swan merely roll her eyes as the giant fly tried but fail to flirt with her.

_"Annoying. This stuff is just one of the many things I hate about my quirk," _Hackucho thought as the fly kept trying his luck with her.

In the meanwhile, Tomura and the black haired leader began to talk about the possibility of the latter's group of joining the former's. However, the black haired young man made it clear that he was the one in charge of the three. And nothing will change that, not even when they're under of someone else's authority.

"I hope you understand that my boys and I have a strong bond with each other, Shigaraki. We're loyal to each other to a fault. Been that way since we were kids. There's no way that my boys will follow anyone without my say so. We trust in each other. We fight together. My boys and I are practically family. We work so well together because of our trust. We may be villains, but who says we all have to hate each other?" The black haired leader said to Tomura.

Hearing that, Tomura began to think about the times he tried to get other villains to work for him. However, they all almost end the same with him almost getting kill and being saved by Kurogiri or Sensei. With Black Swan, she simply came here since she didn't want to lose her life on the streets thanks to the fact that she pissed a lot of people.

While Tomura was thinking, Black Swan was kept getting flirted by the other two guys while their bosses talk to each other for who knows how long. Granted, she did often flirted with countless of guys before, but those were because she needed them to survive on her own out there.

"So, baby, what a girl like you doing here with Chap Lips anyway?" The fanged guy asks her as he look up and down at her curvy body.

"Trying to survive out in the world. There's shitty things I'll do if I want to live a cruel world," Hackucho answered.

Despite what she thought about earlier, Hackucho wanted to live. Even if she was working someone like Tomura Shigaraki for that matter. And besides, it's not like she has somewhere else to go now since All For One certainly knows everything about her.

As Hackucho was thinking how her life became this way, the giant fly guy took this as an opportunity to grab Hackucho's ass. The black haired woman gasp as she quickly took hold of his arm and break it in revenge for his unwanted touch.

The giant fly cried out as he held his arm with his other three arms. Seeing his friend getting injured by the black haired woman, the fanged guy quickly rushed to the former's side as he check to see if he was alright.

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" The fanged guy shouted as he was about to attack Black Swan.

However, the black haired woman had managed to dodged his attack while using her dancing skills. Getting behind him, Black Swan then kicked the fanged guy's behind his legs. Breaking both of his legs painfully.

Seeing both of his friends crying out in pain, the black haired guy angrily turn to Tomura.

"I believe we're done here, Shigaraki. Maybe this was a mistake to think of wanting to join you and that whore criminal. We'll see ourselves out," He said as he walk over to his group and help them to up. Well in this case, helping his fly friend get up and helping carry their fanged friend out.

The black haired man stop and turn to look at Tomura with a disgust look on his handsome face.

"You know, I was thinking about joining you since I kind of wanted to know if the rumors of All For One being real or not. Everyone has been saying that he's nothing more than just an urban legend. A tale to scare little kids so they won't misuse their quirks. But the way things are with you, I'll say that you probably made things up as a way to boost your ego to get people. Even if All For One is real, I thought he could even take someone like you in. I mean, you're too immature and..." The black haired young man was about to say more, but was stop when a hand with the pinky out landed on his face.

Tomura gave the three men death glares as his pinky join his other fingers. He watch in delight as the leader soon nothing but dust before he quickly did the same thing to the other two.

Hackucho watch as all three of the group were decayed by Tomura's hand. She made a mental note of never make Tomura angry by telling him that All For One made a mistake of taking him in. From the way Tomura reacted, the King of the Underworld means a lot to him.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic of mine. I hope you guys enjoy Tomura and Hackucho in this chapter. Hackucho's character will be flesh out in the stories so you'll learn why she acts the way she does. But I want to hear your own theories on her and her background. I might add them to the series later. Also, you can ask me on her quirk and the three endings of the story. **


	46. A Garden of Friendship

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku and Ochaco will be best friends in this story. Izuku really needs someone who can at least give her some emotional support since her whole family aren't really helping her with her mental state. I don't own the canon characters as they're rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the car as she look at the butterfly garden. Today, she and her new friend Ochaco Uraraka will be spending the day together at the butterfly garden. The garden is said to be very expensive for some people who had to save their money just to be here. Her family had no problem with this and give money to Izuku to go to the garden with her new friend.

Ochaco was very surprised to discovered that Izuku's very rich. However, Izuku tried to tell her friend that it's her family's money, not hers. Unlike Izuku, Ochaco came from a poorer family with her parents. But she was happy to be with them regardless of their money situation.

Hearing how Ochaco had a happier life than her, Izuku wonder what her life would be like with her parents and grandparents if they were still with her. However, the green haired had to remind herself that she must likely wouldn't have met Ochaco if her mother and grandparents were still alive and her father still working in Japan. She also wouldn't had met Tenko, Yuzu, Hackucho, and along with meeting with her extended family that she never knew she had.

Yuzu came out after Izuku did. The blonde maid was happy that her mistress finally had an actual friend of her own age instead of that Tenko person. After Akira told the rest of the family about Izuku having a new friend in a girl named Ochaco Uraraka, Yuzu felt joy that Izuku will have someone to be friends with. While the Fukuis were unwilling to let Izuku have this friendship with Ochaco since she did lied to them and kept her relationship with Tenko a secret from them, Akira had stepped in and told that he was there when Izuku met this girl. He even said that this could help Izuku with her social skills.

After some thoughts, the adults of the Fukui family allowed Izuku to have this friendship with Ochaco Uraraka. However, they did went over a background check on the girl and her family.

Well, Ochaco came from a working-class family and her parents own construction company, Izuku's aunts and uncles were still unsure about this friendship, but they still give Izuku their permission. However, they told Izuku that she'll have an escort to watch over her and Ochaco whenever they go out together.

Reluctantly, Izuku agreed since she wanted have a friendship with this nice girl.

Yuzu turn to the driver Juji, "We'll be here for two hours, Juji-kun. Hatsu-sama said that you can leave if you want and come back to pick us up," She said to him.

"Thanks, Yuzu-san. I'll be right back in two hours for you and Izuku-sama," Juji said as he tip his hat to her.

Seeing Juji had left them at the butterfly garden, Izuku quickly walk up towards the gate to and stop to wait for meet her new friend to arrive.

Izuku giggle as she thought of her and Ochaco spending the day like together. Summer break was over, but the warm season was still here. She wanted to come here before autumn gets here.

"Midoriya-san, sorry if I'm late!" Ochaco said as she ran up to her new friend.

Izuku, seeing her beloved new friend, quickly ran towards her as well. Although the two girls became friends not that long ago, they treated each other like they're childhood bets friends. More than when Izuku was with Kacchan.

Yuzu smile at the scene before her. When Ochaco first came to the manor, the poor girl was extremely nervous since she had never been in since a fancy and large house before. The Fukui family seemed to have grown rather fond of the brunette girl once they met her. While they were a bit disappointed that Ochaco is planning to enter U.A. to and into the Hero Course, they were actually quite impressed of her reason of doing so. Ochaco wanting to help her parents with their company earn her their approval of Izuku's relationship with her.

Anyone who put their family first is greatly liked by the Hatsu and Haruto Fukui. Something that they deeply valued.

"No, not at all, Uraraka-san. I'm just glad that you're here," Izuku said as she took the brunette's warm hand in hers.

After giving the money to the front lady, the two girls went inside along with the blonde maid.

Once they were inside, both Izuku and Ochaco stood in aw as a few butterflies flew by them. The garden itself was very large. A few other people were also in the garden as well. Many which that Ochaco could tell that they were rich like Izuku since many of them had sneaks that she and her family could never afford with their savings.

"Uraraka-san, are you okay? We can leave if you don't want to be here," Izuku said to her new friend.

Ochaco shook her head as a way to say no. The brunette girl didn't want to ruin her friend's day just because she was embarrassed by the fact that she was poor.

"No way, Midoriya-san. I'm good. I really want to be here with here with you," Ochaco said with a smile on her pretty face.

Blushing from seeing that smile, Izuku never felt so grateful to have met Ochaco. The brunette girl became her most precious person in the world despite the short they known each other.

Ochaco Uraraka never had judge her once, not even when Izuku told her about that she's quirkless. The green haired girl even revealed that she originally wanted to become a Pro Hero to her friend. Izuku thought about entering into the other courses since they're fit her more and are more safe than the Hero Course. Ochaco had even said that she'll accept Izuku's choice no matter what, which made Izuku's heart skipped a beat from hearing that from her beloved friend.

"Uraraka-san, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Izuku said to the brunette.

"Sure, what is it, Midoriya-san?" Ochaco ask her green haired friend.

Nervously, Izuku took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could help me convince my family into letting me go to U.A. with you. I know that we won't be in the same class together, but I really want to go there when spring comes," Izuku said, hoping that her new friend will help her.

Ochaco was surprise that her friend wanted her to help with something like. Given how the Fukuis never let Izuku leave on her own, Ochaco should had figure that they're might be overprotective of Izuku since she's quirkless. But they do shown to love her deeply.

So, without any hesitation, Ochaco nodded.

"Sure, Midoriya-san. I'll help you. We can say that I'll look out for you when we go there," The brunette girl said smiling.

Izuku felt her eyes becoming watering again from hearing her friend will help her. Ochaco wiped the tears away before they could drop. Akira told her that Izuku cries a lot and is very sensitive.

The two girls spend their day looking at the butterflies and talk about U.A. Ochaco said that she hope that the school would safe since All Might will be a teacher there for the Third Years. Her parents are bit concern of the Symbol of Peace teaching since villains could attack the school and use the students to get to him. But Ochaco told that she'll be able to handle any bad guy that might at her or Izuku.

Izuku could feel her stomach turning when Ochaco talk about how All Might will be awesome to have as a teacher when she becomes a Third Year as well. That is, if he still teaches there. The tiny green haired girl still remembered how he told her how the world of heroes and villains is no place for someone like her to be in. Clearly seeing her as a fragile little girl like everyone do. Even the number 1 hero thought of her as a tiny doll who needed protection from everything.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something on her head. Looking up, she saw that Ochaco had placed a flower crown on her. Blushing from such an act, Izuku had never had someone other than Emiyo placing flowers in her hair.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku stated while her blushing began to cover her entire face.

"You look kind of sad, so I decided to make a crown out of flowers for you. The sign even said that we could if we wanted to, Midoriya-san," The brunette said while smiling warmly at the other girl.

"Izuku... You can call me by my given name now," Izuku said.

"Got it, Izuku-chan. I guess that means you can now call me by my given name too," Ochaco said.

"Okay, Ochaco-chan," The green haired girl said as well.

While the two girl set on the soft grass with butterflies began to surrender them both, Yuzu watch with happiness for her young mistress. Unlike Tenko, Ochaco would never hurt Izuku.

"Yuzu, come here and help us with this crown," Izuku said to her beloved maid.

The blonde woman smile and went over to the girls' side and help them with one crown. But to her surprise, Izuku and Ochaco had actually place it Yuzu's head instead. The girls giggle while the woman blush. But nevertheless, Yuzu smile from hearing Izuku giggle.

_"Izuku-sama, I'm glad that you finally find a real good friend. She males you very happy," _Yuzu said in her mind.

* * *

**Thank you, everyone for reading this. Izuku and Ochaco are now on first name base. I hope I did well on their relationship in this chapter. Izuku still shattered by what All Might said to her. Granted, he did told her as gently as possible without hurting her. Let's hope that Ochaco can manga to keep Izuku safe from any villain that hurt her.**


	47. Babysitting You

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. We're getting close to U.A. at least. But unfortunately, Izuku won't go to the Hero Course in this story. But on the bright side, she and Ochaco will still be best friends there regardless of their classes and courses. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Tomura and Hackucho were watching the news in the bar while they waited for Kurogiri to return from who knows where. The two of them have been quiet since the mist man had left and haven't said a word to each other that much recently in months. Most likely since Hackucho was grossed out by the relationship between Tomura and Izuku. That relationship was wrong beyond anything she could imagine.

_"In other news, two heroes were found dead in their agencies early this morning. Police and other Pros believe they were murdered last night by a villain. An investigation is currently underway to find the leading suspect,"_ The newswoman said, getting the attentions of both Tomura and Hackucho.

Two heroes have found dead this morning and no one knows who could it be. Tomura smile at the news. Looks like someone hated the Pro Heroes as much he does. Maybe even more so.

"So, someone else had managed to found the delete button and erase the those Pros form this world. How interesting," Tomura said as he took a dismembered hand from his pocket and placed it on his face.

Although Hackucho had her boss wear that hand many times, she could never got that sickly unease feeling she gets every time she sees it, especially when he wears it on his face and calls it his father.

"Kurogiri will be here soon. When he gets here, be ready, Black Swan," The young man said.

The black haired woman was confused on what he meant. She felt that it was big and will lead her to be in more trouble with the law than she ready is.

"Why? Where are we even going?" She asks, feeling dreadful of just asking him.

Although the hand on his scarred face was coving it, Hackucho could still see a smile on under that hand. There was also something in his eyes that Hackucho couldn't recognized but knew that it wasn't anything but good.

"We're going to U.A. and you're going to sneak inside to get a copy of All Might's schedule," Tomura answer without any hesitation.

Hearing why they're leaving when Kurogiri returns, Black Swan immediately took a few steps back from her crazy boss. She knew that he was crazy and unstable at times, but she would never thought that he was this insane enough of breaking into the top hero school of Japan where the Symbol of Peace will be teaching soon.

"Are you crazy? U.A. High has the tightest security there. Only students and teachers could come and go, Shigaraki," The young woman said.

But the look that Tomura give her warn her for reminding him of that. She quickly went silent as the blue haired young man went up close to her personal space, much to her discomfort. The young boss look at her before gently caress her face.

Without any warning, Tomura grabbed her cheeks hard with only his pinky sticking out. He hmm as he took Black Swan's mask off of her beautiful face. The young man could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that he might finally decides to kill her at least for questioning him. Tomura wriggle his pinky a little, enjoying the trembling form of the infamous criminal Black Swan.

"Since you're wondering why we're breaking into U.A., Black Swan, it's because we're planning to attack that damn school to show off our power and strength. This will show people who are holding their silly delusions of their perfect world is actually nothing more than a little bubble that they all live in," Tomura said with a slash on his face.

"Once we attack that school, everyone will lose their faiths in the heroes who fail to protect the students there. Just imagine how the parents will be when they find out that their children were attacked by a group of villains at the most protected place of all of Japan. Some might even pull their kids out after that happens, that's if we don't kill them first before that happens."

Hackucho didn't know if he was actually being serious or not, but she mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Tomura Shigaraki is still dangerous man and who is the student of the King of the Underworld, All For One. There's no way she's going to be part of this! She maybe a wanted criminal who steal the prettiest jewelry she sees, but she stops at actually murdering someone, especially kids.

_"I'm not killing a bunch of kids, Shigaraki... Even if you ask me,"_ Hackucho thought terrifying of the such an act.

After what seem like forever, Tomura let go of Black Swan who let a breath after realizing that she held onto it. Gasping after he let her go, Hackucho could feel her stomach turning. The fear and reminder that Tomura Shigaraki could have easily kill her if he ever wanted to. That this man has no remorse of whoever he kills and will enjoy the fear in his victim's eyes as they turn into dust by his deadly hands.

"You know... I should thank you, Black Swan. When I kill All Might, I'm going to make Izu-chan my wife after we destroy this stupid society of the these heroes. Sensei give me his blessing on our marriage, saying I need to make her happy after I take her away from her family," The blue haired young man said to her.

Tomura imagine his life with his lover and how they'll spend the rest of their lives together in the Underworld. After succeeding Sensei and becoming the next King, he'll make Izuku his queen. He'll give everything she'll ever need.

Their wedding will be just them with only the guests will be the dead bodies of the Pro Heroes and the Fukui family. Although, that one little girl in that family can stay alive since he knows that Izuku will be angry at him if he kills her little cousin along with the rest of her family.

Hackucho, however, shiver at the thought of Izuku marrying this man. That little girl has no idea of what she got into or that her ex-boyfriend is a psycho man child. The young woman couldn't blame the tiny girl for her poor judgment on a lover. Hackucho saw frighten Izuku look when they came for her. Living in that kind of family will make anyone look for love somewhere else, even if it's in a dangerous villain.

Having Tomura almost using his quirk on her, Hackucho would seen this as a way to run and get away from this small group of villains before it's too late to get out. However, there was something else. The black haired woman knew if she leaves, the groups she messed will be coming for her head and Izuku will have no one to protect her from the League of Villains if Tomura does ends up succeeding of taking her away.

_"Why am I risking my own life for this one little girl who was kind of stupid to date someone like Shigaraki? There's no way he behave any better around her than he does with Kurogiri and me," _Hackucho thought as she remembered when she first Izuku.

The way Izuku look, she seemed so fragile and how she look like gonna be in a mental breakdown made Hackucho feel like she was seeing herself in that little girl. Even the black haired woman couldn't leave the kid all by herself in this group. Even Kurogiri wasn't a good choice to watch over her if she does ends up here.

_"Wow! I guess I'm a babysitter to a teenager this time!" _Hackucho thought as she laugh on the inside and look back at the news of the two heroes who were killed by someone. Wondering who could managed to committed the crime and why.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hackucho is having doubts about continuing to stay in the league while knowing the dangers if she leaves, both Tomura and All For One killing her to angry gangs that want her head. Not much she could do in her situation. And like I said in the early notes, Izuku won't be in the Hero Course in this story. **


	48. Her Condition Fate

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku will try to convince her family into letting her go to U.A. next year. Things will be different from the canon series since Izuku won't be in Class 1-A in this story. I don't own any of the characters since they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my oc characters. **

* * *

"So, how's your ballet lessons during, Emiyo?" Azuki ask her daughter.

It was fine, Mom. Sensei said I should be able to dance better than my classmates by the time I'm in high school," Emiyo answer her mother without any hesitation.

The Fukuis were once again having their family together and taking about their day. Emiyo was telling her mother how her dance lessons are going with her teacher saying she's the best dancer there. Izuku eat quietly in her set. Not talking while everyone else were.

It's wonderful to hear to have a granddaughter of mine to be able to perform of Japan's finest dance academy. Emiyo, you have made me very proud of you, my dear," Masanori said to his youngest granddaughter with a great deal of pride in him.

Thank you, Grandpa. I really didn't want to do ballet at first," Emiyo said to her grandfather.

"Oh, yes. I remember when I first brought you there, sweetie. You were only five years old and you didn't want to dance. You used to kept trying running away until I had to put you on a leash to keep you from running, honey," Azuki said, remembering how it was embarrassing it was to her to dragged her daughter by a leash.

"If you continued to dance like a flower petal falling down gracefully, then you catch a good husband with your dance skills," Hatsu said to her youngest niece.

"I do believe that the Watanabes have a son around your age, Emiyo. Perhaps, we should arrange a playdate for you two," Azuki said as well.

Hearing her mother and aunt talk about arranging her marriage to someone that she never met before scared her. Emiyo didn't want to marry some boy her family pick for her. The black haired girl was afraid that any boy that her family chose for her would be a horrible chose. Her brothers and her cousin, Raki don't like their fiancées much. With her eldest brother, Shu, and Raki leaving the house and family, the two of them haven't bother to call their fiancées since they left.

Akira didn't even bother to hide the fact that he treats Miwa horribly. Her own grandparents' marriage didn't end well for them or the family. Emiyo didn't want to have a marriage that will end in disaster and full with regrets.

Izuku immediately jump from her set at the mention of her little cousin having a possible suitor at her young age. She didn't want Emiyo to face any of the stress of a grownup relationship. Grownups relationships are very hard and need to work out a lot in order for both panthers to have it.

"Izuku..?" Emiyo said confusedly at her cousin's sudden actions.

Izuku realize that she had gotten her family's attention. The tiny girl blush since she had only acted rebellion once, and that ended with her ending her relationship with Tenko. However, the green haired girl knew that she should at least convince her aunts to held onto Emiyo's marriage for a little while.

"I was... I think..." Izuku had no idea of what to say to her family.

Akira look at Izuku, realizing what she was what up to this time. The black haired boy mentally slap himself seeing her like this. Izuku's going to make things horrible to Emiyo despite trying to help her. Things are going to end in disaster like they always do with her being the cause of it.

"Go on, my dear. Say on what's on your mind," Masanori said encouraging his step-granddaughter.

"I think we should wait until Emiyo's eighteen. I mean... She's has enough on her plate and being engaged to someone will be a little too difficult for her," Izuku explain as best as she can while trying not to make her family mad.

Emiyo smile happily at her cousin for trying to protect her from a bad match like the rest of their family are. The black haired girl has always admire her cousin for that. Always trying to protect someone who's weak and helpless.

Just like an actual Pro Hero.

"Well, Izuku, I know you're worried about your little cousin. But you shouldn't have to. We're just going to see if these are a good match for each other, dear," Azuki said gently to her niece.

"Now, that you're finally speaking, Izuku. Why don't you tell us about your future plans," Masanori said to her.

She could feel her entire body shaking. She and Ochaco were going to plan on tell them together. But now she was going to do this on her own without her friend's help. Izuku deeply wishes that Ochaco was here with her.

"I... I... I want..." Izuku try to say that she still wants to go to U.A. for high school. However, the words didn't want to leave her throat as she try to get them out of her mouth.

Both Akira and Emiyo look at each other while knowing what their cousin was trying to say. She still wanted to go to U.A. regardless. If she say anything wrong, the adults will shout at her again.

"I want to go to U.A. High in the spring," Izuku said finally while shutting her eyes as she prepare herself for some scolding from her aunts and uncles.

The little green haired girl could feel the anger coming from her adult relatives. They had hope that she was already giving up on that silly little dream of hers and just go to Chiba High instead like they wanted her to. U.A. was just too dangerous since All Might could accidently bring villains to the school.

"I see then. I should have known that nothing could ever change your mind about that hero school. Well then, you can go next year," Masanori said to his adoptive granddaughter as he took a bite of his food, shocking his entire family.

"Father, just what are you saying?" Hatsu said as she got from her chair.

"Izuku's just too fragile to go to that school!" Haruto said, unable to believe what his father had just said.

Masanori merely took a few more bites of his dinner while they waited for him to talk more. While the adults wonder why would Masanori would allow his favorite grandchild go to the most dangerous school of Japan, Izuku was at the edge of crying tears of joy of him saying that.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" Izuku said as she ran up to her step-grandfather and hug him, which he greatly return.

"Grandpa, please. There's no way Izuku can stand a chance going to that school. She doesn't even have a quirk. She end up getting kill if she goes for the Hero Course!" Akira said as he got Izuku off of their grandfather and hide her behind him.

Izuku knew that she could never get into the Hero Course like she always wanted, but she could still try out the other courses. If she pass the entrance exam, then maybe her family will see that she's fine being at U.A..

"It won't be so bad. Ochaco-chan will be there with me," Izuku said, hoping her family will feel at ease.

"That friend of hers will be at the Hero Course if she gets lucky," Yamfui said.

"Izuku, if you do go to U.A., you will stay away form the students from the Hero Course with Uraraka-san being the only exception. You may so also only to talk to your homeroom teacher," Habiki said to his niece.

Knowing that this is her one and only chance to go to her dream school, Izuku nodded her head.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll do those things for you all," She said, like a doll obeying her owners.

It was finally settled. Izuku was now finally going to her dream school next year, with conditions. But at least she could still be with Ochaco regardless, and that's enough for her.

However, unaware of her future there will nothing what she imagine it would be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. Izuku is going to U.A. with some arraignments set for her. We're almost heading towards of her and Tenko getting back together, but by his own "way" on having her back. Ochaco will pass her entrance exam like canon and Izuku will try out the other courses since she doesn't have a quirk. **


	49. Someone Precious To Protect

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you again. Izuku will be going to the General Studies Course since her family believe that that she'll be much safer there. Tomura Shigaraki is now making his moves on attacking on U.A. now. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Izuku's eyes widen at the letter before her, her aunt Hatsu had came to her room and hand out towards her. It was from U.A. High. The green haired girl thought she was dreaming since she hasn't taken the entrance exam yet. Surely this letter was accidently brought here.

"Izuku, your letter from U.A. is here," Hatsu said.

The tiny girl was hesitant to take the letter from her aunt. Every born in her body told her not to be careful since the letter might not be what it seem to be. But, Izuku's strong desire to know why a letter from U.A. would be here already when she never took the entrance exam before she actually could took over.

Izuku quickly took her letter from her aunt and open the envelop to reveal that she was been accepted into U.A. just now. She finally was in her dream school at last!

However, she didn't felt the joy and happiness she thought that she would feel if she ever got into her dream school. Instead, she felt emptiness from reading her letter. Getting accepting into the best school of Japan without any hard work didn't feel right to Izuku. The tiny girl knew without a doubt that her family had something to do with this.

"Auntie, why am I in U.A. when I didn't even apply for it yet?" Izuku ask carefully.

"Oh, we didn't want you spend the entire day by yourself, honey. So, we call some friends into letting in and as well donate a large amount of money to that school," Hatsu explain as she ruffle her niece's hair.

Hearing that her family had just donated a lot of many for U.A. just for her, Izuku could feel her kind heart was getting eaten by a huge amount of guilt of her family doing that for her. Although she knows that majority of her extended family have treated her horribly, Izuku still couldn't find herself to hate them since they're still her family. The only proof of that is her blood ties to them, regardless of it only being half. Her blood is a living reminder that she will forever be tether to the Fukuis no matter what.

"Why? Why did you..."

"Well, that hero school certainly needed to more money to protect its students from dangerous villains just in case something might happen there. Besides, Izuku, you should be happy. You're finally able to go that school like you always wanted ever since you were a baby," Hatsu said gently to her.

The green haired girl read her acceptance letter again. It was personally written by the principal of U.A., Nezu.

It said thanks to her kind family's beautiful act of generosity of donating money to their school, U.A. will be much safer thanks to the Fukui family and All Might. In return to show U.A.'s gratitude towards the Fukui family, they allow their niece, Izuku, to become a student there for her high school years with her not having to take the entrance exam. However, since Izuku didn't a quirk that would had allowed her to be in the Hero Course, the staff felt that would be better for her to be place in General Studies Course instead. Something that the Fukuis had already asked the school do to so.

Izuku could feel the world around her becoming dark and cold after the letter again and again for who knows how long. Why could her own family did this to her? Why didn't they allow her to work hard to get there on her own? Ochaco didn't have her own parents doing something similar to her, and believe in their daughter. So why? Why didn't Izuku's own family believe in her own power and skills to get to U.A. like everyone else?

"Izuku, why aren't smiling? We went through all the trouble of getting you in that school like you always wanted, and you won't even saying "thank you" to us," Hatsu said with her voice getting ready to rise in anger at her niece for thanking them.

Flinching at the tiny anger in her aunt's voice, Izuku manage to snap out of her mind state to look at Hatsu and bow to the black haired woman with respect. Afraid what will happen if she doesn't like the doll her family wanted her to be.

"I'm so sorry, Auntie Hatsu! I didn't mean to be so ungrateful towards you and our family. I'll won't be like that again," Izuku said, hoping her aunt will cool down now.

It appeared to have work as Hatsu seem to be calming down now.

"Alright, sweetie. Please, think about other people's feelings and thoughts more when you do things for you," Hatsu said.

"Yes, Auntie," Izuku said while holding onto her letter tightly.

"Good. I'm going to make dinner now. Please be ready when Yuzu gets you," Hatsu said as she left her niece's bedroom.

Once Hatsu left, Izuku fell onto the floor and cried hard. She got into U.A. like she always dreamt, but the way she wanted. The poor girl felt she was cheated on big chance to prove to anyone that she wasn't just some quirkless girl who needed protection by everyone, but that chance of doing so was taken from her by her own family. Which it hurt her even more.

_"Why? Why do they keep doing this to me?" _Izuku thought as she crawl towards her bed and just lay her head on the edge of it instead of laying her entire body on the bed.

_"I wish I have the strength to runaway from this place. I want to be free from here. Dad, where you? Why haven't you pick up any of my calls yet?" _Izuku ask herself in her mind.

Look at her window to see the falling snow, Izuku knew that the spring will be here soon and she'll leave her middle school after she finally graduate. Walking towards her window, Izuku place her hands on the glass and as the snowflakes gracefully landed on the ground. Emiyo was there playing in the snow with another maid. Seeing her little cousin, Izuku couldn't help wonder what will happen to Emiyo if she leaves here. Remembering both Shu and Raki left the family to get away from their parents and the whole family to be free from here.

Emiyo really doesn't have anyone to protect her if Izuku ever does leaves. Remembering how her uncle Haruto had horribly dragged the poor little girl to the basement after she told the truth about the All Might comic despite Izuku telling her not to. However, Emiyo couldn't take it any longer and told her father the truth.

It was this, that Izuku finally decided if she suffers in this house, that she'll at least could try and protect her young cousin from the suffering from the family.

_"No matter happens to me, I have to protect Emiyo from this. We only have each other and Yuzu in this manor," _Izuku thought as she dried her years her away.

Regardless of her family situation, Izuku will protect Emiyo as best she could, even taking most of the abuse. Seeing her cousin making a snow angle, Izuku knew that she was making the right choice for herself.

Because Emiyo is the most precious person to her right now since she was forced to cut ties with Tenko.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this, my lovely readers. Izuku choosing to stay for Emiyo not be the best idea for both her and Emiyo. Staying in a abusive situation for someone is not good for you, both physically and mentally. Anyway, Izuku and Tenko will see each other again soon. There's also a TV Tropes page on this series. **


	50. Gradation Day

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. We're now heading to U.A. soon and Izuku will be a student there, but not the way she always wanted. Also, Tomura is now working to get more members for the League of Villains with Black Swan being force to go along with the rid. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Today is the day. It's the day of Middle School Gradation. Today everyone's lives will change as they take another step into adulthood and into the real world. The Third Years all line up as they waited for their names to be called out. Pretty much everyone couldn't wait until they take their certificate from the principal. Parents and relatives watch with pride as their children growing up more.

However, Izuku couldn't help but feel like one of the most important day of her life would be anything but happy. She already knew that she'll be spending the entire time at the manor alone again for a whole week while her family would be doing their own things again like last time.

The green haired girl look around her and saw many of her classmates patently waiting for their turn. She too just wanted to leave the school and not ever come back after everything that happened to her for the last three years. But she just have to be patent until the Gradation Ceremony is over. Not that she mind either since it also give her sometime away from her family at least.

_"After this, I'm heading to U.A. soon. I should be at least happy that I'm going to my dream school, but there's no smile coming from me or hearing my mother saying she's proud of me for achieving my goals. Instead, all I have is a emotionless faceless on me and a family who are overprotective of me," _She thought as she could feel that her name will be called soon.

In her creative mind, Izuku imagine herself getting sink into a large body of water with her sadness keeping her from trying to swim back up to the surface again. The tiny girl merely curl herself up as the water around her sank her deeper into it.

_"Why do I feel this way? I feel like I'm never going to get out of the water that's trying to drawn me. No matter what I tried, it keeps manage to pull me back down. This is the way things for me. I'm suppose to stay at the bottom of the water while everyone else gets to enjoy the surface," _Izuku thought while looking the silhouette of the sun.

As she kept getting closer to the bottom, she saw Tenko above her. His hand reach out to her while he tuck in his pinky. Waiting for her to take his hand in hers to pull her up towards him. Izuku reach her hand towards her former lover and tried to take his hand before she hot rock bottom, literally.

_"Izuku Midoriya!" _The principal said through the mic, causing the little girl to be pulled out of her imagination.

Izuku nearly yelp when she heard her name being spoken by her soon-to-be former principal. Fortunately, that was the only time he called as she quickly rose up from her set and headed towards the stage to take her certificate, bow to her teachers, and then leave the school altogether.

Just like she remembered from rehearsal, Izuku bow to her teachers and took her certificate from the principal while bowing to him as well. Izuku could see her entire family clapping for her while she stood on stage.

_"At least, I made them proud of me," _She sadly thought as she went back to her set.

* * *

_Outside _

Tomura watch as the new gradated students and their families celebrated the former's big day after finishing the ceremony. It sicken him to see all this people celebrating out in the open like this while a villain could easily attack them while there're aren't any heroes around to protect them. If he wanted to, Tomura could easily kill them all just to prove his point to this stupid society that they all adore.

The blue haired young man look all over for his little lover. Izuku should be out here. Although she broke up with him, Tomura isn't going to let her forget about their little arrangement they made that day. Standing in front of the gates for his lover and waiting for her to be return to him.

"Come on, Izu-chan. Don't tell me you forgot about me already, Bunny," He said to himself.

It wasn't surprising that no one didn't notice a creepy-looking guy standing in front of the school away form the rest of the crowd. The young man wonder if all these just too stupid not even notice that a man with no child is here at a school filled with children, or they're just didn't want to assume he wasn't a villain because of his scary looks and thought he was looking for his family among the crowd.

Either way, Tomura could care less about this people. All that matters is finding Izuku and get out of here before her family takes her home. She rightfully belongs to him forever and ever for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_Inside_

Izuku had managed to sneak away from her family before they went to her. Currently, the little girl simply walk down the hallway of her now former school while everyone else went outside to celebrate Gradation.

Looking out the windows, Izuku wonder how's Ochaco's own gradation is going. The brunette girl had also gotten into U.A. like she wanted, unlike Izuku. Ochaco will be a great hero one day while Izuku will be in the background like a civilian that her family always wanted.

"Well, I'm glad that Ochaco-chan is going to help her parents. Her quirk is amazing anyway. With that power, she could manage to become a rescuer hero. Her quirk almost reminds me of Mom's," Izuku said to herself as she press her hands on the glass.

Looking at the blue sky and hearing the wind blowing the petals from the cherry tree, it made Izuku relax after all the stuff she went through this year. Closing her eyes, Izuku reimagine that her parents and grandparents were there instead of the Fukuis. Happily clapping for her as she took her certificate from the principal. And after that, she'll hug them and tell them that she'll proud them when she enter U.A. like she always dream of doing.

Looking down, Izuku saw one of her female classmates happily talking to her family. They all look so happy together. Izuku wonder why things have to be this way for her and her entire family. Why couldn't they be happy and move on from the past?

"Deku, there the hell you are," Bakugo said as he appeared behind her.

The little green haired girl gasp when she saw her childhood friend/bully standing behind her. Afraid that her family will see them together, Izuku tried to run past Bakugo, but he manage to grab her wrist before she could get away from him.

"Kacchan, please my family will find us and you know what will happen if they do," Izuku pleaded to the blonde boy.

But he ignored her, and lead her away to their closet to "talk" as always. Izuku gasp in pain when Bakugo throw onto the wall. Izuku felt the familiar emotion of fear in her heart as she look up to Bakugo who slammed his fist right next to her head. This cause the poor girl to yelp as her main bully got close to her face with a murderous look in his red eyes with a smirk on his handsome face that she all recognized all too well.

Izuku wonder how things will end how between her and Kacchan. He had also gotten into U.A. like they both knew he would without any doubt. He's the most talented student here. He'll be a great Pro Hero soon after gradation from U.A..

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, my lovely readers. How will things end between Izuku and Bakugo in this. Tomura still waits for Izuku to elope with him on her gradation regardless how she feels about this and him. I really tempted of having Bakugo and Akira actually talk to each other after not having them interact with each other since the prologue. So, I'm torn having them both in the same scene. Also, if they do talk, the Fukui family won't find out as that's the last thing Izuku needs right now. **


End file.
